Nara Family
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Okay, I have decided to make this story just a bunch of random chapters with Shikamaru and Temari, or by them selves with their twin daughters Suki and Emiko Nara. I hope you like, and please R&R. I own nothing but the OC Characters.
1. Troublesome Children

**Troublesome Children**

Laying on the couch halfway asleep, the black haired lazy ninja was left at home…he wouldn't mind being home if it weren't for the two 7 year olds running around the should. Okay, so maybe only one of them was running around the house, while the other was also laying on the couch, her feet in her fathers face as she finally feel asleep.

The two 7 year olds are, are you suspected, twins. Their names are Emiko and Suki Nara, their parents, as you predicted, are Temari and Shikamaru Nara. Even though the girls are twins, they are NOTHING alike. Emiko, is like her mother, active, mouthy, and most of all…very troublesome, as her father called her many times. As for Suki, she is a typical lazy Nara…doesn't like to do much, except for play Shogi, but rarely win, she also loves to just lay back, like her father, and complain about how troublesome everyone else is.

The one thing the young Nara girls, and their father like to do together is lay outside and watch the clouds pass by when there mother isn't around.

Suki and Emiko have long black hair like Shikamaru, and green eyes like Temari. Emiko wears her hair up like her mother, in 4 small spiky ponytails, while Suki wears hers like her father, in a single spiky ponytail on top of her head.

But enough with the descriptions, its time for the story to begin….

"DAD!" Emiko shouts standing right in front of the-formally-sleeping male, whom just kept his eyes closed, and hoped the young girl would fix, or forget whatever she wanted. When Emiko didn't get the response she wanted from her father, she place her-freezing cold-fingers on her fathers are, which wasn't covered by his normal navy blue long sleeve shirt, and began to shake him, "Dad…wake up!" She shouted again

Shikamaru removed Suki's feet from his face, and Emiko's-ice cold-hands off his arm, "What's wrong Emiko? And why are your hands so cold?" He asked, then yawned. He soon noticed the chocolate stain around Emiko's mouth, "You got into the ice cream again…didn't you"

Emiko shook her head, and quickly placer her cold, chocolate covered hands behind her back, "nooo" She lied rocking back and forth, avoiding eye contact with Shikamaru. " I wanted to ask…since Suki wont play, will you play Hide-n-Seek with me?" she asked, now with a big chocolaty smile on her face.

Shikamaru sighed, then placed his finger across Emiko's lips, wiping the chocolate evidence from them, "Emiko…if you didn't eat the ice cream, then how's this end up all around your lips?" he asked, showing the young Nara child the melting chocolate on his finger.

"Well…duh, you put it there" She replied, this time rolling her eyes.

The tired father shook his head, "Troublesome child of mine, your not a very good liar…like your mother, you avoid eye contact when you are lying" he answered now sitting up.

Shikamaru sitting up, caused the lazy Nara child to wake up slightly and sit up herself, glaring at her twin sister, "Cant you see I was trying to sleep" She yawned, a very lazy look in her green eyes. "What a drag" she sighed, standing from the couch, and walking over to the kitchen, where she saw the tub of chocolate swirl ice cream half empty on the floor, "Dad…Emiko ate half the ice cream…again"

"Yes Suki, I already know, thank you" Shikamaru answered, then looked at Emiko with an eyebrow raised at her, "well, how do you explain the ice cream on the floor?" He asked, wondering what his daughters answer would be.

She let out a loud annoyed sigh, "if you already know I did it…then why are you asking so many questions to which you already know the answer to?" She shook her head, "and you guys say I'm the troublesome one"

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh a little, she was defiantly Temari's child….attitude and everything.

"What's so funny?" Suki asked walking out of the kitchen with a rice cake in her tiny digits.

Emiko shrugged, "you think dad lost it?" She asked, still standing in front of her father, now licking the chocolate off her fingers.

Suki sat back down on the couch looking at Shikamaru while taking a tiny bite of her rice cake, "Troublesome Father"

-End of Chapter, I don't really know where I'm going with this story…I guess I'm taking a break from my depressing stories…anyways, yes I am using the names that Hissori and I used in out RP that we are currently working on. Anyways, If you want to know what the names mean…I'll tell you, Emiko means: Blessed and Beautiful child, while Suki means: Beloved. I like the names, so that's why I used them…anyways, Temari isn't in this chapter…and I'm not sure when she will be in the story…if I even continue it…This could just be one of those retarded stories…that only needs one chapter, or I could make it to where this is just a bunch of random chapters with the twins…yea, that's what I'll do…well anyways, I'll end this chapter here, and make more later…-


	2. Too Little Too Early?

**Too Little Too **_**Early?**_

Morning struck, the annoying buzz of the twins alarm clock went off, causing both girls to moan, and Suki to cover her face with her pillow, while Emiko drug herself out of her bed, and slammed her hand down on the clock.

While rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Emiko staggered over to her sisters bed, and pulled the covers off her, "Get up Suki" Emiko yawned, "mom's gonna train us today"

The very sleepy Suki sat up looked at the digital clock, after seeing the time, she fell back on her pillow letting out an extremely annoyed/tired sigh, "5:30 in the morning?!" She placed her arm over her eyes, shielding them from the light, "Not even dad's up this early…what a drag" She yawned.

"Dad might not be awake, but mom is, and she said she wanted to train us" Emiko said, now changing into a pair of brown pants, and a blue shirt.

Suki sat back up in her bed, yawning once again, "We're only 7 years old…we shouldn't have to be up this early…especially on a Saturday" She then got out of bed, and began to get dressed in her blue pants, and a brown shirt.

"You complain too much Suki…that must mean I'm the oldest" Emiko smiled at the thought of her being older than her sister.

Suki shook her head, "Sorry Em, but I'm older…only by a few minutes, yet those few minutes made me older than you" She then walked over to Emiko, and began helping her with her 4 small ponytails.

After Suki finished with Emiko's hair, Emiko turned around and began putting Suki's hair up in her spiky pony tail, "You know…those few minutes shouldn't count, I mean maybe I got lost or something"

Suki shook her head once again, grabbed Emiko's small sized fan, and hit her sister over the head with it, "Baka…you cant get lost…there's only one way to go, and you were late…that's why I'm older" Suki explained while Emiko rubbed her head.

After the twins finished getting ready, they both walked out in the main room, and sat down at the kitchen table where, normally, they would have there breakfast waiting for them. But it wasn't there, and neither was there blonde haired mother. In face, the house was still dark, except for the light in the twins room.

"Wonder why mom's not out yet?" Emiko asked, standing up, walking over to the fridge, and opening the door, "The food hasn't been messed with…meaning mom's not even awake"

Suki laid her head down on the table, "Emiko, what time did mom tell you to get up by?"

"umm…" She looked up at the ceiling, a finger on her chin, "She said…around 6...then that was when she was gonna train us"

The young lazy Nara girl lifted her heavy head, and looked at the clock, "Its 6:17 right now" She yawned, then laid her head back on the table, "Its not like mom to be late…dad yes, mom no"

"Wanna wake her up?" Emiko asked, closing the fridge door, looking at her sister, "then both of them can train us…and maybe I'll be able to finally use dad's Jutsu"

Suki shook her head, "I'm not sure that's such a great idea…for one, dad gets to be quiet a drag if woken up, and as for mom…" She sighed, "WAY too troublesome"

Emiko sat back down at the table, "Then…what do we do…wait?" Suki nodded, and Emiko sighed, "I hate waiting…its REALLY boring"

After about another 20 minutes of waiting, Suki looked up at her sister, now seeming very irritated, "Em, what's the date mom said she was gonna train us on?"

"The 18th" Emiko answered.

"Emiko you IDIOT!" Suki shouted.

Emiko blinked a few times, then realized what her sister just called her, "What was that for? If it wasn't for me YOU would be late for just about everything"

"do you even know what TODAY is Emiko?" Suki asked, now sounding both upset and tired at the same time.

She nodded, "Today's the 1-"

"it's the 16th….16th Emiko…training isn't until Monday!" Suki said, standing up, and walking back to her room mumbling to herself about Emiko, and having to get up so early.

Emiko sat there for a minute, then realized what had happened. She couldn't help but laugh a little, She woke her sister, whom loves to sleep, on the wrong day.

Even though she enjoyed doing such a thing to Suki, Emiko still needed to get back to bed, she still had homework from Neji-Sensei's class to do. Standing up she walked back to her room, opened the door, and walked in. She was too tired to even change back into her pajamas, so she just laid in her bed, but then noticed she wasn't the only one in her bed.

"Suki?" She whispered, then looked over and saw that her sisters bed was empty. She sighed, then covered up and was just about to fall asleep when….

The girls door swung open, and their light came on, "Wake up sleepy heads…cant sleep the day away" Their blonde haired mother, Temari, said then raised an eye brow, "Aren't the two of you a bit to old to be sleeping in the same bed?"

Neither one of the girls wanted to get out of bed, but knew that they had to or else they would miss breakfast. Sitting up Suki glared at Emiko, then rolled out of her sisters bed, Emiko following not far behind her.

Temari looked at her daughters confused, "Why are you both dressed?" She asked. Then shook her head, "Never mind….don't answer that, just come eat breakfast"

-End of chapter. Heehee Emiko woke Suki up too early! That's something I would of done, did she do it on purpose? Or accident? that's your call…either way she still thought it was funny. Next chapter will be of there training with Temari…wonder how that will go…-


	3. Tiresome Training

**Chapter 3: Tiresome Training**

The twins woke up Monday morning at 5:30 to get ready fro there training session with there mom. Dragging themselves out of bed, getting dressed, and then leaving there room to eat breakfast. There mom, Temari, was waiting for them in the kitchen drinking some hot tea.

"Morning mom" Emiko said sitting at the kitchen table to eat the food sitting in front of her.

"Morning" Suki yawned, sitting beside Emiko drinking some tea.

The blonde haired, green eyed mother smiled, "Morning to both of you, are you ready for training?"

Suki glared a very lazy/tired glare, "Is that a rhetorical question"

Temari laughed a little, "Let me guess, you want to go back to bed, then wake up around noon to train."

The tired Nara daughter nodded, "That would be much….easier" She yawned.

"Sorry Suki, but if we did that, then we would end up training with Rock Lee and his Sensei." She smirked, "Then you'll both wish we had come earlier."

"mom…why doesn't dad ever train with us?" Emiko asked, "I mean if Suki and I gotta get up so early, then why cant he…I want to learn the Shadow Possession Jutsu"

Temari stood shaking her head, "That's something you'll have to ask him" She grabbed her giant fan, "once we get back from training…now lets go you two"

Emiko and Suki both stood, Emiko grabbing her small fan, and Suki grabbing her sweater, since she used Shadow Possession like her farther, she didn't need a fan, and she didn't have any Kunai with her.

The three Nara female's headed out towards the training grounds. Once there Emiko and Temari set their fans down, leaning them against a tree.

"Alright, first lets see how your targeting is" Temari pulled out two Kunai and handed them to her daughters, "As always, don't hold them by the blade, and wait until I say you can throw them…we don't want a repeat of last weeks training…" She looked at Emiko, "Right"

Emiko looked away, a bit embarrassed, "I said sorry…its not like I meant to hit Uncle Kankuro with the Kunai" She mumbled crossing her arms.

Suki yawned, "If he wasn't playing with his dolls, then maybe he wouldn't of gotten hit."

"For once…I agree with her mom. I mean he's what…40 and he still plays with dolls…Suki and I are 7 and we stopped playing with dolls at 5...and we're girls" Emiko pointed out.

Temari tired to keep from laughing, remembering the many times her brother got mad at her for calling his puppets dolls. "That's enough with that…we all know your uncle Kankuro needs to ditch the dolls, but he wont, Now lets start your training."

Both girls nodded, then stepped in front of there targets, and prepared to hit them with the single Kunai they held.

"Ready" Temari looked at her daughters, whom both now looked completely focused, "When you are ready, you man throw your Kunai"

Waiting no longer, Emiko quickly threw her Kunai, hitting just outside the center mark, "Aw man…I was so close: She looked over at her sister, who hadn't thrown her Kunai yet, and raised an eyebrow, "Suki, you gonna throw your Kunai?"

After a few minutes of Suki analysis of how she should throw her Kunai, she decided to finally throw it, and hit her target. She looked over at her sister and where her Kunai had hit, "What happened Em? Looks like you missed your target"

Temari walked between the sisters, "Good job both of you. Now lets move on to the next part of your training"

With that said, Emiko walked over and grabbed her small fan, "Alright mom, I'm-"

"Emiko, hand your sister your fan" Temari ordered in a motherly tone.

Emiko and Suki looked at there mother like she had lost her mind, "uh…mom I don't use a fan, remember…I'm the lazy shadow user" Suki said, not wanting anything to do with her sisters troublesome fan.

"Yes I know that, but you are also going to learn how to use a fan today" She smiled, "don't worry…It wont be that hard"

Emiko handed her fan to her sister, "Then what am I gonna train with?" She asked, now looked at her mom.

"You are going to work on your targets…just a little longer" Temari answered.

After about 30 minutes of training, Suki looked at her mother, "Come on…mom…cant we…rest a bit?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Shesh Suki…we just started…and you already want to rest" Emiko shook her head, "Maybe if you stopped playing board games…and trained more…you wouldn't be so tired" She said, crossing her arms in front of her body.

Suki glared at her twin sister, "Shogi's NOT just a board game…its-"

"Alright you two" Temari sighed, "Emiko, your sister trains just as much as you do, and also enjoys playing Shogi with your father, it helps her thing…and Suki, don't shout at your sister, she was only giving her opinion" The blonde haired mother closed her fan, and leaned it against a tree, "We'll take a short break…trains a little longer, than go home…how's that sound"

Emiko and Suki nodded, then laid down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Suki trying hard to stay awake, while Emiko was trying hard not to show that she too was tired.

After a little while, Temari reached for her fan, "Alright, nap times over, back to tra-" She looked and saw that both Suki and Emiko were sleeping on the grass. She smiled looked at them, "You can come down now…I know you've been there"

"How long have you known?" The male asked, jumping down from the tree wrapping his arms around Temari.

"Since we got here, that explains why you weren't in bed this morning" Temari sighed, "You know, you could have come down and helped"

Shikamaru laughed slightly, "and get in the middle of your troublesome training" he smiled, "besides, I liked my view from where I was"

Temari turned around, and faces the legendary lazy ninja, "oh really? You liked to view so badly, you couldn't have come down and helped stop your daughters from trying to kill each other"

"They wouldn't of killed each other…you would of stopped them" He said, as Temari smacked him in the arm, "What was that for" He asked, rubbing his arm, "Troublesome woman"

Temari smiled, then kissed Shikamaru. After she kissed him, she turned back around facing the two girls sleeping on the grass, "What do you think…about having another?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "More kids…." The wrapped his arms around Temari again, "Well..I wanted to have a boy and a girl, but…as you can see, things don't always go the way you want them to…no matter how much you plan ahead…"

Temari laughed a little, "For being known as Kohonas Genius, your not very smart when it comes to women…are you"

Shikamaru blinked a few times, "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Okay so maybe he wasn't the smartest when it came to women, it took him a while to notice that Temari liked him. But he still didn't understand what Temari was trying to tell him…he was…how do you put it…dense about women…that's it, Shikamaru was very dense with women stuff.

Temari shook her head, and placed Shikamarus hands on her stomach, "Troublesome man" She said, mocking her husband.

-End of chapter, Okay…so I finally got some TemaXShika parts in this story, that is SUPPOSE to be a TemaXShika story…lol, so what is Temari trying to tell Shikamaru, and will he ever figure it out…oh and sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, long story short, I didn't have my stuff to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…-


	4. Another Nara?

**Chapter4: Another Nara?**

"MOM!" Emiko shouted pounding on the bathroom door, "Mom, I really gotta go!"

Shikamaru walked out of his bedroom, half awake, "What's wrong Emiko?" He asked mid-yawn.

The little Nara turned and looked at her father, her legs crossed, "Dad, I need to use the bathroom…but mom wont come out" She complained.

Suki then walked out of the twins room, once she saw her father AND Emiko waiting at the bathroom, she sighed, "This is what happens when we only have one bathroom, and four people in a house" She yawned, then looked at her father, she was wearing the same tired/annoyed look on her face he had.

"Don't look at me like that Suki, your moms the one in there" Shikamaru shook his head, and walked back in his room.

Emiko had a very stressed look on her face as she danced in front of the bathroom door, "come on mom! You've been in there forever!"

"Em…She couldn't of been in there forever…cause she took us training, and cooked dinner…meaning she hasn't been in there forever" Suki corrected her sister. She loved to do so, just because it irritated Emiko so very much.

Emiko glared at her sister, "it's a saying Suki…I didn't mean it-"

"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Temari shouted from inside the bathroom, causing both young Nara's to jump away from the door.

With that shouted, Shikamaru dragged himself out f his room, mumbling a few words under his breath, then walked into the bathroom.

Emiko and Suki looked at each other, both to afraid to say anything. Emiko, still having to use the bathroom, slowly walked up to the bathroom and got ready to knock on the door, when Suki stopped her.

"Em, do you really want to go in there? I mean…you did hear mom yell at dad. You know on the door and I'm pretty sure you're gonna get yelled at too!" Suki explained.

"I know but Suki…" She began to dance around again, "I REALLY gotta go…I cant wait any more" She exclaimed in a pouty tone.

Suki shook her head, releasing her hand from her sisters shoulder, "What a drag, you don't get it….you know on the door, and you most likely will get yelled at…making mom even more mad"

The young girl looked at the door, at her sister, then at the door again, "Gomen Suki…but I really cant hold it anymore"

Emiko's tiny shaky hand reached for the bathroom door, creating a small fist, getting ready to know on the door when it suddenly opened, causing Emiko to jump back falling on her little rear.

Temari looked down at Emiko, "You okay?" She asked with a calm, quiet, happy tone, unlike the tone she used when yelling for Shikamaru.

"Um…mom you okay? You sounded really mad when you called for dad" Suki said looking at her mother, as though she was a completely different person than before.

"Gomen Suki, did I wake you?" Temari asked, "I just needed your fathers help with something"

Emiko quickly stood up, and ran into the bathroom once both Shikamaru and Temari were out of the room.

Suki raised her eyebrow at her parents, "You needed dads help…in the bathroom? With what?" She asked, then shook her head and yawned, "Never mind, it would be way to troublesome to listen…and I'm to tired anyways…" She walked back into her room, wanting nothing more than to get back to sleep.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "She is exactly like you…" She laughed a little, "This she'll figure it out before we tell them?" She asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Right now she is only thinking about sleep…and nothing more" He walked back towards his and Temari's room, "besides, you still have to make sure its true…meaning you need to make an appointment with Lady Tsunade for tomorrow….make sure that troublesome test is correct"

Emiko walked out of the bathroom once Shikamaru walked back in his room, and looked at her mother, "mom, what's this?" She asked holding up at rectangular box that read: 'Error Proof Test'

Temari picked the box out of her daughters hands, "its…well it's a test that I needed to take, to make sure I'm okay"

Emiko looked confused, "Did you pass the test? And will I ever have to take this kind of test?"

Temari laughed a little, gently grabbed her daughters hand, walked her in the main room, and set her down on the couch, "you, my dear, wont have to ever worry about this kind of test for a really, really, really long time…as for me passing the test…" Temari smiled and nodded, "but that was only a practice test…I have to take the real test tomorrow"

"Then you need to study…right?" Emiko asked, not understanding exactly what kind of test her mother was taking, "want me to help you study?"

"This isn't really a test I can study for" Temari answered, causing Emiko to become even more confused, "Why don't you go back to bed, then when you wake up, I'll tell you if I passed the big test of not…deal"

Emiko yawned, and nodded, "Deal…" She got up, and began to walk down the hall, when she stopped and looked back at Temari and smiled, "Good luck, on your test mom" After that was said, she walked back into her room, and laid on her bed…falling asleep pretty fast.

* * *

**Time Skip to Morning**

The Young Nara twins woke up, and walked out into the main room, both sitting on the couch, Suki sitting next to her father, laying her small head on his lap.

Emiko looked around the room, "Where's mom at?" She yawned, "Is she still taking her test?"

Shikamaru looked over at Emiko, "When did she tell you about her test?" he asked putting his paper down on the table.

"Last night" Emiko answered, "She took a practice test, and passed…I was hoping she would be home by now"

"well, yes, your mom is still at her test…but she should be home soon" Shikamaru sighed, picking the newspaper back up, and continuing to read it.

Suki looked up at her father, "What kind of test is mom taking…and why'd she take the practice test in the bathroom?"

"She can answer all your troublesome questions…once she gets home" Shikamaru sighed, once again, not really wanting to answer Suki's questions…

After a few minutes, the blonde haired, green eyes Leaf Jonin walked inside the house, and Emiko ran up to her, "How'd your test go? Did you pass?"

Temari laughed a little, "You sure are anxious to know, aren't you" Emiko nodded, "Well…yes, I passed the test" She walked over to the couch, and sat down, Emiko sitting right beside her.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, a semi-surprised look on his face, "So you really are then…." Temari nodded.

Suki sat up, "are what?" She asked, then looked at her mom, "Dad wont tell me what kind of test you took…so, what kind was it?" She asked, a little irritated that no one would answer her simple question.

"Suki, Emiko…I'm going to have a baby" Temari answered with a smile on her face.

The twins both had a very surprised look on there faces, causing both of them to become speechless.

-End of chapter….Okay so Temari is pregnant…again. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think…and also, if you have any ideas for this…something you think would be funny to see…then tell me, help me, so I can continue this story…I like this story, its not sad and depressing like all my other ones…anyways, tell me what you think, and any ideas you might have…thanks, and please leave me a Review…they are very much appreciated. -


	5. The Academy

**Chapter 5: The Academy**

The young Nara twins left there house and headed to the Kohona Academy. Even though they were only 7 years old, they were both at the top of there class, as to be expected from being the children of Kohona's Genius, not to mention there mom's no fool either.

The twins quickly ran into there homeroom class, with there teacher, Neji-Sensei. Both sitting in the back of the class, Suki found it to be a great napping area, while Emiko could look out the window and watch the older students spar. Neither of them ever really like to actually pay attention during there Sensei's lectures, they both thought it was such a drag.

The bell ran, alarming any students in the hall that they were late for class. After a few seconds a man with long black hair, and silver eyes walked into the room. "Today you're all going to have a pop quiz on what you learned in Friday's class"

The whole class let out a loud, "AWW!" and a few, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" But they each still got a sheet of blank paper set down in front of them.

Emiko raised her head, "Sensei, what if we kinda forgot what happened Friday…I mean its unfair of you to quiz us on something that happened that long ago…especially when we had a 3 day weekend" She pointed out, as the other students in the class cheered her small speech.

Neji closed his silver eyes, shook his head, and smirked, "Unfair?" He then opened his eyes and looked at the young Nara girl, "Emiko, the reason I give these pop quizzes are so that none of you forget" he then looked at the entire class, "You are all training to become Ninja of Kohona, and being a Ninja isn't just fighting, you must also know the history of the many villages, knowing about your enemy and allied villages."

Emiko stood up, "We know that Neji-Sensei, but come on…you cant tell me even you remember the information you learned…besides things change, Kohona is getting and losing allies to soon" She folded her arms, "Things aren't set in stone, so how can we truly know who is who?" She pointed out, then sat back in her seat.

"Spoken like a true Shinobi Emiko. Nothing is set in stone, and things always do change, but that's not going to change my mind on any of you having to take this pop quiz" Neji finished passing out the sheets of paper, walked to the front of the class, "No two quiz are the same, so don't even try cheating." Once at the front of the class, he placed his hands together, made a few hand signs, causing letters to show on the papers, "Now begins"

Suki looked down at her quiz, 'troublesome Sensei, making us take this quiz…what a drag' she thought as she began to answer her questions. Within minutes she finished her quiz, scooted it to the side, laid her head down on her desk, and feel asleep.

Emiko looked over at her sister, 'how can she finish this quiz so fast' She looked back down at her quiz, 'I don't see why we have to write this stuff down, its not like we'd be able to pull these papers out during a real mission and read them' She sighed, then began to answer the questions.

After everyone had finished there quiz, Neji began his lecture on what each type of Jutsu was, and what a Keke-Genki was. Of course during this lecture Suki was sleeping, and Emiko was watching the older students spar. Before either of them knew it, it was time for lunch.

Emiko and Suki both stood and left the classroom holding there lunches in there hands. The girls liked to go to the top of the building, and eat up there. They were usually companied by Yukio Inuzuka, and Aiko Akimichi. Yukio has short spiky brown hair, and silver eyes like Neji-Sensei, he also had a pair of upside-down triangles on his cheeks. Aiko also had brown hair but his was longer and put back in a high ponytail, he has sky blue eyes, and was slightly chubby. He was always teased by the other kids, that is until his friends come to back him up, then all the kids leave.

"Nice speech Emiko" Yukio joked, "You almost got Sensei to give us a bigger quiz" He shook his head, then took a bit of his rice ball.

Emiko and Suki sat on the ground, leaning there backs against the fence that blocked anyone from falling over the edge of the building, Yukio sat across from the twins, his pet ShiShimaru, and Aiko sat beside Yukio, opening a bag of his favorite chips: B.B.Q Cheddar.

Emiko opened her lunch box, and pulled out her small sushi roll, shoving it in her mouth, "Oh shut….up Yukio, your just…." She swallowed what her food, "just jealous your not as smart as I am, and cant stand up to Neji-Sensei because your too afraid"

Suki shook her head, "Why do I hang out with such troublesome people?" She asked herself, then looked at Aiko, who just shrugged at the young Nara.

"Aiko, what do you think?" Yukio asked, taking another bite of his rice ball.

The young boy looked at Yukio, a confused look on his face, "about what?" He asked

The Inuzuka boy sighed, "About little Miss. Loud Mouth over here's speech" He asked pointed at Emiko.

Aiko shrugged, "She was only saying what she thought" he took a chip, and began eating it, "I kinda agree with Emiko, but then again I agree with Sensei too…we need to know this kind of stuff…for the future"

Suki looked up at the sky, and sighed, "It doesn't matter what or how we think, Neji-Sensei is sill gonna give us the troublesome tests"

Emiko stood up, "lets tell Sensei that we don't want anymore test!"

Yukio also stood, causing ShiShimaru to bark, "We do that, and we'll just end up getting more test…smart thinking" He said glaring at Emiko.

The rest of the lunch was pretty much Emiko and Yukio debating back and forth, while Suki, Aiko, and ShiShimaru were eating and watching the two.

After lunch, the four young kids headed back to listen to the rest of Neji-Sensei's lecture…well most of them listened, Suki was going to finish her nap, and Emiko was going to continue to watch the sparing students.

"Suki Nara" Neji said, looking at the young girl, as she slowly looked up from her nap, "can you explain to the class what a Keke-Genki is"

Suki sighed, mumbling to herself, "What a drag" then looked up at Neji with a very tired look on her face, as though she was trying to tell him that she REALLY didn't want to answer his question.

"Well…" He asked.

Suki stood up, and began to open her mouth to talk, when suddenly the bell rang, meaning it was the end of class. Before she could say anything, the classroom was empty except for Suki, Emiko and Neji.

Neji shook his head, "Suki…try not to fall asleep during my lectures…okay"

"Gomen Sensei" She said, bowing slightly, then grabbing Emiko and leaving the class. "Why is it he always picks on me, when you don't pay attention either?" She asked walking home with her friends and sister.

"Easy, because I don't fall asleep in class…I only watch what others are doing…I don't make it obvious like you do Suki" Emiko explained.

"I cant help that his lectures are so much of a drag to listen to" Suki sighed.

Yukio walked ahead of the twins, and Aiko, "You think everything is either a drag…or troublesome…why's that?" He asked.

Suki shrugged, "Cause most of the time they are…we've known each other how long, and your just now asking…" she raised her eyebrow, "Why do you always want to debate with either Em or me?" she asked the young boy.

Aiko laughed slightly, "Cause he likes you…"

Yukio's face turned bright red, then he quickly turned his head away from his friends, "Not True!" He shouted.

Emiko was now confused, when it came to how people felt, she was just as dense as her father. She knew that Yukio and Aiko were, and will always be just friends…and nothing more…right.

-End of chapter, okay , so that is a typical day with the Twins at the academy…hope you like it…I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about, but I will write another one…soon…like tonight…cause that's just the way I am…so until then-


	6. Sandy News

**Chapter 6: Sandy News**

"Come on girls, its time to get up so we can go and visit your uncles" Temari said turning on the light to the twins room, waking them from their slumber.

The Nara family had just arrived at Suna the day before, and where about to visit Kankuro and Gaara. Temari and Shikamaru planned on telling them about them expecting another child. Shikamaru hoped that the Sand Brothers wouldn't try to kill him like they did when they found out Temari was pregnant with Suki and Emiko.

Emiko, like always, was the first twin to drag herself out of her bed, then walked over to Suki and pulled the covers off her bed, "Get up Suki" She said, now rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Suki slowly sat up and glared at her sister, "You're a very evil sister" She yawned, "Now…you gotta remake my bed"

"No" Emiko said, getting dressed in her brown shorts and blue tank top, "I'm not making your bed, just so you can sleep in it tonight, and mess up the bed" She said, pointing out a very obvious point, "Now that would be very troublesome"

Suki dragged herself out of her bed, and began getting dressed in her brown shorts and green tank top, "You cant say 'Troublesome' that's my saying"

"Wrong Suki…dad said it before you, and grandpa before dad…so if it was anyone's saying…it would be grandpa's not yours " Emiko pointed out, now attempting to put her hair up in her 4 small ponytails, but failing.

Suki sighed, walked over to Emiko, and began putting her hair up, "You know Em…you're the most troublesome girl I know"

Emiko smiled and nodded, "Of course I am, I'm your sister and suppose to be troublesome."

There were a few knocks on the girls door, and Temari looked in the room, "Are you two ready yet? Your uncles would like to see you before they get to old to remember who you are" She joked with her daughters…but failed to make a very funny joke.

Suki and Emiko nodded, after Suki finished Emiko's hair, Emiko turned and put Suki's hair up, then they left the room, and walked into the main room of their Suna house.

The Nara family then left the house, and headed towards the Kage tower to visit Temari's brothers.

Once inside the building, they walked up to the Kazakage's office, and into the doors where two men were at. One of the men was wearing all black, brown spiky hair, and purple make-up on his face, the other had crimson red hair, deep blue eyes, and dark black rings around his eyes, Emiko and Suki thought that the rings were also some kind of make-up that he wore.

Emiko smiled as she entered the room, "Hey Uncle Kanky, and Uncle Gaara" She said, then walked over to the brown haired man and hugged him, "Still playing with your dolls Uncle Kanky?" She asked looking up at Kankuro.

Temari, Suki, and even Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Kankuro's face when Emiko asked him the question.

"They're not dolls Emiko, they're puppets" He then looked over at Suki, "Did the two of you come here to make fun of my puppets?"

Emiko shook her head, "Mom and dad wanted to tell you and Uncle Gaara about them having a baby"

Gaara and Kankuro both looked directly at Temari and Shikamaru, whom where looking at Emiko, Shikamaru with a bit of an annoyed look on his face, while Temari was shaking her head.

"Em…you weren't suppose to say anything about that…remember mom and dad were going to tell them once we left the room" Suki sighed, placing her hand on her head, "Troublesome sister"

"Is that true Temari, you and Shikamaru are expecting?" Gaara asked, looking at them with his expressionless look on his face.

Temari looked back over at her younger brother, and nodded, "We came to tell you in person, before it got to were I couldn't travel long distances"

Kankuro raised his eyebrow, "You gonna have the kid here? Since you had Suki and Emiko in Kohona" He asked

"I don't think so, we live in Kohona, and that's where I plan on having my baby" Temari answered.

"How far?" Gaara asked.

"If what Lady Tsunade said is right, then almost 3 months" Temari answered again. Shikamaru was pretty much going to stay quiet, he learned his lesson last time he tried to say something, that was the day everyone learned just how fast Kohona's lazy Ninja could run.

Emiko and Suki also both stayed quiet, neither of them knew exactly what the adults were talking about, which was fine by them…it all seemed like such a drag. They actually thought a lot of grown-up stuff was a drag, and were glad they didn't have to deal with any of it any time soon.

Kankuro shook his head, "So…Shikamaru, you like making my sister get pregnant?"

Shikamaru sighed, no matter how he answered the question, it would sound wrong. If he said 'no' then Kankuro would think that he didn't want kids, but if he said 'yes' then Kankuro would think he was some kind of pervert. "Kankuro…I'm not making her get pregnant…it just happens" He answered, hoping that wouldn't sound that bad.

Suki and Emiko now looked at Shikamaru confused, but neither of them decided to ask any questions.

Gaara rested his elbows on his desk, and his chin on his knuckles, "Congratulations" he said, a small-very tiny-smile on the Young Kazakage's face.

Temari smiled at Gaara, "Thank you" She then looked at Kankuro and smirked, "Now maybe if you stopped wearing make-up and stopped talking to your dolls, maybe you'd get a girlfriend, and have kids of your own"

Kankuro glared at his sister, "Who says I don't already have one" He scoffed.

Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara looked at Kankuro all wanting to ask him the same question, that Emiko ended up asking, "Who's your girlfriend?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, looking up at the puppet master.

"dressing up your puppets and giving them a girls name doesn't count" Temari laughed

"Ha, Ha, Ha" Kankuro said in a sarcastic tone, "I don't do that, and right now…I just don't have time for a girlfriend…"

Suki yawned, "meaning you don't have one…and you cant get one…right"

"Do you all enjoy picking on me…" Kankuro asked, crossing his arms in front of his body.

-End of chapter, poor Kanky, don't worry, I still love ya…I just also enjoy picking on you….anyways, this chapter was pretty useless…hope you like it…got any questions ask…and as always, please leave me some reviews…they are very much appreciated…and you'll get a cookie-


	7. Babysitting

**Chapter 7: Babysitting**

Shikamaru and Temari decided they needed time to themselves, so they asked Kankuro to watch the twins.

"Hey Kankuro" Temari greeted the puppeteer inside the Nara residence.

Kankuro, who looked worried at his sister, looked around as he walked in the house, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Suki? Emiko?" He asked

Temari wondered why her brother didn't ask about her husband, she sighed, and nodded, "Everyone's okay, I was wondering if you would baby sit for Shikamaru and myself?" She asked, looking at her brother hoping he would say yes.

Suki and Emiko walked down the hall, just in time to hear their mom ask their Uncle to 'baby sit' them.

"Mom…we're clearly not babies…so Uncle Kanky wouldn't be 'babysitting' us, he would only be watching over us" Emiko said, as her and her sister sat on the couch in the main room of the house.

Temari looked at her daughters, "Sorry" She then looked back at her brother, "Will you watch over Suki and Emiko just for tonight"

"no"

The blonde haired woman looked surprised at her brown haired brother, "No? Why not, you've never had a problem watching them before"

"Are you still mad about us making fun of you and your dolls?" Suki asked, her arms crossed as her short legs dangled over the edge of the couch.

"Its not that I don't want to watch them Temari, but…I have a mission and-"

"Your not gonna take us on your mission…I really doubt mom would like that" Emiko said, her legs also dangling over the edge of the couch.

Kankuro shook his head, "No, I'm not going to take you, meaning I cant baby- I mean watch over you either" the brother then looked at Temari, "Why don't you have Gaara watch them?" He asked

"Um…Kankuro, I don't know if you've been paying attention, but Gaara hasn't ever watch the girls" Temari answered.

"Yea he has, remember when you and Shikamaru had that mission to mist, you asked Gaara and me to watch them" Kankuro corrected his sister, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do while she was a moody, pregnant woman.

Temari glared at Kankuro, "I meant alone Kankuro, Gaara had never watched the girls alone" She proclaimed, trying to stay calm, "So you really have to be such a smart a-"

Shikamaru walked in the room, just in time to cover Temari's mouth, "Temari!" he then turned her head so she would be facing her daughters, whom where watching them as though it was a very interesting movie.

"Come on dad…not like we haven't heard you or mom say 'ass' before" Emiko said, as though someone had just ruined the climax to a movie.

Shikamaru removed his hand form Temari's mouth, and sighed, "I blame you for that"

Temari, who's hormones were running on over drive, looked at her daughter, a very angry look on her face, "Emiko Nara! I don't want to hear that word come out of your mouth EVER again!" Temari shouted, over reacting due to her hormones.

Emiko looked both confused, and sad. Confused as to why it was okay for her parents to say 'ass' but she couldn't, and sad that she had just been yelled at…by her mom. Her small emerald green eyes filled up with small tears as she nodded at Temari.

Suki saw the small tears in her sisters eyes-which was a very rare sight, Emiko hardly every cried-and placed her small arm around her sisters shoulder trying to comfort her, "its okay Em, come on lets go back to the room, and let them talk" That said, the twins got up and headed back to their room.

"That's it, Gaara's watching the girls, while I take you out to relax" Shikamaru sighed, 'troublesome woman needs a break' he thought to himself, knowing if he said it out loud it would be the last thing he would say.

Temari nodded, then looked down, "I should apologize to her, she seemed really upset" she walked back to the twins room, knocked on the door, then walked in to see Emiko laying on her bed and Suki playing Shogi, or at least attempting to play. Temari walked over to Emiko's bed, and sat down, "Hey…Emiko" She said softly.

The small Nara girl turned and looked at Temari, "I-I'm sorry mom…" she sniffled, rubbing her small eyes.

"Its okay, and I'm sorry…I shouldn't of yelled at you like I did" Temari smiled down at Emiko.

* * *

**With Shikamaru and Kankuro**

After Temari walked back to the twins room, Shikamaru shook his head and let out a loud sigh, "When she's pregnant…she becomes even more troublesome than my mother"

Kankuro also sighed shaking his head, "She spoils your daughters….you know"

Shikamaru nodded, "I know…but I'm not about to tell her not to spoil them…"

* * *

**Later that night**

Suki and Emiko were dropped off at Gaara's house, where they would stay at until Temari and Shikamaru came back. They walked in their uncles house and looked around. There were a few pictures of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro when they were younger on his walls, and a lot of paper work on the tables.

Gaara was looking at the twins as they sat on his couch, staring around the room. The red haired Kazakage wasn't exactly sure what to do with them, he couldn't exactly think about his past for a reference, that defiantly isn't the way he should treat his nieces.

"So…"Suki broke the awkward silence, "Do you play Shogi?" She asked, as though this was the first time they had ever meet.

"Of course Uncle Gaara doesn't play Shogi, he is to busy with more important stuff…like training" Emiko, whom was no longer sad about being yelled at, looked at her blue eyes uncle, "Can you teach us how to move sand like you do?" She asked.

The twins had never really seen Gaara 'move' the sand before, but they had heard Kankuro always talking about it.

Gaara wasn't quiet sure if the girls would be able to control the sand like he could, but he figured it was better than just sitting around and doing nothing. So the young Kage nodded, and then walked out to his backyard of, you guessed it, Sand, the girls following behind him.

Once in the backyard, Emiko looked excited while Suki looked tired but a little excited.

"okay, so what do we do first?" Emiko asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Why don't you show us first how you do it Uncle Gaara, then maybe we'll figure it out" Suki suggested.

Gaara looked at the young girl, she must of read his mind, cause he had no idea how he was going to tell them, it was something that just happened for him. He then folded his arms, as the sand began to move around his lets, you couldn't even tell he was the one making the sand move, that was how effortless it was for him.

Suki raised her eye brow, "You didn't do anything…" She sighed, then looked up at the blue sky, "What a drag" with that said, the young Nara decided she was gonna give it one single try, and if nothing happened she was gonna go in the house, and find something else to do. So Suki crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and attempted to move the sand, but nothing happened. She then threw her hands up in the air, and walked in the house, a very annoyed sigh coming from her mouth.

Emiko Stared at Gaara as though she was analyzing how he was standing, after a few minutes of staring, she crossed her arms, and separated her legs, standing exactly like Gaara was, "Alright…now move" She said, as though she was trying to command the sand.

Nothing happened….

That didn't stop the young girl, she tired, over and over again, same posture as Gaara's, she even tried closing her eyes like Suki did, to try and concentrate on the sand, but no matter what she tried, the sand wouldn't even budge.

Gaara could tell Emiko was getting irritated and tired, but just like her mother, she wouldn't give up. The red head smirked as he realized how similar Temari and Emiko was, neither of them liked to give up.

Even though the small 7 year old was passing her limit of chakra, and on the break of passing out from exhaustion, she kept trying.

Just as Emiko got ready to finally call it quiets, Gaara 'moved' some of the sand around her small shaky legs, causing an enormous smile to appear on Emiko's tired face. She ran over to her uncle and hugged him, "did you see that….I….did it"

Gaara wasn't exactly sure how to react to Emiko's hug, "uh…Emiko" he said looking down at the-now-sleeping girl. He picked her up, and carried her into his house, then placed her sleeping body onto the bed her sister, Suki, was already sleeping in. Gaara stood up straight, and moved a small bang from Suki and Emiko's eyes.

There was a slight smirk at the door behind Gaara, he turned and saw his sister and brother-in-law watching him, "Did you three have fun?" Temari asked as she and Shikamaru walked over to the-sleeping-twins.

"How long were you standing there?" Gaara asked, wondering why he didn't sense their presence.

"Long enough to watch you move the Sand for Emiko" Shikamaru answered as he picked her up, "Troublesome girl's as stubborn as her mother" he sighed.

"True…but" Temari picked Suki up, "This one's as lazy as you are…giving up after one try"

"should you be picking Suki up, while your pregnant?" Gaara asked.

Temari sighed, "What is it with you guys, I'm pregnant…not disabled" She said, "besides, our house isn't to far from here"

Gaara shrugged, then Temari walked beside him, still holding Suki, "Your not that bad of a babysitter" She commented then left the house, Shikamaru not far behind her.

-End of chapter, hope you like this one…sorry if Gaara is a little out of character…I'm not that good at writing him…but I did this chapter for Kage of Seireitei for that person is the only one (on FanFiction) who has been reading this story, and reviewing it….giving me this wonderful idea, I used it…hope ya like it…tell me what you think, and if I played Gaara well…anyways, next chapter will be up tomorrow…-


	8. First Mission: Help Uncle Kanky

**Chapter 8: First Mission: Help Uncle Kanky!**

Emiko sat down on her bad, her hands creating a circle as she crossed her legs and looked down, closing her eyes (In a very familiar pose that Kohona's Legendary Laze uses) as she began to think. She had noticed how happy her parents were when they were together, so she decided that her and her sister are going to set up their Uncle Kanky on a 'blind date'. There for creating their first mission: 'Help Uncle Kanky!'

"Em…what are you doing?" Suki asked as she walked into her room, seeing her sister in the very familiar pose.

Emiko opened one eye, and looked up at her sister, "Thinking" She replied, then closed her eye again, back to thinking about her (and her sisters) new mission.

"Why are you sitting like that…wait what are you thinking about?" Suki asked afraid to hear her sisters thoughts, last time she thought up a 'master plan' they both ended up grounded for a month, and were told never to go back to the DoJo.

Emiko sighed, then opened both er eyes, "I'm thinking about our first mission we got"

Suki looked a bit confused, "Em, we don't have any missions…at least, not that I know of"

The young Temari-like Nara girl smiled and shook her head, "Wrong Suki" She got off her bed, "We have a mission, and its to help Uncle Kanky go on a 'blind date' "

Suki tilted her head to the side, "What the heck's a 'blind date'?"

Emiko shrugged, "I heard one of the adults saying it when I walked around last night. The lady seemed happy so I guess it was something Uncle Kanky would enjoy…maybe he'll get a girlfriend after the 'blind date' "

"We didn't go for a wa-" She sighed, "You went out again last night" Suki shook her head, "you know mom and dad don't like you going out at night alone…."

"That's not the point Suki" Emiko said, then grabbed her sisters hand, pulling her out the door, and outside, "We got a mission to do, so we need to find Uncle Kanky and get started"

Suki really didn't have much of a choice, she was being pulled by her sister, whom she really didn't want to try and fight to get away, knowing that would be WAY to troublesome. "um…Em, what's gonna happen when mom and dad see we're gone…there not dumb you know"

"Yea, I know…but you know I'm not dumb either Suki…don't worry, we're helping, so we wont get into any trouble" She said, then slowed down in the streets of Suna, looking around, "Now…where would Uncle Kanky be at this time….AH-HA!" she shouted, looking as though she had just solved the worlds hardest mystery.

"Emiko?" Suki raised her eyebrow, "Emiko?"

Emiko then began to run, still holding on to Suki, practically dragging her, "I know where Uncle Kanky is" She said, as she headed towards the training grounds. "I remember running into him here once, he said he comes here when he's bored"

As Emiko suspected, the puppet master was at the training grounds, doing nothing by training. That was until he felt a recognizable chakra signature. Kankuro turned around to see his nieces running up towards him, "What are you two doing here?" He asked as they approached him.

"I was dragged here…against my free will" Suki sighed, then looked up at the sky, that held hardly any clouds, staring up at the bright golden sun, "What a drag"

Emiko smiled up at Kankuro, "We're on our first mission…to help you get a 'blind date'…so lets go find you one" She said, grabbing hold of Kankuro's hand, attempting to pull him like she was Suki, but failing for he is way bigger and stronger than she is.

"Emiko, do you even know what a 'blind date' is?" He asked looking down at the young girls.

"No she doesn't, and she still dragged me down here…" Suki sighed again, "Troublesome sister" she mumbled.

"Well, okay so maybe I don't know what it is…but it cant be anything bad…right" Emiko shrugged hopping it wasn't that bad.

Kankuro smirked, ruffling the hair on the top of the girls heads, " a 'blind date' is when two people, who have never meet each there before, go on a date…usually set up by their friends…"

"Good! Then we're doing the right thing…I mean, we got the whole 'blind date' thing right" Emiko cheered.

"Em, didn't you hear him, Uncle Kanky said that the two people have to of never meet, if we take him with us, then it wouldn't be a 'blind date' it would only be a normal date" Suki said, trying to explain everything to her-very love-dense sister.

"Well, then I guess he wont go on a 'blind date' then…either way, we gotta get Uncle Kanky a date" Emiko said, a bit demanding.

Kankuro bent down, becoming face to face with Suki and Emiko, "Look, its nice that you two want to try and help out…but-"

"um, excuse me" A females voice said. Kankuro and the twins looked up to see a woman with long blue hair, and yellow eyes, "I was wondering if you were training here, and if not could you move so I can"

Kankuro stood up straight, looking at the woman, she was wearing a light blue shirt, with a pair of jean shorts, "you new here?" Kankuro asked the unfamiliar woman.

She nodded, "just got here" She then looked down at the girls, and back up at Kankuro, "they related to you?" she asked.

Emiko nodded, and smiled as though her mission had officially started, "Excuse me…lady, would you like to go on a date with my Uncle Kanky?"

Both Kankuro and the blue haired woman looked down at Emiko, surprised looks on there faces, while Suki slapped her hand on her face, shaking it while sighing, "Way to go Em, just shout it out loud…this is going to be a very big drag"

"Uh…well, sorry but I don't date guys who I just meet, or who wear make-up" the woman said, as she walked past them, and began to train.

Suki couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her uncle just got rejected because he was wearing make-up…this might be a little bit more interesting than the young lazy Nara thought.

Emiko shrugged again, "Come on Uncle Kanky…there are lots of girls who would like to date you…" she then put a finger on her lip, as though she was thinking, "I hope…" she then sighed, "This might be a little troublesome"

Kankuro, Emiko, and Suki began to walk to down the streets of Suna, as Emiko asked every girl she saw if they would want to date her uncle….after about an hour of all rejections, she saw a girl with long red hair, and brown eyes. Emiko quickly ran up to the woman, and tugged on her shirt, "Hello, um…I was wondering if you would like to date my Uncle Kanky…"

The woman looked a bit confused, as she looked down at the young girl, "who?" She asked.

Suki and Kankuro finally caught up with the-very-energetic Nara girl, "Gomen for my nieces sudden outburst" Kankuro said, trying to sound polite…

The red haired girl laughed a little, then looked down at Emiko, "Well, thank you for asking, but I am going to have to decline…" The woman then grabbed a few more herbs from the store she was in, paid then left.

"Alright" Kankuro sighed, "That's enough with this mission…as much as I really appreciate what your trying to do…its not gonna work, like I said…I'm too busy for a girlfriend…or a date"

"Yea right…" Suki mumbled, "All the girls rejected you cause you wear make-up, and play with dolls…just like mom said they would…" She sighed, crossing her arms across her body. "maybe you should ditch the make-up…and dolls"

Kankuro must of heard Suki cause he looked down at her, then shook his head, "They aren't dolls…they're puppets" he said, as he grabbed hold of the girls hands, and pulled them out of the store, and outside, "I'm taking you girls back to your home…before I get beat up by your mom…whom doesn't like it when you two are out past dark…and its going to get dark soon"

"but….I….don't…want to…go" Emiko shouted trying to pull away from Kankuro's hands, making him look like a crazy kidnapper.

"Do you need help?" A woman's voice asked coming from behind the three relatives.

Kankuro and the twins looked behind them, to see a woman with long black hair, and forest green eyes, whom was wearing a black tank top, with a black skirt, and long dark boot-like sandals. "uh…well…you see…uh…" was about all Kankuro could get out of his mouth.

The woman raised one of her eyebrows, "sorry if I interrupted, but I'm new around here…and was wondering if you knew where there's a place where I could crash for the night"

Emiko then got that look on her face, the look of 'I just got the BEST idea, and am about to tell the world what it is'. The girl smiled, looking up at the two adults, "you know….Uncle Kanky could show you around the village…ya know…like a date"

"Uncle Kanky?" The black haired woman laughed slightly, "Sorry little girl, but I don't even know him" She said looking back up at the-slightly-blushing puppeteer.

"Well duh, that's why its called a 'blind date' " Emiko said, excited that her first mission would be a success, she didn't see why her father always said missions were so 'troublesome'…they seemed like fun to her.

"I-I couldn't Emiko, I don't even know her name-"

"Awaii…my names Awaii" The woman said, interrupting Kankuro, "and your real name is?" She asked looking at Kankuro.

Kankuro stood there, not saying anything, wondering if this woman really wanted to go on the 'blind date' with him, of if she was only telling him her name to be nice.

Suki sighed, realizing her Uncle was set on stupid right now, she decided to answer the woman's question, "his name is Kankuro"

"Kankuro eh…well I like Kanky better, but hey…its your name" Awaii said shrugging, "Well, Kankuro, if you would like to show me around, it would be greatly appreciated" she then had a serious look on her face, "But I'm gonna warn you…I'm not weak like most girls, and if you try anything funny…I'll kick your ass" She warned him.

And just like that, Emiko and Suki's first mission was a success…and not that hard really. Okay so maybe it was a little hard to get Kankuro a 'blind date' but they didn't give up, and still got it finished with. The girls watched as Kankuro and that Awaii lady walked off, talking.

"She's an idiot" Suki yawned as the twins headed home, as the sun began to melt into the horizon.

Emiko looked at her sister, now confused, "What makes you say that Suki?"

"Well, she not only went on a date with someone she didn't know, but she also just threatened the Kazakage's older brother…she could get into a lot of trouble doing so" Suki explained.

"So, this is where you two went" A familiar males voice sighed behind them.

The twins turned to see their father standing behind them, his arms crossed. The girls, relived it wasn't there mom, smiled slightly, "Hey dad"

"What are you two doing out here, alone?" He asked.

They twins then began to explain there mission to there father, who couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Kankuro kept getting declined cause he was wearing make-up…

-End of chapter, okay of course I had to add me and my friends in this…but only for this chapter…hope you guys like this chapter…please review…telling me what you think, the next chapter will be them back in Kohona…cause I've done what I want in Suna…so until next time…-


	9. The Park

**Chapter 9: The Park**

Emiko and Suki stared in 'aw' of Temari's stomach, as it looked like it had stretched outwards somehow. Neither of the girls knew it if would be safe if they touched their mothers stomach, afraid it might pop if they touched it wrong.

"Hey mom" Emiko looked up at her mother, whom was making some tea, "Is it heavy?"

Suki shook her head, and sighed, "Of course its heavy Em, don't you see how big it is"

"I was just asking….there's nothing wrong with that" Emiko 'hmphd'

Temari finished making her tea, hoping it would help her with her morning sickness, smiled down at her daughters, "Yes, it's a little heavy, but its all worth it once the baby is born" She answered, sitting down on the couch. One hand holding her cup of tea, the other resting on her stomach.

Emiko sat down beside her mom, still looking at Temari's stomach, then at her owns, then once again back at her moms, "Is it gonna get bigger?" She asked

Temari nodded, "The baby still has some growing to do, so yes, my stomach will get a little bigger."

"What's it feel like…your always holding your stomach, does it hurt?" Suki asked sitting down on the table in front of her mother.

"I hold it so I can feel the baby kick…right now he doesn't kick that often, but when it gets closer for him to come out, he'll kick a lot" Temari then gently grabbed Suki's hand, and placed it on her stomach, "Did you feel it?" She asked

At first, Suki looked a little afraid to touch Temari's stomach, then suddenly her eyes got big, "It…it kicked me"

"Maybe he doesn't like you Suki" Emiko laughed slightly.

Temari took a small sip of her tea, then looked at Emiko, "its not that he doesn't like your sister, he is just trying to stretch"

Suki, her hand still placed on her mothers stomach, looked amazed at how it felt, "It kinda…it kinda feels squishy" She thought out loud.

Emiko looked a bit confused, "Why would it be squishy? Does that mean he's broken?" She asked, looking up at Temari.

"No, he's not broke, as I said before, he is still growing…so that is why my stomach is so soft…in about a month it wont be so soft as it is now" Temari explained.

After Temari's explanation on why her stomach was so 'squishy' as the twins put it, there was a few knocks on the door, and Suki got up to answer it. As soon as she opened the door, she was pushed to the ground by a small dog.

"ShiShimaru! I told you not to knock them over unless its-" Yukio then saw Suki looking up at him, as she moved the small dog off her, "Oh…its okay if it was you" He said, now laughing.

"Yukio! Apologize to her" his mother, whom had medium length blackish-blue hair, and silver eyes, sighed as she walked up behind the young 8 year old boy.

"Hello Hinata" Temari greeted as the woman walked into the Nara house, "What brings you here?" She asked

"Hello Temari" Hinata smiled, "We came by to see if you and your daughters would like to go to the park with us…since it's a nice day" She asked.

Suki finally stood up, and closed the front door, then glared at the young boy, "Thanks for the help…." she said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Troublesome guy" she mumbled under her breath.

Yukio grinned, showing off his K-9 fangs, "no problem, any time"

Temari laughed at the two children, then looked back at Hinata, "I guess some fresh air wouldn't hurt…besides Shikamaru isn't going to be home until later tonight" She then stood up, and they all left the house, and headed towards the small Kohona park.

Once at the park, Temari and Hinata sat down on the bench, while Yukio, ShiShimaru, Emiko, and Suki all ran to play…well okay Suki walked due to her being lazy like her father.

Emiko sat down on a swing and began pushing herself back and forth, while Yukio played fetch with ShiShimaru, and Suki laid back on the slide, looking up at the clouds.

"Wonder where Aiko is" Emiko sighed.

Yukio shrugged, "Why…you miss your boyfriend?" He asked, laughing at his own small joke.

"Aiko isn't my boyfriend, we are friends, besides I am WAY to young to have a boyfriend" Emiko said, then looked over at her sister, "Right Suki"

Looking up at the clouds, Suki waved her hand, "Yea…sure whatever you saw Em" Suki was only paying a small amount of attention to her sister.

Emiko sighed, "your not even listening to me…figures, once you start watching the clouds, you ignore everything around you"

Yukio then looked over at Suki, and got a sly smile on his face, "Really…." He said under his breath.

"What are you planning?" Emiko asked, looking over at the dog boy, whom was still smiling at Suki, "You got a crush on my sister?"

"This could be fun" The young boy smirked to himself.

Emiko jumped off her swing, then walked over to the boy, "Oi Yukio, what's gonna be fun?" She asked, "You ain't planning on hurting Suki are you?"

Yukio shook his head, "Not hurt her…but I do want to play a prank on her" He then looked at Emiko, "Wanna help?"

The young girl smiled and nodded, "You shouldn't even ask, you know if there's a prank, I'm totally in it"

"Good, then you distract our moms while I-"

"NO!" Emiko shouted, "Why not have ShiShimaru distract them….I wanna be part of the prank"

Yukio sighed, "Yea….like a small dog is gonna distract two woman who are trained to notice when something is going on…" he looked down at his dog, "not saying you couldn't do it boy, but you know what I mean"

ShiShimaru barked and waged his tail….Emiko guessed that meant that he knew what Yukio was talking about.

"hey guys" Aiko said, as he walked towards the two young kids.

They both looked at each other, smiled, nodded, then looked back at the boy, "hey, Aiko…you wanna help us with something?"

The chubby boy looked at the two, an eyebrow raised, "What kind of help…" he crossed his hands together, "your not planning a prank are you?" Aiko was never the type of person to like pranks.

"Of course not Aiko, I was just wondering if you would go and ask my mom what's for dinner…."Emiko lied, she might not be able to trick her dad, but she could always trick Aiko.

"oh…well…okay" With that said, Aiko walked off towards Temari and Hinata.

Yukio smirked, "Nice lie Emiko…now to start the prank"

The two then ran off, after Yukio explained to Emiko what he wanted to do, and headed to get a bucket…of water.

After they got the water, they both ran back over to Suki, whom had now fallen asleep, and lifted the water getting ready to pour it on her when suddenly….

Yukio turned and threw his bucket of water on Emiko, causing her to drop her bucket on Suki. Suki jumped up, gasping once the cold water landed on her, while Emiko screamed and glared at Yukio, whom was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Wh-What was that for Yukio?" Emiko asked, crossing her arms, as water dripped from her hair onto her face, "I thought….we were only going to get Suki"

"Wh-What!?" Suki shouted, "Troublesome people" She mumbled as she stormed off walking towards her mother, before she could reach Temari, she was stopped by Aiko, whom felt horrible about her getting wet.

"you okay?" He asked, she looked p at him, her arms crossed, "Oh…right, guess that's not the best question…well, you can use my coat…if you want" He suggested, a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

"thanks…Aiko" She said, as he handed her his coat.

Yukio finally stood up, and looked at Emiko, whom was still standing shocked in front of him, once he saw she was still wet, he began to laugh again, causing Emiko to smack him on the head, then walk off to her mom.

Temari had seen the whole thing, and was now laughing slightly, she knew that would have been something she would of done to Shikamaru when they were younger…After a while, Hinata walked over to Yukio and told him to apologize.

"Come on Suki, Emiko…its time go to home" Temari said, "You both need to change, before you catch a cold"

That said, Emiko began to walk home, as Aiko asked if it was okay that he went with them, since both his parents were on a mission with Shikamaru. Temari agreed, and they all walked home.

-End of chapter, hope you like it…I know its shorter than the last chapter….but I couldn't really think up anything else…and yea, I know Aiko is only in this for a short amount of time…but this was mainly about the prank…hope you like it…oh and I wont be putting up a chapter tomorrow, cause I'm moving, so I will have a late chapter..-


	10. Panic at the Nara House

**Chapter 10: Panic at the Nara House**

Emiko woke up first, and walked out of her room, last night was the first night she slept in her room separate from her sister, Suki. She walked out into the main room, to notice neither of her parents were home, she then walked back into her parents room, but they weren't there either.

Emiko thought for a minute, then looked around to make sure they didn't leave a note for her and her sister, just as she thought….there was no note.

"mom…dad?" She was not getting worried, Emiko was always worried that she would wake up and her parents would be kidnapped, then her and her sister would either have to live alone…or worse…with her Uncles…

Quickly Emiko ran into her sisters room, "SUKI! SUKI WAKE UP!" she ran over to her bed, and began shaking her, "mom and dad are missing…they've been kidnapped!" She shouted.

Suki, even though she was usually lazy, quickly sat up, "Wh-are you sure they're not on a mission?" She asked, now getting out of her bed, and getting dressed.

Emiko nodded, "I looked all around, no note, nothing…Suki what do you think happened to them?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to get-"

"No Suki! We cant rely on anyone to find mom and dad, we need to find them on our own" Emiko said, in a very determined tone.

"Em, we are only 7 years old, and defiantly not strong enough for anyone who can kidnap mom and dad" Suki sighed, crossing her arms, as she sat back down on her bed

Emiko shook her head, "I don't care Suki, they are our parents!" She then grabbed Suki by the arm, "Now lets go look!" Emiko pulled Suki out of her room, and ran to the door, swinging it open. But ran right into something, causing both girls to fall down on their butts.

"What's the rush? Where are the two of you going?" A tired males voice asked.

Emiko jumped up, looking completely worried, "Kiba! Kiba! Mom and dad have been kidnapped!" She shouted, pulling on his gray coat.

Suki slowly stood, a very confused look on er face, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Well, I came to-"

"He obviously came cause he sensed we needed help, and that mom and dad were missing." she crossed her arms, "Kiba is a Jonin, and he's got…like dog powers or something like that…making him able to sense stuff like that…duh"

Suki rolled her eyes yawning, "Kiba isn't a dog…he only acts like a dog, cause he was raised by them…or something like that"

Emiko looked at Kiba confused, "You were raised by dogs? So then…that means you have to be part dog…" She then looked behind him, then back in front, as though she was looking for something, "If you're part dog…where's your tail at?"

Kiba was about to say something, when Suki interrupted him, "Em, he's not gonna have a tail…I mean Yukio doesn't have a tail, and he's Kiba's son"

"Yea, but we are mom's daughters, and we don't have blonde hair…so just cause Yukio doesn't have a tail, doesn't mean Kiba doesn't have one…duh!" Emiko said, 'as a matter of fact' like.

"Can I say something" Kiba asked, trying not to laugh at the fact that these two are arguing over if he has a tail or not…Kiba thought watching these two fight, was like watching two Temari's arguing back and forth.

Emiko shook her head, looking back at the male ninja, "We don't have time, mom and dad are in trouble, and need us now!"

Kiba couldn't hold it anymore, he just started laughing at the twins, making both of them look at him very confused. "Um...Kiba, a-are you okay?" Emiko asked

Suki sighed, "what a drag, he's lost it, and now we're going to have to look for mom and dad all alone"

Kiba shook his head, while laughing, finally calming down his laughter, "No…your parents aren't kidnapped, and they aren't in any danger" he then mumbled to himself, "Well…Shikamaru might be in danger…but that's only if the doctor doesn't give Temari something to calm down."

"Wait!" Emiko shouted, placing her hands on her hips, "You knew where our parents were and never told us?!" She got a very annoyed, Temari-like look on her face.

"I tried, but the two of you were arguing…" Kiba said.

"Well…where's our parents at?" Suki asked, almost the same look as Emiko, but more tired.

Kiba nodded, "They are at the hospital"

"WHAT!?" Both girls shouted.

"Your telling me our parents are at the hospital! Are they okay? What's wrong with them?" Emiko asked, her face just as worried as it was before.

"They are both fine" Kiba answered.

"Then why are they at the hospital?" Suki asked, her arms crossed.

"Oh, well your mom is gonna have her baby soon…your dad didn't want to leave the hospital, so he told me to come get you both" Kiba then crossed his arms, "They would of brought you this morning, but Shikamaru said that neither of you would wake up…" He laughed a little, "Just as lazy as your father…not to mention the temper like your mother"

"Stop babbling and take us to our parents Kiba! We gotta be with them…shesh, and your suppose to be some big time Jonin" Emiko 'hmphd'

"Weren't you the one who JUST praised him earlier for being a Jonin?" Suki asked…well more like stated.

But before the twins could start arguing again, Kiba picked them up, and placed the girls on Akamaru, his big white K-9 friend, then took them to the hospital.

Once the girls got to the hospital, they ran over to Shikamaru, whom was waiting in the hallway, he learned from last time that he should just stay out of the room…too much of a drag.

"dad! Dad! Is mom okay?" Emiko asked.

Shikamaru looked at the girls, smiled and nodded, "She is fine…the doctor should come out any minute now, then we can go in and see your little baby brother"

-End of chapter, only cause I don't know what name the baby should be…So I'll write the baby in the next chapter, sorry this one is short, and a day late…hope you guys like it…oh and if you guys have any name ideas, then tell me…as you know, the baby is gonna be a boy…-


	11. Lazy People

**Chapter 11: Lazy People**

Emiko was woken up by the sound of her baby brothers cry. She slowly walked out of her room, and into the main room, rubbing her sleepy eyes, looking at her mother, whom is holding the young blonde haired baby boy, "mom…" she yawned, "doesn't….he ever sleep?" She asked.

Temari nodded, now feeding the baby, "Yes Emiko, Daichi does sleep, he is just hungry right now" she then looked up at her tired daughter, "Why don't you try to go back to sleep…he should be quiet now that he is eating"

Emiko nodded, and walked back to her room, attempting to go back to sleep. It had only been a little over a week since Daichi came home…the young boy had, very little, sandy blonde hair, and his eyes were dark like his fathers. Since he's so young, all he mainly does is eat, sleep, and cry…like normal babies…but Emiko thinks that he is going to be like Suki, a complete and totally lazy person.

After Emiko had walked back in her room, Shikamaru walked out of his room, and walked out to Temari and Daichi. He sat down, also looking very tired, and yawned, "How's he doing?" he asked, sounding as though he just woke up.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "he is fine…just hungry, did he wake you too?" She asked, then smiled a little, "well…if he did, its about time you woke up…" she joked with her husband.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome woman…you're the one who wanted to stay up with him" He then looked down at his son, "Want me to hold him…while you go rest?" He asked.

The sandy haired Leaf Jonin batted her eyes a few times, "You mean…it wouldn't be to troublesome" she asked, mimicking Shikamaru as well as she could.

"Well…it would be troublesome, but you with no sleep is even more troublesome" the black haired male sighed…seeming very tired.

Temari smirked, then handed the young Nara boy to his father, then stood up, "good timing….you get to change his diaper" She smiled as she walked back to the bedroom, to try to get some sleep.

"Wait Wh-" He then smelt a very distinct smell, and looked down at his son, one eyebrow raised, then sighed, "What a drag"

Shikamaru then laid Daichi down on the couch, he already knew how to change a baby girl…because he had done it many times with Suki and Emiko, but a boy…well he had hoped it would be the same thing. After Shikamaru took the diaper off of Daichi, he went to reach for the clean diaper, when he suddenly felt something wet, yet warm hit him in the chest. He looked down to see what it was, when he noticed that his son had just pee'd on him. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome son…couldn't you of done that IN the diaper"

As Shikamaru cleaned up around Daichi, he could hear a slight laughter coming from around the corner, he didn't even have to look up to know who it was, "You think that's real funny don't you?" he asked, as he picked up his, clean, son.

Temari walked out from the hallway, a slight smile on her face, nodding, "What's wrong…don't you know how to change a boy's diaper?" She asked, sitting down beside her husband.

Shikamaru sighed, "How am I suppose to know…if this is our first son?" he asked, now sitting down, Daichi laying on his, shirtless, chest. He then looked over at his wife, "I thought you went to sleep…"

Temari sighed, and leaned back in the couch, "I cant sleep…"

The male Leaf Jonin raised his eyebrow, "Why not…you sick?" He asked.

"No…I'm not sick, just cant sleep…do I have to have a reason?" She asked, placing her hand on her sons head, smoothing out his tiny hair strands.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Guess not…" he yawned, causing Daichi, whom was looking up at Shikamaru, to yawn.

A little while later, Daichi fell asleep on Shikamaru's chest, while Temari fell asleep laying on his shoulder, leaving Shikamaru awake, and unable to move. Shikamaru sighed, as he looked down at the two sleeping on him.

Suki then walked out of her room, and saw her mother and brother sleeping on her father, she raised her sleepy eyebrow, then shook her head, and simply yawned. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be the one asleep on mom?"

Shikamaru sighed, "not this time…" He then looked and saw how early it was, then looked back at his daughter, "You're up early….something wrong?" he asked.

Suki shook her head, then sat on the other side of her father, "Emiko came in my room…" she yawned, "said something about her not being able to sleep…then took over my bed, kicking me out…I would of gotten her off my bed, but it would have been too much of a drag" Shikamaru smirked, causing Suki to look up at him confused, "that's not funny dad…"

"yea…it is" he said, placing one hand on his sons back, and the other on Suki's head, "It is a little funny"

Suki sighed, "I thought Emiko and me having our own room would allow me to sleep more…but its been the complete opposite"

"you two have only just got your own rooms, give your sister some time to get use to it…besides, I've seen you go in her room a few times" Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's not the point dad…" Suki said, yawning yet again, then laying her small head on Shikamaru's stomach. She then closed her eyes, "Troublesome dad"

Shikamaru sighed again when he realized that Suki had fallen asleep on him…now he had Temari on his shoulder, Daichi on his chest, and Suki on his stomach…all asleep. He now wouldn't be able to move if he just woke Temari up, he would have to wake Suki up also…and she-even though is very lazy-has just as bad of a temper as her mother…so waking them both up, would be WAY to troublesome. Shikamaru decided that since it was still early, he would try to get some rest, as soon as his eyes closed, there was a small knock at the door.

There was no way Shikamaru could get up and answer the door, but its not like he could just ignore it either…he had knew who was at the door, but he couldn't yell for the person to just walk it, the door was lock. He was about to wake up Temari and Suki when he heard foot steps walking down the hall…he then saw Emiko staggering down the hall, and to the door.

"Lazy…people, not answering the door…waking me up…what are the-" Emiko then looked over and saw her father covered with sleeping people, she looked a bit confused, then shook her head, mumbling, "What a drag" as she walked closer to the door.

Shikamaru smirked, very few times does he hear Emiko say that…it was still kinda funny hearing her say it, even though he knew she was right…

Emiko finally opened the door, after messing with the locks, and looked up at the person standing in the door way, she sighed when she noticed who it was, "its for you…" she said as she walked away from door, and towards a chair, since the couch was full of sleeping people.

-End of chapter…hope you like it…who's at the door…well, I know, but I'm not telling you until tomorrow…cause I'm just that evil…not really, I just want to stop right here…hope you like, and the name Daichi means 'Great Wisdom'…hope you like the chapter and the name…please tell me what you think, oh and sorry for the short chapter…-


	12. Dont Lie

**Chapter 12: Don't Lie**

Shikamaru looked up, still unable to move on the couch, looking to see whom Emiko had let in the house, after he saw whom it was, he looked a bit confused, "What brings you here? We usually go to see you" He asked.

The tall brown haired man closed the door behind him, "What? Cant a guy come and visit his sister and nephew?" Kankuro asked, still standing due to all the seating area's being occupied.

Emiko raised an eyebrow at her make-up wearing Uncle, "Cause Daichi is here, you don't wanna visit Suki and me anymore?" asked the tired 7 year old.

Kankuro shook his head, "That's not what I meant" He thought for a minute, then said, "I want to visit you and your sister still, its just that…this time I came to see Daichi" He answered, hoping not to get a Temari-like reaction from the tired Nara girl.

Too sleepy to argue, or even listen, to Kankuro, Emiko yawned then nodded, "Whatever…"

Kankuro then looked at his brother-in-law and saw that he was covered….unable to hold anything back the puppeteer began to laugh, "How'd that happen?" He then smiled a very sly smile, "If only I had a camera"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes…very hilarious, but do you want to wake up your troublesome sister, or niece and suffer that after-effects…." Kankuro shook his head, still laughing, "Well, neither do I…it would be such a drag"

"Temari's right….you complain a lot…right Emiko" Kankuro got no answer from the Nara, so he turned and saw the young girl asleep on the chair she was sitting in. He sighed, "What'd you do to them to make them all so tired?" Kankuro asked.

"Its called a baby…they tend to keep everyone awake at night…" Shikamaru replied as he looked down at the blonde haired baby, "Troublesome son gets all the sleep….while either Temari or I stay up to watch him…and tell the girls to go back to bed"

While Shikamaru was talking, Daichi scrunched his face, as though he was telling Shikamaru, 'shut up dad…I'm trying to sleep, and don't want to be messed with'

Kankuro smirked, "Looks like he doesn't want to be woken up…" he then picked Emiko up, sat down, then placed the sleeping girl on his lap, whom was so tired she didn't even show any sign she was gonna wake up while Kankuro was moving her.

As for Shikamaru, he yawned and Temari woke up, looking around she noticed one of her brothers were in her house, holding her daughter. She sat up, removing her head from Shikamaru's shoulder, "When did you get here?" She asked, in a very tired tone.

"Hello to you to Temari…shesh, would it kill either of you to greet a person with a 'hello' and not a question" Kankuro sighed, then noticed his sister giving him an evil, tired, annoyed glare, "It wasn't that long ago…maybe 15 minutes." He answered, not wanting to die an early age.

Temari then turned her glare to her husband, "You didn't wake me because….?" She asked, practically demanding an answer.

'It would be way to troublesome' is what Shikamaru wanted to say, but since he was in slapping, and punching range, he decided to say, "You looked tired, and I didn't want to disturb you, not to mention my arm is being laid on by our daughter…and I cant make any clones to put her in bed" He answered.

Temari yawned, stood, walked over to pick Suki up, looked at Kankuro, "You know…Emiko would be much more comfortable in her bed…" She was pretty much telling Kankuro to take her to her room…but in a nice, to tired to argue, tone.

Kankuro then took Emiko to her room, while Temari took Suki to hers. They both then walked back out in the main room, where Temari sat back down on the couch by Shikamaru, and Kankuro sat down on the chair that Emiko was sleeping in.

Temari looked at her brother with a serious look on her face, "So, what brings you here…is everything okay in Suna?" She asked.

Kankuro nodded, "Things are pretty good…I asked Gaara if I could take some time off--"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me Kankuro. I'm your sister and I know exactly when it is your lying" She said, crossing her arms.

Shikamaru sighed, "Before you say anything, let me take Daichi to bed…so you don't wake him" With that said, Temari kissed her son on his head, once she did, Daichi turned his head away from her, then Shikamaru took him to bed, then walked back out in the main room, sitting back down. "Alright Kankuro….give us the troublesome news"

Kankuro shook his head, "Your both paranoid, because nothing is wrong…" He raised an eyebrow at the two, "Do you guys what something to be happening?" He asked.

"Yes Kankuro, we want our children to be in danger, and would love to leave them for long periods of time…" Temari said in a very obvious sarcastic tone. "Kankuro, I'm not stupid, I know when your lying, or when something is on your mind" She sighed, "Just tell us what it is….don't make me beat it out of you"

"fine" Kankuro then got a serious look on his face, sitting forward, taking a deep breath, "There is something I wanted to ask you guys…but I didn't want to bring it up in front of the girls"

He was getting ready to say something when Daichi began to cry. Temari stood up, "I'll go get him" She looked at Kankuro, "Wait till I get back to say anything…unless you enjoy repeating yourself"

She then walked back in her and Shikamaru's room, picking her-fussy-son up, "Calm down Daichi…its okay" she said in a soft, motherly tone as she began to gently pat his back and rock him back and forth.

Daichi suddenly calmed down once he heard Temari's voice, and felt her warm body. He wasn't the type of baby that liked to be left alone…well maybe sometimes he did, but most of the time, if he woke up and he was alone, he would cry until someone-mainly Temari and/or Shikamaru-came to pick him up. He loved to hear his parents voices, and feel them close to him…

"Already?" Shikamaru questioned, loud enough for Temari to hear, "What a drag"

-End of chapter…what'd Kankuro tell Shikamaru? And why was it so hard for Kankuro to say it in the first place….sorry if its short, cause I know it is…but I like to write shorter chapters…just cause…anyways, next chapter will be up soon…please leave me some reviews…or else I'll stick Emiko on you-


	13. Breaking News

**Chapter 13: Breaking News**

Temari hurried back in th main room, still holding Daichi in her arms. Once in the room, she looked from her brother to her husband and back. She was waiting for someone to say something to her.

"Don't look at me like that Temari, the news isn't horrible like you think it is" Kankuro said.

The blonde haired woman glared at her brother, "Then tell me what the news is already" She demanded.

* * *

Emiko was woken up by the sound of her baby brother crying…once again. This time the young girl wasn't going back to bed, instead she decided she was going to wake her sister, if she wasn't already awake.

So she wouldn't have to walk threw the hallway, she used the door that connected the twins rooms. She creped into Suki's room, walked over to her bed-after she tripped on a few items left on the floor.

"Suki….Suki, you awake?" Emiko whispered, trying to see if her sister was still sleeping. After waiting a few minutes, she began to shake her sister slightly, "Hey Suki…you awake?" She asked again, this time in a normal tone.

Suki still didn't answer, so Emiko, whom was getting slightly annoyed, reached her fingers for her sisters eyes, and forced them open. This causing Suki to waken, and smack her sisters hands.

"Oh good, your awake" Emiko sat down on Suki's bed.

Suki began to rub her small, watery eyes, "What's your problem Em? Cant you see I was trying to sleep." She complained, then yawned.

"Well…yea, I saw…but figured it was time for you to wake up" Emiko answered.

The tired Nara glared at her sister, "So you pry my eyes open?!"

"Already?!" The Nara twins hears there father question, "What a drag"

The girls looked at Suki's door, then at each other. "Is dad yelling at mom?" Emiko asked and Suki shrugged, "You think mom took another test?"

Suki shook her head, "Doubt it…maybe she made something…or maybe dads just tired" Suki thought out loud.

Emiko looked over at her sister, "Wanna go and see what he's yelling for?" She then smiled, "It could be like a secret mission…like we are spying on them"

Normally Suki would say no, and go back to sleep, but before she could answer her sister, Emiko grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. She opened it slightly , so she could look an see if anyone was in the hallways. Once she noticed no one was in the hallway, she pulled Suki out of her room, and walked down the hallway.

"You've gotta be kidding me Kankuro, you know we cant do that…defiantly not now of all times." The girls heard their mother say.

"Uncle Kanky's here?" Suki asked, whispering to herself, "When'd he get here?"

Emiko shrugged, "How should I know?"

The young Nara must have been so tired, that she didn't even remember answering the door, and letting her uncle in the house.

The girls listened longer, wanting to know more of what was happening. "I know its sudden…but Gaara and I talked about it, and figured now would be the best time…since things have calmed down…a lot" They heard their Uncle Kanky say.

"What the heck are they-hey wait Emiko…Emiko what are you-"

It was to late, the curious Nara walked out in the main room, "What are you guys talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms, now standing in the middle of the room.

Suki shook her head, sighing, "Troublesome sister….you've gotta be one of the worst spying ninja there is" She really wished she could just go back to bed, but part of her secretly wanted to know what was going on.

"Well…" Emiko began tapping her foot on the ground, "you guys gonna answer me?" She asked in a 'snappy, answer me know Temari-like tone'

Even though Temari was upset at her brother, she couldn't help but laugh slightly at her daughters attitude.

"What a drag" Suki sighed, as she walked into the main room, standing beside her sister, now staring at Kankuro, also waiting for his answer.

The puppet master sighed, "I didn't want to say anything until after things were completed, but it would seem as though-"

"Just tell us already Uncle Kanky, we're not getting any younger" Emiko said, still staring at her Uncle.

"Alright already…shesh, sometimes your just as bad as your mother" Kankuro then looked at the green eyed twins, and sighed, "your Uncle Gaara and I want you and your parents to live in Suna."

Both Suki and Emiko nearly fell to the ground when they heard what Kankuro said. Neither of them wanted to leave Kohona, sure they complained about it…but they had friends here.

Emiko looked at her parents, "You guys cant make us move! That's just not fair!" She complained.

Suki nodded, agreeing with her sister, "As troublesome as this place is…its still our home"

Temari shook her head, "Don't worry girls…we're not moving anywhere" She then looked at her brother, "Tell Gaara that we are going to have to decline…you heard the girls, this is our home"

Kankuro sighed, "Gaara said you'd say something like that…"

"Then why'd you ask?" Shikamaru asked, walking over to Temari, and taking Daichi from her, as he began to fuss because he couldn't reach her hair.

The puppet master shrugged, "I was hoping he would be wrong…and….well fine if your not going to live in Suna, then cant ya stay there for a while…like…I don't know, a year or so?"

"A Year?!" Emiko shouted, "Uncle Kanky, Suki and I still have the academy to go to…we cant just leave because you--" She raised an eyebrow at her uncle, "Why do you want us to go back to Suna so bad?" She asked.

Suki nodded, "Yea, why do you keep pushing if you already know mom and dads answer?"

"Cant an Uncle just want to see his nieces and nephew more often?" Kankuro asked.

Emiko shook her head, "What'd you do?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

Temari laughed slightly, walked over to her daughters, and placed a hand on their shoulders, "Alright girls…that's enough, why don't you both go change…or did you forget you have to go to the academy soon"

The girls looked at each other, as though they HAD forgotten, then quickly rushed back to their rooms to get changed.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked down at Daichi, "Don't grow up to be as troublesome as your sisters…or as stubborn as your mother" He whispered that last part, knowing if Temari had heard it, he would have to hear her yell about how lazy he is…again.

Temari then turned to her brother, "What's the real reason you want us to move to Suna?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Emiko and Suki walked out of their rooms, now dressed, both girls in such a hurry that they left there dark hair down, then hurried off to the academy. Not wanting to be late, knowing what would happen if they were late….they would have to train with Lee-Sensei, and they both thought that was WAY to troublesome.

-End of chapter…I am SOOO sorry for making you guys wait so long, I was really busy yesterday, my Aunt had a baby…and we were with her most of the day…anyways, I'm also sorry that this is a short and useless chapter….but I'm not really sure what I want to happen now…I'm running out of things to write…again…well if you have any ideas that you think would be cool…or that you would just want to see then tell me, and I'll do them…so until next time-


	14. Double Trouble

**Chapter 14: Double Trouble**

"Alright class, today I'm not going to give you guys a long lecture" Neji-Sensei told the class full of 7-9 year olds.

After he had said so, just about every students head turned their attention to the black haired Hyuga….everyone but the Nara twins, Suki napping while Emiko was staring out the window, day dreaming.

"What do you mean Sensei?" A pink haired blue eyed girl asked as she stood up from her seat. "How are you going to teach us if your not gonna lecture us?"

"SHH!" Yukio said, sitting beside the pink haired girl, " Do you want to hear his long lectures Kimiko?" He sat back in his chair, placing his feet on the desk in front of him, as ShiShimaru barked, "Its better not to ask questions"

Neji closed his eyes and smirked, "I'm not going to give any of you a lecture, but you will be learning" He said, then opened his eyes looking at each student in his class, noticing, once again, the Nara twins paying no attention to him. "Emiko! Suki!"

It seemed as though neither one of the girls heard their Sensei, because they didn't even flinch when he shouted there names.

Yukio laughed slightly when he knew his friends were going to get yelled at…again, as Aiko sighed shaking his head. Neither of the boys enjoyed listening to Neji-Sensei's lectures, but they didn't fall asleep or begin to day dream in the middle of class.

Neji walked over to the twins, "Are either of you paying attention to me?" He asked, as he was now standing in front of the girls, neither of them even looking at him. He sighed shaking his head, "Emiko and Suki Nara!"

Shouting right in front of the girls got their attention, they both jumped slightly and looked up at their Sensei, a confused look on Emiko's face, while Suki had a tired look.

"Something wrong Sensei?" Emiko asked, she had looked around and noticed Yukio-along with a few other students-laughing. She then looked back at Neji, "Is it lunch time?"

Suki yawned, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes, "Did ya have to shout?" She asked in a very lazy tone.

"Can either of you tell me what we just discussed?" He asked the twins, his arms crossed and his silver eyes staring down at the girl.

"um…." Emiko looked from her Sensei to her classmates, as though she was waiting for any of them to say something to her telepathically.

Suki sighed, "You said you weren't going to give us a lecture….and yet here you are getting ready to lecture Em and me for not paying attention" She said, in a lazy-know-it-all tone.

Neji, along with many other students looked at the young Nara, shocked looks on their faces. They were all use to Emiko saying something like that, but never Suki.

Emiko looked at her sister, an eyebrow raised, "how'd you know that-WAIT!" She then looked at her Sense, "there's no lecture?" her face then got a big smile, as she sat back placing her hands behind her head, "So….what're we gonna do then?"

"I am going to have you all go on a very small Genin type mission." He then walked back to the front of the class, "You will all be put in a three man squad, each squad having 2 boys and 1 girl. During your mission, I want all of you to listen to your Sensei's, which will be a Jonin of Leaf. Even though they will be with you, they wont be doing anything that has to do with the mission, but don't worry, the missions you will be doing are only cleaning mission…nothing dangerous"

"WAIT!" Emiko shouted, standing from her seat, "Why do we have to have 2 guys and only 1 girl?" The young Nara asked, "Does that mean Suki and I cant be in the same squad?"

Neji nodded, "I will be telling you who will be with who, and whom your Sensei's will be after lunch" He said, just as the lunch bell rang.

Like always, all the students quickly left to eat….most of them talking about the mission, wondering who will be with who…and what kind of mission they will be doing….Everyone but Emiko had finally left the class room.

"Sensei…." Emiko said, as she walked up towards Neji, "I don't think you should separate Suki and me. We work better together than we do apart" She said, as she looked up at Neji with her emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry Emiko, but a three man squad has always been 2 males and a female whom is to heal the injured" Neji explained, "I am pretty sure you and Suki are a great team, but you should both try to work with others…"

The young Nara didn't want to work with anyone but her sister, the twins were always doing things together, she defiantly didn't want to start doing separate things now…

"If you'll excuse me Emiko, I need to go and get a few things for your missions, you should go and eat so you have enough energy for your mission"

With that said, Neji disappeared in a poof of smoke, and Emiko slowly walked to the roof to eat with her friends and sister.

* * *

"Alright Kankuro, the girls are gone, and Daichi is sleeping" Temari said as she sat down on the couch, "Now what's so secretive that you couldn't say in front of your own nieces?" She asked her brother, a serious look on her face. Shikamaru sitting beside her also looking at Kankuro awaiting his answer.

Kankuro sighed, as he sat down in a chair, then looked at Temari and Shikamaru, "There's gonna be a war" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Kankuro, we've known about the war, and we have already told you and-"

"They are after Suki and Emiko" Kankuro said, interrupting his sister.

Temari's eyes widened, and Shikamaru looked shocked.

"Wh-Why are they after my daughters?" Temari asked, demanding to know the answer.

Kankuro shook his head, "I'm not completely sure, but Gaara and I both would like it if you guys were closer to us…at least until this was all over"

Shikamaru stood up, looking at Kankuro, "How long have you and Gaara known about this?" He asked

"Almost a month" Kankuro answered.

Temari now looked pissed at her brother, "You've known that long, and never told us?! What if something were to happen? Don't you think WE the parents of Suki and Emiko need to know these things?"

"Temari…calm down" Shikamaru sighed, even though he was angry to, he wasn't about to yell at Kankuro, not only would it be such a drag, but he needed to figure out a way to keep Suki and Emiko safe. "Kankuro, do you really think moving to Suna will help Suki and Emiko?" He asked looking up at his brother-in-law.

Kankuro nodded, "Both Gaara and I think this would be the best thing, if you all lived in Suna. Sound already knows that you guys are here, and they will be targeting this village first, but if you guys go to Suna, then that will give us some time to come up with a plan to attack them before they attack you." Kankuro explained.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, "As much as I don't want to move the kids, if its to keep them safe, then its what we need to do." He said

Temari, whom had calmed down just a little, nodded, then looked at her brother, "Alright, we will move to Suna…but only until the threat on our daughters is over."

-End of chapter, next chapter I'll have the girls on there mission…cause I don't really know what kind of mission things they should do. Anyways, sorry for the lack of kick ass chapters, I've been having trouble writing, until last night….I was like…'I need some action in this story' so that's when I thought this up…hope its good…and not too crappy…please tell me what you think, and if you have some ideas for Genin Missions that the kids can go on, then please tell me…oh, and who you think should be on who's team….Heh…I guess I have a lot of work to do tonight…well hope you like…and until next time...OH and thank you for all the reviews!! this story has the most Reviews out of all my stories!! You guys rock!!-


	15. Step One

**Chapter 15: Step One**

'This sucks….not only was I put with Yukio as one of my teammates…but I also had to have HIM of all Jonin to be my Sensei' Suki thought as she looked up at the man who was her 'sensei' for this mission.

In Suki's squad, there was her, Yukio, and a boy with long brown hair in a low lose ponytail, and silver eyes, his name Makoto Hyuga. Their Jonin Sensei was a man with black hair the shape of a bowl, BIG eye brows, and a green one piece spandex on…his name…Rock Lee.

"Alright youthful team members we are going to clean for the power of our youth!" Lee shouted giving the children a thumbs up and winking at them. "Before we do that, I want each of you to put one of these on!" He said holding out 3 green spandex, identical to what he was wearing.

"Umm…Lee-Sensei, do we really have to wear that?" Makoto asked, his eyebrow raised hoping he wouldn't have to be seen in something so embarrassing.

Yukio grabbed one of the green spandex, a look of excitement on his face, "Come on guys! This is gonna be great! Its better than a lecture…that's for sure" He said, as he looked at the spandex, then up at Lee, "So…where can I change at?" He asked

"The bathroom Youthful Yukio!" Lee said, dramatic rivers of tears going down his face as the young Inuzuka rushed off to change, "That's the spirit!" He then looked at Suki and Makoto, "here are yours" he handed the two there spandex

Suki shook her head, sighing, "What a drag…why'd I have to get stuck with him of all people" She walked off dragging the green spandex behind her.

After a while Suki, Yukio and Makoto all were wearing a one piece green spandex. Yukio, holding ShiShimaru on his head, looked excited, while Suki and Makoto prayed no one saw them.

Team Lee walked towards a stream in the Kohona forest, "Let the power of Youth help you clean!!" Lee shouted as he had even more dramatic tears running down his face.

Suki sighed again, then walked over to the stream, still wearing the green spandex, "How could dad put up with this guy….he's gotta be more obnoxious than Em…." She began picking up trash.

Makoto shook his head, then looked at Lee, "how is this a mission for Genin?" He asked, his arms crossed.

Lee smiled, "I'm glad you asked Makoto" He cheered, "you see, when you are a Genin, you are only to do the little things, such as cleaning….Genin even run errands for the elder….they are pretty much here to help"

"Yea, but Sensei…we're not Genin…so why do we have to clean?" Suki asked, taking a small break from picking up trash.

"You are all here to learn what kind of work Genin have to do…." Lee answered.

"then, why didn't all the students have to come and clean up this spot…it wouldn't take us long if we did that" Makoto pointed out.

Lee nodded, "That's true, but when you are on a there are only 3 members and your sensei…so for you guys to know what a real Genin mission is like, then Neji couldn't put you guys all together…"

Suki and Makoto had no idea what Lee-Sensei was saying…all they understood was that Neji-Sensei was trying to torture them. While Lee was trying to finish his explanation, Yukio and ShiShimaru kept picking up trash…while playing in the stream.

* * *

Emiko walked behind her squad…her arms crossed. 'Why'd THEY get to be together…its not my fault Suki and I are girls…Its not fair…stupid Sensei' She thought as she continued to walk behind everyone.

Standing in front of her was her sensei with blackish blue spiky in the back, long in the front hair, bad attitude, and coal black eyes…his name…Sasuke Uchiha. Her teammates were two boys whom look identical…yep they're twins too…both have dark purple spiky in the front and long in the back hair, with also coal black eyes…there names are Tamasine and Toshi Uchiha….yep that's right, Emiko was stuck with the only Uchiha guys in Kohona….lucky her right.

Emiko sighed, looking down at her feet as she walked behind the Uchiha's, 'I bet Suki's having more fun…at least she didn't get stuck with the family that never -' her thoughts got interrupted as she bumped into one of the boys in front of her.

"OUCH!" she looked up and saw her Sensei, Sasuke, looking down at her, "G-Gomen" she said as she looked back down at her feet…Sasuke was one guy she never really liked…she didn't know why, but he always made her feel uncomfortable…

"Pay attention to where your walking Nara" the taller of the boys said…he had an attitude like his father…and he never once called Emiko by her first name…his name Tamasine.

Emiko looked up, glaring at the taller Uchiha, "I said sorry didn't I?" she said with a very stubborn-Temari-like tone. "besides, I didn't bump into you…"

"Enough" Sasuke spoke up, "Time for your guys mission…" He said with his arms crossed.

Emiko looked around, she was confused, she had no idea where she was at, "Umm…Sensei…where are we?" She asked as she looked over at the Uchiha's. She noticed they were all staring at her, like something was gonna happen….that was when she got a very bad feeling. "I…I gotta go to the bathroom…" she said, as she ran off. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she didn't want to be around them anymore.

'Where the heck am I…I've walked around the forest a lot…but never been here…aw man…I really should of paid attention to where they were taking me' Emiko thought as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

She had finally stopped running, and leaned against a tree, breathing heavy, she looked around…all she could see were trees…she then closed her eyes to see if she could hear anyone running towards her…

Nothing…..

She let out a sigh of relief, "they….they didn't….follow me…." She then sat on the ground, she wanted to keep running, but she was too exhausted to go any further.

"I found her!" a males voice shouted

Emiko's eyes shot open, 'what! When? I didn't hear anything' she looked around, but still didn't see anything but trees, 'where is he?'

Suddenly her vision went blurry, and then black.

* * *

After all the students finished their missions, they all headed back to the Academy. As each squad appeared at the Academy, the students gathered around there friends, and began talking about how great there missions were…it was getting late, and all but one squad had gotten back.

Suki waited for her sister to show up…she didn't know what squad she was in, because she was told to leave as soon as her team was ready…but, now that she was back, she wanted to see what her sister had done…she walked over to Neji, "Sensei…what's taking Emiko's squad so long?" She asked as she looked up at the Hyuga.

He looked down at her, "I'm not sure, but they should be back soon….wait just a little longer okay" that's what he told her, but he was thinking something completely different…'Uchiha, what are you doing? I know you of all people wouldn't take this long on a mission'

Not much longer, 3 people headed back towards the Academy, Suki squinted her eyes to try and see if her sister was with them, "Emiko?" She didn't see her, "Sensei…Emiko isn't with them"

Neji had noticed it also, suddenly his body vanished, and reappeared in front of Sasuke and his two sons, "Uchiha…where is Emiko Nara?" He asked in a serious tone.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom, and never showed back up, I thought she had come back here" Sasuke answered, "Is she not here?"

Neji shook his head, "How could you of left her in the forest? You know she is only 7 years old, and you are NEVER to leave anyone behind in a mission! You of all people should know that"

-End of chapter….so what happened to Emiko….is this the beginning of what Kankuro and Gaara had known about….or did she just get lost…well you gotta wait till the next chapter to find out…hope ya like oh and the names...well Makoto means Sincere and Honest...and he is the son of TenTen and Neji...then Tamasine means Twin while Toshi means Mirror Image and they are the sons of Sasuke and some girl...not sure who the mom is...its a secret...-


	16. Missing Nara

**Chapter 16: Missing Nara**

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "The girls should be getting home soon, I don't want them to freak out by telling them someone is after them" She said, "But, we cant let them run around by themselves something-"

Temari was interrupted by the front door swinging open, slamming into the wall and Suki standing at the door way, fear on her face, "E-Emiko….she's gone!" The scared Nara shouted as she ran over to her parents.

The three adults in the room each looked at each other with extremely worried looks on their faces, 'This cant be happening….are we too late?' Each of them thought.

Shikamaru looked down at his frightened daughter, "Suki, what do you mean gone? What happened to your sister?" He asked hoping that she was okay.

Suki looked at her father, "She didn't come back from her mission" The young girl explained, "I don't know what happened to her. All I do know is that Sasuke-Sensei and Neji-Sensei were yelling about her" Even though the young Nara didn't show it most of the time, she really cared for her sister, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to have her troublesome sister home.

"What was Sasuke doing at the academy?" Kankuro asked.

Temari clinched her fist at her side, she had an extremely pissed off look on her face. She grabbed her giant iron face, and rushed to the door. Just as she was about to leave the house, Shikamaru stepped in front of her, "Shikamaru, move NOW!" She demanded.

Her husband shook his head, "Temari, I am just as worried as you are, but right now you cant leave, you need to calm down" he said, trying to calm down the green eyed mother.

"You….you want me to calm down?!" She shouted, obviously not calming down, "Shikamaru OUR daughter is out there alone and scared. I cant just sit here and attempt to calm down!"

"What about our other daughter and son? Are you just going to leave them alone? If you did leave, where would you go first?" Shikamaru asked, "I want to find Emiko just as bad as you do, but we cant just leave….we have to have a plan"

Suki, whom was on the verge of crying, walked up to her mother, and hugged her from behind, "Mom….Em will be home….wont she?"

Temari turned around and looked down at Suki, she took a deep breath to calm down, then put a small smile on her face, as she bent down to become eye level with her daughter, "Your sister is going to be home soon…I don't want you to worry about it, your father and I are going to find her." She then stood up, and looked at her brother, "Kankuro, could you please take Suki and Daichi back to Sand with you, and keep them safe?" She asked as she tried to show no emotion on her face.

"Wait! Mom, you cant make me go with Uncle, I need to help-"

"Suki, you need to listen to what your mother says" Shikamaru said, his normal lazy tone was no more, someone has taken one of his daughters, and is going to try to take the other, he's in no mood to be lazy. "I want you to go in your room and pack some of your clothes, along with your sisters. When you are done with that come back out here…got it"

Suki didn't want to leave, she wanted to look for her sister. Though she was lazy, and always complained, once she found out something had happened to her sister, she wan not going to just sit back…this was when she would act a lot like Temari would.

The young Nara walked back to her room, but not to pack, she wa going to go and look for her sister, and told herself she was gonna find her…no matter what the cost.

* * *

'Ugh….my head….it hurts' Emiko thought as she began to open here eyes.

Once her small green eyes opened, she had to blink a few times to get rid of the blurriness. She looked around, and all she saw was brick walls, there was hardly any light, the only light that was in the room was that of a small candle.

Emiko slowly sat p from where she was laying, and stood on the ground, she didn't recognize anything, picking up the small candle she tried to see if there was anything she could see….the only things in the room was the small dirty bed she was laying on, a small wooden table, and a door.

The frightened girl walked over to the door, reaching her hand for the knob, as she did her hand began to tremble in fear. Once on the knob she tried to open it, but failed….it was locked. Now panicking, Emiko dropped the candle, causing it to go out, and the room to become pitch black.

She began to bang on the door with her small fist, "S-SOMEONE HELP ME! MOM! DAD! SUKI! HELP PLEASE!" She shouted, "I….I WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! S-SASUKE-SENSEI I GIVE UP…I'M SCARED NOW!" She kept shouting, streams of tears running down her face.

After pounding on the hard wooden door, she fell to the wet ground, she couldn't see anything, but felt a great amount of pain on her fist. Emiko hugged her knees, more tears falling out of her emerald eyes, "I…I wanna go home now" She said as she closed her eyes, and laid her head on her knees.

The small 7 year old wa scared-to say the least-she was also cold, hungry, and worried for her family. The young girl was about to cry herself to sleep when she heard a small noise coming from behind the door she was leaning on.

"_Do you think they know we did it?"_ A familiar males voice asked

"_Don't be stupid, of course they don't know. How could they, this is the best plan I ever thought of"_ another males voices said, _"besides, its not like it was hard to get the brat…she ran right into our trap"_

"_Think she's awake?"_ the first males voice asked.

Emiko could hear foot steps get closer to the door she was leaning on. Then the door knob wiggled, but suddenly stopped as there was a sound of knocking.

"_Who would be coming here?"_ The second male asked, sounding a bit irritated.

The young Nara could hear the other door open, she took this as her opportunity to try and get some help. She quickly soot up, kicking the candle by her foot, and began pounding on the door again, "HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED!" she shouted, hoping who ever was at the door would help her. For each time her fist slammed into the wooden door, she would wince in pain…even though she couldn't see it, she knew she was bleeding…but if she wanted to get out of this place, she would have to deal with a little pain.

"_Well, I guess that answers our question 'if she's awake or not' " _An older males voice said.

'I have to get out of here…once they open the door, I'll make a run for it!' Emiko thought…she figured that the person who was at the door wasn't going to help her…so she was on her own.

-End of chapter…hope ya like, please tell me what you think…I would also like to thank everyone who has left me lots of comments, and added this story to their favs. I am glad that you all like it so far.-


	17. Tears

**Chapter 17: Tears**

"Suki…" Temari shouted as she walked back to her daughters room, holding on to her son, "Suki, are you oka- SUKI!" She shouted as she opened the door, noticing her daughter wasn't in her room, "Suki!" She rushed into her daughters room, looking around.

Shikamaru and Kankuro ran back to Temari, both worried about why she was yelling.

"Temari, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked looking at his wife.

"Suki…she went after her sister!" Temari answered as she pointing towards the open window.

* * *

Sneaking her way threw the village, trying to find her sister without actually being found herself.

"What'cha doing?" A familiar boys voice asked from behind Suki.

She turned and saw a pair of silver eyes staring at her. Letting out a sigh of relief, "Go away Yukio, I don't have time to talk to you" She said, looking back out in the crowd of busy people.

Yukio stepped in front of Suki, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Suki now looked at the boy, a little annoyed, "Look, I really don't have time" She began to walk away, "I have to-" She stopped talking at Yukio grabbed the 7 year olds arm.

He looked at her with a serious look on his face, "Suki, we've been friends for a really long time now, so I can kinda tell when something's wrong…." He looked around, "Where's Emiko? You two are always toge-" Yukio was interrupted by Suki hugging him, causing a few tears to fall on his shoulder. The Young Inuzuka was extremely shocked, never once had Suki hugged anyone but family. Blushing slightly, Yukio asked, "W-what's wrong S-Suki? What happened to Emiko?"

Suki let go of Yukio, rubbing her watery eyes and runny nose, "S-She's m-missing….Sasuke-Sensei lost her" She sniffled.

ShiShimaru walked over to the weeping Nara, and sat by her legs letting out a small wine as he licked her leg.

"Then why are you out here? Shouldn't you be home, I mean isn't your mom and dad worried?" Yukio asked looking at Suki, wanting to help her.

Suki shook her head, "If I go home, then I'll be sent to Sand, and I wont be able to find my sister" She answered, She then looked at Yukio as though she just got an Emiko Idea, "Help me"

Yukio looked at the girl confused, "Huh?"

"Help me find Em" She said, "You have your dads nose, and you also have ShiShimaru…meaning if not both then at least one of you will be able to smell for Emiko…then we can find her"

"As much as I want to-"

"Yukio, I've never asked for anything from you, but I need your help to find Emiko" She pleaded, "I know you like her, and want to find her too, so please help me find my sister"

"Alright, I'll help you" He answered, "But its not cause I like her!" He said with his arms crossed.

A slight smile appeared on Suki's face, "Thank you Yukio" She then looked around again, "Alright, lets get to work" now looking at Yukio with a serious look on her face, "Do you smell anything? "

Yukio and ShiShimaru both sniffed the air around them, then looked at Suki, "Well…I smell the normal stuff….Miso Ram-"

"I mean do you smell Emiko?" She snapped at the Inuzuka.

He nodded, "Yea I smell her, but its faint…not real strong" He answered.

"Where is it?" She asked, "I don't care how small it is, as long at its my sister and we find her" She said, she seemed like a completely different person….right now she seemed more like Emiko and Temari then she did her normal self.

Yukio pointed, "Well, its that way, but like I said its faint"

Suki ignored the last part, as she walked the way he was pointing, 'hold on Em, I'm coming to find you!'

* * *

Emiko stepped back, tripping on the same candle she kicked, falling to the ground, she looked up at the door that had been opened and the man whom was standing at the door way.

"W-Who are you?" Emiko asked, trying to get away from the unfamiliar male.

-End of chapter…IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE UBER SHORT CHAPTER!! But, I'm getting stuck…anyways, I'll try to update soon…it might take me a day or so…so please be patent….and hope you guys like it…and sorry for the cliffy….but like I said, I'm stuck…-


	18. Identity

**Chapter 18: Identity**

Emiko stared up at the unfamiliar man, fear in her emerald green eyes, "W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" She asked, as she scooted back to were she was against a wall, unable to back up any further.

The man smiling at the young Nara had whitish-gray hair in a low ponytail, a pair of glasses on his face, and wearing dark purple clothing. "Don't worry Emiko, I'm not going to hurt you" he said walking towards the frightened girl, "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and I'm here to take you to Lord Orochimaru" He then held out his hand to help Emiko up, "Now come wi-"

Emiko slapped his hand away from her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, closing her eyes, and flinching her body, "I wanna go home now!"

Kabuto's happy face changed to a serious look, "Emiko, you cant go home, not until you and you sister help my Lord"

Emiko suddenly looked up at Kabuto, Shocked look on her face, "What have you done with my sister?" She asked, "if you hurt her I'll-"

Kabuto began to laugh, "Just like your mother" He got the smile back on his face, "We don't have your sister right now" he adjusted his glassed, "But if she's anything like you, my dear, we'll have her in no time"

The young Nara glared at Kabuto, "What d-do you want w-with me and my sister?" She asked, still terrified, but trying her best to hide it.

"oh, its not what I want, its what Lord Orochimaru wants" he answered, as he turned around to walk out of the room.

Emiko reached into her pocket, and noticed that she had one ninja needle in it. She grabbed it, quickly stood, and jammed it in the back of Kabuto's leg. Kabuto swung around, back handing Emiko, causing her to fly onto the dirty bed, and become unconscious. He then pulled the needle out of his leg, and threw it on the ground.

"Tch, stupid girl…I told her I wasn't going to hurt her" he sighed.

"Kabuto" a boys voice said, standing at the door.

"What is it Toshi?" Kabuto asked, looking at the young Uchiha.

"The other girl and a young boy are on there way here" He answered, then he saw Emiko laying on the bed, "What happened to Nara?" He asked.

"She needed to rest" He then left the room, "Is the girl Suki Nara?" He asked, shutting and locking the door where Emiko was.

"Yea, its her. They guy she is with, his name is Yukio Inuzuka, son of Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka" Toshi answered.

"How much longer until they get here?" Kabuto asked, rubbing the spot that Emiko stabbed.

"They shouldn't be much longer" Toshi said.

Tamasine crossed his arms, and glared at Kabuto, "Our father said we don't have to be nice to you, so why don't you get up and do something on your own?" He scoffed.

Kabuto shook his head, "Tamasine you really should watch your tone, I'm not the type of person you want to piss off"

* * *

Suki looked at Yukio and ShiShimaru as they stopped to sniff around. Right now the two kids were in the middle of the Kohona forest.

"Do you guys smell anything?" She asked looking a bit irritated, "We should really keep going" She said.

Yukio looked at Suki, "I've got something, but…."

"But what?" Suki asked, now looking worried, "What is it Yukio?"

"I smell Emiko, but I also smell 3 other scents with hers….I don't know who they are" Yukio answered.

Suki looked towards the area they needed to go, then made a small circle with her hands, and closed her eyes, beginning to think.

Yukio looked at Suki with a very confused look on his face, "What are you doing?" He asked, as ShiShimaru barked at the girl.

After a while of Suki ignoring Yukio, she opened her eyes, "We still need to go there, even though I'm still young I can hold whoever is there long enough for you to give Em this" She reached behind her, and pulled out her sisters small fan, "once she has this, she'll be able to attack the guys….then we should be able to run back to the village" Suki explained.

The two kids, and ShiShimaru began to walk towards Emiko's scent. Hoping the people they are going to have to fight aren't too big, and strong.

* * *

"Shikamaru, we have to go look for them now! I don't care what you say, they could have BOTH of our daughters right now!" Temari said, rocking Daichi back and forth, because he was fussing.

"I know that Temari" Shikamaru said, he then looked at Kankuro, "Can you report this to Lady Tsunade, while Temari and I go and look for them?" He asked

Kankuro nodded, "Yea, I'll explain this to them" He then looked at Temari, "Want me to take Daichi to Hinata's?" he asked.

Temari looked down at her son, she didn't want to let him go, she was afraid that he would end up gone too, but in order to look for her daughters, she had to. "Yes, please take him to Hinata, and tell her we are sorry for making her watch him while she has a baby of her own to watch"

Kankuro then walked over and picked Daichi up from Temari's arms, and the young Nara began to reach for the puppeteers black cat like hood.

The three adults then walked for the door, Temari opened it, but only to see Hinata and Kiba, whom was holding there baby girl in his hands, standing at the door. "What's wrong?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked at Kiba, then at Temari, "Yukio is missing" She said, tears building up in her silver eyes.

"What do you mean? When was the last time you saw him?" Temari asked, wondering if the people after her daughters was also after theirs.

"He came home for the academy, then wanted to take ShiShimaru for a walk, and that was over 3 hours ago, he hasn't come back since" Kiba answered.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "That was around the time Suki left to look for Emiko" She said to him, and he nodded.

"What do you mean look for Emiko? Is she missing?" Kiba asked, now rocking the little girl back and forth.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes, someone has taken her, and Suki left to look for her, if I'm right, them Yukio went to help Suki." He answered, he then looked at Hinata, "Can you watch Daichi while we look for Suki and Yukio?" He asked.

She nodded, "Please, just bring him back home safe" She pleaded, as Kankuro handed her the little Nara boy.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru with a serious look on his face, "I'm coming with you guys" He demanded. "My sons out there too"

"alright, but first, you should go with Kankuro to tell Lady Tsunade what happened" Shikamaru said.

"NO!" Kiba shouted, causing both babies to begin crying. He then placed his daughter to were it looked like she was laying on his chest, and he began to lightly pat her back, "I'm not going to go to Lady Tsunade, not right now, I'm going to go with you two so that we can find them faster" He said.

Temari nodded, "I agree with him Shikamaru, if we have more people with us, then we'll find them faster, besides, Kiba can pick up their scent" She explained.

"Fine, but we need to move now, before they get too far to be able to smell" Shikamaru said.

As that was said, Kiba handed his daughter to Kankuro, so they could he could help Hinata take the babies to her house, after that was done, he went to the Hokage building and Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba went in search for the children.

-End of chapter, gosh I hope this is a good chapter…sorry for it being so short again…I'm trying to keep it so that its not giving everything all in one….but I'm also trying to make it interesting…hope ya like it…and tell me what you think…or what I should improve on if you don't like it…. Oh, and I'm not sure if I put that Hinata was pregnant in the early chapters, but she was, and had a baby girl….don't know the name of her yet, but later on I'll figure it out…unless someone wants to help me with a name…okay I need to stop rambling, and get ready to think up stuff for the next chapter…bye bye-


	19. Unfair Battle

**Chapter 19: Unfair Battle**

"Kiba, can you and Akamaru smell for Suki and Yukio first?" Temari asked, "Since they left last, they could be closer to us than Emiko is."

Kiba nodded, and Akamaru barked, "We can smell Yukio and Suki close, but….they're not alone" He said looking at Temari and Shikamaru.

"Who's with them?" Shikamaru asked, looking a bit worried at Kiba.

* * *

Suki and Yukio were running towards the direction that Yukio and ShiShimaru smelled Emiko. Due to the fact that Suki and Yukio were still young, and did just get back from their first Genin Mission, they had to take a short break, and rest a bit.

Suki leaned against a tree, breathing heavy, looking tired, and sweat dripping down her face, "H-How must further?" She asked Yukio, in a very out-if-breath tone.

Yukio leaned against a tree across from Suki, also breathing quiet heavy, his arms crossed, and his head looking down, "N-Not much further." He said, then looked up at Suki, and his eyes widened, "S-Suki…b-behind…l-look"

She looked at Yukio confused, took a step away from the tree, and turned around. As she did she saw a very surprising site, A tall man with long black hair, yellow snake eyes, and pale skin.

Suki's eyes widened just as much as Yukio's as she quickly backed away from the strange man, "W-Who are you?" She asked in a-scared-demanding voice.

The man smiled at the children, and got ready to take a step forward when ShiShimaru jumped in between the children and the man. The young pup growled at the man, warning him to stay away, but it seemed to have no effect on the man, he took a step towards the scared kids. ShiShimaru didn't give up, he barked a few times, then snapped at the mans leg biting it.

The man glared down at the pup, "Stupid mut!" He scoffed, then kicked ShiShimaru, causing him to fly back and hit a tree, letting out a loud 'yelp' then becoming unconscious.

"SHISHIMARU!" Yukio shouted, racing over to his friend, gently picking him up, small tears dropping out of the boys eyes, falling onto the injured pup.

Suki got ready to run over to Yukio and ShiShimaru, but was stopped by the snake like man getting in her path. He smiled at the girl, "Your coming with me" He said in a creepy, bone chilling tone.

The young Nara girl backed further away from the man, bumping into a tree, "I-I don't want t-to go with you" She said, "I…I want to check on my-"

She was interrupted by the man letting out a loud scream. Suki's body flinched as she closed her eyes, not wanting to witness anything that was going to happen.

"Let go of me you brat!" The man shouted, looking down at the brown haired boy that was-now-biting on the mans leg, digging his sharp K-9's into his skin. The man grabbed Yukio by the hair, and pulled him off his leg, holding the boy in the air but only his hair.

Yukio began screaming in pain, thrashing his arms and legs around, trying to get free of the mans grip.

Suki opened her eyes, and saw her friend in pain, quickly she reached in her-stolen-pouch full of ninja weapons and pulled out one of the Kunai. Her legs shaking like a leaf, she pushed herself towards the man, and jammed the Kunai in his side.

The yellow eyed man dropped Yukio, and glared at Suki, "I didn't want to hurt you but-" He attempted to move his body, but felt as though it was frozen, He then smirked, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"What'd you expect, you placed my daughters in danger" Shikamaru said, while holding the black haired man in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Suki felt a familiar gentle hand land on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her blonde haired, green eyed mother standing behind her. Without hesitation, the young girl dropped the Kunai, and threw her arms around Temari's stomach, "I-I'm sorry mom….I-I was only trying to help" She cried, still shaken from what had happened.

Suddenly the man Shikamaru was holding began laughing, "Oh, but my dear child, you have helped" he said, then looked up moving without Shikamaru moving him, "You have helped me in such a wonderful way" He laughed as his body slowly melted into the green grass below him.

Kiba rushed over to Yukio, "Are you okay? What'd Orochimaru do to you?" He asked his son, an extremely worried look on his face.

Akamaru walked over to ShiShimaru, and let out a small whine as he laid down beside the wounded pup. ShiShimaru was one of Akamaru's pups he had with a female dog of the Inuzuka clan.

Yukio looked up at his father, his eyes red from crying in pain. "He…he hurt Shi-ShiShimaru" He sniffled, pointing over to the pup.

Shikamaru walked over to Temari and Suki, "I want you to take Suki and Yukio back-"

"NO!" Temari shouted, "I'm not going back when Emiko is still near" She said. Temari was pissed, now that she knew Orochimaru was the one who took her daughter, she wasn't about to just turn around and go home.

"Temari, right now we don't have time to argue-"

"Then don't argue with me Shikamaru" She said, "We are both going to find Emiko, got it"

"Uh…guys" Kiba said, trying to get Temari and Shikamaru's attention, "Guys….Hey…I think we might have a slight problem."

Shikamaru and Temari looked over at Kiba, and noticed that they were surrounded by over 30 Sound Ninjas. Suki also saw the many men, and her jaw dropped. She figured her parents and Kiba were out numbered by a lot, and the odds weren't in their favor with this fight.

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head, "What a drag" he looked around at the many Shinobi, "You guys wont, by any chance, let us go. We're kinda in a hurry"

The Sound Shinobi all got in their fighting position, and the three leaf Jonin created a circle around Suki and Yukio, also preparing to fight. Akamaru also stood, standing in front of ShiShimaru growling at the men, getting ready to attack.

-end of Chapter, sorry for the short chapter…but I'm also going to write a 'Character Index' and I need to work on that, cause I want to…anyways, hope you like, please tell me what you think…and if I should of shouldn't show the fight between Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, VS the Sound Shinobi. So until next time-


	20. Character Index

**Character Index**

Hello, Awaii-Lynne, the writer of this and many other fanfics, here. I've decided to give this whole 'character index' thing a try. Of course I'm only doing the OC characters…cause I am just to lazy to do everyone else. So please don't kill me if this sucks, remember…it's my first one. Oh and one more thing before I get started, I would like to thank everyone who reads and comments on my story.

And they are:

Kage of Seireitei (FanFic)

Caribbean queen and gang (FanFic)

GoraT (FanFic)

Amnesty (FanFic)

Izzy (FanFic)

Naruto Fan (FanFic)

Talosin (FanFic)

Hissori (Myspace)

Red (Myspace)

MokonaTenshi (dA)

Kagura-Furuba-Fan (dA)

Shikamarugirl7 (dA)

And anyone else who has commented on the story. As you can see, I post this story on more that just one site, so if I missed anyone, Gomen for doing so. Okay, now onto the 'Character Index'.

* * *

Name: Silly Name I gave the character

Age: How old I made them.

Meaning: Just what the name means, or who inspired me for the name.

Parents: who 'made' them.

Looks: What they look like

Fighting Style: How they fight…cause everyone fights…

Likes: Do I really need to explain this one?

Dislikes: What they hate…duh

A/N: I actually just figured out what this means..'Authers Note; or as I wanna put it, 'Awaii's Note' XD

* * *

Okay, now for the many OC Characters I made up…..

Suki Nara

Emiko Nara

Daichi Nara

Yukio Inuzuka

Mieko Inuzuka

ShiShimaru

Aiko Akimichi

Kimiko Uzumaki

Makoto Hyuga

Tamasine Uchiha

Toshi Uchiha

* * *

Okay, that's all of them…right -thinks-….yea, that's all of them…I hope. Now for the 'fun' part -insert loud sigh here-.

Name: Suki Nara

Age: 7 Years Old

Meaning: Suki means "Beloved"

Parents: Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Looks: Medium Length black hair that is always in a high spiky ponytail, with emerald green eyes

Fighting Style: Suki is like her father, she can minipulate Shadows…right now she can only do little things, like small Shadow Possesion Jutsu, but she cant hold them very long.

Likes: Sleep, Shogi, and did I mention Sleep.

Dislikes: Her sister sometimes, School, Training, and Mornings.

A/N: Suki was created during an 'RP' a friend of mine (Hissori) and I were doing. Suki is much like Hissori (my friend) and Shikamaru. Lazy, and thinks many things are troublesome. She is also a little like Temari, when she gets mad, she'll have a great big attitude, thus bringing out the Temari in her…As you can see in the later chapters I have been writing, Suki hasn't been as 'lazy' as normal…but don't worry, once this is all over, she'll get back to her 'lazy' ways.

* * *

Name: Emiko Nara

Age: 7 Years Old

Meaning: Emiko means, "Blessed and Beautiful Child"

Parents: Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Looks: Medium Length black hair that is always in 4 small ponytails, and emerald green eyes. The only thing that separates Suki and Emiko by looks is that Emiko has a little darker green eyes that Suki does.

Fighting Style: She is a wind user like Temari is, but, like her sister, since she is still young, she cant do many Jutsu's…Right now she can do a small gust of wind when she uses her fan. But that is still enough to make her happy. One thing she cannot do, is any kind of Shadow Jutsu…

Likes: Sleeping, Annoying her sister, training, and also being around her sister.

Dislikes: School and Shogi

A/N: Emiko was also created during the same 'RP' that Hissori and I were doing. She is a lot like me…and defiantly more like Temari that Shikamaru. She says what's on her mind, and doesn't like to be in one spot for a long time. There is one thing she does that she got from Shikamaru, and that is the whole 'making a circle with her hands while thinking' thing.

* * *

Name: Daichi Nara

Age: about a month old

Meaning: Daichi means " Great Wisdom"

Parents: Temari and Shikamaru Nara

Looks: He has blonde hair, and his eyes are like Shikamaru's….he doesn't have much hair cause he is still just a baby…but he'll get more…

Fighting Style: Daichi favors the Get My Way Jutsu…he cries, and Temari or Shikamaru run to the room to hold him, and help him. He has come to learn that this works every time.

Likes: Temari, Shikamaru, bottles, sleep and being held

Dislikes: being alone….that's about all he doesn't like…for now

A/N: I personally think Daichi is cute…he might not be in the story that much right now…but trust me, he will be in this story a lot more after I finish with what I'm working on right now…I kinda want to wait till he gets older to 'be' him in the story…cause right now all he does is eat, sleep, and cry…but have no fear Daichi fans, you have not seen the last of him.

* * *

Name: Yukio Inuzuka

Age: 8 Years Old

Meaning: Yukio means "Gets What He Wants"

Parents: Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka

Looks: Brown Spiky hair, with silver eyes. He also has 2 upside down triangles on his cheeks, the color red.

Fighting Style: He isn't much of a fighter, even though he talks a big talk, he cant fight…he is a good tracker though, as long as he has ShiShimaru with him…So far the only fighting you've seen him do is bite down on Orochimaru's leg…

Likes: In case you haven't been able to tell, Yukio has a secret crush on one of the twins…can you guess which one it is…well I'll tell ya, its Emiko…but, he is WAY to stubborn to say anything to her…even though everyone BUT Emiko knows already. He also likes to hang out with his friends…and he LOVES his K-9 friend ShiShimaru, they are always together.

Dislikes: People making fun of him, or his friends…only he can do it. He also doesn't like to fight…

A/N: Well…Yukio was kinda an out of the blue character…I knew I wanted Hinata and Kiba to have a kid…but I was gonna make him shy like Hinata…but then he kinda turned out like he is now…hyper…He kinda reminds me of my brother…talks big, but doesn't really do much…lol…Unlike Suki and Emiko, I did not make Yukio in an 'RP' with Hissori…I just thought him up cause I was bored…

* * *

Name: Mieko Inuzuka

Age: about the same age as Daichi….a month old

Meaning: I'm not sure what this name means…GoraT suggested it, and I thought it was cute…so that is her name.

Parents: Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka

Looks: she looks like a baby XD…..Okay, Okay, here's what she really looks like…She has dark blueish-purple hair like Temari, and eyes like Kiba…she hardly has any hair cause she is a baby, but she will get more

Fighting Style: She's a sleeper not a fighter…well except when she wants something, then she cries…

Likes: Eating and Sleeping. She enjoys sleeping on Kiba's chest, or on Akamaru's belly…they are both comfortable to her.

Dislikes: getting her dipper changed….and having to wake up to get changed…those are two things she DOES NOT like.

A/N: to tell you the truth….I don't remember if Hinata was actually pregnant with Mieko…I think I got my story mixed up with an 'RP' I was doing with Hissori…either that or with a story I was reading on FanFic…either way, she's here…you guys have only read about her once, but like Daichi, she'll be in it more once she grows up….

* * *

Name: ShiShimaru

Age: Pup…

Meaning: No meaning…I don't think, just a silly name….I think Hissori gave me the idea…I'm not sure…

Parents: Akamaru and some female dog he got with.

Looks: White with brown on one of his ears.

Fighting Style: He growls to warn the enemy, if that don't work, he barks, and if that don't work, he bites them….right now, that's all he can do cause he is still a pup.

Likes: he LOVES Yukio….and he also loves to go for walks, play in water, and jump on people (Especially the twins Emiko and Suki)

Dislikes: Taking baths…

A/N: there's not really much to say about ShiShimaru…he's a pup…and is Akamaru's son…right now in the story he is injured….but wont die…I promise!

* * *

Name: Aiko Akimichi

Age: 7 years old

Meaning: Aiko means "Bright Boy"

Parents: Ino and Chouji Akimichi

Looks: he has long brown hair up in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, and slightly chubby.

Fighting Style: You guys haven't seen him fight yet…so I wont ruin it for you…meaning you have to wait to see his fighting style.

Likes: BBQ Cheddar chips, hanging out with his friends, and he also has a secret crush…but his is on Suki…no one knows about his crush, except for his mom…

Dislikes: People who make fun of his weight….and healthy foods

A/N: Right now, Aiko hasn't been in the story much…but he will….I just haven't thought of the right time to show him a lot….Sorry for not showing him much.

* * *

Name: Kimiko Uzumaki

Age: 8 years Old

Meaning: No meaning…that I know of, I actually got the name from a show I watched a long time ago…

Parents: Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

Looks: She has pink hair, and blue eyes….she also has little whiskers on her cheeks like Naruto does….well they're not real whiskers, they just look like she has whiskers on her cheeks…

Fighting Style: Unknown right now

Likes: she likes to learn…

Dislikes: Right now, she's not a big fan of Emiko and Yukio….they play pranks on her a lot, and she doesn't like that.

A/N: I needed more characters…so that's why I made her….I'm not a big fan of Sakura and Naruto together…but oh well…and I'm not sure if I'm going to show her much more…

* * *

Name: Makoto Hyuga

Age: 8 Years Old

Meaning: Makoto means "Sincere and Honest"

Parents: TenTen and Neji Hyuga

Looks: He has long brown hair in a lose ponytail, and silver eyes.

Fighting Style: Unknown for right now…but most likely gentle fist.

Likes: this is also unknown…cause you haven't really learned much about him yet…

Dislikes: obviously doesn't like to be embarrassed….

A/N: he is pretty much the same as Kimiko…needed more characters…so I added him.

* * *

Name: Tamasine Uchiha

Age: 8 Years Old

Meaning: Tamasine means "Twin"

Parents: Sasuke Uchiha mother Unknown.

Looks: Dark Purple spiky hair in the back, and long in the front…eyes coal black. He is taller than Toshi.

Fighting Style: Haven't seen him fight yet…but its gonna be like Sasuke's fighting style…

Likes: to be mean to others.

Dislikes: Just about everyone in Kohona.

A/N: This kids obviously a bad guy…lol…sorry but I'm not sure who his mother should be…cause I don't read the manga, well I do…but I buy it, and I haven't been able to buy it in a while…well, anyways…just use your imagination on his mom…

* * *

Name: Toshi Uchiha

Age: 8 Years Old

Meaning: Toshi Means "Mirror Image"

Parents: Sasuke Uchiha Mother Unknown

Looks: Dark Purple spiky hair in the back, and long in the front…eyes coal black, shorter than Tamasine.

Fighting Style: haven't seen him fight yet…but its most likely gonna be like Sasuke's…..

Likes: To help others….

Dislikes: the way his brother treats others, but doesn't like to go against him or his father.

A/N: I'm thinking of making Toshi 'bad guy gone good' but I'm not sure….I don't want to ruin the suspense in the story…so I wont say much more about him….well…I guess that is all I have to say about him…he is like Tamasine….well looks wise he is…and he also doesn't know his mom…

* * *

Well, that's my first 'Character Index' hope you like…now I have to stop typing….my fingers feel like they are gonna fall off if I don't….so Until next time.


	21. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 20: Truth Be Told**

"Kiba, can you have Akamaru watch over Yukio and Suki while we take down these guys?" Temari asked, making it sound more like an order than a question, "This shouldn't take us long" She stated as she grabbed for her giant iron fan.

Kiba nodded, then looked over at Akamaru, "Can you take them back to the village?" Akamaru barked, grabbed ShiShimaru by the neck, picking him up, then walked over in the middle of the Jonin Parents, "Now Yukio, Suki get on top-"

Kiba was interrupted by one of the sound throwing three kunai at him, he grabbed a kunai of his own, and deflected each weapon thrown at him, But the Kunai were only a distraction so the sound could attempt their real attack.

The sound men began to move forward until a gust of wind blew them back, and a wall of shadow surrounded the 3 Jonin, 2 kids, Akamaru and ShiShimaru.

Shikamaru, with his hands clasped together, looked at the 2 kids, "Get on Akamaru and go back to the village. Akamaru will take you guys to Hinata, stay with her until we come back" He ordered.

"But what about Emiko?" Suki asked, looking up at her parents, "She is still with the enemy"

"Don't worry about your sister, right now I want you guys to go back to Kohona" Temari said, "Now go!"

Suki and Yukio got on top of Akamaru, then the giant dog began to run towards Kohona with ShiShimaru in his mouth, and the children on his back.

Shikamaru waited until the kids were gone then he looked at Temari and Kiba, "Do we really have to fight them? Cant we just make some clones and let them play with these guys?" He asked, in his lazy tone.

"You two go get Emiko, I'll fight these idiots" Kiba said, "I got some venting I need to do…and they're just the guys I wanna vent on" He said, cracking his knuckles.

"If you say so Kiba" Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Now you don't have to fight…lets go find our daughter" She said, placing her fan back behind her.

Shikamaru nodded, "Once we get far enough away from here, the wall will disappear and you'll be able to attack" he explained to Kiba.

Kiba nodded, then Temari and Shikamaru quickly leaped off in the direction he told hem he smelled Emiko at. After they had gotten far away, Shikamaru's wall of Shadow's disappeared and Kiba grinned at the many Shinobi around him, "Now its my turn" He said, preparing to fight.

* * *

"Nara…Nara wake up" A familiar boy's voice called shaking Emiko's sleeping body. "You gotta get up before-" The boy was cut off by a loud smack.

Emiko's eyes opened and she slapped the young boy sitting beside her. She quickly sat up, glaring at the boy, her cheeks slightly red from being smacked by Kabuto. "What do you want?" She asked, standing up and backing away from the small boy.

"I want to help you leave, Kabuto and my brother have both left. I'm not sure why they left, but I still need to get you out before they get back" Toshi explained, he also stood up, "I know what Kabuto and Orochimaru want….and its not really you and your sister."

"Then who?" Emiko asked, a curious look on her face, "Wait! You want to help me? Aren't you and your brother the ones who knocked me out, and brought me here?" She asked.

Toshi nodded, and looked down, "Your right, my brother and I did bring you here, but….I didn't want to, it was an order, and I was promised to finally meet my mother if I helped Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Your Mother? You mean you've never met your mom…ever?" Emiko asked now feeling a bit sad for the young Uchiha. "But…if you were told to capture me so you can meet your mom, why would you help me?"

"because I know what Kabuto and Orochimaru want to do. They want to use you and your sister as bait to get your parents out here, then Orochimaru is going to force your parents to fight against your village." he explained, looking back up at the young girls green eyes.

"mom and dad would never fight against Leaf" Emiko said.

"oh really?" A mans voice said behind Emiko's small body, "I'm pretty sure they'll do what I want as long as I have their precious daughters."

Toshi's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru behind Emiko, he was about to say something when he was struck in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Toshi!" Emiko shouted, she got ready to run over towards the boy, when a snaked wrapped around her body, "W-What the-Get off me!" She shouted, "Tamasine do something! How can you just stand there as your brother-"

"he was weak, and a traitor to father and the rest of us" Tamasine said as he walked away from his brother, "He almost ruined the entire plan"

Emiko glared at the boy, "He's not the one who was the traitor, its You! You're the one who turned your back on your village, and worse you attacked your own brother!" She shouted, "If anyone did anything wrong, it was you!"

"Silence!" Orochimaru shouted, "I'm tired of listening to you children arguing-"

"Let go of our daughter!" Temari shouted, appearing behind Tamasine holding a kunai to his neck, "As must as I hate to put children in danger, this one has put mine in danger" She glared up at Orochimaru, "Let me daughter go and I'll let Tamasine go" She said, a very serious look on her face.

In return of Temari's threat, Orochimaru laughed, "You think I care about that brat?! HA! He has served his purpose" He then looked around, "Oh Shikamaru, you can come out, I know you're here I can feel your presence."

Shikamaru placed a kunai up to Orochimaru's throat, "You found me, not let go of my daughter" he demanded.

"D-Dad" Emiko cried, she then looked over at Temari, "Wh-Where's Suki?" She asked, still unable to move any, due to the giant snake wrapped around her body.

"Don't worry about her Emiko, your sister is-" Temari was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. He head looked over towards the direction of the sound.

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm back with the other girl" Kabuto said, walking to the door way, noticing Temari and Shikamaru, "Oh I see that we have some company." He let out a sigh of relief, holding Suki in his arms, "It looks like your plan has worked just as you thought it would"

"Yes…it would seem that they have gone as predicted." Orochimaru laughed.

Shikamaru then pushed his kunai against Orochimaru's neck, only to witness his body vanish in white smoke. He quickly ran to his daughter, Emiko, and stabbed the snake, causing it to also vanish in white smoke.

Emiko turned hugging her father, "Its okay Emiko, just stay behind me" he said, pushing her behind him, as he glared at Kabuto, "Let Suki go!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, but I cannot do that, she, along with the rest of your family, is needed for Lord Orochimaru's plans to be completely successful" Kabuto explained with a smile on his face.

"What have you done with Yukio?" Temari asked, still standing behind Tamasine.

Kabuto laughed, "Heh, he was…how can I say this, taken care of"

Emiko's eyes widened, "b-but what was Yukio doing….why'd you hurt him?!"

* * *

Kiba had finally finished fighting the last of the Sound Ninjas. He looked around, "And here I thought-" He was interrupted by the scent of blood…fresh blood, along with his son. "Yukio!"

He quickly ran towards the scent of blood and Yukio, 'hold on son, I'll be there a soon as I can' He thought as he leapt from tree to tree, to get to his son.

Just before he could reach Yukio, a familiar shinobi jumped in front of Kiba, "In a hurry…Kiba?"

"Move Sasuke!" He shouted, "I have to get to my-"

Kiba was hushed by Sasuke creating a various amount of unfamiliar hand signs, "You want to see your son?" He asked finishing the last of the hand signs, "Then I'll show you, but you might not like what you see"

A giant black mass appeared between Kiba and Sasuke, inside the mass was an unconscious boy, Yukio. He was laying on a dark ground, the boy looked to of been beaten. Laying beside the boy were 2 dogs, one was Akamaru, whom was covered in blood, and ShiShimaru also unconscious but not bloody.

"Y-Yukio…" Kiba created a fist at his side as the black mass disappeared, "How could you of done such a thing!?" He looked up, glaring at the Uchiha, "Where is he?!" Kiba shouted, demanding to know the answer.

"I'll tell you" he said, drawing out his long sword from behind him, "After you beat me in a duel" he smirked.

-End of chapter! Okay, so this one is a little longer than usual hope you like. Please tell me what you think…and once again, sorry for the late update…I'm gonna only post during the week days, cause I'm too lazy to do it during the weekends….well, now you gotta wait till the next chapter to read more…-


	22. Backup

**Chapter 21: Backup**

Hinata sat in the main room of her house, watching as both Daichi and Mieko slept in separate cribs, both cribs beside each other. She couldn't help but worry about her son, Yukio, along with her husband, Kiba. She stood up and walked over to the crib, looking down at the babies.

While she was looking down at the babies, there was a sudden knock on her door, she walked over and answered it, "Oh…hello" he said, with a slight hint of disappointment in her tone, as she saw the person at her door was only Kankuro. Hinata walked back over to her daughters crib, allowing Kankuro into her house.

"Sorry to bother you" He said as he walked in the house, "I just wanted to see if you needed any help with Daichi" He said, walking over to Daichi's crib, looking down at his sleeping nephew.

Hinata looked over at Kankuro, "I do have something I want to ask you." She said, a very worried look on her face, "But before I ask you that, I want to know…was there any new news on Kiba and Yukio?" She asked.

Kankuro shook his head, "Not yet, the same with Temari, Shikamaru, and the twins. No one has heard anything from them since they all left a while ago."

The silver eyed woman could tell Kankuro was worried, his sister was out looking for her daughters, his nieces, and there was nothing he could really do. It was then she knew that she could ask him to do something for her, and he would defiantly be willing to do it.

"You wanted me to do something for you…right?" The puppeteer asked, now looking over at Hinata. She nodded, then began to ask him.

* * *

Kiba looked at Sasuke, "You want to fight me? Then you'll tell me where my son is at?" He asked gripping the fist by his side tighter, "Your gonna wish you had never messed with me son."

"Heh, you really think that your strong? Being able to throw threats around lie you do, I was in the same classes as you when we were younger. You were just as bad as Naruto. You couldn't even lay one finger on me, even if I stood still." Sasuke taunted as he eyes changed from coal black to blood red Sharingan.

The pissed Inuzuka grabbed behind min, and pulled out 2 kunai, one for each hand, ' I remember Kakashi-Sensei getting in a fight with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, when he fought him, Kakashi-Sensei said something about looking in the eyes….or at least that's what he told Kurenai-Sensei. So all I gotta do is look at his feet, to predict his movements' He thought as he looked down at Sasuke's feet, preparing to fight.

"I'm waiting Kiba, didn't you say I was gonna wish I never messed with Yukio?" Sasuke placed his long sword in front of his body, "OH well, you had your chance" He said, then disappeared.

Kiba looked around a but, his Kunai's in front of his body, "I am going to make you wish you never betrayed Leaf…a second time."

"How can you attack what you cant see?" Sasuke's voice echoed around Kiba, making it impossible for him to locate the Uchiha. "I could be anywhere…you cant see me, but…I can defiantly see you"

Suddenly something cut into Kiba's shoulder from behind him, and again on the other shoulder. Kiba grunted in pain, and swung around attempting to hit Sasuke, yet missing with every swing.

Sasuke began to laugh, "Not so tough without your dog Akamaru…I don't know what's worse, the fact that your son put up more of a fight, or the fact that he could fine me while his father, a Jonin none-the-less, cant even figure out where I am."

Kiba then stood straight, closed his eyes, and began breathing in and out slowly. He began concentrating, 'I need to calm down, if I can calm down enough I'll be able to smell Sasuke…then I'll easily be able to locate him.'

Kiba had gotten cut again and again, deeper each time, but that didn't stop him from trying to track Sasuke's scent. After concentrating for a small amount of time the injured Inuzuka gripped tightly on the Kunai in his right hand, opened his eyes and quickly forced his kunai in front of his body.

"Found you" Kiba smirked as Sasuke began to appear in front of him, the kunai Kiba placed in front of him, now inside Sasuke's abdomen. "Now tell me where my son is" Kiba ordered, cuts on his body, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba, "You w-want your son…" He coughed, "You still h-haven't beat me" Sasuke's body suddenly turned into a log.

'Keep calm Kiba. Just sniff for his scent' Kiba told himself. He then looked a bit shocked, "Sasuke's not here anymore" He shook his head, then began sniffing for his wounded son.

"Need help?" Kiba heard from behind him. The Inuzuka turned around to see a familiar Shinobi, "You look beat"

Kiba looked at his wounds, and sighed, "You know….I don't have time for your smart remarks Kankuro"

"I didn't come to make fun of you, I came to help" Kankuro jumped down, "Hinata was worried about you and Yukio, and I wanted to make sure my nieces were okay" he said walking towards Kiba, "Then I found you injured, and thought I'd stop and see what happened."

"We need to look for my son. He's injured, along with Akamaru and ShiShimaru." He said pointing towards the direction he smelled Yukio, "They're over there"

Kankuro nodded, and the two male Jonin quickly leapt off to find the injured Inuzuka.

* * *

Kabuto held out his free hand, "Emiko, I need for you to come with me" He said with a smile on his face.

Emiko stepped back and Shikamaru stepped more in front of her, "Give me my other daughter Kabuto" He demanded, glaring at the medical Sound Shinobi.

Kabuto shook his head sighing, "You obviously don't realize I cant give you Suki, when we need both Suki and Emiko to make this plan work"

"What plan?" Temari asked, still holding Tamasine with a kunai to his neck. She didn't want to hurt the young Uchiha, which is why she hadn't cut him. She glared at Kabuto after he didn't answer her question. "Tell me what the-"

"He's gonna use me and Suki" Emiko began, "The Orochimaru guy wants you and dad to destroy Leaf."

"Smart girl" Orochimaru said as he showed up behind Kabuto. The snake like Sanin grabbed Suki out of Kabuto's arms, as he got her in his arms, she began to wake up. "Do yo want to know what will happen if you don't do as I say?"

A snake slithered out of Orochimaru's sleeve and towards Suki's neck, The young Nara opened her eyes to see nothing but a snake coming towards her and Orochimaru smiling at her.

Suki attempted to wiggle herself free, but wasn't able to move much, she then began kicking her legs. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Stop!" Emiko shouted, "Make the snake stop please" She cried, worried about her sister.

Orochimaru stopped the snake and looked at Temari and Shikamaru, "Will you two do as I say?" He asked, an evil smile on his face.

-End of chapter…Hope you like it, and sorry for the delay, and short chapter…I've noticed that this story has suddenly gotten serious…sorry for those who don't like it, but ya gotta have some kind of drama in a story to make it whole…well anyways, tell me what you think…and the next chapter, I'll try to put it up tomorrow…if not then, then defiantly the next day. So Until then-


	23. The Decision

**Chapter 22: The Decision**

Kiba and Kankuro had been leaping tree from tree for almost an hour until finding Yukio and ShiShimaru laying on the ground, while the wounded Akamaru was trying to wake them. The two Jonin quickly jumped down from the trees, Kiba ran straight to his son, picking him up, "Yukio…" He then looked at Akamaru, "I'm sorry Akamaru, I should of gotten here sooner."

The injured dog yelped, then suddenly jumped in front of Kiba and the others growling. "Oiy, Kiba! Kankuro!" Naruto's voice shouted running towards them. Now standing in front of the others, "What happened here?" the orange loving Ninja asked.

Akamaru still barking and growling at the friendly male, "Akamaru that's Naru-" Kiba sniffed the air, then glared at Naruto, "Your not Naruto"

Kankuro looked from Naruto to Kiba and back, he then got his puppet ready to fight, "Get your son and the others out of here, I'll deal with this guy"

* * *

Suki looked at Orochimaru, glaring at him trying to figure out this guys weakness. She tried kicking him, but her tiny legs were to short to reach, she then tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was to tight. Suki was having no luck with escaping this mans grip.

"Well, do the two of you have an answer?" Orochimaru asked, unfazed by Suki's actions.

Temari opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by tugging on her black Kimono, "Mom, you and dad cant do what he wants, if you do then you guys will be putting our friends, grandma, and grandpa in danger" Emiko said, looking up at her mother, "We can get Suki out of there without you or dad joining this creep."

Tamasine, whom was still being help by Temari, began laughing, "You think a dumb little girl and her even dumber parents could kill, let alone touch, Orochimaru? HA! He is one of the Legendary Sanin, not even Tsunade or Jiriaya can take him down."

Temari glared down at Tamasine, "How can you help a man like-"

"I want an answer" Orochimaru demanded, his grip on Suki becoming tighter, causing the young Nara to let out a small wince in pain.

Hearing Suki wince in pain pissed Shikamaru off, within seconds he went from standing in the room Emiko was being held in to standing right behind Orochimaru, a Kunai to his neck, "Get your hands off my daughter, or else I'll cut your throat before you have a chance to create a clone." He threatened pressing the cold Kunai to Orochimaru's pale neck.

"You've just made the wrong move Shikamaru Nara" Kabuto said, now standing behind Temari and Emiko.

Temari let go of Tamasine as her an Emiko turned around to see Kabuto get ready to hit Emiko with his glowing green hand. Temari quickly threw herself over Emiko's body, shielding her daughter from being hit, closing her eyes preparing to be hit.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard, and Temari and Emiko looked up at to see Kabuto and Tamasine being held by sand. "Let me family go!" Ordered the Kazakage, and Temari's younger brother, Gaara as he walked out from the shadows his arms crossed, and an extremely pissed off look on his face.

* * *

"Do you really want to fight me Kankuro?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning blood red, "You were the only sibling I didn't get the chance to fight during the chunin exams that year" He laughed as his body slowly began taking its true form as Sasuke Uchiha.

Kankuro reached for his puppet slamming it down on the ground in front of him, creating a hole under the puppet. "You put my nieces and sister in danger, of course I'm going to fight you, and make sure you don't ever put anyone close to me in danger any longer"

Sasuke began laughing again, "You talk big, but-" He was cut off by one of Kankuro's puppets coming up behind the Uchiha launching many poison coated Kunai at him. He quickly jumped up, barely dodging the Kunai, landing on a tree branch grabbing his stomach where he was stabbed by Kiba's Kunai.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Tired already" Kankuro moved his blue chakra strings around, causing the puppets to stand in front of his body, shielding him from any surprise attacks, "We only just started" he then launched more poison tipped Kunai at the Uchiha, along with a small smoke bomb with knock out gas inside it.

The puppet master watched as the smoke bomb went off, and could hear coughing. He assumed it was Sasuke, waiting for the smoke to clear for him to advance forward in the battle.

Once the smoke was gone, Kankuro's eye's widened as he saw that there was no unconscious body there. He then felt a sharp point poke him in the back, "Sorry to disappoint you Kankuro, Shino might of fallen for that simple trick, but I-" He was cut off by one of Kankuro's puppets, Crow, stabbing the Uchiha in the shoulder with a paralyzing poison on its tip.

Sasuke fell to the ground, dropping the blade, that he put to Kankuro's back, on the ground. The puppeteer turned and looked down at Sasuke, "I'm not going to kill you, because you have two sons and I done thing any child should be raised without at least one parent around. But, I have made it so you wont ever fight again" he crossed his arms across his chest, "To answer your first question, I didn't want to fight you, until you placed those I cared for in danger" he answered as he put his puppets back behind him.

"OIY Kankuro!" Naruto shouted, busting out of the bushes, now standing right in front of the puppet master. He looked down at Sasuke, then back up at Kankuro, "What'd you do to him?" He asked, rushing over to his wounded friend.

"He was working with the people who took Emiko, I didn't kill him, I only paralyzed him so he wont hurt anyone else" Kankuro said, turning around, "I have to go and find my family, to help them" he said, "Can you take Uchiha back to the village?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, standing Sasuke up, placing his arms around his shoulder, "I'll take him back, just make sure you bring the others back to the village" Naruto said then began leaving.

"hey, Naruto…did you see Kiba run past you?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto stopped, "Yea, I saw him…who did that to Yukio?"

"The man your holding" Kankuro said, as he jumped up into the tree, heading to find and help Temari, Shikamaru, and his nieces.

* * *

Orochimaru shook his head, still holding tightly to Suki, "You shouldn't of come here Kazakage" he said.

Shikamaru pressed the Kunai even closer, he didn't want to cut Orochimaru in front of Suki, she didn't need to see a man die right in front of her, "You are in no place to speak, now let go of my daughter"

Orochimaru began laughing, "I guess there are too many people here right now" he then dropped Suki on the ground, and began melting into the ground, "We'll finish this soon" His voice echoed.

Temari ran over to where Orochimaru was standing, "Suki, go to your sister...now!" she shouted, Suki did as she was told, and Temari punched the ground creating a hole, she then grabbed a hand full of black hair, and yanked it up, glaring, "We'll finish this now!" she shouted, holding the man who had his daughters captive. "Gaara, please get Suki and Emiko out of here, I don't want them to see this"

Gaara nodded, "Emiko, Suki, come with me" he said, the twins looked a little worried for their parents.

"What about--"

"Please go with your uncle, your father and I will be fine" Temari said, looking at her daughters, still holding Orochimaru in her hands.

The girls nodded, and slowly began walking with Gaara, leaving their parents alone with Orochimaru.

Once the twins and Gaara were out of the house, Temari looked back at Orochimaru, "Explain to me why you targeted my daughters" she demanded.

Orochimaru smiled a very creepy smile, "I thought you would of already figured it out by now" he then sighed, not fazed by Temari's grip on his hair, "If you didn't figure it out, then I guess I'll have to tell you." He looked Temari right in the eyes, " but, once I tell you, you have to join me"

Temari punched Orochimaru in the face as hard as she could, "You have no place to be bargaining with us, now tell us. What would make you think we would join you to destroy our home villages?" She asked

"Because he knew we would come to save our daughters" Shikamaru spoke up, "He would keep threatening Suki and Emiko so we would help him"

Orochimaru began laughing, "Exactly, you both are very predictable" He said, "the two of you would do anything to keep your family safe, even betray your very own village"

Temari dropped Orochimaru, and pulled out her fan, unfolding it, showing all 3 purple moons, "Your going to wish you never laid eyes on my daughters"

-End of chapter, okay so I'm really sorry for the delay of chapter posting…I've been really busy with a lot, I entered a contest, and needed to write that FanFic (On my fanfic and dA pages called 'New Baby and First Word) it's the first contest I've ever entered…so if you like this story, please go read it, it's a one shot story…anyways, hope you like this story, and please leave me some Reviews…-


	24. Aftermath

**Chapter 23: Aftermath**

Once outside the building, Suki and Emiko looked at each other, relieved they were both okay, but still worried about their parents.

"They'll be okay" Gaara said, as though he red the young twins minds. He looked down at the girls, a soft look on his face, "Your parents are both strong and determined, they'll be-"

Before Gaara could finish his statement there was a big crashing sound, followed by a gust of wind. The three of them turned and looked at the building, they saw a bunch of debris fall from the sky all around them, Gaara had to use his sand to shield himself and his nieces.

Emiko and Suki's eyes widened, they both have seen there mom use her fan before, but never with that big of a gust, or that loud of a crashing sound.

"M-Mom…and dad, they were, Suki they were in there" Emiko said, still staring at the building with half it missing.

"Em, calm down" Suki said, placing a hand on her sisters shoulder, "They're both okay, mom wouldn't hurt dad…on purpose"

Emiko looked at Suki, "On purpose? Suki you saw how mad mom gets when dad calls her a troublesome woman, she-"

"Emiko! Suki!" Temari shouted, as she and Shikamaru walked over towards their daughters.

The twins looked over at their parents, then began running towards them, embracing them in small, yet tight, hugs. They were all happy to be back with each other.

Emiko quickly pushed away from her fathers grip, "Wait….what about Toshi? He as in there and he tired to help me until Tamasine knocked him out." she had a very worried look on her face again, even though he knocked Emiko out, he still tried to help her and he apologized.

"Emiko he-"

"Mom we gotta help him!" She shouted, then ran towards the broken down building.

"Emiko Nara, Stop right were you are" Temari demanded, "You take one more step towards that-"

Emiko looked back at Temari, her arms crossed and an extremely stubborn look on her face, "Do you really want a kid, who tried to help me, get hurt?" She asked.

Shikamaru stepped forward, "That's not what she's trying to say Emiko, and you know that." he walked over to his worried daughter, and bent down so they were eye to eye, "She doesn't want you to go in there, because the building could collapse at any time"

Emiko's eyes widened, "Then…then you gotta get him out of there….and even though Tamasine was a jerk, you gotta get him out of there too"

Shikamaru smiled at his daughter, "You're a very kind, yet troublesome, girl. No matter how bad someone is, your still worried about them" He stood back up, and sighed, "alright Emiko, I'll go-"

"No" Gaara said, stepping forward, "I'll send some sand in there" she then sent some of his golden brown sand into the unstable building to bring out the two young boys that were in there.

Emiko watched, waiting anxiously for her uncle to pull out the Uchiha twins. She watched for what seemed like hours until the sand began to leave the building, with two unconscious boys in its grip. Emiko let out a loud sigh of relief, but now it was Suki's turn to worry.

"Mom, Dad what happened to Yukio?" Suki asked, "We were riding Akamaru's back when suddenly everything went black"

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted, jumping down from a tree and seeing his nieces. He smiled at them both and smothered them in a hug, "I'm so glad you both are okay! You guys had me worried"

"Mumphl Kmafy…..smufvering….breaf" The twins began waving their arms trying to escape Kankuro's grip.

Kankuro noticed them waving their arms, and let them go, "Sorry bout that. Heh, guess I don't know my own strength" he joked.

Suki looked back at her parents, "Do you guys know what happened to him?" She asked

"If your worried about Yukio, he's with his father, and they are on there way back to Kohona, matter of fact, they should be there by now." Kankuro said, as he looked at Suki.

The girl turned and looked at Kankuro, "Was he okay? Kabuto said that he was hurt and that it was what need to be done."

Kankuro nodded, "Yukio will be fine, along with both dogs. It looked like he was just knocked out, no real physical damage done to him." he said, only half lying. Yukio was knocked out, but there was some damage done to his body, he had many scraps and bruises.

Suki smiled slightly, "Thank you Uncle Kanky" She said, hugging him.

"Sorry to break this up, but can we please go back home?" Temari asked, "All I want to do right now is sit at home, and hold my son."

They all soon headed back to Kohona, Gaara carrying the Uchiha twins behind him in his sand, the two unable to escape its grip.

* * *

Hinata looked completely worried at her unconscious son. Small tears building up in her silver eyes as she sad down beside Yukio's bedside. "What happened to you?" She asked herself.

She looked down, holding her sons hand, then noticed a small movement, followed by a small sound. The worried mother looked up and saw her son opening his eyes and looking around.

"Wh-What hap-happened?" Yukio asked as he looked over at his mother.

She smiled at him, "Your okay, you just got a few scratched, but you'll be just fine. Your back in Leaf" She answered, unable to hold back her tears of joy.

Yukio sat up fast, wincing in pain and grabbing for the back of his head, "Where's Suki….and Emiko? Are they okay?" He asked, closing his eyes, rubbing the back of his head.

"They're fine Yukio. They just got back and are with Temari and Shikamaru, they were both worried about you and said that they were going to come by later and visit you." Hinata replied, still smiling at her son.

"What about…about ShiShimaru and Akamaru?" He asked. Hinata looked down, and Yukio looked over at his quiet mother, now a bit worried for the two companions. "Mom…mom what happened to them? Are they okay?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the hospital door opening up, and in walking the two Nara twins, Emiko and Suki.

"Hey, bout time you woke up" Emiko joked, as she walked over to her friends bedside. "Suki here was really worried bout you" She said, pointing towards her sister, whom was standing beside her.

Suki sighed, and shook her head, "You were worried too Em, remember, you were about to cry whe-" Emiko quickly covered her sisters mouth to stop her from saying anymore.

Emiko then noticed that Yukio looked a little sad, "hey, what's wrong Yukio? You should be happy that your back home…I mean you got here faster than we did"

Yukio looked at his friends, then back at his mom, "Mom….what's wrong with ShiShimaru, and Akamaru?" He asked again, desperate to get an answer.

Hinata looked at her son, a small smile on her face, "They are both resting…but you shouldn't worry about them." She said, which was true, because they were resting, but she wasn't gonna tell him that Akamaru was beat up pretty bad because he was trying to protect Yukio, that would only make the young Inuzuka feel worse than he already did feel.

Yukio smiled a bit, "Thanks mom" He said, then looked back at the two Nara's, and was about to say something until he was hit by Emiko.

"Don't EVER come after me again!" She shouted, "You could of gotten hurt even worse than you are right now" she said, then crossed her arms, and looked away. She might of said that she wasn't worried, but what she just did proved that she was very much worried about the boy.

Hinata and Suki couldn't help but laugh at Emiko and Yukio. The two of them were very much alike, it was almost as though they were brother and sister.

-End of chapter….hope you like it, and sorry if it was corny….anyways, tell me what you think. And yes! I did post this early…well I'm kinda getting back on my normal routine, no sleep, write, then wake up around noon . Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter up tomorrow….and for those who want to know what happened to Orochimaru and Kabuto, well long story short they were put in the Kohona jail, and yea I know that wouldn't be able to hold the great Orochimaru(although I don't like him that much, and don't think he's that great) that's what happened…so deal with it. Oh and please don't forget to review-


	25. Vacation Plans

**Chapter 24: Vacation Plans**

Temari laid on the couch with Daichi sleeping on her chest, running her hand threw his sandy blonde hair, "Shikamaru" she looked over at her husband.

Shikamaru, whom was sitting on the floor practicing Shogi with himself, looked up at the blonde, and waiting for her to say something. After waiting for a few minutes he sighed, "What?" he asked.

She looked from Shikamaru back down to her son, "Do yo think we didn't the right thing?" She asked

The laze ninja raised an eyebrow, "On what? We've done a lot of things Temari."

"On our children. Do you think we raised them well so far?" She asked still running her fingers threw Daichi's hair.

"What makes you ask?"

Temari looked at Shikamaru an annoyed look on her face, "Stop answering my questions with another question, It's very annoying to say the least."

"Well, don't ask questions about things like that" He looked back down at his board, "Because you already know the answer"

Temari sat up, not waking little Daichi, and sighed again, "We need to go on a vacation."

Shikamaru looked back up at Temari kinda shocked, "You mean, going to Suna?" He asked.

The green eyed mother shook her head, "No, I mean somewhere the girls haven't gone" Temari stood, "After all this stuff with Orochimaru kidnapping Emiko, then Suki leaving to help her, its gotten me thinking and I want to relax with them, spend time with just the family, without having to worry when of if someone is going to attack us."

"Well, where do you want to go?" the dark haired Jonin asked, also standing, and walking towards Temari to hold his only son.

"I'm not sure" She said, handing Daichi to Shikamaru, "We could ask the girls where they would like to go" She suggested.

"Well, they should be home soon" Shikamaru said, "I take your going to want your brothers to come with us."

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, Gaara might not be able to because he has a village to run, and Kankuro might have a mission, but it would be nice if they could come…I mean they are family." She then looked at Shikamaru, an eyebrow raised, "Do you not want them to come?" She asked him.

"I never said that" He sighed, then looked down at Daichi, "Your mother is a very troublesome woman, please don't be as troublesome as her or your older sisters." Daichi looked at his father with his dark, tired, eyes, not really understanding, or caring, what his father had said.

"Hey, don't tell him that Shikamaru" Temari said, walking over and hitting Shikamaru on his shoulder, "I don't want his first word to be the same as Suki and Emiko's"

The front door opened and in walked Suki and Emiko with Yukio walking behind them. The three walked in the house and looked at Temari and Shikamaru, confused looks on each kids face.

"What are you guys doing?" Emiko asked, looking at her parents, who were pretty close to each other, as Temari was about to kiss Shikamaru before getting interrupted by the door opening.

"We were talking" Temari answered, "How was your day at the academy today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It was such a drag." Suki sighed, sitting down in a chair, "Everyone kept looking at Em and me, whispering. Then at the end of the day, Yukio insisted on walking us home, he didn't want anything to happen to us….as though we couldn't take care of ourselves." She closed her eyes, sighing again, "Did I mention how much of a drag it was."

Temari laughed slightly at her daughters Shikamaru-like attitude, then looked at the young Inuzuka, "Thank you Yukio for watching over Suki and Emiko."

"Yea, now you can go home dog breath." Emiko said, her arms crossed, after almost crying over Yukio's injuries, she had been acting more stubborn around him.

"Emiko" Shikamaru sighed, "Is that the way you should talk to the guy who-"

"Followed us everywhere" Suki said, opening on eye looking at her father.

"I uh…my dad said not to be late, or else I'd have to clean up after the dogs for a month, so I should go" Yukio said, as he left the Nara house, heading towards his home.

Emiko looked back at her parents, "So what were you guys talking about?" She asked.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, then back at her daughters, "How would you guys like to go on a vacation?" She asked, awaiting an answer from the two.

Suki quickly sat up, both eyes open looking at her mom, "You want to go on a vacation….to Suna?" She asked, asking the same thing her father asked.

"Yea…um, that place isn't much of a vacation mom" Emiko pointed there, "I mean, we have a house there….and its like our other home."

"No, I don't mean Suna" Temari said, then sighed, "You both think like your father. I was thinking of a place where the two of you haven't gone, and want to see." She smiled at the twins, "So…where is it you two would like to go?" She asked

The girls looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at their parents, "The beach!" they said in unison. Smiles on their faces, as though they had been talking about this for a while.

Shikamaru was surprised with out excited the two girls were, "So…you two want to go to the beach?" They nodded, and he sighed looking back down at his son, "Its Suna…with water, how different" He said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Then the beach it is" Temari smiled, "Go pack your stuff, so we can get ready to go."

The twins hurried back to their rooms to get ready, and Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Should we invite Kiba and Hinata? They've had just as hard of a time as we did during the whole thing, besides I think it would be nice if the girls had someone to play with." She then put her finger on her chin, as though she was thinking, "If we did that, we'd have to invite Ino and Chouji….then it wouldn't be a family vacation, but then again, everyone could use a vacation."

Shikamaru and Daichi watched as Temari debated with herself over whether or not she should invite the others. Daichi looked up at Shikamaru, slightly confused, looking as though he was asking his father, "_what the heck is mom doing? And who is she talking to?_"

"Don't give me that look Daichi, she's your mom" he sighed, talking to his baby son.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, her hands on her hips, "Well? What's your opinion?" She asked. Shikamaru was about to say something when, "Your right, it would be too troublesome to bring everyone, but it would also be nice."

Shikamaru sighed, "It seems as though you have everything figured out." He raised an eyebrow, "So did you get everything figured out?" he asked, wondering if Temari was going to start yet another debate with herself.

"yep, your going to invite Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata to go with us. Then I'll see if Kankuro and Gaara want to come." Temari answered.

"Wait…why do I gotta-" he sighed, "What a drag" After he said that, Daichi let out a small laugh at his father's look on his face.

-End of the chapter, Okay now that I got the serious stuff out of the way, I'm going to just kinda try and continue doing the short little funny stories with this, until I can come up with either another story idea, or more drama, so I hope you guys like it…and I'm not sure if they have a beach, but now they do…cause it's my story and I'll add one if I want to…heehee, anyways, tell me what you think, and if your confused, sorry…that was not my intentions…so until next time.-


	26. Beach Fun

**Chapter 25: Beach Fun**

The Nara family ended up going to the beach with Kiba and his small family, Chouji and his, Gaara, and Kankuro….so much for a 'Family Vacation'

The first day at the beach the guys; Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro took the kids; Emiko, Suki, Yukio, and Aiko to play at the ocean while the moms; Temari, Ino, and Hinata stayed at the hotel with the babies; Daichi and Mieko.

Who's idea was it to stick the guys with 4 kids, the ages of 7 and 8, was of course Temari. True she wanted to spend time with her daughters, but she also thought it would be nice if the guys spent time with the kids alone.

Shikamaru sighed, watching his daughters attempt to build a sand castle, both girls wearing their bathing suits. Emiko's was 2 piece purple suit with a small fan on the back of the bottoms, while Suki's was also a 2 piece but hers was green with a small Chibi dear on the back bottom, their hairs up like they normally had them.

"No Em, if you build it too close to the water, it'll just get washed up." Suki sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "What are you doing Em?" She asked.

Emiko stood, her arms crossed in front of her, and her eyes closed, "I'm trying to move the sane like I did when Uncle Gaara was watching us." She explained, then went back to concentrating on the sand.

"You actually moved the sand?" Suki asked looking at her sister a bit shocked, "Are you sure Uncle Gaara didn't move it for you?"

Emiko sighed, opened her eyes, and looked at her sister, "I'm pretty sure I-"

"Suki! Emiko!" Yukio shouted, running up towards the girls, ShiShimaru and Aiko following behind him, "Why don't you guys play IN the water? I mean if all you wanted to do was play in the sand, then why didn't you just go to the Sand Village?"

"Yea, the water's not cold, and its pretty fun." Aiko said, dripping wet.

Suki looked at Emiko, whom looked like she was tired of building a sand castle, and sighed, "Fine…but I gotta ask dad something, then I'll come play…okay."

Emiko nodded, then her and the boys, along with ShiShimaru, all ran down to the water, so they could all go swimming. While they were playing, Suki walked over to the guys, whom were all sitting on the sand watching the kids.

"What's wrong Suki?" Shikamaru asked, looking at his daughter, "Your not tired already…are you?"

Suki shook her head, "No, I have a question." She then looked at Gaara, "Did you move the sand for Emiko when you watched us that night?"

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Looks like you got caught little brother." Gaara looked over at Kankuro, and he stood, "Alright, I'll go watch the kids…" He said walking towards the kids, not wanting to get attacked by his brother.

"So you did" Suki sighed, then sat down on the sand, "I knew it."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "Okay spill troublesome girl, what do you really want to ask?"

The young Nara girl shook her head, "No…No that's all I wanted to ask." She said, looking down at the sand, picking it up and throwing it back down.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, and the two nodded at each other, then Kiba began sniffing the air, "You know something interesting." he said, looking from Shikamaru to Chouji, "When someone's lying you can smell it in the air. It gives out a distinct scent."

Suki looked up at the three fathers, she had an eyebrow raised, "Does it really?"

"Not only that, but I can feel it in the sand, the persons heart races faster than normal." Gaara added, now wanting to know what was on his nieces mind.

Now Suki's eyes had gotten wide, then she mumbled, "What a drag, of course we had to be surrounded around sand." She then sighed, "You really wanna know, and promise you wont make fun of me, or tell Em."

Chouji looked at his friends daughter, "What's wrong Suki? Just tell us already." he said, as he began eating some chips.

"Fine" Suki took a deep breath, then looked at her father, "I…I don't know how to swim." She said, looking a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

Shikamaru looked a bit confused, "Wait, you don't know how to swim? If that's true, then why'd you want to come to the beach?" He asked, wondering why he didn't know why HIS daughter didn't know how to swim, now also wondering if Emiko knew.

Suki shrugged, "Mom said for us to pick a place that we hadn't ever been to, and wanted to go to and for a long time Em and I have been talking about wanting to go to the beach."

"Wait, I thought you went to the swimming lessons like your sister, Yukio, and Aiko" Chouji pointed out, since he was the one that, Ino, told to arrange the appointment for all the kids.

"Well you see…" Suki looked over to the chubby ninja, "The lessons were such a drag, and I never really thought I would need to know how to swim…so I ditched the lessons, and watched the clouds or took a nap." She said, scratching the back of her head.

Chouji and Kiba couldn't help but laugh slightly at how much Suki resembles her father, the legendary lazy ass ninja.

* * *

Kankuro walked down towards Emiko, Yukio and Aiko, mumbling to himself wondering why it is both of his siblings are always threatening to beat him up.

"Hey Uncle Kanky!" Emiko shouted, waving at the puppet master, "What hap-" She was interrupted by getting knocked over by a wave, falling into the water below her.

Yukio blinked a few times when Emiko came up from the water, the young girl lost her hair ties in the water, and now her medium length black hair was down in her face.

Kankuro ran over to his niece, "You okay Emiko?" He asked, as she coughed a few times.

Emiko nodded a few times, then let out a loud sigh, "Aww man" She then began looking around in the water, "Do you guys see my ties?" She asked, not liking her hair down.

Yukio laughed, "HA! You lost it!" He kept laughing until the young Nara glared up at him. "Why don't you just leave it down, if you put it back up, your just going to lose it again." He pointed out.

Aiko smirked, "Yukio likes your hair down Emiko." Both kids glared at the brown haired chubby kid.

"Alright you guys" Kankuro sighed, shaking his head with how defensive the two kids got.

* * *

Ino looked at Hinata and Temari, both of which were playing with there babies. "How are the two of you able to be so relaxed with the amount of kids that you guys have. I have trouble with just Aiko…well, don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, but I don't think I could handle another."

Temari laughed at Ino, "That's what I thought when I had Emiko and Suki…I figured I was the one who was going to be staying up with the girls, while Shikamaru slept, but it actually wasn't that way at all…Shikamaru enjoyed staying up with the girls, putting them to sleep."

In raised an eyebrow at Temari, "Are you telling me that Shikamaru, the guy who thinks everything is too troublesome, enjoyed getting up in the middle of the night to take care of not one, but two babies?"

Temari nodded, "Well, it wasn't really that hard, since Suki was basically always sleeping, the only one that really fussed was Emiko, but all you had to do with her was blow in her face, or let her play with your hair. She wasn't that hard to calm down." Temari laughed thinking about the first night the girls were home.

Hinata looked over at the two blondes while Mieko was reaching up for her long velvet hair, "Yukio was always awake when he was a baby. The only way to get him to sleep was by laying him down on Akamaru's stomach" She said, then looked back down at her daughter, "where on the other hand Mieko here likes to sleep, but also loves to get into stuff."

The three mothers then continued to tell stories about when their kids where babies, and how they were each different and yet alike at the same time, the three of them staying in the hotel for the rest of the day, until the kids and guys got back from the beach.

-End of chapter, okay the next chapter will be more at the beach….I think…anyways, if you have any really cool ideas that you want to see in the story, just tell me and I'll put them in here….oh yea, I thought it would be kinda funny if one of the twins didn't know how to swim, so of course I made it Suki cause she is the most like Shikamaru, and I figured that thinking swimming being a drag is something Shikamaru would say when he was about her age…well I hope you liked it…please review telling me what you think…until next time-


	27. Daughter Like Father

**Chapter 26: Daughter Like Father**

Suki woke up early, and walked out in the main room of the hotel to see her father holding her little brother, Daichi, studying the Shogi board below him, "Um…Dad…"

Shikamaru and Daichi looked up to see the lazy Nara girl standing in front of them, her hands behind her back, and a very lazy look on her face, "What are you doing up so early? Its only 8:00AM, Emiko's not even awake right now."

Suki sighed, then mumbled, "Can you teach me to swim?" She asked, looking to the side, not making eye contact with her father.

Raising his eyebrow, Shikamaru asked, "What'd you say? Speak up Suki."

The young Nara looked at her father, a very annoyed look on her face, wondering if he really did hear her, he just wanted her to repeat herself for his own pleasure, "I asked if you could teach me to swim."

"Well…I would but--"

"Its too much of a drag" Suki sighed, then crossed her arms, "You know…just cause I'm 7 years old, doesn't mean I don't need your help, and now that you and mom have Daichi your gonna have a lot more troublesome things to go through." The lazy girl explained as-a-matter-of-fact-like.

Shikamaru yawned, "Are you done yet?" HE asked, and Suki nodded, "Shesh, just like your mother, always jumping to conclusions" He looked at his daughter, "I wasn't gonna say that teaching you would be too much of a drag, I was gonna say that I don't know how to swim either, so I cant teach you" He looked back down at his Shogi board, "Since I can walk on the water, then I thought there was no reason to go under it." he then yawned again, "Why don't you ask your mother or sister to teach you."

Suki sat down across from her father, and looked down at the many pieces, "Since we both don't know how to swim, and need to know since we are at the beach, I'll make a bet with you…" She said, setting up the Shogi board for a game, "I'll play Shogi with you, and if I win you have to learn how to swim with me, and if you win--"

"You have to have your mother train you…" Shikamaru said, interrupting his daughter.

The young Nara sighed, "Having mom teach me would be such a drag." She said in a very lazy-Shikamaru tone.

"So….you gonna do it?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at his daughter, whom nodded.

With that said, the two Nara's looked down at the Shogi board, and began playing. During the middle of the game Daichi looked down at the board a bit confused at the way the game was being played, he always thought the pieces were there to suck on. He then looked up at his father-whom was watching Suki do his signature thinking pose-and began fussing, while reaching up for Shikamaru's hair.

Shikamaru looked down at Daichi, "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" He asked, as Daichi's fuss became louder, almost into a cry.

"Ugh…Shikamaru" Temari yawned, walking out of her and Shikamaru's bedroom, "Cant you take a break from Shogi to take care of your son?" She asked, walking over to her husband, bending down picking up her son, standing up straight, and began rocking the fussy Nara back and forth, "I know…your fathers a very lazy man who-" Temari then noticed her-normally-lazy daughter awake, "Suki….what are you doing awake? You're usually the last one awake."

"She needed to talk, that's all." Shikamaru sighed, then looked at his daughter, "You gonna take your turn Suki?"

Suki nodded, "Give me a minute Troublesome man." She then smiled, and moved her piece, then looked up at her dad, "I win"

Shikamaru and Temari looked down at the Shogi board, both shocked at the fact that Suki, a 7 year old, beat Shikamaru at the game he rarely lost at.

He then sighed, "What a drag, when'd you get so good at the game?"

Suki smirked, "I've been watching you play a lot dad….and a lot of your strategies are very easy to read."

Temari laughed slightly, "Looks like there's a new genius in the family."

Suki stood up, "A deals a deal, now you have to learn with me." She said, with a victorious smile on her face.

"Learn what?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow at the two, she then looked down at her son, and smiled, "What'd they bet Daichi?" She asked in a baby tone, waving her fingers in front of her sons face, as he began giggling and trying to catch them.

Shikamaru let out another loud sigh, and laid back on the carpet his hands behind his head, "Aw man…what a drag." He then closed his eyes, "So Suki…who do you want to teach us?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Kiba" Suki said, now standing over her father, "Since he's from the Inuzuka clan, and hangs out with dogs all the time, he should be the one to teach us."

"Okay, hold on….what is Kiba gonna teach the two of you that you DON'T already know?" Temari asked, now very confused. Its not that she was calling Kiba stupid, but she defiantly wasn't gonna call him a genius, so why would Suki and Shikamaru need for him to teach them?

Emiko yawned, and walked out of her room she had to share with Suki, "Mom…dad, Suki's-" She looked up and blinked a few times, "Hey!" She pointed at Suki, "What are you doing awake?" She asked, "I woke up and noticed you were gone, then I thought you were taken and that we would have to look for you." She said, taking a deep breath after explaining that.

"Uh…Em, I'm okay" Suki said, then looked back down at her dad, "Come on old man….we've got stuff to do"

Shikamaru sighed, then stood, "Aw man…what a drag" The two of them then left the house, leaving Temari, Daichi, and Emiko in the hotel room, wondering what they were doing, and why they needed Kiba.

The two lazy Nara's walked over to the hotel room that Kiba and his family were staying at. Shikamaru ended up knocking on the door, after him and Suki stood there in silence, neither of them wanting to do anything.

A sleepy Yukio answered the door, rubbing his eyes, "what do the two of you …." He yawned, "….want?" he asked

Suki glared at Yukio, "Just get your dad" She said, not wanting to tell him her little secret, knowing exactly what would happen if she did.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "What do you need with him?" He asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Just get him Yukio" Shikamaru said, crossing his arms, looking up in the sky, watching the morning clouds go by, envying how free they were.

"Yea, Yea, Yea" Yukio sighed, turning around making a hand gesture letting Shikamaru and Suki into the hotel room. "He's in his and mom's room. I'll go get him." He then walked back into the room as Hinata walked out with Mieko in her arms.

"Oh hello" She said, walking into the kitchen, "What brings the two of you here?" She asked, preparing a bottle while still holding her daughter.

"Um…need any help?" Suki asked, knowing it always took both her parents to take care of Daichi, her dad would hold him while her mom would make the bottle.

Hinata looked at Suki then smiled, "Its okay, I can handle it…well unless you want to hold her?" She asked.

Suki quickly waved her hands in front of her, "No, No No! I was asking for dad…so HE can help you…not me" She answered.

Hinata laughed at Suki's reaction, and Shikamaru sighed shaking his head, "She makes it seem as though she 's never held a baby before."

Just then Kiba walked out of the room, "You guys want something?" the male Jonin asked.

The two Nara's nodded, then just stood there.

Hinata took that as a hint for her to leave the room, "Oh, I'll go lay Mieko down for her nap." She said then left the room.

After she left, Shikamaru sighed, then began to ask Kiba if he could teach him and his daughter how to swim, after a long 30 minutes of Kiba laughing at Shikamaru for not knowing how to swim, he finally agreed to teach the two of them.

-End of chapter….okay, I got the idea of Shikamaru not knowing how to swim from a few people who read this story on FanFic, so thank you GoraT and Naruto Fan for the idea…if anyone has any more ideas for the story then tell me…and I'll figure a way to put it in here…I do plan on doing a chapter for the twins birthdays…I just gotta figure out when I'm gonna do it…heehee…anyways please tell me what you think, and if you like it….so until next time-


	28. Swimming Lessons and Girl Talk

**Chapter 27: Swimming Lessons and Girl Talk**

"What a drag" Suki and Shikamaru sighed in unison as they looked at each other.

"Alright! Lets go swimming!" Cheered the hyper Inuzuka father, throwing his fist in the air as Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, "Come on you two, to the ocean water!" He then began running towards the water with Akamaru following behind him.

"Shesh Suki…you really sure you want him to teach us…he's a little…well a little-"

"Troublesome" Suki said, finishing her fathers sentence, as the two walked towards the ocean waters. Both dreading the lessons they were about to receive from Kiba.

* * *

Temari and Emiko decided to stay inside the hotel with Daichi, well more like Emiko was told to couldn't go play in the water because she decided to play a small prank on her mother. The young Nara didn't think that the crab would pinch her mom THAT hard.

Emiko sighed, sitting down on the couch, "Come on mom…I said I was sorry, so can I go out and play now?" She asked looking up at her mom with her pouty face.

"Sorry Em, but your not going outside today." Temari answered, feeding Daichi, "Besides who would you play with? Your sister is somewhere with your father, Yukio is spending time with his mom and little sister, and Aiko is going to stay with his parents today."

"I know" Emiko stood, and walked into the kitchen, "Hey mom…how'd you know dad was the one you really liked? The two of you are complete opposites, dads lazy and thinks before he acts, while you aren't so lazy…cause your always doing stuff."

"Are you saying I don't think before I act?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter after laying Daichi down on his crib, she then walked over and sat down beside her daughter on the couch, "Well….?"

Emiko smiled, not able to help think how funny her mom looked, "I never said that mom" She then sighed, "You didn't answer me"

"I know I didn't" Temari laid back in the couch and Emiko laid beside her, "You want to know how I came to love a lazy man like your father?" She began running her fingers threw Emiko's dark hair.

"Well yea, that's why I asked" She then looked up at her mom, "But don't make it boring"

"Why do you want to know?" Temari asked, "Your not the kind of-" She thought for a minute, then got a serious look on her face, and sat up, "Who's the boy you like Emiko?" She asked, looking down at her daughter.

Emiko began blushing and sat up, "W-What are you talking about mom….I-I don't have a crush. I'm t-to young for that stuff"

Temari shook her head, "Your not telling me the truth Emiko. So who's the guy I gotta--wait a minute, you don't like Yukio…do you?" She asked, an eyebrow raised

"M-Mom can we not talk about this anymore." Emiko asked, standing and walking over to her brothers crib, "Forget I asked anything…okay"

The blonde haired mother stood and walked over to her daughter, "Alright we wont talk about it anymore." She then placed her hand on Emiko's shoulder, "You know if something's on your mind then you can talk to me about it. I'm always here for you Em."

Emiko nodded, and looked up at her mom, "Hey mom…can you train me so I can be stronger?" She asked, not wanting to feel weak anymore.

Temari smiled and nodded at her daughter, "I'll train you, but not today…today's a day to rest."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me…I'm NOT going under the water right now" Suki said, her arms crossed in front of her, still standing on the warm sand.

"Don't be so stubborn Suki!" Kiba shouted, "Fine, if you wont go in the water" He then walked out of the salty ocean and walked towards the young girl, "I'll drag you in-" His body suddenly froze.

"Stay right were you are Kiba" Suki said, her shadow extended from her body to his, "I said I don't want to go in the water."

Shikamaru sighed, walking over to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to lose concentration on her Jutsu, releasing Kiba. "Suki, I'll make a new deal with you"

Suki looked up at her father, "Alright, what's the new deal?"

"I'll teach you how to concentrate your Chakra so you can walk on water, and I don't have to take lessons from Kiba." Shikamaru suggested

"Wait a minute the two of you wanted to learn, and now you don't want to learn cause you found out that you actually have to do some work." Kiba shook his head, "What's the fun of going to the beach if you cant swim?"

Suki sighed, then looked at her dad, "As troublesome as this is….we still gotta learn , I mean what'll happen when you run out of Chakra and you have to go across some water?"

"Look for a bridge." Shikamaru replied.

"Heh, no dad. You have to swim." Suki then began walking towards the water, mumbling how cold and troublesome this was going to be.

"Well…" Kiba said, crossing his arms looking at Shikamaru, "Gonna let your daughter show you up?"

"yea, I don't want to learn how to swim. I've got-"

"Oh no you don't dad!" Suki shouted, now in the water, "You made a deal with me, and you lost so now you have to learn how to swim." She said, looking at her lazy dad.

Kiba laughed, "Looks like you have to learn cause you couldn't beat your daughter." he then thought for a minute, "What couldn't you beat Suki at?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine….I'm coming" He then began walking towards the water.

* * *

Emiko sat on the couch now holding her baby brother, she looked down at him, "How come mom gets to go outside and I gotta stay in here?" she asked him, then sighed, "Your not gonna answer me, your not even old enough to know what I'm saying."

Daichi looked up at his big sister with a look of annoyance, as though he was tired of being underestimated. He then began to reach up for his sisters hair, which was down because she still couldn't find her hair ties, and was too lazy to get a new one from her mom. Once Daichi got his little fingers on her hair he began to pull on it, and laugh at the look on his sisters face.

"Ow Ow Ow! Daichi stop pulling my hair!" She said trying to pry her little brothers fingers off her dark hair. "Aww man, this is another reason I hate having my hair down."

Once Emiko got Daichi's fingers out of her hair, she stood up, still holding the heavy baby, and walked back in the bathroom to get one of Suki's hair ties. She then put her hair up in a very messy ponytail, then walked back out in the main room of the hotel and sat back down, placing Daichi on her lap.

Daichi began fussing more, and Emiko looked at her brother a little annoyed, "Now what's wro-" She sniffed a little, then scrunched her face, "You gotta be kidding me…" She then leaned her head back on the couch, letting out a loud sigh, "What a drag"

-End of chapter, heehee Emiko has to change Daichi's dirty dipper I'm so mean…well not really, she would have had to do it sooner or later…but don't worry I still love ya Emiko…well, that's all for today, I'll update more tomorrow maybe….oh and they'll be in Kohona next chapter, cause they can only be at the beach for so long…UNLESS someone has an idea for them being at the beach that they would like to tell me…if not then back to Kohona…tell me what you think…and thanks for reading.-


	29. Last Day At The Beach

**Chapter 28: Last Day at the Beach**

"Suki Emiko its time for you both to get your lazy butts out of bed." Temari said, turning on the bedroom light, "You both are going to spend the day with your Uncles while your father and I spend some time alone."

Emiko shot up from her bed, "What?!" She asked, looking at her mom, a very lazy/tired look on her face, "I thought they went back to Suna already." she yawned.

Temari shook her head, "They didn't leave already, but they do plan on leaving tomorrow and would like to spend some time with you two and your brother before going back." She then walked over to Suki, whom was still sleeping, and pulled the covers off her, "Now get up before I have your Uncle Gaara send his sand in here."

Suki sighed as she slowly sat up, "Cant they just come over here and wait for us to get up…?" Temari shook her head, and Suki got out of bed, "Fine…shesh this is such a drag." She then began to slowly get dressed.

After the twins and their brother, Daichi, got up and dressed they were all taken to were their Uncles were staying at, while Temari and Shikamaru went out to spend the day alone.

Temari and Shikamaru walked away from Gaara and Kankuro's hotel, "So…what are we going to do today?" Temari asked as she looked at Shikamaru, "And don't say stay at home and play Shogi….I want to get out of the house without any kids to watch over, or any dippers to change." She said, wrapping her arms around his.

"I don't know…I was hoping to go home and take a long nap." Shikamaru said, in a sarcastic tone, only to get hit by Temari in the chest, "I was only joking Temari….shesh" he said, rubbing where she had smacked him at.

"No you weren't, you would rather take a nap then be outside at the beach with me." Temari pointed out, then sighed, "And here I thought you would want a day with your wife without any kids around."

Shikamaru stopped walking, causing Temari to also stop, he looked and her and said, "Its not that I don't want to spend the day with you Temari, its just I don't want OTHER guys to spend the day watching you at the beach."

Temari smiled and kissed Shikamaru, "That's sweet Shikamaru, but you really don't have to worry. I would rather be with a crybaby like you then some tanned beach guy here." She assured her husband, "Besides, it would be way too troublesome to start dating again." She said, mimicking Shikamaru's lazy tone.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Alright violent woman, we'll go to the beach." he sighed as the two of them began walking towards the sandy beach.

"First, lets make a pit stop at the hotel." Temari said, as she began to head towards the hotel room, Shikamaru following behind her.

"Uh…Temari, what do you have to do at the hotel? I mean, cant it wait…we don't know how long your brothers can handle both girls and Daichi." Shikamaru sighed again, wondering what she wanted to do so badly that it couldn't wait.

Temari smiled back at the wondering Nara, "Don't worry Shikamaru, you'll see once we get there." She then turned back around and walked into the hotel room, closing the door just before Shikamaru could walk in.

"Hey! What was that-" HE then tired to open the door, but it was locked, "Temari….Temari come on and open the door." He said, knocking on the door, after realizing he was missing his room key.

"Just a minute Shikamaru" Temari shouted, walking around the main room, picking up a few things, "I'm almost done."

Shikamaru sighed once more, "You gotta be kidding me, Temari your not cleaning are you?" he crossed his arms, looking up into the sky, "I cant believe you would-"

"I'm ready" Temari said, opening the door, and walking out with something in her arms.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at her as he saw an object in her arms, "What's that for?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well…." Temari began walking towards the beach, Shikamaru following behind her, "I thought it would be nice if we had an interesting game of Shogi at the beach." She laughed slightly, "I figured since Suki can beat you, that maybe I'll be-" her body suddenly froze and turned around facing, the smiling/intelligent Nara, "Shikamaru, how many times do I have to tell you not to use Shadow Possesion on me."

Shikamaru kept his smile on his face, and began walking towards her, causing her to walk towards him, "Since when do I listen to a troublesome woman like you." he stopped walking once the two were extremely close to each other.

"Sh-Shikamaru…what are you--not out in the open." She stuttered turning a bright red on her cheeks.

"Heh, what's wrong Temari…did I find your weakness?" Shikamaru asked lifting one arms, causing Temari to do the same thing, he then placed the hand behind Temari's head, causing her to place her hand behind his.

Temari raised an eyebrow at her husband, "Weakness…I don't have-"

He interrupted her by kissing her, then letting his Jutsu drop mid-kiss. Shikamaru smiled at Temari, "What was that about not having a weakness."

The blonde haired Jonin smacked the dark haired Jonin on the chest again, "Don't ever use your Jutsu on me again!" she then turned around and walked the rest of the way to the sandy beach.

The two sat down on the beach, and played a few games of Shogi, then laid back and watched the sun set.

As for Kankuro and Gaara….well they sure weren't bored…lets start from when th kids were dropped off at their Uncles hotel.

* * *

Suki and Emiko walked into their Uncles hotel room, both letting out a loud annoyed tired sigh. Its not that they didn't enjoy spending time with their Uncles, its just that they would of both enjoyed a little more sleep.

Temari handed Daichi to Gaara, because Kankuro was know to drop little things that tend to wiggle….it was a good thing Gaara's sand caught Suki before she hit the ground, that was both the first and last time Kankuro ever held a baby.

"So if you guys need any help, don't hesitate to call if you need us." Temari said, as her and Shikamaru left the hotel room.

Gaara stared down at Daichi as he stared up into Gaara's deep blue eyes. The two stared at each other for the longest time, until Suki broke the silence, "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, letting off a hint of boredom.

Kankuro walked over to the twins, "Well, we're gonna….uh…well…" He scratched the back of his head, and looked back at Gaara, "What are we gonna do?"

"I know!" Emiko shouted, throwing her hands in the air, jumping up and down, "I saw this big park with a lot of really big rides…can we go there?" She asked, looking at both Uncles.

"You want to go to a theme park?" Gaara asked, trying to keep Daichi from pulling on his crimson red hair.

Emiko nodded, "Yukio said that his dad took him there a few nights ago, and he told me it was a lot of fun. She said, imagining herself riding on the fun rides.

"Em, we cant go to a theme park, they don't allow babies on the rides. What are we suppose to do, have someone sit aside and hold him while the others ride the rides?" Suki asked, her arms crossed.

"No Suki, Kiba and Hinata had Mieko, but they still went." Emiko pointed out.

"Sorry Emiko, but going to a theme park is something you do with your parents." Gaara said, as he watched Daichi pull on his clothes, placing them in his mouth.

"What's wrong little brother, afraid of the rides?" Kankuro asked, elbowing Gaara in the side, "I say we take them…you know Shikamaru will say something like-"

"what a drag." Suki sighed.

Kankuro nodded, "Exactly Suki. And Temari wouldn't let the girls ride any rides."

"That's not what I meant Uncle Kanky, I was saying that if we went it would be a drag." Suki said, closing her eyes.

"Then you and Uncle Gaara sit aside, while Uncle Kanky and I ride the rides." Emiko said with a smile on her face.

After a while of debating, they ended up going to the theme park. As they walked inside the parks gates, Emiko's eye lit up like a small kid in a candy store as she looked at all the giant rides. "This…This is AMAZING!" She shouted, then looked back at her Uncles, "What are we gonna ride first?!" She asked.

Kankuro had just about the same look as Emiko on his face as he looked around at the rides, "Lets ride that one first…it looks like fun.!"

That said and the two ran off towards the small roller coaster, leaving Suki and Gaara behind with Daichi. The two looked at each other, then slowly walked up to the ride as Emiko and Kankuro got on the ride.

Suki shook her head, "Something bad is gonna happen…I can just feel it." She sighed to herself. "Aww man…what a drag."

Gaara couldn't help but nod in agreement with the young Nara, as the ride started.

As the day went on, Kankuro and Emiko had rode just about every ride they were able to ride, except for one. Emiko ran over to the ride, "Come on Uncle Kanky! Lets ride this one now!" she shouted, pointing at the ride.

Kankuro let out a sigh, and shook his head, "I….I think we've rode en-enough rides….Emiko…lets take a rest for now." he said, trying to catch his breath…

"Aww come on Uncle Kanky…" She then looked at the red haired male, "Will you ride the ride with me…pllleeeeaaaaasssssssseeee" She pleased, her little pouty face that got her whatever she wanted on.

Gaara sighed, he might have been able to resist a lot of things, but when it came to Emiko and her pouty face, he was like Kankuro to puppets…couldn't say no, he then looked at the ride, this was one of the big roller coasters, he then let out another sigh, and looked back down at Emiko, "You sure you want to ride this ride" he asked, and Emiko nodded with a big smile on her face, "Fine…we'll ride it…once." he said.

Kankuro stood and walked over to Gaara holding out his hands, "I'll hold Daichi while you ride the ride." he said. Gaara shook his head, and created a small carrier out of sand for the baby while he walked on to the large roller coaster with Emiko.

Emiko had a giant smile on her face as the two were being strapped on the ride, "Thank you soooo much Uncle Gaara for going on this ride with me!!"

Gaara was already dreading the fact that he gave in and went of the ride….after everyone was strapped into the ride, it went off…going threw loops and upside down, then falling straight down wards. The ride was short, it lasted about a minute, but that was the longest minute ever for Gaara…he didn't enjoy the ride very much.

Once it stopped, he got off helping Emiko, whom was still smiling, and the two walked over to the others, Gaara shaking his head, "Kankuro, you're going on the rest of the rides…." He said, his normal skin a very pasty pale color.

Kankuro laughed at the way his brother looked, and nodded, but luck would have it that after that ride Emiko was tired and wanted to get something to eat…they didn't ride anymore rides after Gaara's ride, and they all headed back to the hotel room and waited for Temari and Shikamaru to pick up the kids.

-End of chapter…okay I know I said the last chapter was the last day at the beach, but I got the idea of Temari and Shikamaru spending the day alone at the beach from Shikagirl1990 on FanFic…so thank you for the idea, and then I thought…well I haven't put Gaara and Kankuro in here since the first time they went to the beach…and even then they weren't in it that much, so I wanted to give them some time…then I HAD to put Gaara on a roller coaster…so I hope you guys like this chapter, and once again thank you to all the people who read and review this story…until next time-


	30. Cold Sick Day

**Chapter 29: Cold Sick Day**

It had been a few months since the Nara family returned back to Kohona, of course the weather they were dealing with now was cold/snowy/icy. The worst kind of weather for the twins. Even though they were born in the winter, neither girl enjoyed the cold, they both envied the animals that hibernated during this time.

"I'll wake Suki, you wake Em." Shikamaru yawned, looking down at his 6 month old son, whom had finally mastered the arts of crawling.

Daichi smiled up at his father, as his blonde hair began to fall into his eyes. Shikamaru thought it was such a drag that his son had his hair grown so long, but Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, wouldn't allow him to cut Daichi's hair, he said it was in the family for the males to have long hair, and Shikamaru figured it would be too much of a drag to argue with his father.

"Alright, lets do this" Shikamaru sighed, as he opened Emiko's door for Daichi, and walked towards Suki's room only to notice his son following behind him, sliding on the wooden floor with every crawling step he took. Shikamaru bent down and picked up his son, sighing, "Troublesome boy, you were suppose to wake Emiko, your other sister, while I deal with this one."

Daichi just tilted his head and began making snot bubbles out of his nose. Once a bubble would form Daichi's eyes would cross and his body would lean back slightly, almost falling back. He would of fallen if Shikamaru wasn't holding him. Then when the bubble would pop Daichi's eyes would widen, and he would look completely shocked as though it was suppose to stay there with him forever.

Shikamaru shook his head, as he watched his son, "Never mind Daichi" He then walked the baby over to Suki's bed, and sat him down on her bed, "You wake Suki, and I'll wake Emiko." He said, now walking over to the door to wake his other daughter.

If your wondering where Temari could be during this time, she had a mission to go on…again, and she wasn't gonna be back till later that evening….Lucky Shikamaru right?….wrong!

The further Shikamaru got from Daichi the louder the baby got. When Shikamaru was out of site, Daichi began his high pitch cry, while hitting Suki in the stomach with his tiny fist. This causing Suki to wake up and roll over, causing Daichi to land on top of Suki, waking the young Nara all the way. Suki opened her eyes and looked at her brother, who had small baby tears running out of his eyes, "Aww…come here Daichi" She yawned, even though she was lazy, and still tired, she couldn't help but have a soft spot for her little brother. She held out her arms, allowing Daichi to crawl up to her in her lap. Suki hugged her brother, "I know…dads a lazy, troublesome man…" She yawned again, and Daichi reached up and placed his tiny hands in her mouth, then began laughing.

While Suki was keeping Daichi company, Shikamaru went to wake Emiko. The main reason he wanted Daichi to wake Emiko, was because she was a massive pain to wake up. True it was easy to wake Emiko during the summer and spring, but this was winter…the season she became her father.

Shikamaru walked into Emiko's bedroom, and walked towards her bed, "Stop" A very lazy voice mumbled. Shikamaru stopped where he stood, and heard, "Go Away" She yawned, still sounding tired.

"Emiko its time to-" He was interrupted by Emiko sitting up straight and letting out a loud cough. Shikamaru hurried over to the young girls side, placing a hand on the girls flush forehead. "That's not good….you have a fever." He said, removing his hand, looking at his daughter, who's face was flush, cheeks pink, eyes droopy, and nose runny. Then shook his head, "of course your sick….your mothers not home and Lady Tsunade left to go to Suna for some meeting."

Emiko coughed a couple of horrible coughs, then let out an irritated sighed, laying her hot head on Shikamaru's shoulder, "I…I'm nob sick.." She coughed again, "I…can go…go to…" Before finishing her sentence she fell asleep, still leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Suki walked out of her room, Daichi following behind her, crawling behind, "Hey dad…Em ready for-" She saw her twin sister laying on Shikamaru's shoulder, "She okay?" She asked, nodding towards Emiko.

Shikamaru nodded, "When you go to the academy, can you tell your sensei that Emiko wont be coming in today, and before you do that can you take your brother to Hinata's so he doesn't get sick."

Suki shook her head, "Hinata is suppose to be helping at the academy, so she cant watch Daichi." She sighed, "Looks like your stuck here with two kids." She began walking towards the door, "Hope your days not too much of a drag." She then left the house, and headed to the academy.

"Hey Suki…what're you doing outside alone? Where's Emiko?" Aiko asked, running up beside Suki, "Doesn't she have class this morning too?"

Suki nodded, "Yea, but she got sick, and had to stay home." She sighed, "Troublesome girl, I told her she shouldn't of done that bet with Yukio…its obvious if someone walks outside in their summer clothes during the winter they'd end up sick."

"Well…do you mind if I walk with you to the academy?" Aiko asked, looking down, as his chubby cheeks turns a hint of pink.

"Um...Aiko, are you okay? You look a little sick. Do you have a fever?" She asked, placing her cold fingers on his warm forehead, "If your sick then maybe you shouldn't go to school either."

Aiko shook his head, waving his hands in the air taking a step back, "N-No I'm not sick….I'm fine Suki."

"Well alright…well if you want you can walk with me…all I'm doing is going to the academy." Suki sighed

"Alright, then les go to the academy." Aiko said, with a small smile on his face.

The two walked to the academy, and into their classroom. Taking their seats their sensei for the winter walked in…and of course it had to be him…the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja of Kohona…Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright kids…I don't know why Granny Tsunade made me teach today…but since she's not here for me to ask her, I gotta do it anyways." Naruto said, he then looked around the class, "Wait…who's not here" Suki sighed, then raised her hand, "No Suki, you're here, you cant raise your hand if you're here…I asked who WASN'T here today."

Suki shook her head, then stood up, "Emiko isn't gonna be here today, she's sick." She then sat back down, mumbling how idiotic Naruto was, and how troublesome this class was gonna be.

"Oh…OH right, she's not here…okay" Naruto then wrote down Emiko's name on a piece of paper, and began teaching the class. "Today, I'm gonna teach you guys how to make clones…I know its early, but its gotta be done."

Throughout the rest of the day, Naruto attempted to teach the 7 and 8 year olds how to create a clone…as expected none of them made a clone, the only student that even came close was Kimiko, Naruto's daughter, but even then she didn't make a complete one. Suki didn't even try, she just laid her head down on the desk in front of her, and tried to fall asleep…which wasn't working out.

Since Naruto was teaching a few students who walked up to him and asked him how to make a shadow clone, he wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the class, so Yukio and Aiko walked over to Suki, "Hey…is Emiko really sick?" Yukio asked, sitting on the desk in front of Suki's.

Suki looked up, sighing, "No Yukio…I made it up just so she can stay home and sleep while I came to school….because we all know that's what I love to do" She said, with a very sarcastic tone. "Yes she's sick…."

Yukio shook his head, "Wonder if she's gonna be okay…"

Aiko laughed slightly, "If your so worried about her, why don't you go over there after class, and see if Shikamaru needs any help" He suggested, then elbowed Yukio in the side, "That's if your THAT worried about her."

Suki sighed, and shook her head, she found the whole 'crushing' stuff to be such a drag…like her sister, neither twin had a clue that their friends were crushing on them. She laid her head back down on her desk, trying to zone out the sound of the talking boys….sadly it wasn't working, she could still hear every word they were saying…

-End of chapter, okay so Emiko is sick, Suki is trying to nap, and Naruto is attempting to teach a bunch of 7 and 8 year olds how to create clones….when he can only create Shadow Clones….well that's a little interesting…anyways, hope you enjoyed this pointless chapter…until next time…which will be the twins birthdays…cause I wanna write that chapter.-


	31. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 30: Happy Birthday**

Walking out of her room, Emiko yawned and walked into the main room of the house, "Morning" She yawned again sitting down on the couch next to her-half awake-sister, Suki. Both girls were still in their pajamas, Emiko's purple and Suki's green, their dark hair in two French braids. "Where's mom and dad at?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her small eyes, looking around the empty room.

"They took Daichi and went to the store to buy something for dinner." Suki said, yawning and laying her head on the arm of the couch, closing her eyes.

"Do you think they forgot?" Emiko asked, laying her head on the opposite end of Suki's head, causing their feet to meet in the middle of the couch.

"Forgot what?"

Emiko looked at her sister, her eyebrow raised, "Don't tell me you forgot. Today's our 8th birthday. The day we get to skip all our training and chores." She said, laying back placing her hands behind her head.

"No Em, I don't think they've forgotten, they're just really busy and had to get some dinner before it got too cold." Suki sighed

"Then why didn't they wake us up this morning….Mom always wakes us up on special days." Emiko thought for a minute, "Wait…unless they don't thing that our birthday is special…" She thought to herself, out loud. Emiko waited for a minute then realized she wasn't going to get a response from her sister, due to the fact that she was asleep.

Not long after Suki had fallen asleep, Emiko had fallen asleep and their parents had walked in the house, Shikamaru holding Daichi. They saw both girls laying on the couch, sleeping…and smirked at each other. Shikamaru then set Daichi down, and he crawled over to his sister, Suki, and reached for her hair.

"Daichi, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shikamaru yawned, looking at his son, whom was using the edge of the couch to stand, Daichi looked at Shikamaru as though he was telling him, 'but she wont do anything about it, and it looks like fun'

Temari walked over to Daichi and picked him up before he could pull on Suki's hair, "You know better than pulling on your sisters hair." she said, then placed the baby in his play pin. "Now try to be have Daichi."

Emiko opened her eyes, and sat up, "What'd you get at the store?" she asked, yawning and stretching, waking up her twin sister.

Temari grabbed one of the bags that Shikamaru was holding, "Nothing, just some food." she said then walked back in her room, closing the door behind her.

Emiko and Suki looked at each other, raising their eyebrows at each other then looked at their father, "Why'd mom take the bag in her room if it was only food?" Suki asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know." He then walked into the kitchen to put away the food that he had in his hands, and made his son a bottle. He then walked into the main room and handed Daichi his bottle and the boy began to eat, "are you feeling any better today?" He asked his daughter.

Emiko nodded, "Yea, I mean I cant be sick on my-"

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari shouted, interrupting Emiko.

"Troublesome woman." he sighed again, and walked back to his bedroom, "What's wrong Temari?" He asked walking into the room.

"They forgot" Emiko stood up and walked over to her brother, "You didn't forget about your sisters birthday…did you?"

"Em, how could he know, he's not even a year old." Suki pointed out, "Don't worry bout it…mom and dad couldn't forget about our birthday, they're our parents" She said, standing and walking over to her sister, "Like I said before, they have a lot going on so they're just really busy right now."

"Yea, but mom hasn't even tried to hug us, plus neither Uncle Gaara or Uncle Kanky have called up." Emiko crossed her arms, and looked at her sister, "Explain that smart one."

"Em, you told me that you hated when Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kanky call, you always sigh and say that its very troublesome." She pointed out, then smirked, "Come to think of it, you only say that when they call or when its really early."

Daichi looked up at his feuding sisters, and began fussing reaching up for the twins. Emiko looked at her sister after hearing her brothers cry, "I'm gonna go get dressed." as soon as she finished her sentence, she was out of the room, leaving Suki alone with Daichi….two things Emiko did not like doing was cleaning Daichi's dippers, or holding him while he cries….

Suki sighed, and bent down to pick up her little brother, "Our sister is such a troublesome girl." She said then put Daichi down outside of his play pin, and she walked over to the Shogi board, sitting down looking at it, as her little brother crawled over to the other side of the board, watching his sister practice the game by herself.

As the day went on Temari and Shikamaru stayed in their room, and only came out to check on the kids or grab the phone. Emiko had come to the conclusion that her parents had either forgotten or didn't care about her and her sisters birthday. After a while of watching Suki play Shogi, Emiko stood and walked back to her parents room.

She opened the door slowly, and saw her parents sitting on their bed, talking to one another. She then walked into the room, without saying anything to her parents, she walked over to their bed and laid on it, in between Temari and Shikamaru.

"What's wrong Em?" Temari asked. Even though the young girl didn't say anything to her parents they both knew something was bothering her.

"Did you guys forget about today?" She asked in her pouty voice.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, then looked back at the 8 year old, "What could we of forgotten?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm not sure, we went to the store…bought dinner. No, I don't think we could of forgotten anything."

Emiko sighed, closing her eyes, "I knew you guys forgot"

While Emiko was talking to her parents, the front door had a slight knock at it, and Suki had gotten up to answer it. While she walked to the door, she noticed that her little brother was following her, and she smirked, "Daichi, your gonna get stepped on if you stay behind people all the time." She then opened the door, and saw who was at the door, once she saw the two people at the door, she smiled, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked

Emiko must of heard the door knock, because she walked out of her parents room and got a gigantic smile on her face, then looked back at her parents, "You guys didn't forget…did you"

Temari and Shikamaru shook their heads, "How could we forget…your our daughter." Temari said, bending down and hugging her daughter, "Happy Birthday Emiko." She then looked at her other daughter, "and Happy Birthday to you too Suki." She smiled.

"Hey, are we going to come in, or do we have to wait out here in the cold?" Kankuro asked, as he and Gaara looked at the family inside the warm house.

"Do you guys really have to ask…its such a drag to answer…just walk in the house…" Suki sighed, sounding exactly like her father.

Both the Uncles walked into the house, then closed the door behind them.

"Shesh, did you two have to be born in the winter…its too cold." Kankuro complained, hanging up his small coat that he was wearing.

"Its not like we chose this season…" Emiko said, walking over to her Uncles, "Trust us Uncle Kanky…we hate winter." she then looked at her parents, "She's the one who gave birth to us during this time."

"Enough complaining you two…or I'll make the both of you stay outside for an hour." Shikamaru said, only half joking...he wouldn't make Emiko stay outside, but Kankuro was a different story.

Emiko looked at her Uncles, "Did you guys bring us presents?" She asked.

"Emiko" Suki shook her head, "You don't ask that…."

Kankuro looked at Suki, "then you don't want any presents?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the young Nara.

"I never said that" She replied, then walked over to Kankuro.

"I knew it…you want presents just as bad as your sister." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Kankuro, quite teasing them and give them their gifts." Gaara said, looking at his brother, a bit annoyed with his childish ways.

"Aw come on Gaara…its fun to--Hey!" he shouted as the gifts from behind his back were being moved by Gaara's sand. Kankuro then crossed his arms, "Party Pooper." he hmphd.

The girls opened their gifts from their uncles….Suki getting a new Shogi board that she had been asking for and Emiko getting a small guard thing like Gaara carried. Even though Emiko was a wind type she still wanted to try and be like her Uncle Gaara, which made Kankuro feel left out…because neither one of his nieces wanted to be like him and become a puppet master.

Both the girls smiled and hugged their Uncles, "Thank you guys!" they both cheered.

They then looked at their parents…neither of them saying anything, just looking at them. Even though they didn't say anything Temari and Shikamaru knew what they were waiting for…they wanted to see what they got for them..

Shikamaru sighed, then walked back into his and Temari's room, then walked back out with a small open box, "As troublesome as these things are…your mother and I knew that you both wanted one…so your mother forced me into getting this." He then set down the box and a small wet nose popped out from the inside of the box.

Emiko and Suki's eyes widened even more, as they both ran to the box and saw a tiny puppy, the puppy was brown with a one ear, his left ear, completely black. They then both looked up at their parents, and ran over hugging them. "Thank you guys so much!! We always wanted one!"

"Now you both have to take care of it….meaning you have to walk him, and feed him, also cleaning him…" Temari pointed out.

Shikamaru walked over and picked up his son, "No matter how troublesome he gets, or how tired you are…when he needs to go out for his walk, you have to take him…got it."

The girls nodded, then ran back over to their new pet, and began petting the small animal.

Kankuro sighed, "Sure…make our presents look like nothing…" He crossed his arms and sat down on one of the chairs in the house.

The family then had bbq for dinner, courtesy of the Akimichi family, then came back home and had some cake and ice cream with their other friends, the Inuzuka family….after that the twins went back in their room with their puppy, trying to come up with a name for him….sadly they hadn't been able to come up with a name because they had fallen asleep as soon as they went back in Suki's room….

-End of the chapter, hope you like…and sorry that it took me so long to update…I've been REALLY busy…with well..just about everything, I got a new kitten…who is uber cute, his name is pippin….he's orange and white…only 6 weeks old …anyways, sorry for the late update, and please help me with some more ideas…I really need them.-


	32. Stormy Night

**Chapter 31: Stormy Night**

"**Yajuu!"**

"No, Fuyu!"

"I don't like Fuyu, I wanna name him Yajuu!"

"Why do you get to name him, he's OUR dog." Suki asked, sighing and crossing her arms.

Emiko hmphd, and looked down at the sleeping pup, "Because he looks like a Yajuu, and not a Fuyu."

"Em, do you even know what Yajuu means?" Suki asked, as she walked out of her sisters room, and into the main room of the house were her parents and baby brother was at.

Emiko following her sister shook her head, "Yes, and its not something as lame as 'winter' like yours is….Yajuu means 'strong'"

"No, it doesn't Emiko." Shikamaru yawned, holding his son, "Yajuu means 'beast'" He said, then looked at Daichi, "Your troublesome sisters are still arguing about their pets name…and they got him a week ago."

Temari walked into the house, and looked at Shikamaru, "You didn't just say Troublesome while holding our son.." she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"How'd you know? You weren't even in the house when dad said it." Emiko pointed out, then looked back at he sister and got ready to say something when her mom interrupted her with.

"There's gonna be a storm tonight." Temari sighed, now looking out the window her arms crossed, "I noticed it when I was heading home."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, he knew that when it stormed the twins would stay in his room, and lay between him and Temari. When the twins were younger it was okay, because they were small and everyone could fit on the bed, but now that they are older, there is less room for the girls AND him and Temari to sleep….someone was going to have to sleep on the floor...and he knew he was out numbered.

"Don't worry dad, Emiko and I will sleep in our rooms and wont bother you and mom tonight." Suki said, sitting down on the couch.

Emiko raised an eyebrow at her sister, "We wont?" She asked, "We always go into mom and dads room when it rains and storms."

"That was before mom and dad had Daichi," Suki sighed.

Emiko glared at her sister, "So, we still-"

"Would you two stop arguing" Temari shouted, but not a loud shout, she looked at her daughters, "the two of you have been fighting non-stop since you go your new puppy. If the two of you dong get along, I'll ground you both and make you train with Rock Lee and his daughter." She said, sounding a bit irritated.

"S-Sorry mom" The girls apologized in unison.

"Now go and take your dog for a walk before it storms please." Their mother sighed.

The girls nodded, and walked back to get their pet and take him for a walk.

"Suki…moms right, we cant stop arguing." Emiko said, looking down at her and her sisters pup. "I mean, we cant even agree on a name for our pet."

"Well then…lets come up with a name that we can both agree on." Suki sighed, as the two sat down on a bench in the park as their pup ran around, the two watched for him to do his duty, so they could go back home.

As the Nara sisters waited, the sky became dark, the clouds turning gray, and the sound of rumbling all around them.

Emiko looked up at the sky, "Hey….Suki, don't you think we should head home." She asked, Emiko was never one who enjoyed storms…matter of fact when they were little and they would go in their parents room it was because Emiko would drag Suki in the room with her.

"Sorry Em, but mom said we have to take our pup our….knowing her if we come back and he goes to the bathroom in the house, mom will become such a drag." Suki sighed, then looked at her sister, a sly smile on her face, "Your not scared….are you?"

"NO!" Emiko shouted, as a crackling sound of thunder sounded behind them, she jumped and covered her face.

Suki laughed a little then stood, "Alright troublesome sister, we'll head back" She then looked at the playful pup, "Come on Nozomi….lets head home."

Emiko blinked a few times, "Wait…doesn't Nozomi mean hope?" She asked, and Suki nodded, "I like-" another loud crack of thunder caused Emiko to tremble, "C-Come on S-Suki."

Suki nodded, then the two headed back with their pup, Nozomi, following behind them.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Temari played with their blonde haired son, Daichi. The baby was about 7 months old now, he was crawling and getting into everything…the only thing he wasn't doing was talking….well he hadn't said his first word yet.

"Shikamaru, do you think Daichi will say his first word soon?" She asked, smiling at her son, as he began to play with a small puppet that Kankuro had bought for him when they were at the beach, the sound of rain hitting their roof top in the background.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru sighed, "Doubt it…Emiko and Suki didn't say their first word until they were 1 ½ " He pointed out, then sat back and looked out the main room window, "I wouldn't worry too much, he'll say it whenever he wants to." He yawned.

"Maybe if our children's father wasn't so lazy, and such a crybaby, then maybe they would say their first word before they turn one." She stood, picking up her son, "I mean look at little Mieko, she said her first word last week….and she's younger than Daichi."

"don't rush things Temari…" Shikamaru sighed, then opened his mouth to say something but soon shut it when he saw the look that Temari shot at him, warning him not to say 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'

"Cr…Cry…Crybaby" Daichi smiled reaching up for Temari's bangs, "Crybaby…Crybaby….Crybaby!"

Temari looked a bit shocked at her son, "Wait…did he…" She then laughed a little, "He said his first word!"

"Shh Temari, the girls are asleep…don't wake them or you're the one who will be on the floor tonight." Shikamaru said, trying to hush his excited wife, but was failing…miserably.

There was no way Shikamaru could calm his wife, Temari was excited that Daichi's first word wasn't 'Troublesome' or 'What a Drag' like Emiko and Suki's was…also that he said his first word before he turned 1. Its not like Shikamaru wasn't proud, because he was…his son just said his first word…and he also thought it was slight funny that he was calling Temari a crybaby, although he probably didn't even know what 'Crybaby' meant, he had just heard Temari saying it all the time….figures that would be his first word.

-End of Chapter, sorry if it sucked…I don't know what the next chapter will be about, but I got the idea for the baby to say his first word from Naruto Fan…they have been asking for it for a while, sorry it took me so long to write it, and sorry if its not that good…also they gave me the idea for the name, I liked it….so it's the new name…anyways, I'll try to update sooner, but I need more ideas…I'm running out of them….well, tell me what you think…-


	33. Memories

**Chapter 32: Memories**

_Are you wondering how Temari told Shikamaru she was pregnant? Or how Shikamaru reacted when Temari told him she was first pregnant with Suki and Emiko? And what her brothers did when they were told of the baby news? Well that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to answer most of your unanswered questions. So lets just start from the beginning , and if you have any questions wait till the end, then ask…got it….okay here we go:_

"What the HELL is your problem jackass?!" A woman with blonde hair and green eyes shouted, "Are you trying to get people to notice us?!" She rolled her eyes, "What if someone followed you? What would-" the shouting female was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against hers, embracing her and the male she was yelling at in a kiss. The two slowly broke apart, the woman a shocked look on her face, and the male a smirk on his face.

"Troublesome woman, you're the one who would be getting people to notice us." the dark haired and dark eyed male shook his head, "you're the one who said to get here as fast as I could, so that's what I did, your also the one who wanted to keep 'us' a secret, and yet your out here screaming at the top of your lungs." He sighed, and shook his head again, "Anyways, you wanted to talk about something, you said it was important." He looked at her with a serious, yet lazy, look on his face. "Come on Temari, what'd you want to talk about this late at night?" he asked, yawning.

"Shikamaru I'm-"

"What the hell are you two doing together out here…? This late….? Alone…?" a male with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks asked, an eyebrow raised, "Thought the two of you hated each other."

Shikamaru looked at the blonde, "Naruto, you know that Temari is the ambassador for Sand, and Lady Tsunade demanded that I show her around here….that's why we're out here."

"That doesn't explain why the two of you are out here this late" Naruto then elbowed Shikamaru in the side, "You two on a hot da-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, due to the fist that punched him in the jaw, causing him to fly back and smack into a wall.

The lazy ninja blinked a few times, then looked at the female blonde, "What was that for Temari?"

She looked at Shikamaru and shook her head, "Never mind…just forget it, I'm to tired to say anything to you anymore….I'll see you in the morning" She said, walking off towards her hotel room.

Naruto stood, rubbing his jaw, "Damn she hits as hard as Sakura." He said, walked over to Shikamaru, "What the hell where the two of you doing anyways?" he asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Not sure…" He then placed his hands in his pockets, and began to walk away from the injured blonde. While walking he was wondering what Temari wanted to tell him, and why Naruto always had to interrupt him and Temari when they would try to be alone.

Temari walked into her dark hotel room, and let out a loud sigh, "What have we done….why did this-" She stopped after feeling a familiar chakra signature, she quickly turned on the light to see her brother sitting in her room, on her bed, "What are you doing here Kankuro?" She asked, her arms crossed in front of her body.

The puppeteer stood and raised an eyebrow at his sister, "What were you talking about just now Temari? Who were you talking about?" He asked her.

Temari quickly turned her head away from her brother, "That's none of your concern Kankuro…now answer my question, what are you doing here?" She asked again, a bit more irritated than the first time she asked.

"I'll answer you when you answer me" Her brother replied his arms now crossed as he walked towards his sister, "Temari you've been-" Kankuro stopped what he was saying when he noticed his sister turning a bit pale, now worried he asked her, "Are you okay?"

Temari didn't answer her brother, instead she just ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, a few unpleasant sounds coming from the inside of the bathroom where Temari stood.

While Temari was in the bathroom, there was a knock on her door, "Alright Temari, I know you wanted to tell me something, so get your troublesome self out of bed, and open the door." Shikamaru's voice shouted from the outside of the room.

Kankuro, whom was not extremely curious, walked over to the door, and opened it, "Why are you at my sisters hotel room?" he asked, "and why would she want to talk to a lazy no good-"

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted, interrupting her brothers shouting, name calling, rampage. She still looked a bit pale, but was extremely furious, "Why the hell are you shouting at Shika-wait, why are you here Shikamaru?" She asked, looking at the Nara standing at her door way.

Shikamaru sighed, "As troublesome as this is, I wanted to know what you wanted to say, and I really don't care of if someone followed me here." he then noticed the blond was a bit pale, "Are you sick?" he asked, a hint of concern in his lazy tone.

Temari placed a hand over her head, covering her face, "Shikamaru, I am so not in the mood….now you and my annoying brother must both leave me alo-" She quickly covered her mouth, and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut again.

"Is she okay?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Kankuro, whom was glaring at the laze ninja.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kankuro asked, crossing his arms. Even though Temari was more than capable of protecting herself, Kankuro couldn't help but worry for his sister, and want to crush anyone who hurt her.

Temari walked back out of the bathroom, and looked at the two males, "Close the door…" She sighed as she turned around, walking towards the hotel bed, sat down on it, then looked back at Shikamaru and Kankuro, "I have something I want to tell Shikamaru, and since Kankuro is here and refuses to leave, he'll just have to hear what it is I have to say." She said then closed her eyes.

Both males looked at Temari with intense stares, waiting for her to continue what she as saying.

"You guys cant tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" She opened her eyes and glared at her brother, "and you cant over react, if you do, you'll learn just how strong I can be." She warned.

"Alright Temari, just tell me what it is you have to tell us…now." Kankuro said, trying not to punch Shikamaru for whatever he had done.

Temari took a deep breath, "I'm….well I'm pregnant." She mumbled, hoping that the two didn't hear what she had said. But by the way both males looked she could tell they had heard her.

"Wait, why would you want to tell--oh my gosh he--and you" Kankuro got a disgusted look on his face, "But how--well I know HOW but…how? You two hate--you don't hate each other.." he then looked at Shikamaru, whom looked like he was going to faint, "YOUR DEAD NARA!" He shouted, charging towards the stunned Nara.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted at her brother, throwing a Kunai, she kept under her bed, stopping her brother in his tracks, "I told you NOT to over react, and what your doing right now IS over reacting."

"Yea that was before I found out WHAT he did to you, I mean come on Temari, your older, smarter, stronger, and better than this lazy ass guy." Kankuro shook his head, "Are the two of you married and haven't told anyone?" he asked, obviously pissed off.

"No we're not married Kankuro, its not like we planned this, it just happened." Temari answered, she then looked at Shikamaru, "Would you at least say something to me…so I know your alive."

"your….are you sure?" the stunned Nara finally spoke up, some color returning back to his face.

Temari nodded, "I took 15 test, and they all said the same thing. I wouldn't lie about something like this." She answered.

"Oh man, Gaara's gonna kill you" Kankuro said, pointing at Shikamaru, he then looked at Temari, "And he's gonna make sure you never leave Suna again."

"Which is why your not going to tell him, not for a while." Temari said, looking at both guys, "No one is gonna know about this until I'm ready to tell them."

"But you…pregnant…with my kid?" Shikamaru shook his head, "Aw man…this is such a big drag."

After a long time of threatening Kankuro, and warning him not to say anything to Gaara about Temari being pregnant, he finally agreed to it. The months passed and Temari's stomach began to expand, causing Temari's clothes to become baggy, and her mood unpredictable. Temari and Shikamaru finally came out in the open with their relationship, and Shikamaru purposed to the blonde, the two had decided that it was finally time to tell Gaara about them expecting.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "are you ready for this?" she asked him, knowing his answer.

He looked at her, and shook his head, "Not really…are you ready to watch your brothers kill me."

The two walked into Gaara's office where the red haired Kazakage was waiting, accompanied by his puppeteer brother, Kankuro.

"What did you want to tell me Temari?" Gaara asked, looking at the two standing in front of him.

"Um…Gaara…Shikamaru and I…well we're expecting." Temari said, looking at her brother, waiting for his reply.

"Expecting what?" Gaara asked, even though he was a smart man, and was changing to become more of a likable person, he didn't understand what his sister was trying to tell him.

"A baby….my baby" Shikamaru blurted out, regretting it the second it came out of his mouth. He looked at Gaara and even though his face was the normal expressionless face, Shikamaru knew something very bad was about to happen.

The red head stood and looked at Shikamaru, Gaara's gourd in the corner of the room began to shake as though there was an earthquake, "You had better be kidding Shikamaru Nara." When Gaara saw the laze shake his head, he sent some sand over to attack Shikamaru, only to notice that the Nara had already ran out of the room.

"Gaara, calm down please!" Temari shouted at her little brother, whom grabbed his gourd and jumped out his window. She ran over to the window and looked out it, "You cant kill him Gaara!" She shouted, worried for her soon-to-be husband.

Kankuro was still standing in the corner of the room shaking his head, "I told you Gaara would try to kill him…"

Temari walked over to Kankuro, grabbing him by his shirt, and lifting him off the ground, glaring at him with her most pissed off look ever, "You better make sure he DOESN'T kill Shikamaru, or else I'll hurt you so hard you'll NEVER have kids!" She threatened. "Now go help Shikamaru!" She shouted.

Kankuro didn't want to get hit by Temari…yet again, but he didn't want to get in Gaara's way while he was this pissed. He was in a lose-lose situation…no matter what he did he was bound to get hurt…so who did he want to get hurt by, Gaara or Temari….

Shikamaru ran down the streets of Suna, dodging the many sand weapons that were thrown at him, trying to come up with a plan to escape the wrath of his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. While he was running, he had tripped on a small rock, not giving him time to get up and run, he saw a shadow hover over him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold Gaara in his shadow possession so he didn't even try, he just closed his eyes and prepared for the worse.

"Gaara, stop!" Kankuro shouted, a newly found black eye on his face. The puppeteer ran over to Gaara and Shikamaru, whom was being covered by sand, "You cant kill Nara…trust me, I want him dead too, but if we kill him then Temari will have to raise the kid by herself…and she'll hate us forever…" He then placed his hand over his black eye, "Trust me…we don't want that."

Gaara glared back down at the trembling Nara, "You better be lucky I care for Temari, and don't want her to hate me…." he then walked away from the Nara, walking back towards his office.

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh of relief, then looked at Kankuro, "Why'd you stop Gaara when you wanted me dead just as bad as he did?" he asked, now standing.

Kankuro looked at Shikamaru with a very serious look on his face, "because Temari isn't the most pleasant thing to deal with right now….so I figured she's enough of a punishment for you…and if you hurt her, I wont stop Gaara from killing you….I'll hold you down with my puppet to make sure he finishes the job." Kankuro warned as he turned and began to walk back towards Gaara's office.

-Well that's the end of this chapter, you all know what happens next, Temari and Shikamaru get married, have Emiko and Suki, then later they have Daichi…okay, hope you guys like this, I actually had fun writing this chapter, it was funny…well most of it was, XD anyways, tell me what you think…and what some new ideas that you guys have are…kay…-


	34. Growing Up

**Chapter 33: Growing Up**

"Alright Aiko, this is what you gotta do." Yukio said, sitting down beside the slightly chubby 13 year old, "If you like someone, you tell them." The 13 year old Inuzuka looked at his pet, ShiShimaru, and smiled showing off his k-9 fangs, "Right ShiShimaru, that's what you gotta do." The dog responded by barking and wagging his tail.

Aiko shook his head, "If that's true, then why haven't you told Emiko?" He asked, laughing slightly, "Maybe you should take your own advice and just ask her out, everyone knows you like her…well everyone but her."

The more Aiko spoke, then redder Yukio got, but the time Aiko was done speaking, Yukio was as red as Gaara's hair, and Aiko couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emiko asked, as her and her twin sister, Suki, walked up to the boys, their dog, Nozomi, following behind them.

"Yukio wanted to tell you something Em." Aiko said, calming his laughter, pointing at the blushing boy, "So Yukio why don't you tell her." He said elbowing the Inuzuka in the side, "Or I can tell her for you." Normally Aiko wasn't the type of kid to do stuff like this, but it was about time he got payback for all the times Yukio did stuff to him.

"Will one of you just tell me already, before I get really irritated, and start beating you both up." Emiko warned, now looking a bit annoyed at her male friends.

Suki sighed, and looked up at the sky, then back down at her friends, "Sometimes I wonder why I hang around a group of troublesome people like you."

As Suki said that, Yukio got a sly smile on his face, and looked up at the twin girls, "Yea, there is something I need to tell you, but I'm not the only one who needs to say something, but since Aiko wanted me to talk-"

He was cut off by both Emiko and Suki glaring at the Inuzuka, "Just tell us already Yukio" They both shouted in unison.

Aiko looked at Yukio, mouthing, 'Don't even think about it' but of course it was to late, because he had already thought about it, and yes…he was defiantly gonna do it.

"Well you see, Aiko and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go and do something this weekend…with us?" Yukio asked, a big grin on his face, looking at his chubby-blushing-friend. "Right Aiko?"

The girls looked at Aiko, both wondering the same thing, Aiko took a deep breath and got ready to say something when he was cut off by a little boy with sandy blonde hair, and dark eyes, running up and wrapping his tiny arms around Suki's waist, "Suki, dad wants you!" The 4 year old shouted, looking up at the girl.

Emiko raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Daichi, where is mom and dad?" she asked, knowing neither of her parents let her little brother walk around alone.

The 4 year old let Suki go, and pointed behind him, looking at his other sister, "Back there." He answered

Suki sighed, and bent down, becoming face to face with her brother, "Troublesome little brother, your gonna get into trouble again…if you keep running away from mom and dad like this."

The kids didn't have to wait much longer for Temari and Shikamaru to show up, both looking down at Daichi, Shikamaru sighing, and Temari shaking her head.

"Daichi, next time your mom says stop, it means stop, not run ahead of us as fast as you can." Shikamaru sighed again, this time shaking his head, "Sometimes you act just like your sister"

"Suki?" Daichi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Temari laughed, shaking her head, "No Daichi, Suki's like your father, lazy and smart-"

"Hey!" Emiko placed her hands on her hips, "I'm a smart person, just because I don't understand how dad and Suki can play Shogi for hours straight, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Sighing, Temari looked at Emiko, "I never said you were stupid, you're a very smart girl." Temari then looked at her son, "Your like Em, strong and very rebellious…which can be both good and bad."

Suki smirked, then looked at her father, "Hey dad, Yukio and Aiko want to know if Em and I can hang out this weekend with them"

Shikamaru looked at the two boys, whom both now had terrified looks on their faced, "What kind of hanging out do you want to do with them?" He asked, in a fatherly tone.

Temari stood up straight, crossed her arms, and looked at the boys, "You boys wanting to go on a date with MY daughters?" After Temari asked that Suki, Emiko, Yukio, and Aiko all turned a very bright red color on their cheeks. She looked at them, "Well….?"

"umm…well you see…" Yukio stuttered, wishing he hadn't said anything, sure it was fun to make Aiko blush in front of Suki, but it was defiantly not fun getting the stare down from two very strong, scary Jonin. Even Yukio's pet, ShiShimaru, was scared, he had his tail between his legs, standing behind Yukio.

Emiko sighed, "mom, dad don't scare them, its not like they want to go on a date with us, we are just going to be hanging out like friends…nothing more." She then looked at the boys, "right…."

The boys both looked at each other, then quickly nodded, "Yea, that's right…just friends."

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, an eyebrow raised, then back at the boys, "Emiko, Suki why don't you two go and take your brother back to the house, we need to talk to Aiko and Yukio for a minute." Temari said, not taking her eye off of the two, trembling, boys.

"What a drag…" Suki sighed, then looked at Daichi, "Come on, lets go back to the house…"

Daichi nodded, even though he acted like Emiko, he looked up to Suki, for some reason Daichi would want to be around Suki more, not saying he liked her more, because when it came to his time for training, he always went to Emiko, but when he wanted to just hang out, he would be around Suki…

Emiko also sighed, "Fine…."

The three Nara's and Nozomi headed back to their house, wondering if the two boys would be okay alone with their parents….wondering if this was the last time they would see the two boys alive..

"Alright" Shikamaru crossed his arms, looking at the teen boys, "I want to know what your wanting to do with Emiko and Suki this weekend" He said, then stared at them with a serious look, "and don't leave anything out."

That was the problem, neither of the boys knew what they wanted to do this weekend with the girls, they didn't even think that the girls would want to go with them, they were just playing pranks on each other, but if they told Temari and Shikamaru that, they would defiantly get yelled at for doing something like that, they weren't stupid…but this was defiantly not one of their smartest moments.

"come on you two, don't be shy" Temari said, seeming a bit more calm than Shikamaru was about this whole thing. "Just tell us what you want to do, then we'll tell you whether or not they'll go with you."

Yukio glared at Aiko, if he hadn't said anything to the girls, then they wouldn't be in this mess, but since he did say something, they had to think up something that they wanted to do with the girls…he was just relieved that his--

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari, what are you guys doing out here?" Kiba asked, walking up to them, his giant white dog, Akamaru, walking behind them. Walking beside Kiba was Aiko's father, Chouji…

'Aww man, now we're in trouble' Yukio thought to himself, knowing Aiko was thinking the same thing.

Kiba and Chouji stopped right behind their sons, looking at Temari and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at the two fathers, "Well, we are just wondering what your sons had planned for this weekend."

Chouji lifted an eyebrow, "Why would you want to know that?" He asked his long time friend.

"Because they just asked our daughters if they wanted to hang out this weekend, so we wanted to know WHAT they had planned for Emiko and Suki." Temari said, also looking at the two males.

"Wait" Kiba looked at his son, "You guys asked the girls out…on like a date?" he then began to laugh, "Way to go Yukio!"

"Kiba!" Temari shouted, shaking her head, "Your not suppose to praise him for asking a girl out, without knowing what he wants to do, or if its even okay with the parents."

Chouji looked at his son, "Aiko, you never said anything to your mother or myself about doing anything with Emiko and Suki this weekend." He pointed out, "Your mother had something planned for us to do…" He crossed his arms, "Now how are you going to tell your mother that your not going with us on this mission?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Neither of you knew about your sons making these plans, which makes me think that they just did it out of the blue, either not really wanting to spend the weekend with their families, or to do this as a prank on each other." Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of his body looking at the boys, "So which is it…?"

The boys felt like they were on a mission, and they had just been caught by the enemy, and were being tortured until they gave the important information to them, but neither of them sold out, they both just stood there, as though they were trying to come up with a plan on what to say…

Finally after a long 30 minutes of silence, Aiko looked at Shikamaru, not a bit of confidence in himself, "We are going to take them to the festival this weekend" He said, relieved that he remembered hearing something about it.

"is this true?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Yukio, who just simply nodded. Even though Shikamaru knew it wasn't true, he had to give the boys some credit for not breaking under pressure…they had earned one free date with his daughters.

-End of chapter, yep I know I skipped a lot of time, but this chapter was so worth it, I had so much fun writing it XD I couldn't stop laughing, anyways, next chapter there will be some spying, riding, and maybe a little romance…heehee until the next chapter, please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas…ohh and thank you Red for making us have a festival in our rp, cause that is where I got the whole festival thing in this chapter from…Oh and yes, I know I made Shikamaru more...well more unlike himself, but I think when it comes to his daughters, he's more like Temari then Temari is...if you understand what I mean...-


	35. Kohona Festival

**Chapter 34: Kohona Festival**

"I wanna come!" Daichi shouted jumping up an down, looking at his father, "I really wanna go to the festival dad!" He looked up with a pouty face, "Emiko and Suki get to go."

Shikamaru sighed, trying to hush his pouting son, "Daichi, your to loud….just wait then I'll take you to the festival, but we need to wait till your sisters are gone…..okay"

The blonde haired Nara looked up at Shikamaru, his head tilted to the side, completely confused, "Why do I gotta wait dad?" he asked, still to young to understand anything coming out of his fathers mouth.

Suki and Emiko walked into the main room of the house, and looked over at their father and brother, both who were now staring back at the girls.

"What are you two staring at?" Emiko asked, her medium length dark hair up in her normal 4 pony tails, wearing an outfit that looked like an outfit her mom wore when she took the chunin exams, except Emiko's was shorts not a skirt.

Suki sighed, "Dad, your not gonna be one of those annoying, troublesome, dads that spy on their children, and embarrass them…are you?" She asked, her long dark hair up in a pony tail, wearing an outfit like what her father wore during the chunin exams.

"He said-" Shikamaru quickly covered his sons mouth before he could say anything to his-already suspicious- daughters.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru forced himself to yawn-which wasn't really that hard to do for him-"It would be to much of a drag to do something like that…just make sure not to do anything your mother would do…got it."

Their was a knock at the Nara's door, and the 4 heads in the main room all turned and looked at the door, none of them going to answer it, well none but Daichi, he gladly walked over to the door and answered it. "Oh Hey" Daichi turned and looked at his twin sisters, "Your boyfriends are here to take you out." She said with a big smile on his face.

The 4 teens all blushed and looked away from each other, causing Daichi to laugh.

After they had all calmed down, the 4 teens headed to the Kohona Festival, leaving Shikamaru and Daichi in the main room of the house.

"Alright dad" Daichi said, his hands on his hips, "What's your plan? Why'd you lie to Em and Suki?" The young Nara asked.

Shikamaru sighed again, "Son you've got a lot to learn." he then looked at Daichi, "We're gonna follow them, but you cant let them know-"

"Shikamaru and Daichi Nara, neither of you are gonna spy on the girls." Temari sighed, walking out of her room and into the kitchen, "You two are going to stay home and-"

Temari was cut of by Shikamaru wrapping his arms around her waist, "Come on Temari, it can be like a small training mission for Daichi." He then turned her around, and gently placed his hand under her chin, pulling her in for a little kiss, "don't you want to see what they'll be doing?"

She closed her eyes, and sighed, "Fine, but you own me a ride, just he two of us." She opened her eyes, and looked at the male, whom nodded, "then get Daichi ready, and we'll go."

* * *

Aiko, Suki, Yukio, and Emiko entered the Kohona festival, then looked around at the many activities to do, along with the many rides.

"So what're we gonna do first?" Emiko asked, crossing her arms, looking at Aiko and Yukio.

"Don' no" both guys replied shrugging their shoulders.

Suki sighed, "What a drag, you guys drag us to this troublesome festival and neither of you have any idea what you want to do…" She sighed again, "Aww man, what a drag."

"I gotta agree with Suki on this…for you guys wanting to take us here, your pretty unprepared." Emiko said, nodding her head, eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"hmm…" Yukio began to look around, then pointed at a ride called 'Tilt-a-Whirl', "lets go on that."

Emiko got a giant smile on her face, while Suki shook her head, "I am defiantly NOT riding that ride."

Emiko looked at her sister with a sly smile, "What's wrong sis…your not afraid…are you?"

Suki glared at her twin sister, "I'm not afraid Em, I just don't want to ride that…"

"Then who's gonna stay out here with you? You know dad would kill us if he found out that you waited for alone…"

Aiko stepped forward, his chubby cheeks slightly pink, "I'll….I'll stay off with her."

"Thanks Aiko, but I don't need a baby sitter" Suki said, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

"What's sis smiling for dad?" Daichi asked, as he, Shikamaru, and Temari all spied on the twins.

Temari smirked, watching Emiko and Yukio step onto the festival ride, "Your sisters are having fun Daichi, that's why they're smiling." Temari then looked at Shikamaru, whom was watching the 4 teens like a hawk, she sighed, "Shikamaru, cant you see they're not little girls anymore, they can take care of themselves."

Shaking his head, "I know that Temari, but I'm their father, so I'm gonna watch over them, no matter how troublesome it ends up to be." He continued to watch as Suki and Aiko began talking, while Emiko and Yukio rode the 'Tilt-a-Whirl'

* * *

"So you and Yukio had no plans to take me and Em to the festival…did you guys?" Suki asked, as her and Aiko walked over to get some cotton candy.

Aiko shook his head, "Yukio just kinda blurted out that we wanted to take you and Emiko, then your dad asked then my dad and Kiba showed up so we had to think of something. Then I said we were gonna come here." he answered.

Suki sighed, and sat down on a bench, eating the cotton candy, "So this was all just a prank the two of you played on each other…" She sounded a bit disappointed, looking up at the starlit sky. "I see…"

Aiko looked down, feeling sorry he said anything about it. He looked over at Suki, "But that's not the only reason I wanted to do this.." he said, the 13 year old Nara looked over at him, "I mean…uh…I…" He began to blush slightly…

"What are you two talking about?" Emiko asked, as her and Yukio walked over towards Suki and Aiko.

The two looked away from each other, slightly blushing. Suki then looked at her sister and was about to say something when there was a sudden change in the wind. It seemed that Emiko noticed it to, because both girls looked in the same direction, with serious looks on their faces.

Yukio raised an eyebrow at the girls, "What are you two-" He then stopped when he smelt a familiar scent, now looking over in the same direction the girls were looking.

Aiko seemed to be completely confused, he didn't have a ken scent of smell like Aiko, and he couldn't tell the difference in the wind like Emiko and Suki, so he had no idea what the 3 teens were looking at. "Hey…guys…what's wrong?"

"We're being watched…" Emiko said, making a fist by her side.

* * *

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Do you feel it Shikamaru?" She asked him, a serious look on her face.

The male nodded, "Yea, it seems like Emiko and Suki also noticed it." He then stood up straight, "Daichi, go home"

"but-"

"Now!" Shikamaru said, without looking at his son.

Daichi nodded, then began to run to his house.

Temari stood up straight, "Do you think it was smart to send him home alone…if its them?" She asked her husband, now standing beside him.

"He's not alone, didn't you notice Nozomi following us here." Shikamaru said, and Temari nodded, "He's with Daichi…"

-End of Chapter, well…okay so there wasn't much romance, but there was some spying…but by who? DUN DUN DUN!! XD gotta wait till the next chapter to read more…so until then-


	36. Ruined Date

**Chapter 35: Ruined Date**

Suki looked at her twin sister, whom was looking back at her, "You think they're here to see us?"

"Doubt they're here for the food and games." Emiko said, smirking at her own attempt at a joke.

Aiko looked at the twins, a confused and yet concerned look on his face, "Who's come to-" he thought for a minute, "You don't think-"

"Hello Nara Twins." A males voice said behind the 4 teens, "Long time no-" the voice was cut off by the sound of an irritated groan from the male, "What the he-"

"What's your business with my daughters?" Shikamaru asked, walking out from behind a stand, holding 2 boys in his shadow's grip.

Emiko and Suki turned around to see their father, whom was suppose to be at the house, standing across from two familiar faces, twins they hadn't seen in over 4 years, Toshi and Tamasine Uchiha. The girls didn't know whether to be pissed at their father for spying on them, or shocked that the Uchiha twins had been following them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emiko asked, her arms crossed, and an irritated look on her face, "I thought you guys left the village along with your father." She then looked at her father, "and why are YOU here dad?"

"Em, now's really not the time for that," Temari said, walking up behind her husband, now looking at the twins, "Now what is the reason for you two following our daughters?"

"To warn them." Toshi said not moving his gaze from the twins.

"Warn us…from what?" Emiko asked, taking a step towards the Uchiha's.

"Not from what…from who." Tamasine said, a serious look on his face, "I'll tell you more once you get your over protective father to let me and my brother go from his shadow."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Last time I checked, Shadow Possesion makes it so your opponent cant move, but unfortunately they can still talk." She crossed her arms.

"Suki-"

"No Em, I don't know if you remember, but these two guys, along with their wacko dad, knocked you out and handed you over to, not one, but two sound psycho's, who tried to get mom and dad to fight against our home village by threatening our lives…you shouldn't--" She shook her head, "Now you cant trust these two traitors." Suki scolded, with an extremely serious/pissed look on her face.

"Your right Suki, you have no reason to believe us, but that doesn't mean we cant try to warn you." Toshi stated, looking directly at Suki, whom was glaring back at him, "We came to warn you that your not safe, someone is still after you, he's been after you two since you guys escaped from Kabuto and Orochimaru over 4 years ago."

Yukio was getting annoyed with the fact that neither of the Uchiha's were telling them the main thing they needed to know, "WHO!?" he shouted, "Who's after Suki and Emiko?! Just answer the damn question!"

Suki, Emiko, Aiko, Shikamaru, and Temari all looked at Yukio, blank looks on their faces, sure this wasn't the first time Suki, Emiko or Aiko had heard their friend curse, but it was the first time they had heard him sound so worried and angry at the same time.

"We cant tell you that." Tamasine said, answering Yukio's angry question.

Obviously no one liked Tamasine's answer, "What cant you tell us? And you better not say its because of dads Shadow Pos-" Suki stopped what she was saying when her sister, Emiko, walked towards the Uchiha's, "Em, what are you doing?"

Ignoring her sisters question, Emiko stopped right in front of Toshi, a serious look on her face, "Toshi, you've helped me before, so please tell me who is after me and my sister."

"I'm sorry Emiko, but I cant tell you who is-"

"Why? Why cant you tell me? I don't understand, you two came and follow us while we're here, and then you warn us that someone is after us, but you don't say who it is." Emiko shook her head, "I know the two of you know, or else you wouldn't of tried so hard to warn us."

Temari had began to notice a small amount of unwanted attention, "Shikamaru, I think we need to go somewhere else to finish this conversation." She suggested.

Looking around, Shikamaru nodded in agreement, then looked back at Toshi and Tamasine, "Alright, I'm going to release my Shadow, but if I feel, in any way at all, that you two are going to even attempt to harm my daughters, I wont care if we're around a crowd or not." he warned, they nodded, then he released his shadow, and they walked back to the Nara house.

Once inside the house, the Uchiha twins were told to sit down on the couch, while everyone else stood around them, including, -this confused- Daichi.

"Alright, who are these guys?" Daichi asked, looking from the male twins to his parents. Since Daichi was only a baby when his sister was taken by Toshi and Tamasine, he didn't remember anything about it. Temari and Shikamaru had decided it was a good thing not to tell him either, since that was such a bad year for the Nara's, they thought he was too young to understand.

"Why don't you go to be Daichi, its late and-"

"NO!" Daichi shouted, a stubborn- Temari/Emiko like- look on his face, "I'm tired of not knowing what's goin' on…I'm part of this family, my last name is Nara, so I do deserve to know something." he demanded.

Sometimes it was hard to tell that the young boy was only 4 years old. He was smart-about some things- stubborn, and didn't like to be left out. He defiantly wasn't like normal 4 year olds.

"Look little brother" Suki sighed, knelling down becoming eye level with her brother, "We'll tell you what's going on as soon as we know, but right now you need to go to bed. You have a lot that your gonna be doing tomorrow, like you and Mieko hanging out, and I don't want you to be worrying about your sister and me while your suppose to be having fun…got it."

Daichi sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Fine…BUT as soon as I wake up, I'm coming to wake you, Suki, up and your gonna tell me everything….promise." Suki nodded, and he then walked off back into his room.

Suki stood up straight, sighing, "What a drag….now I get to wake up early." She glared at the two boys sitting on the couch, "All because you two refuse to give us any useful information, and you were dumb enough to contact us in public." Toshi opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Suki, "Don't say anything unless your gonna tell us who is after us."

Toshi closed his mouth and looked at his brother, "They need to know who's after them, why cant we tell them? We already broke the rules by coming to the village and warning them…why not go all the way, we might be able to help them."

Tamasine shook his head, "We're not telling them-"

He was cut off by Shikamaru getting right in his face, "You better have a change in heart real soon, or you'll wish you were dealing with Temari." he had a serious non lazy look on his face, "If you know who's after my daughters, you'll do what smart thing and tell us…Now!"

Emiko and Suki were both surprised with how their father was acting. This was completely out of character for him, he was usually lazy, cloud envious, and only wanted to get up to play Shogi.

"I'll tell you" Toshi spoke up, all eyes turned on him, "the person who is after you two is…." he looked up at them all, "Our father."

-End of chapter, hope you like…and yes a cliffy!! I was due for one, so here it is, hope you like and sorry if it seems like this isn't how the story should go, but I wanted something to write about now, and I got the idea…cause I'm just that smart, and well...I just got done reading a really good book, and it gave me this idea, anyways, hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think should happen…so until next time-


	37. Smarter Than You Think

**Chapter 36: Smarter Than You Think**

"You guys cant keep us in the house forever. We have to train for the Chunin Exams." Emiko said, with her arms on her hips, and her medium sized fan strapped to her back, "Besides we had this planned for months now."

"Sorry Em, but we didn't know that Sasuke was after you and your sister then." Shikamaru sighed, looking at his daughter, "You and your sister aren't going anywhere."

"Dad" Suki sighed, "Em and I have made this trip to Suna by ourselves many times for over a year now." Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but Suki shook her head, "and don't say its because of Uchiha, because you know just as well as we do that we're smart enough to stay away from him."

Temari walked into the main room, Daichi following behind her, "Alright its settled, Kankuro will meet you and your sister halfway to Suna, then you guys will meet your father and myself when you come back."

Emiko shook her head, "What if what Tamasine and Toshi said wasn't true, I mean they could be just trying to scare you guys…just a teen prank. Besides if Uchiha is after us then shouldn't you guys make sure Daichi is safe, he hasn't even started at the Academy, where Suki and I are already Genin, training to become Chunin." She sighed, "I'm not trying to scare you guys, but if you pay too much attention to us, you'll let your guard down around Daichi, and he'll end up in danger."

"Are you saying your father and I aren't good parents?"

"I would never say that mom, I'm just saying-"

Suki covered Emiko's mouth, "we should really get going soon, don't want to be traveling in the dark." She said, practically dragging her sisters out of the room, and into hers. Once inside Suki's room, she glared at her sister, "What's your problem? Do you want mom to become so troublesome that we cant even bare her? Because that's exactly what you were doing Em."

"That's no what I was trying to do, I was just-" Emiko stopped what she was saying, and looked over at the window, "D-do you hear that?"

"Hear what Em?"

There was a small ticking sound at the window. Both girls looked towards the window, where they heard yet another ticking sound. Being that both girls were curious to see what or who was at their window, they both stood and walked towards the window. Once at the window they looked out it, and saw 3 guys standing outside, waving at them to get their attention.

"What are they doing here? And why are they together?" Emiko asked, looking at her sister now.

Suki shrugged, "Not sure, but why couldn't they just knock on the front door like a normal person? Now mom and dad are gonna think that we're trying to sneak guys in our room." she sighed, "What a drag"

"Well, we cant just leave them there…they already know that we saw them." Emiko pointed out, looking back out the window, looking down at the 3 guys, who were each looking at the twins.

"you sure we cant just ignore them? Dealing with them would be such a-"

Emiko glared at her sister, "Don't even say, 'such a drag' cause that is getting very annoying." She then grabbed her sisters hand, "Now come on Suki, its time to walk Nozomi" she said, dragging her sister out of her room, past her parents, "Don't worry mom dad, we're going to go out and walk Nozomi so he'll be with us the whole time"

The twins pet dog walked over to them, and wagged his tail. The three of them then left the house before either of their parents could say or do anything to stop them.

Emiko and Suki walked to the side of the house, where 3 boys; Toshi Uchiha, Yukio Inuzuka, and Aiko Akimichi, were waiting for them. As the girls walked up to the boys, Nozomi began growling at Toshi, standing in front of the girls, as though he was ready to protect them.

"What do you guys want?" Suki asked, a slight annoyed look on her face, "If dad sees that we're out here, with you guys…he'll become more troublesome than mom-"

"We want to help you two" Aiko said, interrupting the young Nara, "I don't want you to get hurt like last time" He said, looking directly at Suki, a slight pink tint to his chubby cheeks.

"Hello, I was there too.." Emiko sighed, "glad to hear you want to help" She then looked at Toshi, "Why are you with them? I thought you told us everything you could, and where's your brother?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Yukio walked beside Toshi, and slapped his hand down on the Uchiha's shoulder, "He's gonna take us to his psycho dad so we can-"

"NO!" Emiko and Suki shouted, causing their dog to bark and growl at the group of teen boys.

"have you lost your minds?" Emiko asked, then took a deep breath to calm herself down, "look, we know you guys are only trying to help, but didn't you learn from the last time we acted on our own?" She asked, then looked at Aiko, "You weren't there so you couldn't know what happened…but" She then glared back at Yukio and Toshi, "But you tow both know what happened, last time you both got injured badly. I don know about you guys, but I don't want to go through that again. All the people I cared for where put in danger."

Suki nodded, her arms crossed, "If you guys know something, then tell mom and dad, so they can tell the Hokage. And she'll get some Jonin to take care of it. We have a Chunin exams to prepare for." She then sighed, and looked up at the sky, "Its not that we don't want to help, its just that we cant do anything, we are only Genin, while Uchiha is at least Jonin or even ANBU level. He would squash us like bugs without breaking a sweat."

"That may be so Suki, but we can out smart him. If we took him out he wouldn't be able to endanger those we care for." Yukio said, although he was talking to Suki, he was looking at Emiko.

She blinked a few times, and looked at the Inuzuka confused, "You do know I'm Emiko…right?" he nodded, "Then why were you looking at me while talking to Suki?" she asked, and he blushed slightly, looking away from her.

"I know a way we can beat my dad, we just need Tam-"

"Why's your dad after us Toshi?" Suki asked, now looking at the Uchiha, "I know you said you didn't know why,. But I have a feeling you weren't telling us everything."

Toshi looked away from the sisters, then waiting a while before looking back at them, "I'll tell you both…but, I cant around them or out in the open like this."

"You want us to let you talk to the people your father is after alone?!" Yukio shouted, then shook his head, "Your-"

"Shut up Yukio." Emiko demanded, "I know you don't trust him, but cant you trust me?" She asked, and Yukio nodded, "Well I trust him, meaning you should give him a chance."

Suki looked at her sister, "Does that mean you want to go with him?"

Emiko nodded, "You don't have to come Suki, I'm pretty sure I can handle him alone if anything happens."

Suki sighed, "as troublesome as this is gonna be, you're my sister and I cant let you go and do something like this alone. Mom and dad would both kill me if anything happened to you."

"Alright Toshi" Emiko said, looking at him, "We'll go with you, so….when and where?"

"now and follow me" Toshi said, walking away from the ground of teens.

Emiko and Suki turned to follow Toshi, when they were grabbed at the wrist. The girls turned to see Aiko holding onto Suki's wrist, while Yukio held onto Emiko's.

"Let go of us!" Emiko demanded.

Yukio shook his head, "I don't want to, I don't want you to go with him, I don't trust the guy."

"Neither do I" Aiko spoke up, looking at Suki, holding her not wanting to let her go, "You're in danger around him."

Suki took a step towards Aiko, and whispered something in his ear. He then let her wrist go and told Yukio to do the same thing. Then both girls ran off to follow Toshi.

-End of chapter, I'm so sorry this one is short, and might not make since, but here it is…hope you like…tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be better I promise…-


	38. Fatherly Love

**Chapter 37: Fatherly Love**

Emiko and Suki followed Toshi into an abandon building. The Nara twins looked at each other both very suspicious of whey they followed Toshi into an abandon building, or why he brought them there. Toshi was not only the son of the man who wanted to kill Emiko and Suki, but also the same boy who knocked Emiko out 4 years ago just to get to see his mom again.

Emiko stopped placing her hands on her hips, "Alright, Start talking Toshi. Suki and I don't have a lot of time, we're expected somewhere soon."

Toshi turned to face the twins, the look on his face seemed as though he had regretted something. He looked around the building, then back at the girls, "My dad wants you two dead because he hates your parents, and also-" He stopped. Suddenly looking one direction an alarming look on his face, "He shouldn't be here yet." he said, most likely not meant to be said out loud.

"who sho-" Suki couldn't even finish what she was about to ask before feeling a massive amount of Chakra that they had felt before. The intelligent Nara looked at her sister, her green eyes explaining just how she felt, a small amount of fear, but a massive amount of irritation, "Are we ready for him?"

"We don't really have a choice. He's here and now." Emiko sighed, turning and facing the door, her small hand on her medium sized fan.

* * *

Yukio glared at his chubby friend, "Alright spill. Why'd we let Emiko and Suki go with Toshi alone? I thought you wanted to make sure they were safe. Why'd Suki whisper to you?" He asked, the tone of his voice explaining how worried and pissed he was.

Without saying anything, Aiko turned and walked towards the front of the Nara house. As he knocked on the door, Suki's words echoed in his head, the thing she asked him to do for her, he would make sure not to fail. While waiting for someone to answer the door, Yukio walked over to his friend, and asked what she was doing, but didn't get a reply.

The door opened and the two teen boys came face to face with the one person that scared tem even more than the worst Rouge Ninja there was….this person was Shikamaru Nara.

He looked at the two of them, an eyebrow raised, "What are you two doing here?" he asked, waiting for a reply.

As he waited, Temari walked to the door, and looked at the boys, "You guys just missed the girls, they're not-" She stopped what she was saying when she heard a loud bark. Temari imminently looked at Yukio, "Was that ShiShimaru?" She asked.

"No, He's still at the vet, moms making me get him fixed." Yukio answered, shaking his head, "ShiShimaru wont be out till tomorrow."

"Then who was that?" She asked now looking at her husband, "It sounded a lot like-"

"Nozomi" Shikamaru said, pointing towards the dog running up towards the house, without the twins. The two parents looked at the boys, very serious looks on their faces. "Where are Emiko and Suki?" Shikamaru asked, in an overly protective fatherly tone. "Don't say you don't know, because you wouldn't of come here if you didn't know."

Aiko looked at Shikamaru in his eyes, a bold move for a boy who was trembling in fear of the Nara, his heart racing and his palms sweaty, he took a deep breath then said, "Suki only told me to come here, then knock on the door, and Nozomi would come here and you would know what to do."

"What do-" Shikamaru's tone deepened, and his glare more deadly, "Who are they with?" he asked, demanding to know an answer.

"Toshi Uchiha" Yukio mumbled, looking down at his feet, avoiding any eye contact with the two Jonin.

"What the-" Temari let out a loud sigh, trying to calm herself, "Why are they with him?"

"Because he was going to them tell how or where to find Sasuke….right?" Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome girls, why cant they just let use do our job in protecting them."

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Daichi asked, walking to the door, noticing Yukio and Aiko, along with his sisters dog, Nozomi, standing outside the house, "Why are Em's and Suki's boyfriends here?" He asked, raising a lazy eyebrow at the boys.

"Daichi stay here with Yukio and Aiko, your father and I-"

"No Temari, you stay here with Daichi." Shikamaru then looked at the two boys, "and you two will go back to your parents, inform them, if you haven't already, about Sasuke Uchiha." He then looked back at his wife, "Call your brothers and make sure the girls aren't with them. Have Gaara send some sand Shinobi out to look for them, and tell them to keep an eye out for Sasuke also."

Temari nodded, "But if your not back home with our daughters in 20 minutes, I'm coming to look for you guys." the way she had said that, made it sound more like a promise, than a suggestion.

"Fine" Shikamaru then walked over to Nozomi, "Lets go." he said, and the dog began running, Shikamaru following not far behind the dog.

* * *

Toshi shook his head, "No one should know that we're here-"

"Don't lie Toshi, we know that Tamasine has been fol-" Emiko was cut off by Toshi covering her mouth with one hand, and pushing her back against a wall.

Before Toshi could say anything, a cold, silver, blade of a Kunai was pressed against his neck, "Get your hand off my sisters mouth before I do something I'm gonna regret." Suki threatened in a very low, serious tone.

The young Uchiha slowly removed his hand from Emiko's mouth, "I know I should of told you guys about Tamasine, but…" Toshi looked down, "But he's my brother, and I don't want to disappoint him….again."

Suki lowed the Kunai from Toshi's neck, and took a step away from the boy, allowing him to back away from her sister, "Look right now, we don't have time to discuss how you lied to us…right now we have some-" She stopped again, and looked back in the direction she was looking earlier, this time instead of having a shocked look on her face, she had a look of relief on her face, "Looks like my plan worked out exactly how I wanted it to."

"Wait Suki…" Emiko looked at her sister, a confused look on her face, "Why is dad here?" she asked, looking from her sister to the door and back.

"Your dads here?" Toshi asked, a slightly worried look on his face, "How'd he know where we were?"

Before either girl could say anything, the doors to the abandon building shot open, and in walked Shikamaru and Nozomi, whom was dragging an unconscious Tamasine. The Nara male looked extremely mad as he walked towards his twin daughters, and the extremely frightened Uchiha. "What were the two of you thinking?" He asked, staring at Suki and Emiko.

"We were trying to help dad. He said he was going to tell us where his dad was, and why he was after Suki and myself." Emiko said, taking a step forward.

"Did you two even notice-"

"Notice that Tamasine was following us?" Suki sighed, finishing her fathers question, "Yes dad, we noticed. But I knew you would come here if you saw Nozomi alone, without Em or myself."

Shikamaru shook his head, then turned his attention to Toshi, "If you know why Sasuke is after my daughters, tell me and Temari, not my 13 year old Daughters."

Toshi nodded, "I'm sorry but I-"

"I don't want an explanation, I just want to know why Sasuke is after my daughters"

"Alright, they are being targeted because for one, my father doesn't like you or Temari. And he blames them for his failure on his mission 4 years ago, he also thinks that they are the ones who made me turn my back on Tamasine, when I tried to get Emiko out of Orochimaru and Kabuto's building." Toshi explained, "I know I should of told you guys earlier, but Tamasine said that if I helped him get them, he wouldn't hurt them, or let dad hurt them either"

"And you believed him?" Suki asked, her arms crossed, shaking her head, "I'm sorry to break this to you but, your brother cant be trusted. He would take Emiko and myself to his father, without a second thought. That's just the kin of person he is."

Toshi shook his head, "Your wrong! He's changed!"

Emiko sighed, "Toshi, if your brother had changed, then why did he try to attack, why did dad have to knock him unconscious just to get into the building?" She asked, "Just forget it, Suki and I have to leave." The young Nara looked at her father, "And before you say anything, Suki and I will go to Suna alone, so please don't try to stop us."

Suki and Emiko began to leave the building, Toshi walking behind them, and behind him was Shikamaru and Nozomi, with Tamasine being carried by the Nara dog. Once they arrived at their house, the twins had to go through the same yelling experience they went through with their father, they were told that they could have been seriously hurt if Shikamaru didn't come to help them, but after Temari yelled at them, she hugged them glad that they weren't hurt, then told them to go and get ready to go to Suna.

-End of chapter, okay the next chapter will be the girls back in Suna, they'll be training for the Chunin exams, and sorry if this or the last chapter were confusing. I hope you guys like this chapter…tell me what you think.-


	39. Suki's Big Mouth

**Chapter 38: Suki's Big Mouth**

A sharp, silver Kunai flew through the still air, looking as though an invisible being was carrying it through the air. 'Its not gonna make it' Emiko thought to herself. She grinned at the thought. As the Kunai slowed and flew closer towards the ground the young Nara twin grabbed behind her and pulled her medium sized fan. Quickly opening the black iron fan, and swinging it towards the Kunai, causing a gust of wind to slam into the ninja tool, increasing its speed, allowing it to go straight through the red and white circular target and plunge straight into a rock at least 20 feet behind the target.

"Nice job Em, but…next time try not to destroy the target." Kankuro sighed, shaking his head, his arms folded over his chest, "Your just like your mom. She'd destroy the targets during training like this, after Gaara would stop giving her missions to go to Kohona."

Emiko looked at her Uncle, a big smile on her face, sweat dripping off her forehead, breathing slightly heavy, "Y-You really think so?" She asked. Emiko enjoyed being compared to her mother. She knew her mom was both strong and smart, and that's something she wanted to be like.

Kankuro nodded, "Your gonna do good during the exams. I'd be surprised if you didn't make Chunin on your first try." HE said, sitting on a rock, "But Em, we need to talk about something more important." he said, looking at his niece with a serious look on his face.

Emiko sighed, closing her fan, and placing it back behind her, "Uncle Kanky, you aren't gonna warn me about how dangerous Sasuke Uchiha is. Because if you are cant you wait till we catch up with Suki. I'd rather not have to listen to your lecture two times in a row." She then sat down on another rock in the training area, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Yukio, Aiko, and Toshi, Suki and I learned from the last time something like this happened. We don't want to go through that again. We don't want to put our family through that again." She said, then continued on the man reasons why her and her sister wouldn't try to play hero this time.

"I'm glad that you and your sister don't want to fight or go after Uchiha, but if you do come across him, don't let him taunt you." Kankuro continued, "Like I said, your a lot like your mom, including her short temper. Uchiha will know which buttons to push with you, but don't let him push them so hard that you want to fight and lose all senses of what's right and wrong. Because that's what he wants, and if you do-"

"He'll smash me like a bug." Emiko said, finishing her Uncles sentence, "Look Uncle Kanky, I understand completely. Don't-" She thought for a minute, then looked as though she had just realized she had been insulted, "Wait a minute Uncle Kanky" She stood up straight, her hands on her hips, "I don't have a short temper! I know how to keep my cool." She shouted, steam practically gushing from her ears.

"Right, and this is you 'keeping your cool'?" The puppeteer asked, "I'm just warning you. Just look how defensive you got just by me saying you were 'short tempered.' I can tell that you want to smack me on top of my head with your fan." he sighed, "I've seen-and felt-that same look on your moms face many times. I would say the wrong thing or so the wrong thing, and she'd hit me on top of my head." He rubbed the top of his head, as though he had just been hit again, "Just promise you'll try to get you and your sister away from Uchiha if he finds you both."

"I would do anything to make sure Suki was safe!" Emiko stated, a serious look on her face, "She would be the first to run away, and I'd be the one to make sure of that. Besides Suki's smart and strong to. She's a lot like dad."

* * *

Suki stared at the board in front of her, any noise or movement in the room was blocked off by her intensive concentration, 'this move can either make or break me. I could win with this one move if-' her thought were shut off by the sound of a door slamming behind the teen girl. Suki quickly turned only to see her red haired Uncle walking into the room, "What're you doing here Uncle Gaara?" She asked, a confused look mixed in with her normal lazy look.

Gaara blinked a few times, "I live here Suki. Remember." The teal eyed Kazakage replied. He then sat down, placing his giant gourd beside him, "I talked to your parents today."

The female Nara sighed and looked back at the Shogi board, "Let me guess, you're here to tell me that its dangerous, and that Em and I should live like hermits for the rest of our lives." She reached down to move a piece from her game, but quickly pulled her hand back, "don't waste your breath Uncle Gaara, I don't want to even attempt to fight Uchiha. Em and I would have no way of winning. It would be as useless as playing a game of Shogi without having a king." Suki finished what she was saying, she looked back at her Uncle, then yawned, "Sometimes mom AND dad can be way to troublesome and over protective. Why do you think I take the long journey all the way here? I can tell you it has nothing to do with me loving to exercise."

"I'm not going to tell you or Emiko what to do. You are both old enough to make your own decisions." Gaara crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, leaning back, sinking into the couch, "I know you and your sister are smart enough to know when your enemy is far to strong for you to handle."

Suki stood and walked over to the couch, sitting beside her uncle, yawning and stretching, "At least someone believes that Em and I aren't a couple of idiots. Do me a favor and try to convince dad that. Even before we knew about Uchiha, dad followed us to the Kohona Festival, while Em and I were on a date."

Gaara suddenly opened his eyes, and looked at his lazy niece, "A date?" The words left his mouth, in a slightly shocked tone. "Exactly who'd you and your sister go on a date with?"

Suki's cheeks turned a bright pink, "I-I…Didn't say date" She stuttered, waving her hands in front of her face, "It..it was just…we were hanging out….they asked and..and" she slapped her hand on her face, letting out a loud sigh, "What a drag"

"I already told you Uncle Kanky, I'm NOT gonna PLAY with dolls during the exams." Emiko stated, walking into her Uncles house a slight annoyed look on her dirty, sweaty face.

Kankuro walked in behind his annoyed niece, "they're not dolls, they're puppets! And your not playing with them, you'd be fighting with them." The puppet master looked at his younger brother, "Right-wait, what's wrong with you two?" He asked, noticing the unusual looks on his brother and Suki's face.

"they've dated" Was all Gaara said, and Kankuro looked completely shocked, his eyes moving at a rapid pas from Suki to Emiko and back again.

"I…uh…I'm gonna go and wash up." Emiko said, as she began walking away from her Uncles. She quickly ran down the hall, "HE-HEY!" She shouted, as she was being dragged back into the main room by sand. Gaara's sand carried Emiko over to the couch, forcing her to sit beside her sister on the couch. While Gaara and Kankuro stood, arms folded over their chest, looking at the girls. Emiko glared over at Suki, "You just HAD to say something…didn't you"

-End of Chapter, hope you like. A little bit of comedy at the end. So Until next time.-


	40. Guys Night Out

**Chapter 39: Guy's Night Out**

Walking out of his bedroom, the young Nara yawned and walked into the main room of the house, "Morning Dad" Daichi yawned, sitting beside his father on the couch, "Where's mom at?" He asked, looking up at his lazy father.

Shikamaru sighed, "She had a doctors appointment. And your sisters are still in Suna, they called and said they would be staying there for another day or so."

Daichi raised an eyebrow at his father, "How'd you know I was gonna ask about Em and Suki?" He asked, then shook his head, "Dad, lets do something today. Your always either on a mission or training Suki. Your never doing anything with me." He complained in a whinny tone, his blonde long bangs falling into his face covering his lazy dark eyes, like his mothers do to her green eyes.

"And exactly what did you want to do Daichi?" Shikamaru asked, looking at his son, "There's not a lot of things we can do in Kohona."

Daichi thought for a second, then looked at Shikamaru with a serious look on his face, "Dad….Who's Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked, seeming as though he had completely forgot about wanting to go anywhere.

"Your too young to-"

"Don't tell me I'm to young dad." Daichi said with a very serious tone, "Suki tried to explain it to me, but then she sighed, and left the room, shouting about how 'troublesome' I was cause I wouldn't stop asking questions. I know your a lot like her, but maybe you can explain it to me."

Shikamaru blinked a few times, thinking about what his son just said, "Okay Daichi, first of all, your sister is like me, not the other way around. And-"

"What's the difference?" Daichi asked, a hint of confusion in his tone. "Cause if Suki's like you, then doesn't that mean your like Suki?"

Even though Daichi had a very good question, Shikamaru didn't have the patients to try to explain it to him, so instead he went back to Daichi's first question, "You want to do something today." He stood up, "Then get dressed, and we'll go somewhere."

Daichi looked slightly annoyed, and confused, "Why do I need to get dressed? We're still in the house, and its to early to go anywhere."

Shikamaru looked at his son, "I'm gonna show you my secret spot that your mom nor your sisters know about. Now do you want to get dressed?" Shikamaru asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"Mom doesn't know where it is" He said, repeating what his father just said. A big smile appeared on his tiny face, and he quickly got up and ran into his room.

* * *

Temari sat inside the doctors room, her arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face, "Stupid Shikamaru….making this annoying appointment, and not even coming with me." She mumbled to herself, "I'm not even sick, just ate something wrong. Like Shikamaru's cooking.." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

The doctor had already come in and taken some blood for a few test. They even made Temari change into the annoying doctor gowns. Temari had been waiting for over 30 minutes, so she decided to go ahead and change back into her daily clothes. She still had a mission that she needed to take care of so she could talk to Tsunade about Sasuke targeting her daughters…again.

"Ugh! Cant you doctors work any faster? I've got more important things to do today. I don't want to spend all my time in a freaken hospital!" Temari sighed, laying back on the hard beds that were already in the room, staring up at the ceiling, awaiting the results on her test.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and in walked Sakura and Ino, the annoying doctor friends. Temari looked at the two females, noticing the serious looks on their faces. The blonde Jonin quickly sat up, "What's wrong?" she asked, "What'd the test say? It couldn't be that serious….sure I cant keep anything--Please don't tell me I'm pregnant." She pleaded, "Because I don't think Shikamaru and I are ready for another child right now"

"Well…." Ino said, then looked at her charts, and over at her pink haired friend, then again back at Temari, "We have good and bad news."

Temari sighed, rolling her eyes, "Just surprise me…I have a mission to take care of, and I need to talk to Tsunade, so please hurry."

"Your pregnant." Sakura said, but before Temari could say anything, Sakura said, "And….your also being poisoned."

* * *

"Alright Daichi, I told you this place was only known by myself…and well you too…but no one else…right." his son nodded, "Well, I'd like to keep it that way, meaning you cant tell your sisters about this place." Shikamaru said, as he and Daichi climbed up the ladder of the old Ninja watch out post.

There was many trees surrounding the stand, enough to hide the stand, and the Ninja that would be hiding on top of it, but there was also a perfect view of the blue skies, with a handful of clouds.

"Um…Dad are you sure this things safe?" Daichi asked, slightly scared looking down at the long distance between him and the ground below. "Cause if not….That's a long way to fall down…and I don't think they teach ya how to fly at the Academy."

Shikamaru smirked slightly at his sons statement, and laid back, "Don't worry, this things pretty safe. Asuma-Sensei use to always bring me here."

"I thought you said you were the only one who knew about this place." Daichi said with a curious look on his face.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky, "I am…well that's not the way it was." he sighed, then looked over at Daichi, "Asuma-Sensei brought me here when I was your sisters age. We would talk about missions, and he would give me advice." He smiled looking back up at the sky, "This place was our getaway from all the troublesome people in the village. I wanted to bring you here sooner, but you were too young then." He continued, "But I think this is the perfect time to bring you here. Your not to old, and not to young." he sat up and looked at his son, "Not Daichi…what's on your troublesome mind?"

Daichi sat beside his father, "I don't really know who Sasuke Uchiha is…but I know he's after my sisters. So I want to help…but there's something that keeps bothering me. Don't you think this Uchiha guy would of attacked sooner if he really wanted Suki and Em dead? And why would he allow his sons to come and warn us about it." Daichi pointed out.

Shikamaru nodded, "I've been thinking about that too." He said. "But, there's not a lot we can do, other than try to keep your sisters safe. And right now, them being in Suna means that they are safe." He then raised an eyebrow at his son, "You thought of that all by yourself?" He asked. Knowing his son was only 4 years old, he didn't think Daichi would be thinking about such things…maybe his son was going to turn out smarter than his sisters.

"Well…" Daichi scratched the back of his head, " I thought of most of it….on my own." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his son, "I know something isn't right with this Uchiha guy….so I went and talked to Suki….and we both kinda came up with that idea. Your not mad…"

"Why would I be mad?" Shikamaru asked, "You knew something wasn't right, so you went to talk to someone about it." he smiled, "I'm actually glad that your thinking about this stuff. It just means that your old enough to know when something's not right."

"You are? But I went to talk to Suki about it…when I should of come and talked to you or mom…"

Shikamaru shook his head, " Sure I would of you rather come and talked to either me or your mom, but--" he stopped what he was saying, and stood up straight, a serious look on his face.

"What's-" Shikamaru looked at Daichi, and signaled for him not to say anything, then looked back out in the forest, while grabbing a Kunai from his ninja pouch.

"Stay here Daichi" Shikamaru whispered, jumping off the stand, and into the forest.

Daichi quickly stood, and watched as his father disappeared into the forest. After his fathers figure was completely gone, Daichi looked around him, he didn't tell anyone this, but he was slightly afraid of heights…and being alone. After what seemed like a life time of being alone, someone had jumped onto the stand where Daichi was. Holding his breath, the blonde Nara boy turned around, hoping to see his father behind him. Once he turned around all the way, he let out a sigh of relief, "Dad…what happened?" He asked, walking up to his father, when suddenly another man whom looked exactly like his father jumped between the two. "Wa-Wait…what's going on?" Daichi asked, backing away from the two Shikamaru's.

The one that stopped Daichi, turned and glared at the other Shikamaru, "Bout time you showed your face."

With an evil smile on his face, the first Shikamaru laughed a little, "How long did you know I was following you?" he asked

"Since we left the house. Now, what do you want with my son?" He asked, in a deadly tone.

"leverage"

Daichi looked from one Shikamaru to the other. 'Okay, so one of them isn't my dad…but who is he?' Daichi asked himself.

The Shikamaru standing further away from Daichi made a small hand sign, and a poof of smoke appeared around him, after the smoke blew away in the wind, a man with blackish-blue hair, and blood red eyes stood in the place where the Shikamaru was.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Shikamaru glared

Daichi blinked a few times, this was defiantly the first time he had ever seen Sasuke before, and he didn't like the way the man looked. Every time Sasuke would look at the boy, he would feel as though something was wrapping around his body, causing him having trouble to breath.

"Daichi…stay behind me…" Shikamaru said, without looking at his son. Daichi nodded, and did as his father said.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you before I get my leverage…" Sasuke smirked, "Which doesn't really bother me…I wanted you dead anyways!!" He shouted, charging at Shikamaru.

Quickly placing his hands together, Shikamaru had caught the Uchiha in his Shadow Possesion, stopping the man in his tracks, "Why are you targeting my children?" he asked

Sasuke began laughing, "You think I'm only after your children…you couldn't be more wrong." With that said, the Sasuke that Shikamaru was holding dissolved and was no more.

-End of chapter. Okay so maybe a lot happened in this chapter…a lot was reviled…and yes I had to have a Father son bonding time in my story…lol…anyways, who's poisoning Temari? And what did Sasuke mean? I know…but I'm not gonna tell you….well, not for a while. -


	41. Twins VS Twins

**Chapter 40: Twins VS Twins**

Walking through the forest, the Nara twins looked around them, noticing anything unusual that shouldn't be. Suki was watching the front and left, while Emiko watched behind and right.

After walking for about 5 hours, the two teen girls stopped for a short break, "Hey Suki…did you notice it?" Emiko asked, handing her sisters the water canteen.

Suki nodded, "One would think a Jonin would be able to hide his presence better." She then took a drink of the water. "You've gotta be pretty sloppy if two Genin can easily feel your Chakra signature." She looked over her shoulder and sighed, "Troublesome Person."

Emiko smirked slightly, "Maybe its their age….its finally getting to him." She paused, expecting her Uncle to jump down and yell at her for her latest remark. But when no one did so, she looked at Suki, and eyebrow raised, "What's taking him so long to jump out and scream at us?" she asked. Standing to her feet, she took the water canteen from Suki, and said, "I'm gonna go get some water, you stay here…kay"

Suki nodded, and Emiko walked away from her sister. After Emiko was out of Suki's vision, she laid back on the ground, hands behind her head, and looking up into the sky. She was waiting for her Uncle to drag Emiko back to her, Emiko kicking and screaming for him to let her go….

Emiko walked towards the small cool stream, looking around her, "Come on Uncle Kanky, I know you've been-" She was cut off when Tamasine landed in front of her, causing her to jump slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, relaxing her body slightly, "Don't tell me…mom and dad-" She was cut off once again, this time because Tamasine threw a Kunai at her. Emiko threw her canteen at the Uchiha, and jumped up landing on a tree branch, "What the HELLS your problem Tamasine?"

Saying nothing, the teen Uchiha charged at the irritated Nara girl. Emiko quickly jumped off the tree branch, reached behind her, grabbing her medium sized fan, only to have to dodge a flying Kunai from behind her. "You've…gotta be k-kidding me" She sighed, as she saw Toshi standing there, glaring at the girl, "Cant you guys leave me alone?!" She shouted.

Tamasine leapt down, landing beside his twin brother, also glaring at Emiko. "You need to pay for what you've done to my family." He began walking towards the Nara girl, "You and your family has ruined my father, now you will pay!"

"Hold on…cant we at least even the odds?" she asked, taking a step back for every step Tamasine takes towards her, "I mean…there are two of you, and only one of me" Once Emiko realized Tamasine wasn't gonna stop and talk to her, she quickly swung open her fan, causing a great amount of wind hit the two Uchiha teens.

The two boys flew back, giving Emiko time to run back to where her sister was, "Suki we need to…." She looked around, only to see that Suki was no longer where she was suppose to be, "Suki…he Suki…we really don't have time for-" Emiko was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth, keeping her from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Geez Em…calm down." Suki whispered, "I'll let go of you if you don't scream." Emiko nodded, and Suki let her sister go, "Em, someone is following us, and they aren't Uncle Kanky or Uncle Gaara."

Emiko rolled her eyes, "Ya think" She held up her open fan, "I've been playing with our friends." She sighed, "And they call you the smart one."

"Just tell me who they are Em." Suki demanded, a serious look on her face.

Emiko opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words, she pushed Suki to the ground, and attempted to dodge yet another flying Kunai. She wasn't able to avoid it completely, it grazed her upper part of her arm. Emiko winced slightly, and glared at the scrapped up Uchiha twins. "Don't you two ever give up?" she asked, holding her arm.

Suki stood, rushing over to her sisters side, then looked at Tamasine and Toshi, "I should have known you two couldn't be trusted." She stepped forward, glaring, "Let me guess, the whole, wanting to help us, and feeling bad for what happened was all just an act. You guys were planning on attacking us the whole time." She shook her head, "You guys should be proud…you tricked me, Em, and even my dad…" She made a few hand signs, and her shadow began growing while she kept both males attention away from the ground.

Without saying a word to each other, Emiko already knew what her sister was planning. And she also knew what she needed to do. She stepped beside her sister, her fan in her right hand, "You guys should just leave. It would be suicidal going against both of us…your out smarted against Suki and myself…but don't take it the wrong way, our parents are Genius…what can we say?" she shrugged.

Tamasine began laughing, "Your parents…Genius? HAH! If your parents are so smart, then why was your mother so easy to poison?" He asked, as he continued laughing.

Both girls eyes widened, then Emiko lost it, she lifted both her arms, regardless of any pain, and swung her fan as hard as she could. The gust of wind that blew from the fan cause both sets of twins to fly back. The Uchiha twins flew back, getting cut by the wind, and bruised by the flying debris, while the Nara twins flew back by the aftershock, slamming into a tree behind them. Both sets of twins getting knocked out by the blast.

* * *

Daichi and Shikamaru sat inside the hospital room, both looking at Temari as she slept in the hospital bed. Doctors were in and out of the room, looking at charts, writing stuff down, and taking more blood for test.

"Dad…is mom gonna be okay?" Daichi asked, looking from his mom to his dad, a worried look on his small face, "She's just resting right now…right. If so.." He looked back at his mother, "if so, then why cant she rest at home?"

Shikamaru looked at his worried, and confused son, "Because your moms sick right now." He then looked back at Temari, "But the doctors will take care of her, and we'll go home soon."

Daichi looked at Shikamaru, small tears building up in his dark eyes, "Promise?"

Shikamaru nodded, and hugged his son, "I promise."

* * *

"Ow…Ow…Ow!" Emiko cried as she began opening her eyes, "S-Suki…you okay?" She asked, elbowing her sister with her right arm, unable to mover her left.

"Ugh…my…head" Suki complained, placing her injured arm to her head, "did ya-" he stopped and sat up straight, "MOM!" She shouted, "We need to help mom!"

Emiko nodded, and the two girls quickly stood, and saw both Uchiha boys still laying unconscious, they looked at each other, "We don't have time" Emiko said, her fan behind her back, and holding her left arm, "Mom needs us, we'll just send ANBU after them." Suki nodded, and both girls limped away from the boys, and towards their village to help their mother.

-End of chapter. Sorry its short. But I hope you liked the action part, I know Suki didn't fight much…if any at all, but that's because she's not the fighting type. She's like Shikamaru, more of a thinker...anyways…hope you liked, tell me what you think…and so on, until the next chapter.-


	42. The UnNamed Chapter

**Chapter 41: Un-named Chapter**

Emiko and Suki arrived back in Kohona a few hours ago, both rushing into their mothers room to make sure she was okay. Unfortunately, when they entered the room there was still no change in Temari's condition. Even worse none of the medical staff was able to identify the poison, or make a cure.

"Why cant they just run some test, try to identify the poison?" Suki asked, not taking her eyes off her sick mother.

"They cant" Shikamaru replied, holding Daichi as the young boy slept on his fathers lap.

Both Emiko and Suki looked at their father, confused looks on their faces, "Why not?" Emiko asked, "Are they even trying?"

"She'll die if they don't." Suki pointed out.

"They cant because she's pregnant. And if they do any major test, it'll put both the baby and your mother at risk." Shikamaru explained as he looked from his daughters to his wife. The girls were completely shocked, they didn't think that their mother would, or even could get pregnant again. She and their dad were both too old to even think of that stuff.

Shikamaru looked back at his two daughters, and noticed Emiko's left arm was bleeding, "What happened Em?" He asked, nodding towards the girls bleeding arm.

"Eh?" Emiko looked at her arm, then quickly covered her wound with her right hand, "N-Nothing…" She said, looking away from her father.

"Emiko…" He sighed, "Fine." he then looked at his other daughter, who wasn't as injured as Emiko, "Suki, what really happened? Who did you and your sister fight? And don't lie to me."

Suki sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me such a troublesome question." She then thought for a minute, then looked at her father, and began explaining to him what really happened and how they found out that the Uchiha twins had been the ones to of poisoned their mother.

"I got it!" Emiko spoke up, standing up out of her seat, then wincing in slight pain, "If we ask Toshi and Tamasine what kind of poison they used on mom, then we'll tell Lady Tsunade, and she'll be able to create a cure."

"Gee Em, why didn't we think of that." Suki rolled her eyes, "You really think the two people who want everyone in our family dead are gonna just hand over the name of the poison that they're using? Besides you need to have your arm checked, it could be broken."

Emiko sighed, "fine, I'll go have my stupid arm check…just tell me if any thing changes on mom…kay" Shikamaru and Suki nodded, then Emiko left the room. She was in a hurry, but she had no intentions of going and getting her arm checked, she had other plans.

Shikamaru sighed once Emiko left the room, "Your sister isn't going to get her arm checked out."

Suki looked at her lazy father, her head tilted slightly, "What do you mean? She said she'd go get it checked out, and didn't-" She thought for a minute, then shook her head, "What a drag, she's gonna go see the Uchiha guys…"

* * *

"mom, dad, I'm gonna go out for a while!" Yukio shouted, walking to the front door, ShiShimaru not far behind him.

"Yukio wait!" Hinata walked into the main room, a small being walking behind her, "Can you take your sister to the hospital to visit Daichi and his mother."

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "What are they doing at the hospital?" He asked. Yukio hasn't really been paying attention, he's been to worried for the Nara twins.

"You didn't hear? Temari was being poisoned, and is now in the hospital. Mieko wants to go and make sure Daichi was okay." Hinata explained to her son.

The small being walked out from behind her mother, her dark purplish hair in two braids, staring at her brother with her dark eyes, "Pwease take me to see Daichi." Mieko asked, a puppy-dog-pout on her tiny face.

Sure Mieko and Daichi were the same age, but Mieko was much more shy than the 4 year old Nara, and….well not as inelegant. Its not like Mieko is stupid, she's just more of a, stay at home, kinda kid. She enjoys being the baby of the house.

Yukio sighed, "Alright, I'll take you.." He smiled at his young sister, "Come on Mieko."

The young Inuzuka smiled back at her brother, and ran over to him, "Can I ride on ShiShi?" She asked, looking up at Yukio.

"Only if mom says its okay." Yukio said, looking at his mother. Both Inuzuka children giving Hinata their best puppy-dog-face.

The violet haired woman sighed, "Fine, just please be careful."

"Thanks mom!" The two children quickly ran out of the Inuzuka residence, following right behind them was ShiShimaru.

Once outside, Yukio picked his 4 year old sister up and placed her on top of ShiShimaru's back. Then they headed to the hospital to visit the Nara family. "Big brother…" Mieko looked up at Yukio, "Is someone trying to hurt Daichi and his family?" She asked, an innocent look on her face.

Yukio didn't really know how to answer that question. He knew the answer to is, which was yes, but he wasn't about to tell his little sister that someone was trying to kill the Nara's. He just simply smiled at Mieko, "That not something you should worry about." he then looked forward, "Let the grown-ups deal with-"

"Emmy!" Mieko shouted, pointing towards the injured Nara, "Yuki, something's wrong with Emmy!" She shouted again, then jumped off of ShiShimaru's back, and ran towards the girl.

"Mieko wait!" Yukio shouted, running after his sister. He then stopped in front of Emiko, whom was holding her left arm, "What's wrong Em? Why aren't you at the hospital with your mom?" he asked.

Emiko looked away from the Inuzuka's, "I'm helping her by getting a cure." She then looked at her dear friend, a serious look on her face, "I don't have time to talk right now. I have to go." She then walked around Yukio and Mieko, heading towards the Kohona Jail area, where she hoped Toshi and Tamasine were being held at.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, and reached for Emiko, grabbing onto her left arm. "Wait Em-" he was interrupted by Emiko wincing in pain. He then looked at the girl with a worried look on his face, "What's wrong Em?" he asked, quickly releasing his hand from her arm.

Mieko let out a loud gasp, "Yuki, your bleeding!"

"huh?" Yukio looked at his hand, and saw the blood, then looked at Emiko's arm, and noticed her purple sleeve was covered in blood, "E-Emiko…your-" he was cut off by catching Emiko before she feel on the ground.

The young Nara girl had passed out from both loss of blood and being low on Chakra. She was literally running her body on empty. Completely worried, Yukio laid Emiko on top of ShiShimaru, then looked at his sister and held out his hand, "Come on, we need to get to the hospital fast." Mieko nodded, and Yukio picked up his sister, giving her a piggy-back ride, running to the hospital, ShiShimaru following behind the worried Inuzuka.

-End of Chapter, okay…so I'm REALLY sorry for the late update…I've been busy and all that good stuff…I'll try to update soon again. Okay, now to the chapter, what'd you think, what's gonna happen, and will Emiko be okay? I'm sure she will, but what do I know…oh right, I'm the one writing the story, so I know a lot…XD anyways, tell me what you think, and yes, Mieko is more like a child than Daichi is…so what. I think its cute. So anyways, until next time.-


	43. Shogi Talk

**Chapter 42: Shogi Talk**

It had been a week since Temari was put in the hospital for being poisoned, she had finally woken up. Even though she still had poison running up and down her veins, she seemed like herself. Since she was expecting, and was only in her first trimester, meaning morning sickness throughout the entire day, she was getting slightly annoyed with her husband always asking her if she was okay. Shikamaru was just about to ask Temari the same question he had been asking her, so she just decided to stop him before the words left his mouth, "I'm fine Shikamaru. Why don't you take the kids home, you guys need to get some rest, and the girls need to prepare for the Chunin Exams."

"And leave you here-"

"Alone?" Temari sighed, and nodded towards the hospital door, "Have you notices, I'm IN a hospital?" She then sat up, looking at Shikamaru, smiling at him, "I love that you want to spend time with me, but we have more important things to worry about like…" She stopped talking, and looked slightly pale, placing her hands onto her stomach.

"Temari? Are you-"

Shikamaru was cut off by Temari shooting an irritated glare at him, "Just.Go.Home.NOW!"

"Come on dad, mom wants to be alone. Besides, these chairs are very uncomfortable." Suki sighed, and stood up out of her chair.

After a while Shikamaru finally agreed to going home. So Shikamaru, Suki, Emiko and even Daichi all headed back to the Nara house. While walking, Emiko looked at her father, "Hey dad, mind if I go train a little with Yukio?"

"I'm not sure" He answered, looking down at his daughters upper part of her left arm, it had been wrapped up in medical bandages, due to a previous injury Emiko had received from an earlier battle. "Your mothers in the hospital, and you and your sister are still being targeted by Uchiha Sasuke."

"Please…dad" She asked, looking directly at her father. "I really need to do this." She said. Emiko was defiantly like her mother, the way she dealt with pain, she didn't talk, she trained.

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, but heave either Kiba or Akamaru train with you and Yukio." Emiko nodded, hugging her father, then ran off towards the Inuzuka's house.

The remaining Nara's arrived at their house. Daichi yawned, looking a bit tired. "Ready to lay down for a bit?" Shikamaru asked, his 4 year old son. Daichi, without arguing, nodded and walked back to his room.

As Shikamaru and Daichi walked to Daichi's room, Suki decided to take this rare moment, and lay down on the couch to rest for a short while. Sounds like a great idea…right? Well, it would have been if she could clear her mind of all the Troublesome problems in her life. She just ended up sitting on the couch, her feet hanging over the edge of the couch, her hands creating a circle as she closed her eyes, and began to think, '_Emiko had a point earlier in the wee, when she said to ask Toshi and Tamasine, but I know Tamasine defiantly wont tell me…but…well just maybe_-" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud knock on the front door. Suki opened her eyes, and stood from the couch. She then opened the door, "Aiko? Is something wrong?" She asked, wondering why her friend was at her house.

The chubby teen shook his head, "Nothings wrong…well, not with me." Suki raised an eyebrow, and Aiko sighed, "That didn't come out right. What I meant to say was that I was wondering how your moms been?"

"Well, she's being poisoned, oh…and did I mention, she's pregnant." Suki turned around, signaling for her friend to walk into her house. She then sad down on the couch, looking at the Akimichi, "Aiko…I think this is the one time I don't have a plan. The doctors don't have a cure, and they cant do any test on her without putting mom and her kid in danger."

Aiko could tell his friend was having a problem, and he knew just the way to help her. He walked over to the Nara girl, "Hey….Why don't you let me beat you at a game of Shogi."

Suki let a small smile appear on her face, "You want to challenge me, the only person able to beat my father at Shogi?" She asked, then nodded, and stood, "Alright, let me go get the game." She said. Walking down the hall, Suki was trying to remember the last place she played the game at. She then stopped in front of her brothers room, remembering that she had been trying to teach Daichi how to play. She quietly opened the door, looked in, and noticed both her brother and father were sleeping on Daichi's small bed. Suki giggled slightly, then quickly grabbed the board and walked back to the main room of the house.

Aiko was sitting on the ground, ready to play the game of Shogi. Suki set up the game, then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, and a few drinks. Then walked back into the main room, sitting down, and the two began playing Shogi.

"Um...Suki, you know…if you wanna talk, I'll listen"

Suki looked up from the board, her green eyes meeting with Aiko's blue eyes. "Aiko, what would you do in my possesion? I mean, how would you look for a cure? I know there's a way to get it…I just…don't know what the cure is." She sighed, and looked back down at the board, "I don't get it…Emiko is going through the same thing as I am, and yet she doesn't even seem scared."

"That's not true." Aiko said, moving one of his pieces, then looking back up at Suki, "She's hurting, but…I'm pretty sure she's dealing with it in her own way." He then thought for a minute, "As for your questions…how would I try to find a cure? Well, I'd go to the sorce of the poison."

The Nara looked down at her Shogi board, thinking for a bit, "That's what Em said, she actually was heading that way when…." She stopped what she was saying, and shook her head, "I don't think Tamasine would tell us what kind of poison, but…Toshi might. From what I've been able to tell, Toshi likes my sister, so if she asks him, he'll tell her…maybe." She then moved her piece.

"Suki…this isn't the only thing bothering you…is it?" Aiko said, "Your worried about Uchiha being after your family.." He leaned forward, and placed a hand on Suki's shoulder, "You shouldn't worry too much, cause I'm here to help you. You're a good friend of mine, and I'm not about to let someone hurt you…or your family."

Suki smiled at her friend, "Thank you Aiko, that means a lot to me. You're a really good friend, deffinlty not as Troublesome as the many other people I know."

"Who's Troublesome…now?" Shikamaru asked, yawning as he walked into the main room where the teens sat. He then raised an eyebrow at the boy in his house, "When'd you get here?"

Aiko quickly removed his hand from Suki's shoulder, stood up, and looked away from the man of the house, "H-Hello Shi-Shikamaru…how's um…T-Temari doing?" He asked, making absolutely no eye contact with the man. He was still terribley scared of Shikamaru, only because Shikamaru knew that Aiko had a crush on his daughter.

"She's awake" Shikamaru answered, "Thank you for asking."

"I…uh, should…be going home, mom's cooking…and I don't wanna be late…again" Aiko said as he walked to the door, and quickly left the house.

Suki looked up at her father, and sighed, "Dad…did you have to scare him away?" She asked, shaking her head, sighing again, "Troublesome father."

-End of Chapter, hope you liked. I promised Hissori I would do this chapter, so here it is….oh and Happy 4th of July to everyone! Hope you guys blow lots of things up. Anyways…tell me what you think…sorry its short, but I'm tired, so deal with it. Until next time.-


	44. Talking Can Help

**Chapter 43: Talking Can Help**

"I don't get it Yukio, why cant I do it?" The tired, sweaty Nara girl asked. The young girls fan was open, and Kunai all over the ground. Emiko sighed, laying on the cool grass, her hands behind her head as she looked up at the clouds in the sky, "I mean, I've done it before, why is this one time so hard?"

"Maybe cause your under a lot of pressure." Yukio replied, laying beside his crush, "You should probably get some rest, take a day off from training." He suggested, turning his head to face Emiko.

She shook her head, "I've gotta train, its what I do. When mom and I would need to talk about something, she'd bring me here, and we'd train until we were to tired to lift our fans." She allowed a small smile appear on her face for a short second, then it went straight again, "What if something bad happens to mom?" She sat up, hugging her knees, "I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her."

Yukio sat up, looking at the dark haired girl, "Em, I'm sure your mom's gonna be okay. She is pretty strong."

Emiko then looked at the Inuzuka, a serious look on her face, "Yukio, please help me. I have to get the cure from the Uchiha twins, but I cant do it alone."

The Inuzuka agreed to help, but first had to send Akamaru back home so that his parents wouldn't worry about him, and also so they wouldn't know that the two Genin were going to the Kohona Jail. The two Genin ran through the forest, just outside of Kohona, heading towards the Kohona Jail. While heading through the forest, Yukio looked at Emiko, "Hey Em, exactly how are-" He stopped suddenly, placing his hand in front of Emiko, causing her to stop. "Someone's following us" He said, a serious look on his face.

Emiko looked around her and her friend, attempting to locate their stalker, "how close is he?" She asked, in a whispered tone.

"Pretty close"

"Yukio, run back to the village, and get my dad." Emiko whispered, her green eyes wondering around the forest. Before Yukio could object to Emiko's command, she spoke up again, "Just do it! I know you don't enjoy fighting, and no offence, but your not that much of a thinker, so please, go get my dad"

* * *

"Temari" Hinata slowly walked into the blonde Jonin's room, "How are you feeling?" She asked, now standing beside the woman.

Glancing up at the violet haired woman, she sighed, "To tell you the truth…I feel pretty sick, almost as though shit poison is sucking my Chakra out of my body." She looked towards the window, her-normally-vibrant green eyes, a-now-dull green, her skin a pale color, "Hinata, please don't tell Shikamaru about this, or the others. They have enough to worry about…but," She closed her eyes, and sighed, "but, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I feel my body becoming weaker each day."

"Don't speak like that Temari, your only feeling wear, because your pregnant. You and your baby will both be okay. Lady Tsunade and Sakura are both working on finding you a cure." Hinata assured Temari. She then sat down on a chair beside the blondes hospital bed, "And don't worry about me telling Shikamaru anything, only because you should be the one to tell him."

Before Hinata could reply to what Hinata had just said, Sakura and Lady Tsunade walked into the room, both serious looks on their faces.

* * *

"Neither of you are going anywhere." a familiar males voice called out to the two Genin. "You know its very dangerous for the tow of you to be out here alone." Emiko and Yukio looked at each other, both confused looks on their faces. They knew the voice, but didn't know why he was following them.

After a while of complete silence, a man with bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and an orange jump suit on jumped down, along side him was a young girl, about Emiko's age, her long hair also bright blonde, her eyes a light green, and her clothing, a shirt and skirt of the orange color.

"Where are you two going?" The young girl asked, her arms crossed over her chest, "You both know that you cant be out here without someone at least Chunin level." She stated, as a matter of fact like.

Emiko let out a small sigh of relief, "Naruto-Sensei, Kimiko, what are you two doing out here? And how long have you been following us?" She asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"You both need to head back to the village, there is something new that Lady Tsunade, and Sakura have found out about your mother Emiko." Naruto said. Emiko's eyes widened, and wit Hough any warning, the young Nara quickly ran back to the village, following not far behind her was Yukio and ShiShimaru.

* * *

Watching as the young targets headed back to the village, the dark haired male made a slight fist at his side, 'damn you Naruto, getting in my way once again. But this time will be the last time you'll get in my way.' The man thought to himself as his eyes moved from the adult male to the young girl running beside him.

* * *

Waiting inside Temari's hospital room was, the entire Nara family, Yukio, Hinata, Kimiko, and Naruto, all staring anxiously at the two female medics, awaiting to hear the new update on the pregnant Shinobi's condition..

Breaking the silence was going to be Emiko's job this time, she seemed the most worried, other than Shikamaru that is. She looked from her mother to Sakura and Lady Tsunade, "What's the news? Is she gonna be okay? Did you guys find a cure?" She asked, just a few of the many questions running through her head.

Sakura looked at her charts, then at Lady Tsunade, then back at the many waiting people in the room, "We have good…but first, do you mind if we talk to Temari and Shikamaru alone." Everyone nodded, well everyone but Emiko, she wanted to stay in the room, it wasn't until Suki dragged her out of the room, did she leave.

"Alright, what's the good news? And why'd you have to make everyone leave the room?" Temari asked, looking from one medic to the other.

-End of chapter, YES I left a cliffy, but ohh well, and I'm really sorry if my chapters are getting shorter and shorter…I'll try to make the next one really long. Anyways, what's the good news? Who was watching Emiko and Yukio, and is now targeting little Kimiko? You shall wait to see on the next…Nara Family! -dramatic music- XD Just kidding, there's no dramatic music, but you do have to wait…-


	45. Choices

**Chapter 44: Choices**

"Well…? Are the two of you going to start talking, or do I have to start guessing…because, I really don't like playing the guessing game." Temari asked, she heard Sakura tell her she had good news, but with the look on both the Hokage and Sakura's face made her think different.

Shikamaru nodded, "What's the good news?" He asked, wanting to know if his wife and unborn child was going to be okay.

Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her body, "We've found a cure…" She looked as though there was more to what she wanted to say, but didn't want to ruin the good news.

"But?" Temari asked, an eyebrow raised, "I know there's more, so please just tell me what it-"

"If you take the cure, there's a chance that you could lose your unborn child." Sakura said, interrupting Temari.

Both Temari and Shikamaru looked shocked, that was defiantly not what they expected. "What…" Shikamaru cleared his throat, "What's that odds of…of this cure killing our baby?" He asked. Maybe it wasn't the right question to ask, but…when something worried him, he tried to think about the odds, if they were in his favor…or not.

"it's a fifty percent chance." Tsunade answered, "We both figured it'd be best if you two decided on what to do."

"How long would it take….would it take for the poison to kill me?" Temari asked, a serious look on her face, "Would the unborn child survive without the cure?"

Both Sakura and Tsunade shook their heads, "The longest you would survive without the cure is at the most, 5 months. Meaning, no your child would not survive." The fifth answered.

"So, I can skip the cure, and we both die, or I take the cure, survive, but my baby could die…what do you expect me to say? Either way I lose something." Temari looked down, complete look of pain in her eyes. Shikamaru looked down at his wife, and places a hand on her shoulder. He was trying to comfort her, he had a feeling that Temari didn't like the outcome of either choice she had.

"Temari, I know the odds are fifty-fifty, but…" He sat down, placing a hand under her chin, lifting her head up so the two were eye to eye, "You need the cure. Without it there is a hundred percent chance that you both die. I know this might sound stubborn, but I'm nor ready to lose you, and neither are the children. They're troublesome with you there, just think how troublesome they'd be without you there."

"Shikamaru, I don't plan on going anywhere…but" She looked down at her stomach, placing her hands on her stomach, "But...I don't want to lose this baby and be the one to survive." Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but Temari interrupted him, "I know if I don't have the cure, both the baby and I will die, and that's not what either of us want." She took a deep breath, and looked up at Tsunade and Sakura, "How long…until we know if the cure will harm the baby after its injected inside of me?"

"A few days, at the most a week." Sakura answered, "Look Temari, I'm sure this is a hard decision for you, but I think you will make the right one, no matter what you say."

* * *

"Emiko, step away from the door." Suki sighed, as she sat on a bench, Daichi sitting beside her, his head laying on top of her lap, "if they wanted you to know what's going on, then they wouldn't of asked you to leave."

Emiko looked at her sister, removing her ear from the door, "Suki, aren't you worried about mom? She's sick, really sick Suki, what if-"

"hey Em, didn't you hear Granny Tsunade, she and mom had GOOD news, meaning she's gonna be okay." Kimiko said, walking over to the young Nara, "Don't worry.."

"If they really found good news, then why'd they have us all leave the room? Why couldn't family stay in there?" Emiko asked, the young Uzumaki girl.

"Em, you know its probably nothing, so please take a step away from the door, and sit down." Yukio said, motioning for the girl to sit beside him. Sighing, Emiko walked over to the bench, and sat down.

As the many people waited outside in the hallway, Emiko and Suki both looked down at their hands, creating circles with their fingers, and closing their eyes. With this, the twins were in the Nara thinking pose.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, looking at Naruto, "dad…what are they doing?" She asked, nodding towards the girls, "Did they fall asleep or something?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, they didn't fall asleep, its something they do to think. Actually, they both got it from Shikamaru." He explained.

"So…they have to be like that to think?" Kimiko asked, now looking even more confused at her dad. "You know, your not very good at explaining things."

Daichi sat up, and looked over at the curious girl, "Kimiko, they don't have to be like that to think, they do if for different reasons. But right now, they are doing it to relax, they also do it to help them think up plans when everything else doesn't work, or things look to comp…hard." He explained, way better than Naruto could.

"Does it really work?"

Suki opened on eye, looking at Kimiko, "It works a lot better when no one is talking." She said, hinting for the girl to shut up.

Yukio and Daichi couldn't help but smirk slightly at the look on Kimiko's face after she was told to shut it. The blonde girl then shot a deadly glare at the two boys, causing them only to laugh more. Then an awkward silence approached the hallway full of waiting people.

Temari's room door then opened, and out walked Tsunade and Sakura, "We'll come back later to see how you are feeling. Don't forget, if you feel any pain, then call for either of us and don't try to ignore it." Sakura ordered, as her and Tsunade turned towards the group of people.

Emiko quickly snapped out of her 'Nara thinking Pose' as soon as she heard the pink haired woman's voice. She quickly stood and rushed to the medics side, "Is mom okay?"

"Em…" Temari's voice called out to her daughter. Emiko looked into the room and her mother motioned for her to come into the room.

Without a second thought, the young girl rushed past the two medics, and into her mothers room, "Are you gonna be okay? What was the good news?" She asked, without taking a breath between each question.

Before answering her daughters question, she waited for her other two children to enter the room. "We need to talk about something serious."

Realizing that the Nara family needed some time alone, Hinata looked at her son, "Yukio, I think its time we go home. You can talk to your friends tomorrow…okay." Even though he didn't want to, he needed and the two left. Not to far behind them was Naruto and his family.

"mom…what's wrong? Didn't Lady Tsunade say she had good news?" Suki asked, now wondering what her parents wanted to talk about.

"Well, Lady Tsunade and Sakura have found a cure for the poison.-"

Before Temari could say anymore, Emiko got a big grin on her face, Then that's a good thing! Your gonna be better…right?!"

"Emiko please calm down. We are still in a hospital, there are sick people in here." Shikamaru sighed, looking at his daughter with a serious, yet lazy, look on his face.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"Thank you. As I was saying, there is a cure, but there is a slight…well not slight, a big problem that could happen if I take the cure." Temari then began explaining to her daughters, and son, the possible side effect of the cure. And also what would happen if she didn't take the cure. Most parents wouldn't talk to two 13 year olds and a 4 year old about this stuff, but Temari and Shikamaru knew that their children were smart enough to understand what was going on, and that they needed to know what was happening.

"Well, isn't it obvious, mom you have to take the cure. Isn't it better to take the chance, then to just give up all together." Suki said, "Even though there's a fifty percent chance that your baby, my little sister or brother, could die, there is also a fifty percent chance that he or she will live, that is…if your looking on the positive side." Suki pointed out.

Temari let a small smirk escape from her mouth, "your thinking exactly like your father. And as I told him, you both have great points, but this is my choice."

"Mom, you NEED the cure to live." Emiko spoke up, "You cant NOT take the cure."

Daichi nodded, he was standing beside his father, he might not of understood everything that was going on, but he got the just of it. "Mom, please take the cure." he said, looking at his mother with his dark eyes.

"I know I need the cure, which is why…" She looked at her son, a smile on her face, "Which is why, I've decided to take the cure." She said, "We'll know in at least a week if the worst will happen."

-End of chapter, alright, I know this wasn't that much longer, but it's a little longer, I hope you liked it…what do you think will happen? Tell me what you THINK should happen...who knows, I might just use what you write…Well anyways, until next time.-


	46. Team Work

**Chapter 45: Team Work**

'Today the doctors tell mom whether or not her baby, my little sister or brother, will survive' Emiko thought, looking up in the cloudless sky, while sitting on a tree branch, 'I hope it'll be okay. I wish I could be there with her, Troublesome dad making me come here…for what?…I already know-' He thoughts were cut off by having to quickly dodge a kunai thrown at her, causing her to fall off the tree branch she was sitting on, and landing on the ground flat of her butt.

"Found her!" Yukio grinned as he ran over to Emiko, as she just stayed laying on the grass, "Why didn't you come out when we called for you?" he asked, now standing over the Nara.

Emiko sighed again, "I didn't hear you guys call for me…Gomen"

Suki, Aiko, and Kimiko all walked over to where Emiko was laying, and Yukio stood, "Are you sure your Emiko Nara?" the Akimichi asked, "You see…a little off today. Almost…lazy…" He stated as Yukio helped Emiko up off the grass.

"I'm fine" She said as she stood, with the help of Yukio, "Guess I'm just not wanting to train today." She commented, placing her hands in her pockets, "Sorry guys…"

"That's it" Kimiko shouted, causing all eyes to focus on her, "You always want to train, so…somehow we've got to get you back to training, get your mind off of-"

"Mom's getting her test results today." Suki interrupted, looking at her sister, "Your worried about her, aren't you?" Emiko nodded, "What a drag, your not ever going to try and train until you know how she's doing."

"Then why don't you just see how she's doing? Come back when your ready to train." Aiko shrugged, "I'm sure we can handle training on our own."

Emiko shook her head, "Dad said that Suki and I had to train today, he didn't want us there in the hospital with him. Even Daichi isn't there, he's stuck with TenTen-Sensei at the Academy, with all the other little kids for like a day care thing." She explained, "Besides, last time I went to see mom, she told me she wanted me to train and not worry bout her."

There was a sudden sound of clapping, and all five Genin heads turned to face behind them. "Bravo…what a noble thing for your mother to day at such a time." a males voice stated as he jumped down from a tree, landing but a few feet away from the group of teens.

Emiko clinched her fist inside her pocket, her green eyes full of hatred for this man standing in front of her, "What are you doing here? Haven't you had enough fun having your sons poison our mom and try to kill us…yet again?!" she shouted, slowly taking her hand from her pocket, and reaching back for her fan. She might not of had the motivation to train earlier, but right now, she found all the motivation in the world to want to fight this guy.

"Sasuke, I would suggest you to leave right now. If you don't-"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the group, "You'll what? Attack me? All five of you at once wouldn't be able to take me down."

Kimiko smirked slightly, "Haven't you forgotten the five of us know this area like the back of our hands. We training here almost everyday. You don't stand a-"

Before she could even finish her threat, Sasuke had disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uzumaki child, "Don't stand a chance? Is that what you were going to say?" The raven haired males eyes suddenly narrowed over to the side, he quickly grabbed Kimiko, and jumped back up into a tree, avoiding being whacked by Emiko's medium sized iron fan.

"Let her go!" Emiko shouted, "Let her go and come down here so I can kick your ass!" She threatened, a very serious look on her normally laid back face.

"hmm…"

"Emiko, what are you saying? You heard mom, dad, and even our Uncles, they all told us to avoid fighting this guy." Suki whispered to her sister, "Trust me, I hate this guy for what he's done to mom, but…we cant win this fight."

"I DON'T CARE!" Emiko shouted, swinging open her fan, causing a great amount of wind and dust. Everyone around, even Sasuke and Kimiko, covered their eyes to avoid getting any dirt in them.

"Please calm down Em, don't let this guy get to you. Please try to keep your cool." Aiko said, in calm, yet slightly shaky tone.

"Screw staying calm!! I want to-"

Sasuke pushed Kimiko away from him, causing her to fall down from the tree, and Aiko run over to catch her before she feel. Sasuke then appeared behind Emiko, a kunai to her neck, "you wanted to fight…so here I-" He went to move his Kunai to slice Emiko's neck, but soon realized he couldn't move his arms, or any of his body for that matter. A slight smile appeared on his face, "So, it would seem as though you've caught me in your Shadow…Suki"

Suki sighed, opening her hand, causing Sasuke to drop his kunai from her sisters neck, then moved her hand away out and down, causing the Uchiha to do the same, "You know, it was pretty careless for you to of fallen for such an easy trick. And you call yourself--W-what the..?!" She noticed Sasuke moving his body on his own, "Emiko, move away…away from him…NOW!" Suki shouted, "Aiko…cant you…hurry a little?"

"I cant do it!" He shouted, his hands creating a slight triangle with Sasuke's body in the center of his triangle, "his chakra is at to high of a level…Gomen Suki." He apologized, breathing slightly heavy from the many failed attempts.

Not soon after Aiko's attempt to take over Sasuke's body with his 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' had the Uchiha escaped from Suki's 'Shadow Possesion Jutsu'. He then turned and looked at the exhausted Nara teen, "did you really think a couple of Genin could beat me?!" he shook his head, a began walking towards Suki, "I'll admit it was a good attempt, but, it wasn't good enough to win." He then stopped, standing right in front of Suki, "Any last words before I end you and your friends pathetic lives?"

"only one…" Suki said, as a slight smile appeared on her tired lazy face, "Kimiko NOW!" She shouted, as she quickly ducked, allowing the blonde Uzumaki girl to jump over her, and punch Sasuke in the face with all the strength the girl had.

Sasuke took a few steps back, due to the punch, then glared at both Suki and Kimiko, "Was that suppose to knock me out?" he asked, "How sad, it barley even left a mark" He said rubbing the slightly pink area that was punched.

"Baka…" Suki sighed, "That wasn't suppose to know you out…" Her and Kimiko quickly jumped to the side, just as a massive amount of Kunai, followed by an even greater amount of wind, all heading towards Sasuke. He was able to deflect the first half of the Kunai, and dodge most of the others. The man was only hit by a few Kunai, and knocked back by the wind. "That was suppose to knock you down." Suki said, as she and Kimiko walked over, standing above the Uchiha.

Emiko and Aiko walked up towards the other two, Emiko holding her fan, which was wide open, and Aiko's arms crossed, "And here you thought a group of Genin couldn't beat you."

"tch…I'm not even finished yet." The man scoffed, "I cant believe I have to use this around a bunch of--"

"Ugh…just stop it with the 'group of Genin' crap, cant you tell we are way better than a 'group of Genin' we kicked your ass…didn't we." Emiko pointed out, a slight annoyance in her tone. "now give up, so we can take you back to Kohona, and let this whole, 'you wanting us dead' thing end now."

Sasuke began laughing, as his coal black eyes turned blood red, activating his Sharingan, "You want a fight, then you've gotten one." He then began to stand, and all the Genin around him quickly jumped back, ready to fight. He looked around, and noticed that he was one Genin short, "What happened to Inuzuka? Did he run off like a coward."

"Wrong idiot! He didn't run off like a coward…he's doing exactly what he needs to be doing." Suki answered. 'just hurry Yukio, we're all tired, and he's just activated his winning piece' she thought, as her eyes glanced around at the tired remaining Genin, then back at Sasuke, whom was only covered with dirt and a few cuts.

Emiko swung around her fan again, causing the Uchiha to dodge, and the Genin to spread out. Suki landed behind a tree, she looked around it, and saw Sasuke standing there, she then quickly looked back, placing her hands in a circle, creating her 'Nara Thinking Pose' as she attempted to come up with a plan. Emiko landed on top of a tree branch, hidden by a ground of leaves that were the perfect shade of green, she too looked to locate the Uchiha, noticing he was still standing in the same spot he had landed when he dodged her attack. Aiko landed behind a rock, waiting for any signal from either of the Nara girls. And Kimiko hiding under a group of bushes, also awaiting for a signal, while trying to come up with a plan on her own.

Suki sighed, removing her self from her 'Nara Thinking Pose' and looked back up in the sky, 'please let this work…and let them know what I'm doing' She then stood, and walked from behind the tree, heading towards the Uchiha, "Hey…I'm done. I don't want to fight anymore, I'm to tired, and I hardly have any Chakra left." She stated, as she stopped a few feet away from the Uchiha, "I gotta ask though, why are you so obsessed with my family? Cant you go and torture someone else?" She asked, her hands in her pockets.

Sasuke turned and looked at the girl, his red eyes looking at her as though he could see right through her, "I've answered that question already, I'm not about to answer it again. Though it was smart of you to give up, I doubt your sister and her friends are going to be so willing to give up as you are."

Shrugging, Suki replied, "I cant control what they do."

And that was it, that was the trigger word that the three Genin were waiting for, one at a time they all threw many different ninja weapons, along with a few tag bombs. As they went off, the Suki standing right in front of Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Uchiha in the field, wide open.

After the smoke had settled, the Genin stared at the spot where the Uchiha was standing, waiting to know if their plan had failed of succeeded in the slight. Emiko was the first to the scene, her fan by her side, she let out a small gasp at the sight that she saw. It was unbelievable, she didn't think that the plan would work so well.

* * *

Yukio and his K-9 friend quickly ran towards the village, his job was to warn the adults if something had happened, and something did happen. Although he didn't want to leave his friends, he knew that he would have been the fastest to get to the village, and he would have been no help to them on the battle field.

"Yukio?" he heard coming from behind him, "what are you doing here? I thought you were training with the others."

The Inuzuka turned, and faced the dark haired Jonin, along with his blonde haired wife, "He's attacking them" he said, "Uchiha is attacking the others at the training ground."

* * *

Emiko saw the sight of the Uchiha laying on the ground, his body full of wounds, and his clothes shredded. She turned and smiled at the others, as though she knew exactly where they were, "Mission success" She stated. The others then appeared from where they were hiding, and walked over to the unconscious body.

Suki had a confused look on her face, her arms crossed, "I didn't think it would work that easily. He had Sharingan activated, he should have been able to…" that was when she realized it. Her eyes widened, and she looked at the three other Genin around her, "RUN!" She shouted.

"Wha-" they didn't finish what they were saying, they weren't exactly sure why, but they began running away from the body. After they were slightly far from the body, a huge explosion came from behind them, knocking each Genin to the ground.

-Okay THAT'S the end of the chapter. Wow that was long…I hope you guys liked…it took me all freaken night to think this up...and some of it I just thought up. Well anyways, will the others be okay? Who did Yukio ask for help, and will I get my breakfast in time for it to be called a 'breakfast' we shall see on the next chapter!! Before I stop typing, I was wondering, if I had a contest for this story, would anyone actually participate in it? If so, tell me what kind I should have, and if you would think it to be a good idea or not…okay, well that's all for now. Don't forget to leave comments…ohh and I hope you liked the action in this story if you got confused, just tell me and I'll try to explain it to you…-


	47. Regret Nothing

**Chapter 46: Regret Nothing**

**A/N: **Before I Start this chapter, I would like to remind the people reading the story that I AM having a contest for this story. Anyone can participate. If you would like to, then send me a message, and I will reply with the rules of the contest. It is a drawing contest, and for those who cannot draw (like me) will be able to help judge the contest. If you are just wanting to judge then also message me so that I know. Again, thanks for reading this story, and thanks for all the awesome reviews I have gotten so far.

* * *

"I know you just got out of the hospital, but your daughters are fighting along with Kimiko Uzumaki, and Aiko Akimichi. They are fighting against Sasuke Uchiha." Yukio explained to the two Jonin standing in front of him. "We knew that someone was watching us, but we had no idea it was-" The young Inuzuka was cut off by a loud sound of an explosion, and a strong gush of wind coming from the training grounds he just came from. Quickly turning around, his eyes widened, "E…Emiko!" he shouted, as he began to run towards the grounds, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. He spun around, "Let me to! I have to-"

"Go and inform the Hokage what is happening." Shikamaru ordered the young Genin. "Tell her that we need Medical Corps to the training area right away" he then let go of Yukio's wrist, then the two Jonin quickly ran towards the training grounds. Yukio made a fist at his side, he wanted to be the one to help his friends. But he was given orders, by a Jonin, meaning he had to complete the task. He quickly ran towards the Hokage tower, to tell the woman what had happened, if she didn't already know.

* * *

Once the two Jonin arrived at the demolished training grounds, they began searching for the four Genin that had been out there during the explosion. All they could see were trees laying everywhere, the place was a complete disaster, the only thing that was recognizable was the area that the explosion was first ignited. Shikamaru looked at his blonde haired wife, "Temari, you just got out-"

"Don't say it Shikamaru, I want.." She shook her head, "No, I need to look for them damn it! They're my daughters to!" She shouted, a serious, worried, and concerned look on her face.

Shikamaru was about to say something when he and Temari noticed a sudden movement coming from under a pile of debris, the two quickly ran over and began digging into the pile, until they were able to see a chubby boy laying on top of a young girl. The boy with messy brown hair, which was covered with the girls darker hair.

"Shikamaru…is that…?" Shikamaru just nodded, as the two looked back down, both wearing worried mask, that were unable to be hidden, on their faces as they pulled the Akimichi off of the young girl. Temari could feel her heart pounding faster and faster as she recognized the girl as one of her daughters. "S..Suki.." She said under her breath as she lifted the young Nara's head and placed it gently on her lap. She looked over at Aiko, whom Shikamaru was checking on, "how's he doing?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"I'm not a medic, but as far as I can see, he's only knocked out with a few scratches and bruises." He then stood, "We still need to find Kimiko and Emiko." he reminded Temari. Even though he had his normal tone, Temari could tell he was extremely worried, as was she, for both of their daughters lives. He looked over at Temari, "Stay with Suki and Aiko, I'll see-"

Shikamaru was interrupted by the muffling sound of someone, a girls voice, crying for help. He couldn't exactly locate where the plead for help was coming from, so he quickly closed his eyes, and began trying to focus on his daughters chakra. He was trying to locate where she was by looking for her chakra signature, he figured that she would be near Kimiko, and he would be able to find them both with one shot. But unfortunately he couldn't since his daughters Chakra, meaning she had next to no chakra at the moment.

"They're over there!" A males voice shouted. Not even a minute after hearing those few words, a group of Medical Ninja's, along with Hinata, and Yukio, had arrived, surrounding both Temari and Shikamaru. A few of them rushed over to aid Suki and Aiko.

Walking over to the worried female and her son, Shikamaru looked at Hinata, "I need to ask you a favor." Hinata turned and looked at Shikamaru, her silver eyes looking as though they were looking they were looking through him. "I need to use your 'Byakugan' to locate Emiko and Kimiko."

She nodded, "of course."

"I want to help also!" Yukio spoke up, "It would make finding them much faster, making the risk of losing them a smaller amount." He explained, looking up at his mother with the same eyes as she had. Hinata nodded again, and the two activated their blood line trait, beginning to search every area, not missing one single detail.

After searching for what seemed like hours (But was really only 15 minutes), they had finally found the last two missing Genin. The way they were laying, it seemed as though Emiko had pushed Kimiko ahead of her, trying to protect the Uzumaki. Both girls had many injuries, but luckily none of the Genin were in life threatening conditions. Though not life threatening, they were all rushed to the hospital, to receive better medical treatment.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, the blonde haired Hokage placed her elbows on her desk, intertwining her fingers, and laid her chin on her knuckles, "So there was no sign of Sasuke" She looked slightly disappointed at the man standing in front of her, "That's to be suspected, he had to of used the explosion just to escape the battle." She allowed the bottom part of his lip curl upward, "Either we have some very talented Genin on our hands, or Sasuke had gotten weaker in his old age."

"Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted, as he barged into the Hokage's office, "Is it serious!? Did Sasuke attack the training grounds?! Is Kimiko okay?!" He asked, shouting at the irritated woman, while standing not even ten feet away from her.

Tsunade's face quickly went to a frown, "Naruto…even as an adult, your still just as annoying as you were as a child." She began rubbing her temples, "In order, yes this is serious, yes Sasuke attacked the training grounds, and to answer your last question, your daughter is fine. She is at the hospital, but-" She was unable to complete her sentence before Naruto ran out of the room. Tsunade's guess, he was going to go and see his daughter.

"Lady Tsunade.." A man kneeled on one knee, bowing his head, "I did as you ordered, and both of the young Uchiha boy have already acquired it." He said, his head still looking down.

"You may stand." with that said, the male stood, his face covered with a mask in the form of a ram, "I have one more order for you." She said with a serious look on her face. Tsunade began to explain to the man his orders, then closed her eyes, taking a sip of her saki, "do you understand what I'm asking?" the man nodded, "Good, then your dismissed!"

"Hai, Lady Hokage!" with that said, the male had disappeared out of the room, leaving Tsunade in the room with only her female assistant at her side.

* * *

'my head…ugh…I feel like I just got-wait' the young teens eyes shot open, and she quickly sat up, only to end up wincing in pain, and falling back on her pillow.

"Big sis! Your okay!" the young boy shouted, rushing over hugging the injured girl. Only causing her another sharp pain run through her body.

"Daichi, troublesome boy, let Suki go. Your squeezing her to hard." Shikamaru sighed, as he walked into the room towards his daughters bed side, his hands in his pockets, "How are you feeling?" He asked, as he stopped at the foot of the girls bed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm a little tired, and sore, I feel like I had a huge bolder on top of me." She complained, then looked at her father with a worried look, "But, what about Em? And the others? Are they okay?"

Shikamaru nodded, "your sister is in the bed beside you, while Aiko and Kimiko are in separate rooms down the hall." He explained, "No one has any life threatening injuries, at the most, you and the others got some scraps and bruises."

Suki looked at the bed beside her, she saw her sister still sleeping, with bandages covering her arms, and most likely the rest of her body, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"huh?" Shikamaru looked up at his conscious daughter, "Why are you sorry Suki? You didn't blow up the training grounds…right?" He asked, an eyebrow raised at his daughter.

She shook her head, "No, but, I couldn't come up with a flawless strategy," she looked at her father, "No matter how many times I looked at it, we couldn't of won. We got close but…" She clinched her fist at her side.

"Suki…" Emiko called out, causing the three Nara's in the room to look at her. The girl was struggling to sit up, she then looked at her twin sister, "You had him all the way up until he blew himself up." She explained, "Because of you being able to quickly think up a plan, we were all able to survive his attack." she smiled at her sister, "I'm kinda jealous I wasn't able to think as quickly a you could."

"You both did a great job." Temari said, as she walked into her daughters room, "I'm proud of both of you." She then walked over to her husband, a smile on her face, "We are both proud of you girls."

Emiko then turned to look at her mom, a worried look on her face, "How are you…and my little baby brother or sister?" She asked, as though she had completely forgotten about her pain she was feeling.

Temari looked at her husband, "You didn't tell them?" he shook his head, and she looked back at her daughters, a smile on her face, "Everything's okay…they haven't detected anything wrong with me or the baby." She explained.

Both Emiko and Suki released a sigh of relief. Suddenly a man with the same ram mask appeared in the room, looking towards the two girls. "Emiko and Suki Nara, you are both to report to the Hokage's office as soon as you are able to leave the hospital."

-Alright, End of chapter, hope you like. Sorry if the beginning was boring, but I had to explain that or else the chapter would have been to short, and I wouldn't of been able to leave with a cliffy. Tell me what you think.-


	48. Promotion?

**Chapter 47: Promotion?**

The twins looked from on another, both extremely confused looks on their faces. They looked back at the man with the ram mask, "Is something wrong? Do we have a mission?" Emiko asked, an eyebrow raised, both girls with their arms crossed in front of them.

The man in the mask said nothing, and vanished from the room just as fast as he entered. The girls then looked at their parents, both of whom had smiles on their faces, "You guys know what's going on…" Shikamaru and Temari nodded, "By any chance are you willing to tell us what she wants?" The shook their heads while still smiling at the girls, "What a drag…" Suki sighed, sitting back in her hospital bed, closing her eyes.

Daichi looked from his sisters to his parents, and back to his sisters, "Why was that guy wearing a ram mask?" the young four year old asked. He knew about ANBU but had never seen one in person.

* * *

That next day, Emiko and Suki were released from the hospital, after going to their friends rooms (both of whom were already released a few hours ago) they headed to the Hokage tower. They would have had their parents with them, but they said they had other matters to take care of, leaving the twins to go on their own.

The girls approached the office and were about to enter when they heard two pairs of footsteps walking behind them, "Emiko? Suki?" The girls turned to see the familiar chubby friend, and female blonde friend, both walking up to the office as well. "What are you two doing here?" Kimiko asked as she and Aiko stopped in front of the girls.

Suki sighed, "As troublesome as this is, we were asked to come here." She placed her hands in her pockets, and let out another sigh, "She is probably gonna give us another mission…and right after we got out of the hospital…Aww man, this is gonna be such a drag."

"Explain to me again why it is your going to take the Chunin Exams?" Emiko asked, looking at her sister. She knew the girl was lazy, like her fathers, but she knew what it meant to be a shinobi, some days you don't get any rest.

"I'm only taking the exams so that my team has a try. Remember you have to be in a three man cell to enter for the exams. Besides, it couldn't be that bad…right." She yawned, her usual bored expression on her face.

Shaking her head, she looked back at her two friends, "So what brings the two of you here?" She asked.

"Same as you two, we were asked to come here." Kimiko answered, then crossed her arms, "Now lets go in there before Granny Tsunade gets mad and starts to yell at us, and gives us some cleaning mission for being late."

With that said, the four Genin walked into the Hokage office, only to find the room outlined with familiar faces. Each of the teens had a confused look on their faces, standing in the middle of the office. Also inside the office was Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura, they were all standing along with wall, Tsunade and Shizune were behind the desk, and Neji (their former Sensei from the academy) standing by the door.

"What's going on here?" Emiko asked, looking around the room, "Why are our parents here?" she looked back at the blonde Hokage, "Are we in trouble?" She asked, hoping she hadn't don't anything wrong in the past few days.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, the four of you are not in trouble. As a matter of fact, its quiet the opposite." She, along with everyone one else in the room, smiled at the teens. "The four of you had a battle with Sasuke Uchiha…correct?" They all nodded, "And yet, your all still alive." She looked at Suki first, "I know I wasn't at the battlefield, but from what I heard, because of your quick strategizing," She looked at Emiko, "Because of your strength and amazing wind techniques," She looked at Kimiko, "Because of your amazing targeting skills," Then she finally looked at Aiko, "And because you were willing to throw yourself in the line of fire to save a comrade" She looked at all the children, as Aiko began to blush slightly, "Because of all of your individual skills, none of you were seriously injured, and their were no deaths. You four worked just as well, if not better, than a team of Shinobi are suppose to work. And you did it without having to say a word to each other." She took a deep breath, "Suki Nara, Emiko Nara, Kimiko Uzumaki, and Aiko Akimichi I, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, would like to promote the four of you. You four are no longer Genin, you are now Chunin. Do you except?" She asked, looking at each teen, expecting them to, without hesitation, nod, and thank her.

"Wait" Emiko stepped forward, "Lady Tsunade, why isn't Yukio here? Because of him we were able to get the help we needed." She explained, "He deserves this promotion just as much as we do."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry Emiko, but Yukio is not going to be promoted tonight. He, like the rest of the Genin, is going to have to take the exams." She then returned to her normal face, and looked at Shizune, "Please hand them their vest."

"Hai" With that said, the short dark haired woman walked over to the four Shinobi, and handed each or them their own Green Chunin vest.

Emiko and Suki looked at each other, nodded, then took a step forward, placing their newly acquired vest back on the Hokage desk, "We're sorry, but we cannot accept this promotion." All adults in the room were shocked by what the twins had done, "As much as we would like to receive this promotion, we cannot, unless Yukio Inuzuka is also promoted. He was just as much help to our battle, as Aiko and Kimiko were. He followed what he was told to do without hesitation, and went back to the village to get help." Suki exclaimed, "So…as troublesome as this is, Em and I cant accept this."

Tsunade looked at the quiet Nara, "Do you feel the same way? Are you wanting to go through the entire Chunin Exams, and possibly fail?" She asked. Emiko nodded, "I figured that much…" She was about to say more, when Aiko and Kimiko also stepped forward.

"Their not the only ones." Aiko spoke up, placing his vest on the desk, "I also decline your offer." Kimiko did the same, placing her vest on top of the desk, and properly declining the promotion.

"All four of you.." Tsunade sighed, sitting back in her chair, a smile still on her face, "Before I accept that none of you want the promotion, let me tell you one thing." She placed her elbows on her desk, and rest her chin on her knuckles. "I talked to Yukio yesterday, after the four of you were taken to the hospital. I explained to him that he was not going to be getting the promotion, and that it was likely that the four of you would. He seemed very happy for you all, he was glad that none of you were injured, and that he insisted on you four getting this promotion." She then began explaining that Yukio understood why he wasn't getting the promotion, and that he recommended that she give them their promotion.

"He…he really said that?" Emiko asked, she didn't realize how nice Yukio could be sometimes.

Tsunade nodded, "So…do the four of you still decline your promotions?"

* * *

"Lets go for Barbeque! To celebrate!" Chouji cheered, smacking his son on the shoulder, hitting Aiko's green Chunin vest, "Its on the Nara's!" he smiled.

Shikamaru looked at his dear friend, "Gee how nice of you to offer me to pay for you to eat." he sighed, "it's a drag…" Temari shot the man a deadly glare, "But…since its for a special…it wont hurt.." They all then walked towards their favorite Barbeque stand.

Temari smiled at her daughters, both now wearing their Green Chunin Vest, looking a bit embarrassed, "my little girls are growing up to be wonderful Shinobi." she said, in a motherly, teasing tone.

"mom!" Both girls groaned, their checks turning even more red, they both just wanted to go home, Suki wanted to nap in her own bed, while Emiko wanted to finally get her hair back up in her normal four pony tails. Ever since the explosion, she had lost all of her hair ties, and has had to wear it down for almost two days now.

Kimiko laughed at the two embarrassed girls, that was until her mother said something to cause her to sink into her chair, turning slightly red herself.

Emiko then looked at her parents, with a serious look on her face, "Where's Daichi? I haven't seen him today."

"he's at the house with your troublesome Uncle." Shikamaru yawned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Uncle Kanky's here? Why?" Suki asked.

"he came down to visit, he wanted to help us with some planning." She answered, drinking some plan water, normally she would have Saki, but she wasn't able to, due to the fact that she was pregnant.

"Does he know about-"

"Hey guys" Yukio said, walking into the restaurant. He looked at his friends, "Congrats on the promotion. You all deserve it." He said. They all knew he meant it, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard that he didn't make it.

"Don't worry Yukio, your gonna pass the exams with no problem, and we'll be there to support you." Emiko said to her K-9 loving friend.

"Thanks" He smiled, blushing slightly at Emiko, but of course she didn't notice his blush.

-End of chapter, sorry if the chapter was a little predictable, but…oh well, don't forget about the contest. I know I keep saying it, but right now, I only have 4 people entering it, and only 2 of them have given me their actual drawings. Please don't hesitate to enter, it would be so cool to see what you guys think the twins look like…Well anyways, yes they all received their promotions…well all but Yukio…tell me what you thought. And until next time-


	49. Talks and Missions

**Chapter 48: Talks and Missions**

Another late night in Kohona, the skies darkened spotted by few stars and a moon, buildings dark with no sign of light, streets calm, and shops closed. Everyone in the village had called it a night, and was sleeping, dreaming of the days events. The only noise to be heard in the village were the nocturnal animals that preyed on the slumbering creatures.

A young teenage girl sat up on a rooftop, wearing shorts and a tank, the color of purple. The wind blew softly, causing small goose pimples show on her tan skin, also causing her medium length dark hair to loosely fall into her face, covering her emerald green eyes as they stared up into the sky, looking directly at the mood. Many questions running through her mind, all of them starting with one word…'why'…

She moved her knees close to her chest, hugging them, burring her head deep into them, '_why'd I receive the promotion? why couldn't I say no? why didn't Yukio get promoted?_' and that last question running through the troubled Nara's mind, '_why wont Sasuke let my family live in peace?_' None of these questions had an answer, that she knew, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she found the answers. Thus being the reason as to why she was out on the roof top, in the middle of the night, slightly cold.

"Emiko?" A males voice whispered behind the teen girl, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around and saw her lazy, yet brilliant father walking up towards her, yawning. He sat down beside her, "What brings you out here this late?" He asked, looking up at the dark blue, almost black, sky.

Emiko blinked a few times before realizing she was staring at her father, "Uh…well I was just thinking. But why are you out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" She asked, slightly confused as to why her dad was outside, little alone awake, this late at night.

Shikamaru shrugged slightly, "Believe it or not, but your Uncle's not the quietest sleeper, add your mother waking up every ten minutes for her bathroom breaks, and those two together would be enough reason for anyone to be awake this late at night." He answered, yawning again, this time laying back on the roof top, placing his hands behind his head, "your avoiding my question Em, what's on your mind?" he asked, looking at his daughter.

"Dad…do you think its okay that Suki, and I got promoted while Yukio didn't?" Emiko asked, looking back up at the bright moon, "He was only doing what he was told, he's not much of a fighter. I think he took after Hinata-Sensei when it comes to fighting." she commented more to herself.

"Emiko, you cant change what happened, sometimes people, even if they were following orders, don't get the reward they deserve." Shikamaru explained, "Answer one thing, do you regret becoming a Chunin?"

Thinking for a minute, the young Nara nodded slowly, "Kinda, I wish that Yukio got promoted, if he were to of become Chunin also then I'd have no problem with becoming Chunin." she answered truthfully, "I don't even think I deserve this vest, Suki was the one who thought of the plan, while I was too busy day dreaming about mom and the baby, wondering if they were okay."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, to try to relax slightly, "You wouldn't have become Chunin if Lady Tsunade didn't think you deserved it. I'm sure if you weren't worried about your mother, then you would of also thought up a good plan." he paused for a second, only to hear Emiko created an unsatisfied sigh. Shikamaru opened one eye looking at the girl, "Something else on your mind?"

'_lots'_ Emiko thought, but answered differently, "No that's all.." She lied, avoiding eye contact with her father.

"Emiko.." he said, in a fatherly tone, "Don't lie to me, your not very good at it." he sighed, "What's the other problem, and please don't be stubborn and try to avoid this question.."

"Fine.." Emiko sighed, looking at her father, a serious look in her emerald eyes, "You wanted to know, so you cant complain about 'how troublesome' this is…got it." Shikamaru nodded, "Its about Sasuke…he attacked us, but we were only fighting his clone. It took everything we had to destroy it. None of us REALLY deserve Chunin Ranks, no matter what anyone says. Think about it, you and mom would have been able to notice that it was a clone the minute you spotted his Chakra signature…" she stopped what she was saying, looking as though she was thinking of something, not paying a bit of attention to what her father was talking about. After a good thirty minutes of zoning everything out, the Nara girl suddenly looked at her father, a shocked look on her face, "Wait! It wasn't a clone!" She shouted, interrupting her father, "Dad, was there anyone at the explosion site that shouldn't of been there?" she asked, determined look on her face.

Shikamaru thought for a minute, "Not that I saw, but I stopped looking after we found you and your sister. Why?" The young Nara then began to explain to her father what she thought had happened, and what she remembered of that fight.

* * *

"Ugh…the most troublesome mission ever!" Suki complained as her and her twin sister walked into their home, throwing themselves on the couch. It had been a little over a month since the Chunin were given their promotion, and they defiantly saw the difference between being Genin and Chunin.

Emiko placed her fan beside the couch, and removed her dirty green vest, dropping it on the floor. "I REALLY hate escort missions. The client always complains, and they cant even get our names right. If someone calls me Suki one more time, I'll…I'll…I'll scream then beat them over the head with my fan."

Walking into the main room of the house, Daichi tripped over his sisters medium sized fan, landing flat on his face. Sitting up, the blonde Nara rubbed his nose, "Geez Em, cant you put your fan away after a mission?" he whined standing to his feet. "You know, you've become really lazy since you became Chunin…I dint think you would act like dad"

"Who's acting like me?" Shikamaru asked, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a rice ball, and a cup of tea. He then sat down at the table, looking at his children waiting for a reply.

Emiko rolled her emerald green eyes, stood, and picked her iron fan up from the ground, "Dai's complaining cause I was actually tired from a mission. Now he's saying I'm lazy like you." She leaned her fan against the wall, "I at least pick up after myself."

"There's nothing wrong with being Lazy." Shikamaru said, taking a sip of his tea, "Anyways, how'd your mission go?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Troublesome" Suki answered, narrowing her gaze on her dad, "Not only was the client troublesome, the village we had to take him to was just as, if not more, troublesome." She let out another annoyed sigh, "Who knew Naruto-Sensei knew so many people at the Waterfall Village."

Shikamaru smirked slightly, "Naruto knows just about everyone. Somehow he is able to bring out the most troublesome qualities in people." He then looked at Emiko, whom had sat back down on the couch, her eyes closed, attempting to fall asleep, but was failing due to the four year old boy whom kept bugging her, "Daichi, leave your sister alone. Why don't you go and make sure your moms okay?" He suggested. Recognizing the irritated look his daughter was wearing, it was the same one Temari wore when the two of them started dating.

Daichi gave his father a look, basically begging him to let him bug his sister a little longer. Shikamaru just shook his head, and Daichi glared in return, "Your no fun dad…" He pouted, walking back to check on Temari, whom was laying in bed, not because she wanted to, but because she was ordered to. Since she was pregnant and was recently poisoned, the Nara woman had to take it easy, to lower any risk of endangering her unborn child.

Emiko opened on eyes at her father, "Did you look up that think we talked about last month?"

Shikamaru yawned, "I've been busy with your mother Emiko, I plan on looking it up tomorrow. But from what I've heard from Chouji, he thinks it is possible, and he's going to ask Ino if she noticed anything that wasn't suppose to be out in the training grounds that day." he took a bite of his rice, "Don't worry Em, we'll figure it out okay."

She nodded, then was about to say something when Daichi suddenly ran into the main room, and into the kitchen hiding behind his father, "Whatever you do, DON'T go back there." the young boy warned.

"What happened?" Suki asked, raising an eyebrow at her baby brother, "What'd you say this time Daichi?"

"I didn't" He said, shaking his head, gripping onto his fathers arm, "One minute she wants to ask me something, and the next I'm dodging books. She's possessed!" the frightened boy shrieked, "Don't make me go back there again!"

Temari then walked out into the main room of the house, looking around. She smiled at her daughters, "When did the two of you get back?" She asked, her voice calm.

"Not long ago." Emiko looked at her mom, a concerned look on her face, "shouldn't you be laying down?"

Temari shook her head, "I'm fine, if I lay down anymore, I'll become a big blob of nothing."

"Temari.." Shikamaru sighed, "You really should be laying down, or at least off your feet."

The blond Konoichi glared at Shikamaru, "Next person to tell me to sit of lay down is going to get my fan shoved so far up their-"

Shikamaru quickly got up covering Temari's mouth, walking her back to their room, "Come on Troublesome woman…." He then closed the door.

All three Nara kids looked down the hall, waiting for Shikamaru to run down the hall dodging whatever hard, sharp object their mother decided to throw at him. The room was silent until a sudden knock was heard at the door. The Nara's turned and looked at the door.

"You guys expecting anyone?" Daichi asked, looking at his twin sisters. They both shook their heads, and Daichi got up to answer the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was a masked man, this time his face looked like a cat, "Suki Nara, you have a mission." he stated in a very monotone voice.

Suki sighed, "Come on Em, we've got more work to do.." She then walked to the door, Emiko following behind her.

The masked man stopped Emiko, "I'm sorry but this is only a mission for Suki, and no one else."

Emiko placed her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry, but Lady Tsunade said she was only going to place Suki and me on missions together…because we work better that way."

Suki looked at Em, "Don't worry Em, I'll be fine…its only a mission right…besides, I'm sure I'll have someone else on it with me." She smiled at her sister, "I'll see you when I get home" and with that said, the young Nara was gone.

"Something's not right…" Emiko mumbled to herself.

-End of chapter. Hope you like, and I'm sorry if its confusing. But the beginning was the night the twins got promoted, and then after that was a month after Shikamaru and Emiko talked. If you have any questions then just ask, also don't forget about the contest, it ends on August 1st…whenever I get on that day. It is a drawing contest. So please send me your entries so that you have a chance to win. Until next time-


	50. Nara Panic

**Chapter 49: Nara Panic**

Suki followed behind the mysterious ANBU male, "Do you know what my mission is?" she asked. Even though she told her sister that she didn't mind taking this mission, the truth was Suki did mind, she didn't enjoy going on missions without her stronger half, "Excuse me…are you gonna-"

She was cut off by the ANBU coming to a brut stop, and turning around, staring at the Nara girl, "Its an escort mission." The man then turned back around, and continued, now heading towards the forest.

"Who am I escorting?" She asked, having no problem staying beside the ANBU, "Shouldn't we go to the Hokage's tower, so I can get my mission papers?" Suddenly Suki had a bad feeling in her gut, she stopped, crossed her arms, and said, "I'm not following you anymore, I know every mission that a shinobi gets, starts at the Kage tower. So either your lost, or this isn't a real mission."

The ANBU stopped, once again, turned around, and walked towards the dark haired girl, he stopped right in front of her, then bent down so the two were face to mask, "You'll be escorting Tamasine and Toshi Uchiha, they are to be taken out of the village, and no we're not going to the Kage tower, for no one is to know about them leaving. If word gets out, then Sasuke Uchiha might attempt to ambush you."

Suki narrowed her glare at the ANBU, and took a step back, "Exactly what village will I be taking the Uchiha twins to?"

Taking a step closer, "That you'll find out as soon as we get to the jail." he then grabbed hold of Suki's wrist, with a tight grip, "Now come with me!" He demanded, in a very threatening tone.

"Ya know, I don't think I'm going to take this mission." Suki sighed, and looked up at the man, whom was now standing straight still holding onto her wrist, "Let go of my wrist please, and get a Jonin to handle this mission." she said, in a lazy laid back tone.

"You cannot decline the mission once you have already accepted it." the man pointed out, "Now lets go!" he demanded once again, this time becoming impatient with the stubborn Nara girl.

'_For being an ANBU, this man cant control his temper. He also is talking way to much, and he's taking me away from Kohona._' Suki thought to herself, looking at the man, '_Just as I thought…this is gonna be such a drag_' she sighed once more, "I know…" She pulled away from his wrist, "But there's something I need to check on, meaning I need to go back to the Kage tower." She turned and began walking back towards the village. While her back was facing the ANBU, the girl bit her thumb, causing it to bleed, then began making a few hand signs.

"Wait!" the man shouted, then appeared in front of the Nara, just in enough time to see her slam her hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

Emiko ran back to her parents room, and without knocking, barged in, "Mom! Dad! Some-" She stopped after seeing her mother sitting on top of her father. She quickly shielded her eyes, "W-What are you…" she shook her head, "DON'T answer that!"

Temari looked over at her daughter, "What's wrong Em?" She asked, still sitting on top of Shikamaru.

"I…I uh…" She shut her eyes tight, "Can you get off dad…please!" the girl pleaded, feeling all her blood rush to her face, causing it to turn a very bright red.

Shikamaru sighed, gently pushed his pregnant wife off of him, "What's the matter Em?" he asked, sitting up.

The embarrassed Nara looked at her parents, "Suki went on a mission!"

The two adults looked at each other, then back at their daughter, "What's wrong with Suki getting a mission? You and your sister have gotten many missions before." Temari pointed out.

Emiko shook her head, "We do together, but not separate! She's on a mission alone, as in WITHOUT me." Her tone full of concern for her twin sister, "Lady Tsunade said she wouldn't be giving Suki or me missions alone, since we work better together."

Shikamaru stood, "Do you know what her mission is?" he asked, now a fatherly tone in his voice.

"No, but I did notice the ANBU guy that came here had a mask that looked like a cat, and his outfit looked different from the normal ANBU that I've seen before." she pointed out, "I tried to stop Suki, but she said she could handle it."

The room went silent for a while, until Daichi walked in, "I don't feel to well" The Nara boy complained, looking slightly pale in the face.

Temari opened her mouth to ask her son what was wrong, until the blonde boy collapsed, with three senbon in the back of his neck. Quickly both parents rushed over to the boy, demanding Emiko to call Sakura to hurry to their house.

* * *

Standing before the ANBU was a male deer, with a blue headband wrapped around his neck with the letters, 'S.N.' engraved on it. Suki looked at the man, "I know your not Kohona ANBU so drop the act, your only giving me a headache." She sighed, not removing her emerald green eyes from the man.

The man reached behind himself, still wearing the Kohona ANBU mask making it impossible to read his facial expressions, "Does the Hokage know that one of her own is so willing to attack a comrade?" he asked, grabbing for a silver kunai from his bag.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Your no comrade of mine. I don't consider people who wish to harm my family and friends comrades." That triggering as some kind of code phrase for the deer, who then ran past the man, and was soon enough out of site for the two Shinobi.

"Tch, what is that little pet of your going to do?" the man questioned, preparing to throw his Kunai at the Nara, "They were so frightened that they-" The man was cut off by being thrown to the ground, causing his cat-like mask to break off his face, allowing Suki to see who he was.

As to the girls surprised, the man quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke, Suki, alone with the deer that was now standing in front of Suki, looked around the forest, "Show yourself!" She shouted, something the lazy Nara normally wouldn't do, but right now she was irritated, and had a headache, both things she didn't not enjoy. '_If Em was here, she'd be able to locate this guys position faster than I could…man this is such a drag_' she complained to herself. She then looked back at the deer, "Head home, tell mom and dad about this troublesome situation please." With that said, the deer ran off quickly, this time heading towards the village.

Once it was gone, Suki felt a sudden pinching pain in the back of her neck, she quickly ran, trying-no hoping she would escape the man whom pretended to be ANBU.

After running for what seemed like hours(but was really only 15 minutes) Suki stopped, panting, and hiding behind a tree. She reached behind her neck, feeling the thin sharp objects that were sticking out of her neck. Suki took a deep breath, and while biting her lower lip, pulled out the objects from her neck, wincing slightly. She then looked at the objects in the palm of her hand, and noticed that they were three senbon. "Tro…Troublesome…m-man" She breathed, her vision blurry and sounds muffled.

* * *

Aiko was taking his normal walk through the village, until he noticed a familiar anime running his way. He squinted his eyes only to notice the deer had a blue headband around his neck, with the letters, 'S.N.' Automatically realizing whom the deer belonged to, he quickly ran the direction in which the deer came from, '_Suki would only summon Shika if she was in great danger._' he thought as he ran through the woods.

* * *

Walking up to the unconscious Nara teen, the man scoffed, "I told you to come with me, and not fight back. One would thing the daughter of a genius would be smart enough to do as she is told." He then bent down to grab hold of the girl, only to have to jump back to dodge the Kunai that was flying in his direction.

"Stay away from her!" Aiko demanded. The man turning towards the chubby chunin standing only a few feet away from Suki, glaring at him with his blue eyes. "I should of known you would try to attack again. I just didn't think it would be now. Why? Why, Sasuke Uchiha, are you attacking now?" he asked, demanding an answer.

The Uchiha male just smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Now's the perfect time to get what I want." he then walked back towards Suki, whom was still passed out leaning against a tree, "Heh, and now that I've seen what reinforcements the Nara's have.." He pulled the Kunai that Aiko had thrown at him, from the ground, "I know I can take them down with no problem."

-End of chapter. Sorry if its short, and boring, or if its confusing then just tell me. And I'll try to explain to you. Yes Suki named her Deer after her father, she thought it would be easier to remember that way. Anyways, yes Sasuke is back-evil laugh- and he's not gonna stop till he does what needs to be done. Sadly I think the whole Sasuke getting revenge is about to come to an end, which is sad, because some main characters wont make it all the way to the end. Anyways, I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys, so I wont say anything else about that. Also remember my contest is only open till the 1st of August, so you've still got some time to enter, and draw something. And for those who are voting, I'll send you links to all the entrees once they are all entered. OH and one more thing, I was wondering if you guys think I should make a new 'Character Index' since A LOT has changed…tell me what you think. And until next time…-


	51. Character Index Pt2

****

Character Index: PT 2

Okay, now's time for me to-yet again- name all my OC characters, and give you a little more info about them. Also I'm going to thank all my loyal reviewers/readers. I'm at over 100 reviews on FanFiction! That's the most I've ever gotten. It means a lot to me with all the complements and ideas that you guys give me. There's one thin I would like to ask you guys, if you guys could or would read my other stories (On FanFiction) and tell me what you think about them.

Alright, lets get down to business, starting with the characters I'm gonna tell you about….

Suki Nara

Emiko Nara

Daichi Nara

Unknown Nara

Yukio Inuzuka

Mieko Inuzuka

Aiko Akimichi

Kimiko Uzumaki

Tamasine Uchiha

And

Toshi Uchiha

I think that's all of them. I know that I may not have all the characters from my last 'Character Index', but that just means that he or she is no longer going to be in this story, or at least not right not. Also I've decided against explaining the pets this time, so if you wanna know about them, message me and I'll attempt to explain it to you.

Now for what I'm going to tell you….

* * *

**Name:** Suki Nara

**Age:** 13 Years Old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 1: Troublesome Children

**Appearance:** She has medium length dark hair, pulled back in a high spiky ponytail, Emerald Green eyes, and wears clothing similar to what her father wore during the Chunin exams, except hers is closed in the front, meaning she has a non-see-through shirt under her grayish vest thing. She also wears a Green Chunin vest, covering her grey Vest, and her Leaf Headband is wrapped around her left upper arm.

**Parents:** Temari and Shikamaru Nara

**Likes:** Suki has many likes, but to only name a few of them, they are; Shogi, Go, Napping, and watching the clouds.

**Dislikes:** There are also many things that she doesn't like, but the main thing she doesn't like are; mornings and training

**Secret Crush:** Alright, even though she thinks all guys are troublesome, she has a little crush on a certain chubby chunin…Aiko Akimichi, because she thinks he is the ONLY non-troublesome guy that she knows.

**Siblings:** Her twin sister Emiko Nara, her little brother Daichi Nara, and now another that will make its appearance soon enough.

**Fighting Style:** She uses shadows to stall the enemy, while she either comes up with a plan or waits for her sister to attack.

**Rank:** Chunin

**A/N:** As seen in the last chapter, she is able to summon a single deer during a battle. She has named the deer after Shika, because she figured it'd be much easier to remember. Actually…I wanted to name it Shika, because I was to lazy to look up any names…Heh…Gomen

* * *

**Name:** Emiko Nara

**Age:** 13 Years Old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 1: Troublesome Children

**Appearance:** Medium length dark hair, pulled back in four spiky ponytails, emerald green eyes, and her clothing like her mothers when she was Em's age. She also wears a Green Chunin vest, and her headband is wrapped loosely around her neck.

**Parents:** Temari and Shikamaru Nara

**Likes:** Em enjoys training with her mom, watching clouds with her dad and sister, spending time with her friends, and playing pranks.

**Dislikes:** The only things she doesn't enjoy are Shogi, the academy, and escort missions.

**Secret Crush:** Yukio Inuzuka…she wont admit it, but she really likes him.

**Siblings:** Her twin sister Suki Nara, her little brother Daichi Nara, and a new sibling that has yet to be born.

**Fighting Style:** Wind Techniques

**Rank:** Chunin

**A/N:** We have recently seen just how close Em is with Temari. I really wanted them to have a good relationship. Also her and Shikamaru are working on something, that I have yet to revile…but don't worry, its worth the wait.

* * *

**Name:** Daichi Nara

**Age:** 5 years old

**First Appearance:** he was officially brought into the story during Chapter 4: Another Nara? But wasn't born till Chapter 11: Lazy People

**Appearance:** He was finally able to cut his long blonde hair, now its short like his uncle Kankuro. He had dark eyes like his father, and wears his clothing like what Gaara wore when he was younger.

**Parents:** Temari and Shikamaru Nara

**Likes:** Daichi enjoys the Academy, so far the only Nara to do that, and having Suki explain things to him.

**Dislikes:** he doesn't like not knowing something, basically being left out…

**Secret Crush:** Daichi is too young to think about having a crush on someone…

**Siblings:** His older sisters Suki and Emiko Nara, and a younger sibling that is still unknown

**Fighting Style:** he's learned that if he crossed his arms, and glares at his family that he tends to get his way. Other than that his mom wont let him fight in any battles.

**Rank:** still an academy student

**A/N:** He is very stubborn, and tends to hang onto Suki, he wants to be like her...minus the lazy-ness. He is also very smart for his age. And is a very carrying person.

* * *

**Name:** Unknown Nara

**Age:** 0-Unborn

**First Appearance:** he/she was reveled during Chapter 39: Guys Day Out

**Appearance:** right now, he/she probably looks like a small alien inside Temari…

**Parents:** Temari and Shikamaru Nara

**Likes:** He/She enjoys making Temari have morning sickness, and mood swings

**Dislikes:** unknown right now

**Secret Crush:** none

**Siblings:** His/Her older sisters Suki and Emiko Nara, and older brother Daichi Nara

**Fighting Style:** what he/She likes is also his/her fighting style

**Rank:** Unborn…

**A/N:** he/she obviously wasn't planned, but also seems strong. It has already survived being poisoned…and is still alive

* * *

**Name:** Yukio Inuzuka

**Age:** 13 Years Old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 5: The Academy

**Appearance:** Short brown spiky hair, silver purples-less eyes (like his mom), K-9 fangs, and clothing like his father, but with both the Inuzuka Symbol and the Hyuga Symbol on the back of it. His headband is tied to his head, but backwards, meaning his leaf symbol is on the back.

**Parents:** Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka

**Likes:** he enjoys spending time with his friends and family, he also enjoys to prank people.

**Dislikes:** he doesn't enjoy fighting, and seeing those he cares for getting hurt

**Secret Crush:** Emiko Nara, but he's to shy to say anything.

**Siblings:** his younger sister Mieko Inuzuka

**Fighting Style:** Even though he doesn't like to fight, he is capable of using the Gentle Fist.

**Rank:** Genin

**A/N:** As you've seen Yukio HATES fighting. I'm thinking of making him a medical Nin…what do you guys think?

* * *

**Name:** Mieko Inuzuka

**Age:** 5 Years old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 18: Identity

**Appearance:** long dark violet hair in two braids, eyes like her mothers, small K-9 fangs, her style of clothes are, a grey tank top, and dark blue caprices

**Parents:** Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka

**Likes:** she loves spending time with her brother

**Dislikes:** being alone

**Secret Crush:** to young to have a crush

**Siblings:** Her older brother Yukio Inuzuka

**Fighting Style:** she doesn't fight, but she does stutter when she gets flustered, practically allowing the girl to get what she wants…it works well with her dad.

**Rank:** Academy Student

**A/N:** She's not very shy once she gets to know you. She is also very smart for her age…I've come to really like Mieko, only because she is so much like Hinata…I'm thinking of having a chapter of just the two little kids (Mieko and Daichi) showing how close they are…since they are the same age.

* * *

**Name:** Aiko Akimichi

**Age:** 12 Years Old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 5: The Academy

**Appearance:** Long brown hair, in a high pony tail, sky blue eyes, slightly chubby, and clothing like what his father wore when he was his age. He also wears a Chunin vest, with his headband tied across his forehead.

**Parents:** Ino and Chouji Akimichi

**Likes:** Potato Chips, training, and playing Shogi with Suki.

**Dislikes:** doesn't like it when people call him chubby, or any kinds of diets

**Secret Crush:** Suki Nara, he asked her out, but it didn't turn out to well…they ended up learning that his crush, (along with her sister) were both being targeted...again.

**Siblings:** none yet

**Fighting Style:** he is able to use mind transfer Jutsu, and is working on learning body expansion…but sadly hasn't mastered that yet.

**Rank:** Chunin

**A/N:** he is a very caring boy as you saw in the last chapter. Aiko would rather himself get injured that Suki, or any of this other friends. He may be chubby, but he doesn't know the body expansion Jutsu yet.

* * *

**Name:** Kimiko Uzumaki

**Age:** 12 Years old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 14: Double Trouble

**Appearance:** She has long blonde hair, bright green eyes, wears an orange skirt and shirt, a Chunin vest, and her headband used as a hair piece, to hold her bangs out of her face.

**Parents:** Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

**Likes:** Ramen, training with her parents, the academy, and she secretly wants to become the next female Hokage

**Dislikes:** when she cant do anything to help. She also hates it when people are mean to her father because of who he is.

**Secret Crush:** No one knows but she likes Yukio Inuzuka

**Siblings:** none right now…but the story isn't over yet

**Fighting Style:** She's been training a lot with her mom, meaning she packs a mean punch.

**Rank:** Chunin

**A/N:** She might not be in the story that much, but when she is in the story, she's either try's to show others up, or is punching someone in the face…I just noticed that in an earlier chapter I made Kimiko have pink hair, and now she has blonde hair…so we'll just say she grow out of the pink hair…cause I don't want to go through and change it all…but please forgive me for the mess up.

* * *

**Name:** Tamasine Uchiha

**Age:** 14 Years Old

**First Appearance:** Chapter 15: Step One

**Appearance:** Long Dark Purple hair in a low ponytail. Eyes coal black, clothing a Dark blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black pants. He didn't wear a Chunin vest, and his headband is also un-noticeable to be seen.

**Parents:** Mother is Unknown while his father is Sasuke Uchiha

**Likes:** he enjoys making his father happy, no matter what the coast

**Dislikes:** anyone who goes against his father

**Secret Crush:** right now he's too involved with his fathers stuff, but there might be future feelings for Kimiko Uzumaki…

**Siblings:** His twin brother Toshi Uchiha

**Fighting Style:** He's a very dirty fighter, likes to attack when its less expected, and from behind…learned that from his father.

**Rank:** Above Chunin (in the sound village)

**A/N:** Right now, he's still trying to kill Emiko and Suki Nara. So there's not a lot to tell about him without spoiling what will happen…

* * *

**Name:** Toshi Uchiha

**Age:** 14 Years Old.

**First Appearance:** Chapter 15: Step One

**Appearance:** Dark Purple Spiky hair in the back, and long in the front. Eyes coal black, clothing a Dark blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black pants. He didn't wear a Chunin vest, and his headband is also un-noticeable to be seen.

**Parents:** Mother unknown, father Sasuke Uchiha

**Likes:** he secretly likes looking at the only picture he has of his mother.

**Dislikes:** he doesn't enjoy fighting when his father tells him to.

**Secret Crush:** Emiko Nara…

**Siblings:** Twin brother Tamasine Uchiha

**Fighting Style:** he uses many ninja tools for his attack, to stay far away from his oponite.

**Rank:** Above Chunin (In he Sound Village)

**A/N:** It has yet to be reviled but Toshi doesn't have the Sharingan…

* * *

-Jumps up and down in joy- I FINISHED IT!! I finally got that part done with!! It only took me over an hour (But then again, I was being bugged while working on it…) anyways, I've got a short question for you guys…I was thinking about this when I was writing the Nara twins stuff, could there be twins that are different age…if so how? I know the answer to is…and if its confusing then don't worry bout it….its stupid…anyways. I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Hope ya'll liked this…and it wasn't too boring…well now I must get off of here, and get ready to write my next chapter…See ya -waves-


	52. The End and a New Beginning

**Chapter 50: The End and A New Beginning**

"Your going to take me alone?" Sasuke asked, laughing slightly, "I remember our fight, you sat on the sidelines while the girls did all the work." He then looked at Aiko with a serious look on his face, "Just run along, or I might just have to kill you." He warmed, but the Akimichi Chunin stood his grounds, both males now holding Kunai in their hands, "Your gonna regret not leaving."

Aiko remained silent, and charged towards the Uchiha male, who in return jumped up and over the teen, landing behind him, then pressed his cold, sharp Kunai blade to the front of Aiko's throat, "I've changed my mind" Sasuke then grabbed hold of Aiko's wrist, and spun him around, causing the teen to come face to face with the Uchiha, he then let go of his wrist, and grabbed hold on Aiko's neck, gripping it tightly, and lifting him from the ground, "I think I'll use you to get my sons from jail."

"I…I…w-wont…" He was unable to finish his sentence, due to the fact that he was trying to breath. Aiko grip tightened on the Kunai in his hand, and he quickly-but shakily-lifted it up, and jammed it into Sasuke arm, causing him to drop Aiko. As he feel to the ground, he gasped for air, glaring up at Sasuke. He was finally able to breath a few threatening words, "S-Stay away f-from my friends…or I'll kill you!"

Not long after Aiko threatened Sasuke, did the Uchiha begin laughing, earning a very confused look from the teen Chunin, "Your…Your threatening me, Sasuke Uchiha?!" he continued laughing, then suddenly stopped and with a blink of an eye, the raven haired man sent Aiko flying with a kick to the abdomen. "Don't EVER try to threaten me unless your willing to die!" Sasuke walked towards Aiko, "Are you ready to die Aiko Akimichi?"

Aiko groaned in pain as a small stream of blood came out of his mouth as he coughed up more of the crimson red substance, "I…I'm a shi-shinobi…re-AAARRRGGG!!" he shouted as Sasuke gave him another hard kick in the gut, causing the boy to spit up more blood.

Sasuke was about to kick the bloody boy in front of him, when his body suddenly froze, "You've done enough Sasuke Uchiha!" a males voice shouted, "Are you okay Aiko?"

"H-Hai" Aiko cried, spitting up more blood as he attempted to stand, "G-Gomen…for-"

"Don't worry Aiko, its not your fault." The man then walked towards Sasuke and Aiko, then stopped once he saw the unconscious Nara girl, "Suki…what happened to you?" he whispered to himself. He then made a fist at his side, and glared back at Sasuke, whom was still unable to move, "You're going to pay" He began walking again, "You've hurt my son, almost killed my wife and unborn child…" Shikamaru reached behind him, grabbing hold of three Sherikens, " Hurt my friends children, betrayed our village twice…" He then stopped right in front of the frozen male, "And now you've hurt my daughter, again!"

Sasuke smirked, "What are you going to do Nara? Kill me? As long as I'm attached to your shadow, whatever happens to me, happens to you." he said, sounding very sure of himself, until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. His eyes widened as he felt a warm sticky substance run down his-still-frozen arm. "B-But…your shadow..?"

Shikamaru looked at Aiko, "Are you able to move?" the wounded Chunin nodded, "Then please get Suki out of here, and both of you head to the hospital to get checked on."

"H-Hai" Aiko nodded, wincing in pain as he stood, limped over to Suki, then began leaving the two Jonin to battle alone.

Shikamaru then looked back at the bleeding Uchiha, "You should be ashamed." he scoffed, obviously pissed to see his children in danger.

Sasuke coughed slightly, "H-how…" He asked, grunting in more pain as Shikamaru plunged another Shurkien into Sasuke's body, "W-Why…aren't you?"

"It's a new tequnece." Shikamaru stated coldly, "Its something I've been working on since the twins were babies. Now, Sasuke Uchiha, its time for you to pay for what you've done to my family!"

* * *

"M-Mom…is Daichi gonna be okay?" Emiko asked, sitting in a chair, beside her little brothers hospital bed, "I mean…they gave him the antidote, why hasn't he woken up yet?" she asked, extremely worried look on her face.

Temari gently placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, "Don't worry Em, he's like your father.." She smiled, sitting down beside the Nara girl, "He's going to get as much sleep as he can."

Suddenly Emiko's emerald green eyes filled with fear, and she sat up, "Something…" She studded and rushed to the door, "I have to go!"

Temari stood, "Emiko Nara!!" She called out, in a serious, motherly tone, which caused the teen to freeze in her tracks, "What is wrong? What has gotten you so worried?"

Emiko looked down, she needed to leave, "Mom…please, I have to leave! Suki needs me!" with that said, the young wind wielder ran out of the room, rushing towards the gates, pushing anyone in her path. Until she was knocked over by a giant dog, "Get….Get off!" She shouted, only to have her face smothered by slobber from a smaller dog.

"Akamaru! ShiShimaru!" Yukio shouted, running over towards his friend/crush, and got the dogs off her small body, "Sorry bout that Em" he said helping her up.

She glared at him, and was about to say something to the boy, when she suddenly heard a familiar sound. Turning around to locate what created the sound, she saw something that caused her eyes to widen. "Oh…Oh my-what happened?!" she asked rushing to aid her friend and sister.

* * *

"Tamasine…" Toshi said, looking towards his twin brother, "Tamasine, do you ever think about mom?" he asked, receiving a deadly glare from his brother, whom was in the cell beside him.

"The woman means nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, she's dead." Tamasine scoffed, looking away from Toshi, "Its best to forget about her, she's not worth our time."

"YOUR WRONG!" Toshi shouted, his voice echoing throughout the Kohona Jail, "Mom matters! She brought us in this world, she loved us, cared for us! And she sure as hell isn't dead!" his voice full of anger and hatred for his brother. "I know she's alive! She has to be…" He mumbled more to himself as he looked down at a locket that had a picture of a woman with dark purple hair, and bright yellow eyes, smiling holding two baby boys in her hands.

"Toshi and Tamasine Uchiha" a woman's voice called, standing outside the bars, "Is that you?" she asked, as both boys looked up, and saw a hooded figure. They couldn't make out any details, but they did notice a few strands of dark purple hair hanging out of the brown hood.

Tamasine glared, "Who are you? And what do you want?" he asked, only sitting up on the cold cement bench in the back of his cell. "We do not intend on betraying our father, so just-" he was hushed by the woman raising her hand.

"Now, Now Tamasine, calm down." He said, as calmly as she could, then began laughing slightly, "Impatient as always…just like your father."

Toshi squinted his eyes, in attempt to see inside the woman's hood, "Who are you? And how do you know our father?"

"Don't be silly Toshi, everyone knows who you two are, the new beginning of the Uchiha clan, sons of Sasuke Uchiha." she proclaimed. Then laughed again, placing her hands towards her covered face.

"What's so funny? And why haven't you told us who the hell you are?" Tamasine growled, becoming impatient with this woman. Talking as though she knew them…like she was some high and mighty person…tch…yea right!

The woman stopped laughing, "That really hurts Tamasine. You and your brother really don't remember me?" She sighed, then placed both her hands on the edge of the hood, and slowly removed it.

Once she did, Toshi's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He saw a woman long dark purple hair, yellow eyes, and skin like a porcine doll, "M-Mom?"

-End of the chapter. Okay, hope you enjoyed, that last part was for Hissori, she said that I needed to find a mom for the Uchiha twins…so there, hope you like it. Of course there is going to be more. Anyways, thanks to everyone who entered my contest, its closed now, but now I need people-who DIDN'T enter the contest-to vote. Send me the name of the drawing you think should win. Please vote, because I cant vote…they are all good to me. Okay, until the next chapter.-


	53. Reunion

**Chapter 51: Reunion**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The blond haired Kage asked, staring at the brown haired boy in front of her, "You understand this isn't going to be easy. You will have to have a great amount of Chakra control, then you'll have to learn a lot, and train even harder than you are right now."

"Hai Lady Hokage." Yukio said nodding, then looked down, "I want to be able to protect my friends and family." he made a fist at his side, and looked back up at the older woman, a serious look on his face, "I'm tired of sitting on the side-lines, or running the other way while my friends are fighting, putting their lives on the line. Please Lady Hokage, teach me how to become a great medical Nin."

Tsunade smiled, resting her chin on her knuckles, "I'll teach you…on one condition."

Yukio narrowed his gaze on the woman, "Name it"

"You much not take on any mission, or request any missions the entire time your training under me. Also you must not participate in the Chunin Exams. Once you have finished your training, you will be more than capable of becoming a Chunin."

Yukio's silver eyes widened, "You…You mean I'll be-become Chunin when I finish training under you?" Tsunade nodded, and Yukio took a deep breath, "then I'll never become a Chunin." The blonde raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, "No matter how long I train, I will never be finished training under you. One can never learn to much, take Sakura-Sensei as an example, she has been training under you since she was my age, and yet she is still learning new things from you. I want to help my friends, but I also don't want to stay a Genin my whole life."

"You've got a point, hmm…alright, how about in two years of training under me, I'll make you a Chunin. How's that sound?" Tsunade sighed, looking at the stack on papers she needed to attend to.

Yukio nodded, "Alright, I'll do it! Just please help me become a great medical Nin!"

* * *

The woman smiled and nodded, "Its me, and I've missed my baby boys so much." She said, as she made a few hand signs, and placed her hands on to the bars, turning them into liquid, allowing her to walk into Toshi's cell.

Toshi stood straight, wondering if he should run up and hug the woman standing in front of him. His eyes watery, body trembling, and lip quivering, "You…You finally came back…" he managed to whisper under his breath.

--**Flash Back**--

"_Mommy! Mommy!" A small boy around the age of 4 years old shouted running up to a woman. The boy had dark-almost black-purple hair, coal eyes, and a smile on is face, "Look what I found mommy!" He cheered, holding forward an old necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it, "I found it over there" He said, pointing towards an old building that had been blocked off._

_The woman bent down, and looked at her some a smile on her face, "Toshi, this is extremely nice, but hasn't your father and I told you many time not to go inside that building."_

"_Gomen" the boy cried, looking down, "I-I just thought you'd really like it" He sniffled, "I thought it was pwetty like you are." He smiled up at his mother._

_The yellow eyed woman kissed her son on the forehead, "Well thank you Toshi." She stood up straight, "Now, where's your father and brother at? Its time for dinner."_

_Toshi was about so say something when suddenly the woman was grabbed from behind by a pair of small hands, "Mommy…what's for dinner?" a small boys voice asked coming from behind the woman._

"_Tamasine" She smiled, turning around to face the small boy, whom was identical to Toshi, "We are having your and Toshi's favorite, Miso Ramen." She exclaimed ruffling up the boy's hair. "Now do you know where your father is?"_

_Tamasine nodded, "He's training, and said not to wait for him"_

"_Oh? Well then I guess its just the three of us again." She said, then gently grabbed hold of the boys hands. "Lets head home." the three of them then began walking home together._

_Later that night, Toshi and Tamasine were told to go to bed, so that their parent could talk. But little Toshi was unable to fall asleep, meaning he could hear his parents conversation._

"_Sasuke, we need to talk, its Important."_

"_What do you want Kaiya?" Sasuke asked in a tired and cold tone._

_Kaiya walked towards her husband, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have some good news, but first I want to know where you really were earlier."_

"_Training, didn't Tamasine tell you that already?" he asked, taking a small bite of his food._

"_Don't lie to me Sasuke. I know for a fact you weren't training. You have no marks on your body, and you don't smell of dirt. So I'll ask you once more, Where were you earlier?" She asked again, a more serious tone in her voice, taking her hand off his shoulder._

_Sasuke turned and looked at the dark purple haired woman, his eyes blood red, "What is it to you? If you know I wasn't training, then you should know very well where I was." He then stood and began to walk away._

"_Why Sasuke?" She asked, tears in her bright yellow eyes, "Aren't you happy here? Haven't you always wanted a family? To restore your clan?" she asked, almost shouting, "What about me? What about your sons? You cant keep chasing this-"_

_She was cut off by Sasuke grabbing Kaiya's wrist, and pinning her to the wall, "Keep your voice down, you'll only wake the boys." He said, glaring at the woman, "Now stop asking meaningless questions." He ordered._

_Kaiya glared back at Sasuke, and lifted her food, kicking the Uchiha away from her. "I am not about to sit here and allow you to treat me like this anymore. I don't deserve this!"_

"_Then Leave" Sasuke shrugged, crossing his arms, walking back to his room. He suddenly stopped, turned around, and narrowed his glare, "But leave Tamasine and Toshi here with me. If you even attempt to take them, I'll-"_

"_What? Kill your own wife? The mother of your children!? The woman who's-" She stopped herself, shaking her head, "You've change Sasuke…You've changed for the worse."_

"_Get out." He ordered turning back around, and continued walking to his room. "I want you gone before dawn. And don't worry bout the boys, I'll take good care of them."_

_Kaiya wanted to fight Sasuke, she didn't want to leave her precious children with him. But she wouldn't be able to fight him in her current condition. She placed a hand on her stomach, her body trembling, "I'll come back for you two…I promise, just please…wait for me."_

_That next day, the two boys woke up, Tamasine asked his father where his mother was, but Sasuke only told him that she had abandoned them, and that she didn't ever want to see them again. But Toshi knew the truth, but he had never told his brother, not really sure how he should. So he just kept waiting…waiting for his mother to save him and his brother._

--**End of Flash Back**--

"It cant be…your not-" Tamasine shook his head, clearing it of any expressions he might have had, "Why are you here?"

Kaiya looked at her other son, "I came to take you home…to meet your sister."

* * *

"How are they doing?" Shikamaru asked, walking into his children's room, leaning against a wall, hands stuffed into his pockets, and his eyes closed. When he got no response no response he opened his eyes only to see two pairs of emerald green eyes staring at him, "What is it? What happened?"

"Um…Shikamaru, don't you think you should go home and wash up." Temari covered her nose, "You reek…" She then mouthed the words, 'of blood.' to him.

"Mom, I'm not a child, and I can smell to. Besides its all over his clothes." Emiko explained sighing, She then looked back at her father, "Dad, Suki and Daichi have both been given the antidote, and should be fine, as for Aiko he's been admitted, Chouji-Sensei, and Ino-Sensei are with him now." She took a deep breath, "Now please, go home and change. I doubt Suki or Daichi are gonna want to wake up to see you like that." She turned back around in her chair, looking back at her two sleeping siblings.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, whom shook her head, he then looked back at his daughter, 'Something's wrong…is she blaming herself for what happened to her siblings?' he was about to say something, but decided he'd go and wash up first. So he turned around, and walked out of the room, heading home to change.

* * *

A small groan was heard, and the two adults in the room quickly looked at the chubby boy whom was laying in the hospital bed. His eyes began to flutter open, and mumbled, "S-Suki.." Just loud enough for the two in the room to hear him.

The blonde haired woman smiled looking at her son, "It seems as though someone's got a crush." She giggled slightly, causing Aiko to blush slightly, noticing that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ino, you really shouldn't tease Aiko like that. Its hard for a guy to admit his feelings sometimes." The chubby adult male said, his arms crossed, nodding slightly at his own explanation.

"I wasn't teasing him Chouji. I was only stating the truth." Ino said, sitting in a chair close to the young Akimichi's bed.

Aiko was finally able to sit up straight, and look around the room. Even though he was only in the hospital for a few hours, his room was already filled with flowers, he sighed. "Mom you didn't have to get so many flowers." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on his pillow.

"You know, Aiko, you can give some flowers to Suki. She's in a room down the hall." Aiko's eyes shot open just in time to see his mother wink at him. If he wasn't blushing before he defiantly was now, he knew he was at least the color of a tomato, this caused his mother to laugh slightly more.

-End of Chapter. Alright I know the ending sucked, but deal with it, I had to add something that had to do with Aiko and his family...I mean the poor kid is hardly in my story. Anyways, Yes!! Now we know why Tamasine hates his mother so much…bad Sasuke!! Ohh and what did Shikamaru do to Sasuke? Well…your just gonna have to wait to see (mainly cause I don't know yet ) Anyways, hope you like this chapter. And now you gotta wait till I write the next chapter to see what happens! Oh and if your wondering, Kaiya means "Forgiveness"-


	54. Kimiko's Regret

**Chapter 52: Kimiko's Regret**

"Now, why don't the two of you come with me so we can leave. Your sister is waiting to finally meet her brothers." Kaiya smiled as she began her Jutsu on the bars that were separating Tamasine and Toshi.

Tamasine glared at his mother taking a few steps back from the woman, "I'm not going anywhere with you! If I remember right, you were the one who abandoned Toshi, dad, and me when Toshi and I were only four fucking years old!" he shouted, tears of anger filling his coal eyes. "So why? Why would I even want to be in the same room with a woman like you?!" Kaiya's yellow eyes lowered to the ground, and her bright smile faded away just as fast as it appeared.

"Its not true!" Toshi shouted, receiving a surprised look from his twin brother, "Mom didn't abandon us Tamasine! Dad told her to leave, he threatened her, he practically told her that he would kill her if she tried to touch us." He turned and looked at his mother, "At first, I didn't understand why you didn't try to fight for us. But…But now I understand that you couldn't fight." He then looked back at his brother, "Ever since then I've been trying to help you, do whatever it is you want just so your happy. But now I'm going to tell you what to do." He got a very serious look on his face, " We're going with mom and we're gonna forget about dad for good. He's done nothing but put us, his own flesh and blood, through hell and back! Tamasine, we almost died for that man! And for what? Some pointless revenge? Well I'm tired of it! I'm finished being dads little puppet." He then took a step closer to where his mother was standing, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not asking you as your teammate, I'm telling you as your older brother to come with mom and me so we can attempt to have a Simi-normal life."

Even after hearing what his brother had to say, Tamasine shook his head, "I cant-no I wont go anywhere with her! I don't care if dad told her to leave, she could of tried to fight him-"

"Dad would of hurt her, and possible killed our sister! You know once dad gets started he doesn't stop until whatever he's after is dead." Toshi interrupted, stepping into his brothers cell. He held out his hand for his brother to grab a hold of, "Know lets go before someone comes in here."

Just after Toshi said that, the three relatives heard a pair of food steps heading their way. They were to close for them to just leave, they all looked at each other, none of them sure what to do, or how to explain the bars missing, little alone the woman in their cell.

Walking up to the cell was a familiar blonde haired, green eyes girl. She froze In her steps once she noticed the extra person in the cell. "W-What the-who the hell are you?!" Kimiko asked, standing in front of the melted bars. She quickly shook off her shock, and got in a fighting stance, "I don't really know you are, but I do know that your not suppose to be in here, meaning you've gotta be an enemy!" The blonde Chunin charged towards the woman, only to be blocked by the taller of the brothers.

Toshi and Kaiya's eyes widened, both shocked to see Tamasine defending the woman he pretty much hated his entire life, "Don't touch my mother!" Without moving his glare from Kimiko, he began talking to the woman behind him, "I don't really know if I truly trust or forgive you, but I know Toshi does, and no matter what how I treat him, I care about him, and he cares and believes in you. So…So I wont let you get hurt." He then pushed Kimiko back causing her to slam into the bars that weren't melted, "Do you have a reason for coming here Kimiko Uzumaki?" He asked stepping towards the blonde.

Kimiko stood, spiting up some blood from her mouth, "Cant a girl just want to see the two guys who nearly eliminated the entire Nara clan?" She asked in an obvious sarcastic tone, "Or could it be I took pity on you fools when I heard the news about your dad." She placed a finger on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"What happened to our dad?!" Toshi asked, taking a step forward, "Kimiko, is my dad okay?" Even if he didn't like the way Sasuke treated them, he was still his dad, the man who raised him.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm sorry" her green eyes looking sincere, "I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even worthless scum like you two, but Sasuke Uchiha is dead. He was killed last night."

Kaiya's eyes widened, the man she was so angry with, so in love with was gone…before he even knew he had a daughter. "A-Are you sure it was him?"

Kimiko nodded, "My mom did-wait, why am I answering any of your questions? Your not even suppose to be here, matter of fact, I should call the guards to…"she was quickly hushed by Tamasine's hand covering her mouth. The young teen would have been pissed if it weren't for the fact that the dark haired boy in front of her has a soft sad look in his normally cold eyes. She began to feel sorry for telling him about his dad, she knew it had to be hard…Sasuke was all they had.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, and once again Kimiko believed the Uchiha teen, "Just let us go, don't say anything and we wont hurt anyone in the village. Since…Since out dad is gone, we have no more use for this village. Let Toshi and me go with out mom, we promise to never come back here again." He pleaded.

At that moment, Kimiko felt something she never thought she'd feel for someone like Tamasine. She felt a warm, wet substance fall from her eyes as Tamasine looks so venerable, almost like he did when they were small kids.

--**Flash Back**--

_Kimiko skipped towards the park, smiling to herself. The young 3 year old was excited to be going to the park, for today was the first day her parents allowed her to go alone. Halfway to the park, the girl stopped skipping after she heard the sound of crying. She looked around until she saw a dark haired boy hugging his knees, facing some water, wiping tears from his eyes._

_Being a very caring and curious person, Kimiko walked towards the boy and sat next to him. "Hey" As the young boy looked over to her, she felt like crying herself. Why? She wasn't sure herself, but there was something about this boy. "What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, placing her tiny arm around the boy, trying to comfort him, "Did something happen?"_

_The young boy nodded, wiping more tears from his eyes, "My…My mommy left me…me and my brother." He managed to say in between wiping his face clear of tears, only for more to pour out of his eyes._

"_I'm really sorry, but I'm sure she'll be back. She's probably on a mission. My mommy and daddy take lots of missions, but they still come back." She said, trying to cheer up the boy. She then smiled, "Why don't you come to the park with me? I'm sure it'll make you feel all better." She stood, holding out her hand, helping the boy stand, "I'm Kimiko…Kimiko Uzumaki, wanna be friends?" Hs asked, as the two walked towards the park._

_The boy looked at the girl, "I'm…I'm Tamasine Uchiha…" Then he nodded slightly, "Can we always be friends?" He asked, still gripping onto Kimiko's hand._

_She smiled again at the boy, and nodded. No matter what it took, Kimiko knew that she didn't want to see Tamasine crying again._

--**End Of Flashback**--

Kimiko wasn't exactly sure why the two grew apart, but for some reason, they stopped talking. And she had never felt like she just wanted to comfort the boy, until now. She slowly nodded her head, and Tamasine removed his hand from her mouth, "Thank you." he then used his thumb to wipe away the small lone tear from her face, " For everything." And with that said, the Uchiha twins, along with their mother were gone. Leaving Kimiko frozen were she stood, the only thing she wanted to do was cry. She just let the two guys, who tried to kill her friends, go.

* * *

A month had passed since everything had happened. No one, but Kimiko, had figured out how Tamasine and Toshi had gotten free. The two boys were pretty much labeled as missing Nins. ANBU had been sent out to find them, but surprisingly enough, no one was able to find the two teens. Lady Tsunade had assured the Nara family that she wasn't going to give up until the twins were found. But until then, they should try to relax since the main threat was eliminated. They didn't have to worry as much as they usually would.

* * *

Walking up to her normal cloud gazing spot, Suki spotted a figure already at her spot, sighing she figured it'd be her sister who beat her to the spot. But to Suki's surprise it was a different teen girl, "Kimiko?" She asked, sitting beside the blonde, "What're you doing here?" She asked, laying back on the grass, looking up at the sky full of clouds.

The blond only shrugged as she laid back, looking up at the clouds. Leaving the two girls in complete silence for a good house. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Suki looked at the blonde, usually you couldn't get the girl to shut up, but now she couldn't even get a 'hey' from the blonde. Don't get the wrong idea, Suki loved the silence…but now when she knew something was wrong with her friend.

So, to break the wonderful silence, Suki elbowed Kimiko and asked the worlds most annoying question of all times, "What's wrong?" That question had an endless list of answers. But Suki was willing to, just this once, ask the question and not regret it later.

Kimiko sat up, hugging her knees, "Suki…" She looked at the girl, and their green eyes locked, "I think I like someone…maybe even more than like."

"Who?" She asked. A simple question, right? Wrong! One would think so, but for this troublesome girl, it had to be one of the hardest questions in her short 12 years.

Kimiko looked back at the sky, hugging her knees tighter, "I…I mean I guess it doesn't matter, its not like I'm gonna be able to see him again." She sighed, then looked as though she had forgotten the Nara was laying right beside her, because she kept on talking, "He seemed so sad, so hurt when I told him the news. I was so insensitive, how could I of just said it like that? He probably hates me now…but when his hand.." She unconsciously brought her hand up to he face, and places her fingers on her cheek, where the boy had wiped away her tear, "It was soft…like he cared. He was so venerable, and I…" She shook her head, as though fighting back tears, "I cried for him…I'm so stupid!"

Once Kimiko stopped talking to herself, Suki sat up and did something she had only done to her family, she hugged the girl sitting beside her. "It's okay Kimiko, just tell me what happened from the-"

"Suki, I let them go." She cried in the lazy teens arms.

Suki's emerald eyes widened, "W-Who'd you let go?" She asked. But being the daughter of Kohona's Genius, she could pretty much figure out who it was without asking, but she wanted--no she needed to be wrong, for her friends sake.

Kimiko pulled away and looked at Suki in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I had to…they had nothing but her"

Becoming impatient Suki grabbed Kimiko's shoulders, "Who did you let go Kimiko?! Answer my question please."

"Tamasine and Toshi Uchiha." Kimiko answered, causing Suki's eyes to widen even more.

-Alright I'm gonna end it there, why? Cause I wanna…and I like leaving cliffys for you guys. What's Suki gonna do now that she knows her friend has let free two criminals? And will we ever meet the Uchiha twins sister? Oh sorry this chapter was really revolved around Kimiko and the Uchiha's but, I had to…cause I was having trouble writing this chapter…man it was hard, I couldn't get the right thing…then I turned on my music and just started writing, so if it sucks, blame the music…yea that's it the music! Anyways, tell me what you think. Oh and if you haven't voted, it ends this weekend, so vote (**Only if your NOT in the contest**) .Alright that's all for now.-


	55. You wouldnt Lie Right?

**Chapter 53: You Wouldn't Lie…Right?**

"Dad, has Suki been here?" Emiko asked, as she walked out of her room, wearing her usual clothing; her green chunin vest covering the top part of her purple outfit, and her fan attached to the back of her vest. "She and I are suppose to go train later today. And I wanted to see if she wanted to leave early?"

Shikamaru looked up from the mission report he had to write, an eyebrow raised, "You think she's going to want to train early?" He asked, a slight chuckle in the lazy mans voice.

Emiko sighed, crossing her arms, "has she or hasn't she?" She asked, now slightly annoyed with her father.

"Your sister already left Em." Temari answered as she walked out of her bedroom, "She left a little while ago." The blond Konoichi said as she sat down on the couch, looking up at her daughter, "I'm sure she'll be home soon"

"Where'd she go?" Emiko asked, obviously wanting to find her sister, so the two teens could train.

"Out the door." Shikamaru smirked, sitting at the kitchen table, now taking a sip of his tea.

The Nara girl gave her father a very annoyed glare, "Obviously…but _where_?"

Not being able to help himself, Shikamaru replied with, "The front door."

Letting out a very loud, drawn out sigh, Emiko placed a hand on her fan, "Dad, I don't want to play mind games. Where _outside_ did she-" The girl stopped, as she saw the smile on her fathers face grow. She rolled her emerald eyes and looked at her mother, whom found all this quiet entertaining being that she had been stuck in her room for quiet some time, "Mom, a little help please."

"Sorry Em, but I'm not sure where Suki went." Temari answered truthfully. She was in bed when her daughter decided to leave the house.

"What a pain." She muttered under her breath as she turned back around to face her father. "Isn't it too troublesome to play mind games with-" She raised an eyebrow, "Suki told you to do this didn't she? She wanted to ditch me so we…ARG!" Emiko spun around and quickly left the Nara residence to search for her lazy sister.

Once Emiko was gone, both adults let out a few giggles, receiving a very confused look from the blonde boy, whom had just entered the main room. Shaking his head, "I'm not even gonna ask." He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a few snacks, then began towards his room again. That was until his body froze in mid-step.

"Daichi" His fathers voice called, standing and walking towards the boy, causing the 4 year old to face his father.

"Y-Yea?" He answered nervously, avoiding eye contact with both his parents.

"Is there a reason you have enough food for two?" Temari asked, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Uh…well I'm uh…really hungry?" he replied, more as a question as to if his parents would believe him or not.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other then back at their son, "Mieko, you can come out now. We both know your back there." Not even 5 minutes had passed until the young Inuzuka girl walks out of Daichi's room. Her hands in front of her body as she poked her index fingers together, looking down, also avoiding eye contact with the adults.

* * *

"Kimiko why would you let them go? Did you forget that they were trying to kill Em and myself?!" Suki asked, quickly standing. She placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, "Aw man, Kimiko please tell me his is one of your not-so-funny pranks that Yukio talked you into." The blonde girl shook her head, not wanting to say anything else to her, already, disappointed friend, "Damn it Kimi…you know what I've got to do." She sighed, looking at her friend, "I don't want to, but-"

"Then don't!" Kimiko pleaded, her green eyes tearing up slightly as she explained what had happened the night she allowed the twin boys escape, "Suki, if you say anything, they could lose their mom. Then they'd have nothing, I wouldn't of let them go if I knew they were gonna try anything."

Suki shook her head, "You were there when their FATHER attacked us! You've seen the scar on Em's arm from when she was stabbed by Tamasine! If I don't tell anyone, I could lose my mom, my whole family could be attacked again!"

Kimiko flinched as Suki shouted at her. She knew her friend was extremely pissed, because the girl wouldn't shout so much if she truly wasn't mad. "Suki, they swore that they wouldn't come here anymore. Tamasine promised me that he'd leave you guys alone."

"Yea, and Sasuke swore he wouldn't betray Kohona when he was younger. But we all know how that ended." Suki pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Kimiko took a few steps towards her friend, "Please Suki, if they do come back, then I'll personally take care of them. But until then done say anything." Her green eyes having a soft look to them, she placed her hands on Suki's shoulders, "I'm asking you as a friends, to do me this one thing. I'll do anything, just please don't say anything to anyone."

"I found ya!" Emiko shouted as she ran up the hill towards her sister, "Kimi? What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow at both her sister and her friend, "What were you two talking about?" She asked, obviously knowing something was wrong between the two teens.

Suki looked at Kimiko in the eyes for a few minutes, then sighed and looked at her twin sister, "Troublesome girl wanted to train with us." She lied. The dark haired girl wasn't sure why she did it. She knew it was gonna come back and hit her ten fold later on down the line.

"She did?" Emiko looked at Kimiko, "You did?"

Kimiko smiled, nodding, "Yea, I did."

* * *

Tamasine sighed as the wind blew through his long dark hair, "Why? Why was she crying for me?" he asked himself as the image of Kimiko shedding tears for him replayed in his head like a slideshow of the same thing over and over again. Tamasine looked up at the sky, sitting on top of the roof of his new home.

"B-Big brother?" A young girls voice came from behind Tamasine. He turned to see a girl around the age of 10 years old. She has long raven colored hair, that reminded him so much of his fathers hair, and bright yellow eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked, walking towards her brother, sitting next to him, "I thought I heard you talking. Was someone up here with you?"

Tamasine shook his head, "I'm fine Sada." He looked back in front of him, "Was there something you wanted?" he asked as another small gust of wind blew by.

Sada began fidgeting, "W-Well…I was wondering if-if you could tell me about…tell me what _he_ was like?"

"_He_?" the teen thought for a minute, then realized who '_he_' was. Tamasine turned and looked at his younger sibling, "Didn't she-mom tell you anything about _him_ already?" Sada shook her head, "Well, what do you want to know about him?" he asked, still looking at the girl.

Sada smiled, "What was he like? Was he strong? Handsome? Nice? Did he have any siblings? What'd they look like? What'd he look like? And well what was his name?" she asked, taking a deep breath, looking up at her big brother a smiled still on her face.

Tamasine blinked a few times, she didn't know anything about her own father. What the hell was his 'mother' telling this poor girl? Sighing Tamasine began from the beginning, or at least what he thought to be the beginning, "His name was Uchiha Sasuke. To me…he seemed like a hero, the person a boy could look up to." He could see the girls eye twinkle as he continued explaining about his father. Tamasine could only imagine what Sada was picturing in her head, "He had hair your color, but shaped liked Toshi's. Dad was an extremely strong person. He did have a brother-"

"Really? What was he like?" Sada asked, interrupting the teen.

"I don't know." Tamasine answered looking at the girl. He then noticed her smile faded slightly. Scratching the back of his head, he added, "But dad told me he looked up to his brother. That they were very close." He lied. Sada smile returned and for some reason Tamasine began to smile at the girl. He then continued telling his sister about their father, leaving out any negative things. He didn't think the 10 year old should have to deal with that kind of stuff yet…when she gets older she'll have her own problems to deal with. Right now, all Tamasine wanted to do was see Sada smile, and be happy, like a normal 10 year old girl should be.

* * *

The three girls had been training for a while, The sun had gone down and the girls laid on the grass, each panting heavy with a few newly acquired scraps on their bodies from training so hard.

"Well…" Emiko stood up, "We should head him. If we're late mom'll yell at us…and that would be a great pain." She sighed, placing back behind her, attaching it to her vest.

The other two girls also stood, then said their good-byes, and when their separate ways. Emiko looked at her sister, "Hey Suki…you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Suki looked at her sister, blinked a few times, then shook her head, "Heh, don't be stupid Em. Lying would be way to troublesome. Why do you ask?" She asked, slightly nervous, hoping that her sister would believe her answer.

Emiko shook her head, smiling, "Just wondering, but your right, stupid question."

The two girls walked the rest of the way home in silence. Suki looked up at the star filled sky, '_I wouldn't usually lie to you Em, but something's telling me that this is one thing that you cant know._'

-End of chappy! Okay, voting is over so no more voting, I'll post the winner later on. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought it was kinda drawn out…but oh well. Tell me what you think. Also what you think Temari and Shikamaru's next kid should be. I'm slightly debating on whether or not I should make them have yet another set of twins, this time one girl and one boy…well, tell me what you think. And also name ideas…cause I'm running out. Anyways, until next time. Oh and if your wondering Sada means Pure one. -


	56. First Kiss

**Chapter 54: First Kiss**

"Shikamaru" Temari mumbled laying in bed beside her slumbering husband. "Shikamaru…" She mumbled again, this time shaking him slightly. When she got no response, the pregnant blonde became slightly annoyed, and, instead of shaking him, she began slapping him, "Shikamaru…wake up!" She was no longer mumbling, Temari was now shouting at her lazy man.

Fearing the worst, Shikamaru shot up in their bed, "What is it?! Are you okay?!" he asked, half asleep, franticly looking around the dark room.

"I'm hungry." Temari answered. As Shikamaru looked at her, she batted her emerald green eyes at him. "Get me something to eat…please."

Shikamaru sighed, laying back down, closing his eyes, "Then get…food troublesome…troublesome woman." He yawned as he began to fall back asleep.

Temari growled slightly, "I cant." She answered. When Shikamaru didn't answer, she smacked him in the back of the head, "G-Get up Now!" She shouted.

Sitting up, once again, Shikamaru was about to say some smart ass remark, but his tone quickly changed when he saw the look on Temari's face, "What's wrong Temari?" he asked, now sounding worried for his pregnant wife.

Temari said nothing, shaking her head, slouching over placing her hands on her stomach. Finally she spoke, "D-Doctor! Call the…the doctor!" She cried in pain. Not even hesitating, Shikamaru jumped out of bed, and rushed to the phone. Since Sakura was Temari's doctor, Shikamaru decided he'd call her.

"H-Hello?" an extremely tired males voice muffled answering the phone.

"Naruto, I need to talk to Sakura NOW!" Shikamaru demanded.

"What the-Shikamaru do you…you know what time it…is? It's 5:30 in the damn morning…Go back-"

"Get Sakura on the damn phone! Temari needs her help!" Shikamaru interrupted, not wanting to hear Naruto go on about how tired he was.

There was a few staggering sounds, a loud smack, a few 'colorful' words, then Shikamaru could hear the phone being picked back up, "If you wake Kimiko, I'll punch you so damn hard that she'll be your ONLY child!" Sakura threatened Naruto, then finally placed the phone to her ear, "Gomen Shikamaru, what's wrong?" She asked in her normal chipper tone.

"Temari's getting stomach cramps. She needs you to get here now." Shikamaru explained, giving the pink-haired doctor the cliff notes version.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." With that said, the two hung up the phone and Shikamaru walked back to the room where Temari was still in pain.

He sat beside Temari, placing his hand on her back, trying to calm her down slightly, " Sakura said she'd be here as soon as she could. Try to relax a little."

Temari looked at Shikamaru, daggers in her eyes, "Sh-Shikamaru, I'm…onl--HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!" She cried in pain.

Temari's last scream woke Emiko and Daichi-surprisingly Suki was able to sleep though the shouting-whom both hurried to their parents room. "What's wrong?" Emiko asked, rushing to her mothers side.

"your mother will be fine, now-" He was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door. "Please go get that, then go back to bed."

Emiko nodded, then ran to the door and opened it. "Sakura-Sensei?" putting two and two together, Emiko realized why the medic was here, but what she didn't understand was why a very tired Yukio was standing beside her. Shaking her head, she moved to the side allowing the two into her house, "Mom's in the-"

"AHHH!!" They all heard Temari screaming from her room. Sakura nodded, then ran back to the Jonin's room. Leaving Emiko and Yukio alone in the main room.

The tired-yet worried- Nara looked at her friend, "Why are you here?" She asked, not trying to sound rude, which was extremely hard being it only 6:00 in the morning.

"I…I'm suppose to help Sakura-Sensei" He answered in a very tired tone.

"Then…aren't you going back there?" She asked.

Yukio shook his head, "If I go back there, I'll only get in the way. Making your mom more stressed than she is now. Which isn't good for the babies."

* * *

Back in the room. Sakura demanded that Daichi leave the room. Once the blonde haired Nara was gone, the medic began examining her friend. After a long few house, Temari was finally calmed down, and sleeping peacefully.

Shikamaru looked from Temari to Sakura, "What happened? Is she okay?" He asked, obviously worried for his wife and unborn child.

Sakura nodded, "Temari is fine now. What happened is extremely common. Its called, 'premature labor'. Many pregnant women experience it." She smiled slightly, "Rest assure Shikamaru, both Temari and your babies will be fine." She then began cleaning the few tools she brought with her, and stood. "If there is any more problems, don't be afraid to call."

Shikamaru nodded, then froze for a minute. Due to the lack of sleep, it took the genius a while to process what Sakura had said, his eyes widened, "W-Wait…you said 'babies'…right?" She nodded, "As in more than one?" Sakura giggled slightly, then nodded again, "How would you know what? You don't have the equipment to see that kind of thing."

"True" Sakura said, putting the last of her things away.

"Then HOW do you know that Temari's having more than…one?" he asked, a very confused look on his tired face.

* * *

Emiko sat on the couch, Daichi laying on her asleep, and Yukio sitting beside her, "Do...Do you think she's okay?" Emiko asked, looking at Yukio a worried look on her face. It wasn't a secret how close Emiko and Temari was. So it was only logical that she couldn't go back to sleep without knowing what was causing her mother so much pain.

Yukio placed a hand on Emiko's shoulder, "I'm sure she's okay. If something was really wrong don't you think your dad would of come out her and told you." He pointed out. The Inuzuka teen didn't like seeing the girl that was always been strong in his eyes, sad like this.

"Yukio.." Emiko looked down at her sleeping little brother, "Why? Why'd you want to become a medical Nin?" she asked, still worried about her mother, but knew that Yukio wouldn't be able to answer her questions.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt anymore." Yukio thought out loud.

Emiko looked up from her brother, looking at her friend in complete shock, "Excuse me?"

Yukio then realized that he had just spoke his thoughts. Meaning Emiko, the one person he had a crush on, heard what he said. Turning a new shade of red, Yukio looked away from Emiko, poking his index fingers together, "I uh…I mean you, Suki, Aiko, and Kimiko. I don't…don't w-want to s-see any-any of my fr-friends to get h-hurt anymore."

That was when he heard it. He heard Emiko giggle slightly. Yukio looked at the giggling girl, even though he was confused, he was happy to see Emiko laugh. It had been a while since the teen had even smiled at him, "Thank you Yukio. I…I really needed that." She smiled.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything." He asked her.

"For being here…talking to me. Being a great friend to me." She thanked him.

The words stung Yukio like a Kunai to the chest. "Yea…friends." he looked at Emiko, "Hey Em…d-do you think…w-well i-is there so-someone y-you like?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering so much.

"Kinda." She answered, "What about you?" She asked, now wondering why he had asked such a question, and why he was stuttering so much. Yukio nodded, blushing even more, "Who?" she asked, "Do I know her?"

He nodded again, then looked Emiko in the eyes. Taking everything he had, he leaned closer to Emiko, "You…You k-know her." he stuttered. Before she could say anything else, Yukio took the dive and their lips touched, allowing the two teens to share their first kiss.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru, "She has had other appointments Shikamaru. Its been a fact for a while now. You and Temari are going to have twins. Congratulations."

Shikamaru stood there, completely shocked. Was he ready for another set of twins, he remembered how hard it was to take care of Emiko and Suki when they were babies…they hardly got any sleep, and changing dippers was a total drag. He looked back at Temari, whom was still sleeping, "Twins huh…." He said to himself.

"yes, twins." Sakura walked to the bedroom door, then opened it. "I'll see you later on. Make sure and let Temari rest, and try to keep her stress level down." She then walked out into the main room. Shikamaru following behind her.

Both adults stopped in their tracks when they saw Emiko and Yukio sitting on the couch, blushing ever so slightly at each other. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "What's going on in here?" he asked, causing the two of them to jump slightly.

Emiko looked at her father, "H-How's mom? Is she okay?"

Shikamaru nodded, "She's fine."

Emiko let out a sigh of relief. Looked at Yukio to thank him again, but quickly looked away blushing again. Causing the two adults to look a little more confused.

"Yukio, we need to get going." Sakura said, walking to the door, "and next time you want to come and help, make sure you actually help. Alright." Yukio stood and nodded. Then the two left the house.

Shikamaru sat down beside his daughter, "Alright, what happened?" he asked.

"N-Nothing.." Emiko shook Daichi slightly, "Hey…g-get up, I'm tired." with that said, Daichi began to wake up, and Emiko quickly walked back to her room, laying back in her bed.

Shikamaru looked at Daichi, "Do you know what happened?" Daichi looked at his father with a very sly smile on his face and nodded and began telling Shikamaru what happened between Emiko and Yukio.

-End of chappy…I know its short, but hell I was lucky to even come up with this. I am sorry to say, but I think that I'm running out of ideas for this story. I have no idea what I want to happen now. Please if you have ANY ideas tell me and I'll use them. If not then I don't know when the next time I'll update will be. Anyways, lots of YukioXEmiko in this chappy. And yes, Temari and Shikamaru are gonna have more than one baby -coughtwinscough- anyways, tell me what you think…-


	57. Crushes

**Chapter 55: Crushes**

"He did what?" Shikamaru shouted, completely out of characters for the lazy Genius. "Did she-why am I asking you." He sighed slightly, "Thank you for telling me Daichi. Now if you don't mind…" Taking a deep breath, the over protective father, shouted, " EMIKO NARA GET IN HERE NOW!" he then looked back at Daichi, "I need to talk to your sister, please go and check on your mother to make sure she's okay."

Nodding, the blond stood and quickly ran back to his parents room. As he left the dark haired teen entered the main room, her hands in front of her body, completely avoiding eye contact with her father, "Y-yea, something wrong?" She asked, in a very low, quiet tone.

Shikamaru stood, and walked towards his daughter, "What _exactly _happened while Sakura was checking on your mother? And don't leave anything out."

Emiko took a deep breath, "Yukio and I were only talking. I was worried bout mom and…and well I asked him if he thought mom was gonna be okay." She then looked at her dad, staring up at him with her emerald orbs. "T-That's what happened. Honestly." She wasn't completely lying with her father. She did ask the Inuzuka about her mother, she just forgot to mention the tincy-wincy detail that Yukio had kissed her.

Shikamaru gave his daughter a very stern look, "Emiko Nara, I would like to know Exactly what happened."

Emiko looked around the main room, '_There's gotta be something to get his mind of the subject._' she thought. And as though Karma was in her favor, because there was a knock at the door, and Temari had began to wake up. Meaning Shikamaru would have to help her mom and the two of them wouldn't be able to finish their 'lovely' conversation.

"We'll finish this later Emiko." Shikamaru confirmed before he turned to go and check on his wife.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the teen walked to the door, and opened it. "Hey Aiko. Can I help-" She was cut off by being tackled by a familiar four legged friend, "N-Nozomi?" She sat up, noticing the K-9's left ear was brown, smiling she wrapped her arms around her and Suki's dog, "Nozomi! I missed you so much!"

"I found him running to the village. Actually he ran into me and dad on our way back from out mission. Exactly what was he doing out side of the village?" Aiko asked, as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"I asked him to do something for me." Emiko answered, petting the dog. "Suki and dad aren't the only smart ones in the family. Isn't that right Nozomi!" She smiled, scratching him behind the ear, "I-"

"Nozomi?" Suki's tired/lazy voice called from down the hall. The brown eared dog jumped off of Emiko and ran over to Suki. She bent down petting him on the head. "Where have you been?"

Emiko cleared her throat, "I was about to explain before you decided to interrupt me." She continued, "As I was saying, I asked Nozomi to do something for me. Ever since Toshi and Tamasine's last attack, I'd been having Nozomi secretly watching them."

Suki's eyes widened, and her body tensed slightly. "W-Wait, you've been having OUR dog look for two guys who want us dead?"

Emiko nodded, "Well yea. You surprised? I thought you'd be happy. Now that Nozomi's home, we can find the Uchiha twins and put them back behind bars." She stated, sounding proud of herself. "I'm actually surprised you didn't think of it Suki."

Aiko, being the good friend he was, could tell that Something was bothering Suki, "Um...Suki, do you mind if we talk. There's something about my latest mission that I don't exactly understand." He asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Aiko, cant it wait? We're about to find out where-"

"No, its okay. I think I'll help Aiko." Suki wasn't sure why, but she was feeling bad about for the two boys who had been going after them. She didn't want to know where Tamasine or Toshi were. Nor did she want anyone else to know. She stood straight, "Why don't you let mom and dad rest, then later we'll have Nozomi tell us where the Uchiha twins are…kay?"

Emiko raised an eyebrow, "Why would we wait? This could help everything. Lower moms stress level, and help dad calm down a bit."

Suki sighed, she knew Emiko would be stubborn, "Em, how exactly are you going to understand what Nozomi is saying? He's a dog, and he cant exactly speak to were you can understand him."

"I'll just ask…" She stopped suddenly, a flash back of her and Yukio's little kiss, and began blushing. "I-I'd have to…to ask Yukio…" She mumbled looking down.

"Hmmm?" Suki raised an eyebrow, '_Did something happen between Em and Yukio? This could work to my advantage._' she thought, "True, you'd have to go and see Yukio. By the looks on your face, he's the last person you-"

"He kissed me." Emiko spat out. Both Aiko and Suki looked at the dark haired teen in front of them.

"Excuse me? He…" Suki looked at Aiko, "Sorry but do you mind if we talk later?" She asked, Aiko nodded, then turned to leave the hose. Now Suki looked back at her sister, "Do mom and dad know?" Emiko shook her head, "Then lets talk somewhere else."

With that said, Suki walked back and told her parents that she and Emiko were gonna go for a walk.

"I don't know." Shikamaru began. He was about to say something else when Temari hit him in the back of the head, "OW! What was that for you troublesome woman?" he asked, looking at his wife while rubbing the back of his head.

Temari shook her head, then looked at her daughter, "Go ahead Suki, just make sure you and Em are back before dark." She said, smiling at her first born.

"Thanks mom." Suki smiled, walking out of her parents room, and leaving the house with her sister.

"What the hell Temari? I need to-" He was cut off by Temari kissing him on the lips.

"It's cute when you want to spy on our daughters. Bit sometimes you gotta let them talk. Besides its only Suki and Emiko, there teenage girls, sisters who need, 'sister time'." Temari pointed out, "Now please stop being so over protective."

Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms, "I needed to talk to Emiko." he protested.

"Well I _need_ my husband. Incase you haven't noticed we're about to have another baby." Temari explained pointing down at her stomach.

"That's right, we are. We're having another set of twins to be exact." He looked at Temari, his arms still crossed, "So…when were you planning on telling me about them?" He asked, awaiting an answer.

* * *

"Em, did you want Yukio to kiss you?" Suki asked, sitting on the grass, out in the field that her and her father watched clouds at. Nozomi not far away from the twins.

"Well…I mean…I uh…"

Suki raised an eyebrow at her sister, "you did want him to kiss you. Heh and here I thought my little sister had been taken advantage of."

Emiko crossed her arms, "Your only older by a few minutes. We've already had this discussion." She then blushed more, "And I never said I wanted to kiss him." She mumbled looking away from her sister.

"But you never said you _didn't_ want to kiss him" Suki pointed out. "So spill Em, do you or don't you have a thing for Yukio?"

Standing on her feet, glaring at her sister, "I don't see what that's got to do with any of this Suki" she growled at her mirror image.

Suki smirked, "Oh but it has a lot to do with this. If you like him, then there's nothing wrong with your little kiss. But if you don't like him then there's a lot wrong with is." She explained, "So do you or do you not like Yukio."

Emiko mumbled something then looked at the twins pet, "Nozomi, come on. We're going home." with that said, Emiko glared at her sister then quickly walked away from her.

Suki sighed, then laid back on the grass so she could look up at the sky, "Troublesome girls got a crush…and she doesn't even know it yet." She said to herself. "What a drag…" She sighed once again.

"Hey Suki…" Aiko said, sitting next to the Nara, "You okay?" He asked.

The dark haired Chunin looked at her chubby friend, "Aiko…do you think its wrong to ask someone if they've got a crush?" Aiko's face turned a very bright pink, one that would make Sakura's hair jealous, "Never mind…" She looked back up at the sky, "Something's I just don't get."

"Suki, please go on a date with me." Aiko said, slightly louder than he expected.

Sitting up and looking from the clouds to her friend, Suki blinked a few times, "Seriously? As in the kind of 'date' we had were Em and Yukio came to?"

Aiko shook his head, "No, just you and me. We can do whatever you want to do." He said, seeming as though he was no longer the shy chubby kid that she knew when they were younger.

She smiled slightly, "Well, I guess it cant hurt anything." Aiko looked at Suki, shocked look on his face. "Sure Aiko, it will do some good to get my mind off of everything that's been going on."

"R-Really?" Aiko blushed, "Thanks Suki." He smiled, then hugged the teen girls, blushing even more-if that was even possible.

* * *

"Stupid Suki…thinking I've got a crush." Emiko grumbled, walking away from her sister, "I'll show her that the k-k…kiss meant nothing." She stopped walking and sighed. Causing Nozomi, whom had been following Em, to whine slightly, rubbing up against the green eyed teen.

Emiko looked down at Nozomi, then back up to look at her surroundings. Raising an eyebrow, the Nara soon realized that she didn't recognize where she has wondered off to. Emiko had been so upset that she wasn't paying attention to here surroundings when she was walking.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, She looked up at the sky, " This is all your fault Suki! Asking me such a dumb question!" she shouted into the sky, causing many birds to fly from the trees.

"E-Emiko..?" A males voice called from behind her.

Quickly recognizing the voice, Emiko grabbed for a kunai (Only cause she left her fan at home) and spun around, coming face to face with one of the many guys she was looking for. Glaring at the teen, "Just who I wanted to see." She growled. Nozomi stepped in front of Emiko, growling, ready to pounce when commanded to do so.

-Alright, I'm gonna end it there. Only cause that's where I stopped last night/this morning. I would like to thank Naruto Fan for reminding me that I had forgotten Nozomi. By reminding me about the twins pet, I came up with this idea. So thank you a lot. I will try to write more soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and Who's by Emiko. Oh and sorry if the ending of this chappy sucks…I've got a massive headache and I had to stop. Oh and please read my other stories on my site. I've got the prize up for the winner of the 'Nara Family' drawing contest, and a short temaXshika story on my site. So please read and Review "Midnight Maddness" and "One Night" telling me what you think of them.-


	58. Gotta Protect You!

**Chapter 56: Gotta Protect You**

Suki and Aiko walked back to the Nara residence. "Sorry Aiko, I've got to tell mom and dad about Em, then tell them I'm going to be hanging out with you. So this might take a little while." the Nara teen sighed, "Dad can be such a drag sometimes."

The chubby teen nodded and waited as Suki went back to Shikamaru and Temari's room to talk to them.

"Hey Aiko!" Daichi greeted walking out of the kitchen. "What brings you here?" he asked, sitting down beside the chunin. A plate full of rice cakes in his hand. Before the Akimichi could answer, Daichi blinked, "Are you here to date my sister again?"

Aiko looked at the five year old, "Well, I guess so. Suki and I are going out today." he answered slightly shocked by the boys accurate guess.

Daichi offered Aiko a rice cake, then looked at him with a serious look on his face, "Aiko you know I really care for my sisters. Right?" The brown haired boy nodded, "Then I think you should let me go with you an Suki on your date. So I can make sure you don't try anything to my sister."

Aiko nearly choked on the bite he had taken, "W-What?" He asked, looking at the boy, whom looked as serious as can get. "I assure you that nothing will happen between your sister and me. We are going out strictly as friends and nothing more."

"But you want it to be more." Aiko's body tensed. Was he that obvious? "Don't worry, both Suki and Em are oblivious when it comes to this stuff, thought I'm not. I know you _like_ like Suki. But..." Daichi's face looked slightly confused, "What I don't get is why you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend? Mom and dad told me that you and Suki have been friends since you guys were my age. So why don't you ask her already?" He asked, a very innocent look on his curious face.

Aiko could feel the blood rush to his face, he was a hundred percent sure that he was blushing. "it...its not that simple Daichi." He answered, quickly looking away from the Nara boy, "First of all, I cant just ask your sister to be my girlfriend, it could ruin our friendship. And second, she probably doesn't like me like that."

Daichi sighed, shaking his head, "Why not take the chance of asking? Trust me...she likes you." He smirked, "I've got proof"

"Proof?" Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of proof?" he regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I've read her and Em's journals." Daichi whispered, "Wanna see it?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"No" Aiko answered, "Its wrong to go through other peoples_ personal _things. You shouldn't even be reading them." Sure he wanted to see what Suki really thought of him, but going through someone's journal would be something Yukio would of done, not him. "I'm sorry Daichi, but I really think you should stop reading your sisters journals." Aiko looked at Daichi, this time it was his turn to be serious, "Your going to be a big brother, meaning you cant keep reading other peoples things. I'm sure Suki and Emiko are very grateful for you watching over them, But they are older than you, meaning they can take care of themselves. Your going to have to look out for your baby siblings."

Daichi looked down at his plate of rice cakes, "Aiko...I think its okay if you date my sister. I trust you wont hurt her." He then looked up and smiled at Aiko, "You have my approval."

"Well, isn't that nice of you." Suki smiled, leaning on the wall in the hallway, "Your a very troublesome brother. And I'm glad to know that your okay with me hanging out with Aiko." She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Daichi, "Arigato Daichi." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "But your still not going with Aiko or me on this date." She then looked at Aiko, whom was blushing a lot more than earlier, "You ready to go?" she asked, now standing straight up.

Aiko nodded, _'Did she hear the entire conversation? Does that mean she heard me say I liked her?' _Just the thought caused Aiko's chubby cheeks to turn red.

Suki walked in front of Aiko, and held out her hand, "Lets go then" She stated, breaking the chunin out of his thoughts.

"H-Hai" He nodded, grabbed hold of Suki's hand and stood.

The two of them then left the Nara house. Aiko looked at Suki, the two still holding each others hand. He wanted to ask her...he really did, but Aiko knew he didn't have the guts to ask her. It took everything he had to ask her out on the date, there was defiantly no was he was gonna ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Aiko? Hey Aiko you okay?" Suki asked waving her hand in front of her dates face.

"hmm?" He looked at Suki, "Sorry, did you say something?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for not paying attention to her in the first place.

Suki nodded, blushing slightly, "I was wondering...if you meant what you said when you were talking to Daichi?" She asked as they stopped walking, sitting on the cool grass. She looked at the boy sitting beside her, awaiting his answer.

"Well...I uh..." Did she not want him to feel these things? Should he listen to Daichi and just ask her to be his girlfriend? He's gotta say something before Suki thinks he doesn't like her..."If I meant it, would if change our friendship?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't change a thing.

Suki looked up at the sky as the wind blew her bangs in her face, "Yes it would." She answered. The Nara didn't even have to look at Aiko to know that he didn't like the answer. "But..." she looked at him, "I wouldn't think that kind of change to be too troublesome." She said, her blush becoming more noticable.

Aiko blinked a few times. Did Suki Nara, the girl he has had a crush on, for as long as he could remember, just say that she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend? Or did Aiko hear her wrong. "S-Suki...are you saying you would like to by more than friends?"

Suki looked away from Aiko, "Troublesome guy, do you enjoy seeing me blush?" She sighed, "I like you Aiko...Though Daichi found the information the wrong way, he was right." She said, still looking away from Aiko.

Aiko gulped, then scooted so he was in front of Suki. He grabbed hold of her other hand (yes the two of them were still holding hands) and smiled, "S-Suki.." She looked down at him, both blushing, "W-Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Suki smiled back at Aiko, then nodded, "Yea...I think we can give it a try. See if its as much of a drag as dad says it to be."

The two of them stayed at that hill for the rest of the date. They watched the clouds go by, and talked. They seemed extremely relaxed, but little did they know that they were being watched from afar.

Two figures watched from the bushes, "See I told you she liked him." The younger, and much shorter, of the two male figures confirmed, "H-hey wait! Dad you gotta leave them alone! mom'll be mad at you if you ruin this for Suki!" He grunted, holding his fathers arms. Struggling to keep him from giving away their possistion.

* * *

Emiko glares at the dark haired teen standing in front of her, "Nozomi, please stay behind me. I would like to handle this traitor alone." She commanded her four legged companion. Nozomi whimpered slightly, obviously not happy with Emiko's request. The dog didn't like the teen standing in front of him, and he didn't want Emiko to be injured.

"Dont worry Nozomi." She stepped in front of the dog, her kunai placed in front of her face, "It wont take me long to handle him." she then charged at the male, clashing metal with him. "Why are you here? Have you come to finish my family?!" She asked, a deadly tone in her voice, "Why?!" She shouted, pushing him back more.

"E-Emiko...I-I don't..." He pushed back, forcing the Nara away from him, "I don't want to fight you. I was only coming here to-" He was cut off by another attack from the very pissed Nara.

"Dont lie to me Toshi! I've had enough of your shit!!" She kicked him in the gut, sending him flying away from her, "I wont let you hurt my family!"

"Big Brother!" Sada shouted, rushing over to her injured brother. She turned and glared at Emiko with her yellow eyes, "Who are you and why are you attacking my brother?!"

Emiko just stood there, staring at the little girl, _'His..His sister? But he didn't have...I didn't know about her'_

-End of chapter. What will Em do now that she knows that Toshi has a sister...will she let him go? Well I guess that's all for now. Please tell me what you think.Sorry for the short chapter, Somethings wrong with my Word thing, so I didnt want to make the chapter to long. Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys a question, what's a Beta? and how do I get one? I keep reading other peoples stories, and they keep saying that their story was looked over by a Beta...well anyways, please tell me if you know what it is. And Yes this chappy was full of AikoXSuki Fluf...hope ya'll like it.-


	59. Forgiveness

**Chapter 57: Forgiveness**

"What did you do to my brother?" Sada growled, glaring at Emiko. She quickly stood, pulling out a kunai-that she grabbed from Toshi's kunai pouch-and held it in front of her face. "Stay away from my family! Go and pick on someone else!" she shouted.

Nozomi stood back in front of Emiko, only for the dark haired Nara to shake her head, "Nozomi, I know you feel it to, so please go and check on the unfamiliar chakra signature. I can handle things here." The male dog looked up at Emiko, and let out a small whimper. "Please Nozomi." With that, the faithful companion nodded, and dashed off into the forest.

Sada took a step back, "Why'd you send your dog off? Did you want to attack me alone?"

Emiko shook her head, and put her kunai back into her pouch. Little did she know that was the last thing she was going to be doing that night. Soon after she removed her petit hand from her pouch, her world went black after feeling a sharp pain on the back of her neck.

"Mom!" Toshi shouted, sitting up, "Why'd you knock her out?" he asked, rushing to the unconscious Nara's side. "She didn't do anything wrong!" he declared. Toshi then bent down to try and awaken Emiko.

"Wrong!" Sada protested. She walked towards her mother, glaring at Emiko as she walked past the dark haired girl. "She kicked Toshi and made him hit the tree really hard! I think she's one of those Rouge Ninjas that you use to tell me about mom."

Kaiya looked at her eldest son, "Toshi, who is this girl and why was she attacking you?" She asked, in a very stern motherly tone.

Toshi took a deep breath, and looked up at his mother, "Her name's Emiko, and she's defiantly not a Rouge Ninja. We bumped into each other, she must of been having a bad day, and needed someone to vent it out on. I just happened to be that someone." He lied to his mother.

"Toshi Uchiha, your lying to my. I'll ask you one more time..." She crossed her arms, "Why was this girl attacking you?" this time Kaiya had an extremely serious look on her eyes.

"I..." He sighed, "She's the daughter of the people dad wanted..." Toshi glanced over at his sister, he didn't want to flat out say that her father, the man that Sada would never meet, was a murderer.

The purple haired woman figured that Toshi didn't want to say anything negative about Sasuke around Sada. She sighed, then looked at her daughter, "Sada dear, could you please go and find our brother. Have him take you home."

"But mom-"

"Sada, I asked you do to something for me. Now please go and find your brother." Kaiya ordered her youngest.

Sada looked down, "Fine..." with that said, she turned around, glared at Emiko once more, then quickly ran into the forest, in search for Tamasine.

"Alright Toshi, your sisters gone. What did your father want done, and how does it involve this girls parents?"

Toshi looked down at Emiko, "She's the daughter of the couple that dad wanted dead. he had Tamasine and myself attack her and her sister on more that one occasion." He closed his eyes, "We even went as far as poisoning her mother...while she was pregnant."

Kaiya's eyes widened, "B-But why would he...why would you or your brother attack them? Or even think of poisoning a pregnant--are they all okay? You and Tamasine never actually killed anyone...right?"

Toshi shook his head, "No one died. But mom..." he looked up at the woman whom gave birth to him, a soft caring look in his eyes, "We cant hurt her. Cant we just bring her back to her village?" the Uchiha looked back at the Nara, "She's been through so much. I don't want to cause her anymore harm."

Kaiya smiled, gently placing her hand on her sons shoulder, "You care a lot about her. Don't you?" Toshi nodded, "You know that as soon as she wakes, she's gonna want to find you and your brother. And she wont stop till your found."

"I know that mom. And I feel bad enough for doing what I did to her. Causing her so much pain. And for what? Dads stupid revenge.  
he closed his eyes, shaking his head, "before you came to get Tamasine and myself, I was willing to stay in jail, just because I knew she would feel safer. Just maybe she'd forgive me...forget all the times I attacked her, the scars I left on her."

"Toshi..." Kaiya's voice was soft, loving, like what a mothers voice was suppose to sound like, "Toshi, I might have a way to help her forget it all."

Toshi quickly turned around, looking back at his mother, "How?"

* * *

Kimiko stood deep into the forest, her arms crossed, looking at the sky. ' _Where is he? I told him to I'd meet him here. Did he get caught? Was he unable to make it out here?_' she asked herself, as the wind blew her long blond hair in front of her bright green eyes.

"Kimiko?" a females voice called out, a hint of confusion in her voice.

The Uzumaki teen turned around and saw her two dear friends, "Suki? Aiko? Why are you two here? And...why are you two holding hands?" She asked, nodding at the teens intertwined hands.

The two teens blushed, and looked away from the blond-yet their hands never broke contact-, "We're here looking for Emiko and Nozomi." Aiko answered, trying to shake his blush.

Suki quickly shook her blush away, and looked back at Kimiko, "What are you doing all the way out here? Alone?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I was...uh...getting ready to train." Kimiko answered. Lying to her friends was not something that the blond enjoyed doing, but she couldn't exactly tell them why she was really there.

"Right...well, while you were 'training' did you happen to see my sister. She looked...exactly like me if you've forgotten." Suki said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Kimiko was about to say something, when the three Chunin heard a sound of something ruffling in the bushes. Suki, being the Nara she is, automatically began forming a plan in her head. She made a few handsigns, and her shadow began creeping towards the bushes...until.

"Stop!" Kimiko shouted, breaking Suki's concentration. The blond quickly stood in front of her friend, "It...it was probably just an animal. You don't need to go and attack it."

Kimiko looked at Suki in the eyes, begging her to just let it go. "Kimiko, what are you-" She sighed, shaking her head, "troublesome friend of mine. I really don't have time for this. I've got to find-"

"Emiko!" Aiko called out. While the two teen girls were talking, he walked over to the bushes to see what was there. The Chunin looked over at his friends, "Its Emiko and Nozomi."

Suki rushed over to see her sister and pet laying on the ground, both seemed unharmed, but unconscious. The teen quickly bent down, "Em...come on Emiko, wake up! Please." she glared back at Kimiko, "You better hope your 'training' didn't do this to her, if they did, you'll wish-"

"S-Suki..." Emiko's voice cracked as her eyes began to flutter open.

Looking back at her sister, Suki let out a sigh of relief, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Emiko nodded slightly as she sat up, placing a hand on the back of her neck, "I must of tripped or something. I was so mad at you..." She then looked over and saw Nozomi, her eyes widened, "Did I fall on him? Nozomi...wake up boy!" she said, gently shaking the dog. A little while later the brown eared dog woke, seeming a bit uneasy.

"Come on, lets head home. Its getting late and I'm tired." Suki yawned, now knowing that her sister was okay. "Mom and dad are gonna worry bout us if we stay out much longer."

Emiko just nodded, she had to much of a headache to argue with her sister anymore. She stood and began walking away, Nozomi at her side. Aiko began walking only to notice Suki standing beside Kimiko, "Suki...you coming?" he asked.

Suki nodded, then looked back at Kimiko, and whispered, "I've got a pretty good idea what your doing out here Kimi. I'm not gonna lecture you about how wrong this is, mainly because it would be such a drag." she then got a serious look in her emerald eyes, "Just know that if he did anything to harm my sister, I'll be forced to tell the others what really happened in the jail cell that night they 'broke free' got it." Kimiko nodded, "Good..." Suki then began walking away. After a few steps, she stopped, "Oh and Kimiko, make sure your 'training' doesn't take much longer. This area can become dangerous at night." With that said, the three Shinobi, and dog, left the blond alone as the sun began to set.

Kimiko waited a little longer, then sighed, "What am I doing here? I cant-no I shouldn't be doing this." She turned around and prepared to leave, until she heard his voice.

"Are you leaving so soon Kimiko?" he asked. The blond turned around to see the guy she'd been waiting for, she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she saw him standing before her. "Well...you gonna say something?" He asked, walking towards her.

He stopped right in front of Kimiko, the Uzumaki crossed her arms, "Your late. Tamasine." she 'hmph'd' with a pouty look on her face. Before the purple haired Uchiha could say anything, Kimiko smiled then threw her arms around him, embracing the two in a hug. "I was worried."

Tamasine blushed slightly, "S-Sorry bout making you worry."

Kimiko released Tamasine, and punched him in the arm, "Don't make me worry again. Got it."

* * *

Later that night, at the Nara house. Everyone had either prepared for bed, or was already asleep. The only two awake were Suki and Emiko.

Suki gently knocked on her sisters door, and cracked it open slightly, only to see her twin sister sitting on her bed, her hair let free from her usual four ponytails, "Hey...can we talk?" She asked, walking into her twins room.

Emiko looked up, from writing in her journal, at her sister, "Something wrong Suki? Your usually asleep by now."

Suki walked over to her sisters bed, and sat on it, "Em...what happened to you in the forest? You and I both know that your not so clumsy that you'd trip on a stump..." She then got a serious look on her face, "Did you run into Toshi? or Tamasine? You can tell me if you did."

"Huh?" Emiko blinked a few times, then tilted her head to the side, "Who's Toshi and Tamasine? Are they friends of yours?" She asked her elder sister.

-End of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for making you wait so long. No excuse just plan lazy. Anyways, Why doesn't Em remember Toshi and Tamasine? When's Temari gonna pop out her twins, and how is this story gonna end? To tell you the truth...I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think of this chapter, also how YOU think the story should end. I've already got the names for the twins thanks to a certain friend of mine on dA. Now all I gotta do is figure out when they should be entered into this crazy story.-sigh-. Well I guess that's all for this time. Sorry for the short chapter.-


	60. Welcome To The Family

**Chapter 58: Welcome to the Family**

**A/N: Alright, I know I usually don't do these at the beginning of the story. But I'm a little sad right now. My last chapter, ****Chapter 57: Forgiveness**** only got one review. So I would like to thank ShikaGirl1990 for being that only reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you. Is my story so bad that I've lost all my reviewers? If so, write me and tell me what I can do to make it better. I know I've been dragging out this story, but I'm horrible at ending anything, just read my other fanfics to see for yourself. So once again, thank you ShikaGirl1990 and this chapter is for you! Hope you like, and please people, start reviewing again.**

"hmm?" Shikamaru and Temari both looked up once they heard their bedroom door open. In walked the oldest of the Nara twins. Her head hung low, feet shuffling, and her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong Suki?" Temari asked as the dark haired girl sat down at the end of her parents bed.

It had been a month since Suki found out that her sister had no memory of the Uchiha family that had been trying to kill her and her family. Suki had been debating on if it was good or bad that Emiko had forgotten about them. Emiko still remembered everything _but_ the Uchiha's…so it wasn't completely bad…was it?

"Suki?" Shikamaru asked, breaking his daughter from her thoughts, "You okay?" He asked, now a slightly worried look on his face, as he sat beside Suki.

"Dad I-"

She was interrupted by Temari gasping, causing Shikamaru and Suki to turn their heads back, only to see Temari's emerald eyes widened, "I…They're r-ready!" She exclaimed taking deep breaths.

"Ready? What's rea-"

Temari glared at her _intelligent _husband, and growled slightly, "The babies you baka! The babies are ready!"

Shikamaru rushed over to his wives side, grabbing hold of her hand, "Are you-" He didn't even get to finish his question, due to the massive amount of pain that he received from Temari squeezing (practically breaking) his hand. "Alright! Alright! Lets go to the hospital!" he said, quickly pulling his hand away from Temari's grip, before he lost his fingers.

"I'll call Sakura-Sensei!" Suki ran out of the room-not paying much attention-ran into Daichi, knocking them both to the ground.

"Geez Em watch…Suki?" Daichi looked extremely confused, "What's wrong Suki?" He asked, as the two siblings stood. Suki didn't answer Daichi, she just rushed past her younger brother. The young Nara sighed, shaking his head, "Sisters are extremely troublesome."

Suki got to the phone, called Sakura, told her what Temari was going through, then the entire Nara family headed to the hospital. There the three kids waiting in the waiting room, while Shikamaru was in the delivery room with Temari.

"ARG! I SWEAR YOUR GETTING…ARG! GETTING FIXED AFTER THIS NARA! NO MORE DAMN KIDS! YOU HEAR THAT SHIKAMARU!" Temari shouted, glaring at her husband, who simply nodded. He knew it was futile to argue with Temari right now.

"Mrs. Nara, please calm down. Take deep breaths." The new nurse coached. She obviously didn't know who she was dealing with, because those were the poor girls last words before Temari threw her fist at the nurses face, knocking her unconscious.

Imminently after that, the remaining-conscious-nurses became extremely quiet, and all backed away from Temari. Shikamaru thought he heard one of the nurses asking Sakura-the doctor-for restraints.

* * *

Back out in the waiting room, the three Nara's were actually excited to meet their new siblings. Daichi was praying for twin boys, he was beginning to feel outnumbered in the house. He also wanted to be able to teach his younger brother-if they were boys-how to fight…guy stuff.

Emiko looked at her sister, "Who do you think their gonna look like? Mom or Dad?" She asked, trying to break the extremely uncomfortable silence.

Suki shrugged, "Not sure…maybe they'll look like-"

"like me?" they all heard a familiar males voice said from behind them. The three kids turned around and smiled when they saw their two uncles standing there.

Daichi was the first to speak, "Uncle Kanky!" he hugged the puppeteer, then released him, "and Uncle Gaara!" he then wrapped his arms around Suna's Kage. "What are you guys doing here?" the young Nara asked, obviously to tired-or lazy-to know the answer himself.

"Well, we wanted to come and see our new niece or nephew." Kankuro answered, as though it was the most obvious answer out there.

Emiko was the second to great her Uncles, then Suki. They all chatted, waiting for someone to come out and tell them how the newborns were doing.

After about 30 minutes, Suki had slipped away from her siblings and Uncles, and sat down thinking. Sure she was excited about her new siblings, but she couldn't shake her thoughts from Emiko suddenly losing her memory of the Uchiha's. Sighing to herself, the Nara placed her head in her hands, "Why'd they do it?" she whispered to herself.

"Do what?" Gaara asked, as he sat beside Suki, "Are you okay Suki?"

Suki sighed again, and nodded, "Yea" she lied.

Gaara could tell that his niece wasn't okay, Suki was a lot like Temari when it came to trying to hide something. Raising an invisible eyebrow, Gaara decided it was time for him to use his greatest lie detector. Summoning a very small amount of sand in his hand, he-and Suki-looked at it, "Have I told you that my sand can tell when a persons telling the truth or not."

Suki gulped slightly, shaking her head. Her emerald orbs glued to the sand in her uncles hand, "How? How can sand tell…tell if your laying?" she asked, wondering if it was really true or not.

Gaara allowed a very small smirk to appear on his face, "It's able to feel the heartbeats, and as you should know, a persons heartbeat becomes irregular when they lie…"

He didn't even get to finish the rest of his explanation before he was embraced by another-surprising-hug from Suki. "I think-no I know something's wrong with Em. I was gonna tell mom and dad, but then mom went into labor, so I couldn't tell them." She paused for a minute, and looked up at her Uncle, "One of the Uchiha twins erased Em's memory. She doesn't remember anything that has to do with the Uchiha's." Suki shook her head, "I don't wanna worry mom or dad, but…I'm not sure what else to do. If I tell Lady Hokage, then she'll have the ANBU take Em away, and I really don't want that."

Gaara blinked a few times, then placed his arms around Suki, trying to comfort her, "I doubt that either of your parents would allow Tsunade to take your sister anywhere. How long have you known about Emiko's memory lose?"

"A month" Suki then explained what had happened the night Emiko 'lost' her memory.

While they were talking about Emiko, Emiko herself was talking with Kankuro and Daichi. "Uncle Kanky, do you think mom's okay? Its been a while since her and dad went back there." She asked, petting Nozomi, whom was standing beside her wagging his tail.

The puppeteer nodded, smiling as he ruffled Emiko's hair, "She's fine. I'd be more worried bout your dad, the nurses, and Sakura. For one of them are more likely to get punched." he laughed slightly. There was a reason he didn't go in the delivery room with his sister, and the proof to that reason was the large scar he had on the back of his head.

* * *

**-****Flashback****-**

_Temari was screaming at everyone in the delivery room. Shikamaru and Kankuro were both pretty sure that everyone in Suna could hear the wind wielder._

"_Geez Temari, your gonna end up waking up the dead. You mind calming down or something." Kankuro chuckled, thinking that what he said was funny and also comforting…in his own way._

_Temari glared at her brother, causing her husband to take a few steps away from the puppeteer, "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" she shouted, "YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE GOT TO SAY ABOUT THAT?!" not even waiting for an answer, Temari grabbed for the closest, sharpest, object she could fine, and threw it-as hard as she could-at her brother. Hitting him in the back of the head, making the knock out cold._

**-****End Of Flashback****-**

* * *

"Kankuro? Gaara?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his brother-in-laws. "when'd you guys get here?"

"Dad!" Daichi shouted as he ran over to his father, "How's mom? Do I have little brothers or sisters? What do they look like? Can I see them? What took so long? How's mom?" he asked, looking up at Shikamaru.

Whom blinked a few times before registering all the questions his son asked. Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru answered, "in this order; She's fine. A little brother and sister. You'll have to see for yourself. Yes. It has to take a while so that the doctors can make sure the babies are okay. And you already asked this troublesome question."

They all were silent for a few minutes. Gaara and Kankuro slightly surprised that the laze ninja actually answered the questions.

This time Emiko was the one to break the silence, "Lets not waste any time. I wanna see mom and my siblings." She smiled in a much more calming mood than Daichi was in.

Shikamaru nodded, then looked over and noticed Suki and Gaara beside each other. Something was obviously bothering his eldest, "Suki, you okay?" he asked.

Suki looked at Gaara, he nodded, and she looked back over at her father, "yea" she then walked over to him, "Lets go see mom." she smiled, feeling slightly better now that she talked to Gaara about her problems.

"Are you two coming?" Daichi asked his uncles.

They both shook their heads, "We'll wait for your mom to fall asleep to visit." Kankuro answered.

They boy shrugged and the four Nara's walked back to Temari's room.

Once inside the room, the kids all rushed over to their mothers bed side. Temari was holding two babies. Both babies had blondish-brown hair, and jade eyes. Both babies were awake at the moment, due to the commotion in the room.

"What's their names?" Emiko asked, looking up at her mom-whom was on the verge of falling asleep herself-

Shikamaru walked over and picked up the girl baby, "This is Shohei Nara, and your little brother's name is Kiyoshi Nara." he smiled as he cradled his newest daughter to sleep.

-End of chapter. Alright, hope you guys liked it. Sorry if the end of the chappy was really crappy, but at least I wrote it….right? Well anyways, I'd like to thank the wonderful Kagura-Furuba-Fan for helping me with the names. Actually she's the one who picked out the names, and I loved them! Shohei means Little Peace while Kiyoshi means Quiet. Anyways, please tell me what you think. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense, I finished writing this at 3:35Am…so there might be a lot of babbling. Gomen if there is. So until the next time!-


	61. Parents Choice

**Chapter 59: Parents Choice**

Shikamaru walked out of his and Temari's room, his son, Kiyoshi, in his arms as he rocked the infant to sleep. The lazy Nara father looked at his red haired brother-in-law, whom was holding his niece, Shohei. "You and Suki were talking the day the twins were born…right?" he asked Gaara.

The Suna Kage looked up at the Lazy genius, and nodded slightly, "Correct, I can have a conversation with my own niece, can I not?" he asked, returning his eyes to the set of small jade eyes looking up at him.

"That's not what I was trying to say." Shikamaru said, "I was only asking because I was wondering what the two of you were talking about." He then mumbled under his breath, low enough so Gaara couldn't hear him, "She is still my daughter."

Gaara looked back up at Shikamaru, his expression went blank, "If she wanted you to know, then she would of told you herself." and with that said, the red head looked back down at Shohei, his eyes softening instantly.

Shikamaru then sat down on the couch, far away from Gaara, looked at Kiyoshi, and sighed, '_How'd I get stuck with Gaara watching both Shohei and Kiyoshi? I really don't mind watching the babies, but I'd rather not do it with someone who could kill me, without breaking a sweat._' he thought as he watched his son slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Temari walked out of her and Shikamaru's room, the two babies in her arms. "Shikamaru" She called, stopping in front of her sleeping husband. "Hey Shikamaru, I said wake up!" she said slightly louder, but not loud enough to wake Kiyoshi or Shohei._

_Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh, and opened one eye, "What do you want troublesome woman?" he asked yawning._

"_I need you to watch the twins while I go and pick up Daichi from Hinata's, and take him to the academy." She explained. As Shikamaru sat up to protest, Temari handed him the sleeping infants, "Don't worry Gaara will come by after his meeting with the Hokage." She smirked at the look on his face, "If you don't think you'll need help, then I'll tell Gaara not to worry about coming over. Hell, you might not even need him, we both know you've had plenty of practice." She smiled winking at Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru shook his head, "Its not that I don't want the help, its just…" he trailed off remembering running for his life, dodging waves of sand that threatened his life, "Cant Kankuro come by?" he asked looking slightly pale._

_Temari smirked, "Kankuro is training with Suki and Em right now. Besides Gaara wants to spend some time with them. Being that he's the Kazekage he cant exactly travel here as often as he wants. And I'm __**not**__ about to travel anywhere with infants."_

"_Why cant you just take-"_

_Temari leaned down, her mouth right by his ear, he could feel Temari's warm breath against his ear, sending shivers up and down his neck. "You didn't complain when we were making them, I don't want to hear you complaining when I ask you to watch them." she then backed up. Kissed Kiyoshi and Shohei on the forehead, and kissing Shikamaru on the lips, "I'll see you later tonight."_

_Shikamaru blinked a few times, "Tonight? Temari exactly where-"_

"_Bye Shikamaru, take care of Kiyoshi and Shohei for me." With that said, the blonde woman was gone._

_Suddenly Shikamaru could feel the two bundles in his arms move slightly. He looked down to see that the newest Nara's were waking up, "Troublesome woman." he sighed as he began rocking the bundles of troublesome joy in his arms._

**-End Of Flashback-**

* * *

Sighing yet again, Shikamaru figured that as long as he was holding Kiyoshi, he was safe from getting the life squeezed out of him.

It was quiet for a little while longer until Gaara stood to place Shohei into the crib, for she had fallen asleep in Gaara's arms. He then walked over to Shikamaru, stopping in front of him, his arms crossed, "Want me to put Kiyoshi in the crib with his sister?" Shikamaru shook his head, "I think he needs to lay in the crib." Gaara stated, though to Shikamaru it sounded more like a demand.

"Right…I'll-"

Gaara held out his hands, waiting for Shikamaru to place the month old baby in his hands. Hesitating, Shikamaru finally handed Kiyoshi to his uncle, allowing the red head to put him in his crib. Once both infants were placed in their cribs, Gaara walked to the door, "Are you coming?" he asked, not even bothering to look at the Nara.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "And leave Kiyoshi and Shohei here alone? I'm sorry Gaara but if I did that your sister would murder me for sure. Whatever it is you want to do, you can either go alone or wait till someone comes here to watch the babies." He explained. As much as he feared Gaara and his deadly sand, he feared Temari and her-extremely-deadly iron fan more.

Gaara turned and looked at his brother-in-law, causing Shikamaru to flinch slightly by the death glare he was receiving, "You think I would allow any harm to my own niece and nephew?" his arms crossed, and sand began leaking out of his gourd, "I've got a sand clone watching over them, also we are only standing outside. The slightest nose and we'd both hear it."

Shikamaru mentally cursed himself, of course Gaara wouldn't be so irresponsible as to let anything happen to his sisters children. That being said, Shikamaru still wanted to stay in his house, somehow he felt invincible here, "R-Right, but I still think"

He was interrupted by the front door opening, almost hitting Gaara, and in walked Shikamaru's eldest daughters, and Kankuro.

"What's going on here?" Emiko asked, her hands on her hips and that same confused look that Temari gets whenever she doesn't exactly get something.

Gaara's sand retreated back to his gourd as he saw his older nieces, "Shikamaru and I were just talking."

"With you sand?" Suki asked, an eyebrow raised. She then looked at her father, "What'd you say this time dad?" she sighed,

Kankuro laughed as Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of 'What a drag'. The puppeteer then looked around the room, "So, where's the babies?" he asked.

"they're sleeping. Kankuro watch-no wait" Gaara looked at the teen Chunin's, "Would you two watch your siblings while I speak with your father for a while."

Shikamaru was about to object until he saw Emiko and Suki nod their heads, "Wait a minute, Temari had asked me to watch the twins."

Kankuro appeared behind Shikamaru, a sly smile on his sweaty face, "What's wrong Nara? Afraid we cant handle two babies? Last time I checked they'd watched their brother before. Not to mention I'm still here…" his smile grew, "Unless your afraid of Gaara."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not of Gaara, more like the troublesome woman whom would kill me if anything were to happen to the babies." '_but being alone with Gaara doesn't help any either_' he gulped to himself.

"Wait, does that mean you don't trust Suki or me with our own brother and sister?" Emiko now had that bitter tone, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and emerald orbs glaring slightly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome daughter, I didn't say any of…" he sighed again, shaking his head, then looked at Gaara, "Lets just go…and get this talk over with."

Not long after Gaara and Shikamaru disappeared from the Nara house, and onto the famous 'Nara Cloud Gazing' hilltop. Shikamaru usually would of dropped down and looked up at the clouds, drifting off into nothingness, but he decided against it this time.

The dark haired Shinobi looked at Gaara, "What-"

"Suki's worried about her sister." Gaara spoke, interrupting Shikamaru, "She told me that Emiko has been attacked by the Uchiha's." Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Before you say anything, she was not harmed."

"Then why is Suki worried? More importantly why didn't either of them tell Temari or myself?" he asked, staring at Gaara waiting for an answer.

Ignoring Shikamaru's questions, Gaara continued, "Suki had said that she didn't know how she was going to tell you or Temari. So a few days ago she asked me to talk to you. I personally would rather of talked to Temari, but Suki insisted that you be told first."

"Why didn't you tell her to talk to me herself?" he asked.

"Because she wasn't ready. So I'm telling you for her." Gaara answered.

"But…" Shikamaru crossed his arms, "All you've told me is that Emiko's been attacked-but not harmed-by the Uchiha's, and that Suki didn't want to tell me herself. You haven't told me why Emiko didn't tell me…hell you haven't even told me when it happened." Shikamaru was becoming impatient with his brother-in-law.

"Emiko didn't tell you because she doesn't know it happened. She has no memory of the Uchiha's. Good nor Bad. It happened a while ago, before Kiyoshi and Shohei's birth." he said, answering Shikamaru's unanswered questions.

Shikamaru looked completely shocked, he hadn't noticed anything wrong with Emiko, matter of fact she'd been acting more happier for the past few weeks, though Suki had been more quiet than usual. Maybe he should of talked to her sooner. "Thanks for telling me, and thanks for letting Suki talk to you. But.." He looked more serious now, "If anything like this happened again, I expect you to tell either me or Temari sooner. By waiting like you did, there's a smaller chance of getting her memory back."

"Getting who's memory back?" Temari asked, walking up the hill, Daichi by her side. "What are you two doing here? And who's watching the twins?" she asked, slight panic in her tone.

Shikamaru walked over to Temari, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Temari, Suki Em and Kankuro are all at the house with Kiyoshi and Shohei." he answered quickly, wanting to avoid a smack to the head by his lovely wives giant fan.

Temari let out a sigh of relief, "Good, now then. What are the two of you talking about?" she asked again.

Daichi looked from his mother, to his father, then to his uncle, "Is it a mission?" he asked, now interesting in what was going on between his family.

Gaara walked over to his curious nephew, "Daichi, would you like to go and get some dumplings with me? Tell me how your doing in the academy."

Daichi nodded smiling, "That would be great!" he then grabbed hold of his uncle's hand and began dragging Suna's Kage down the hill and away from his parents.

"Alright Shikamaru, start explaining." Temari demanded. And Shikamaru did just that. He told Temari everything that Gaara had told him. The blonde mother shook her head, now looked worried, "B-But how'd we miss something so important?" she asked herself, then looked at Shikamaru, "We have to get her memory back."

"I agree. Its just…" Shikamaru looked as though he was trying to figure something out. He had been thinking about this since Gaara had told him, and was thinking again when he was telling Temari.

Temari raised her eyebrow, "Just what? You cant be changing our mind. Did you forget all the shit that the Uchiha's put us through? If you've forgotten, let me remind you. When the girls were only 7years old, Sasuke Uchiha kidnapped Emiko and handed her **and** Suki to Orochimaru, if that's not bad enough, he and his sons have been trying to kill our family. They poisoned my while I was barley 2 months pregnant, they jammed poison tipped senbons into Daichi and Suki's neck…need I say more?" she asked. Her face was full of anger now.

"I know what they've done Temari, but haven't you noticed how happier Emiko has been? Before she was attacked, she was obsessed with finding Toshi and Tamasine, bow a days, she's more relaxed. Maybe its better she doesn't remember. If you think about it Temari, Em losing her any memory of those boys was the best thing that's happened to her." Shikamaru exclaimed, and before Temari could say anymore, he continued, "Trust me Temari, I don't want to see those boys get away with anything they've done, but I also don't want our children to have to suffer anymore. If the Uchiha's wanted to kill Emiko, I'm sure they could have, but instead they helped her. So don't you think it would be wise to just allow Em to stay happy? We don't have to go after the Uchiha's anymore. The main threat is gone, I personally made sure of that. Maybe this is telling us that we should just let it end at that."

Temari looked down, "I want this all to end to Shikamaru. Trust me I really do. But what if something happens in the future and the Uchiha's come back to attack again?"

Shikamaru leaned his forehead onto Temari's, "I wont allow that to happen. I promise, as troublesome as its gonna be, I will never allow anything to happen to our children or you for that matter." he then kissed her, "So please, lets just forget all that's happened."

Temari closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru, embracing the two into a hug, "Alright, but I swear if anything happens because I listened to you, I'm gonna kill the people who attacked, then kick your ass." she threatened.

"Troublesome woman."

"Crybaby"

"Abusive wife."

"Lazy ass."

Shikamaru smiled at Temari, "Beautiful woman."

"Pan-" She stopped, and blinked a few times.

Shikamaru smirked, "At a lost for words?" he asked, a victorious look on his face. Temari stepped away from him, "What's wro--Umph!" Temari pushed Shikamaru to the ground, and laid on top of him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Temari smiled, then inched her face close to his, her lips hovering right above his, "Showing you exactly how troublesome I can be."

* * *

Emiko smiled holding her baby sister, "When you get old enough, I'm gonna teach you how to fight like mom! Then I'll tell you all the secrets there is to know about this family."

Shohei replied by drooling all over Emiko's Chunin vest, "H-Hey! Aw come on Shohei…." the Nara sighed, "What a pain!"

Kankuro walked into his nieces room, laughing slightly at the slobbery mess on Emiko's vest, "having some problems?"

Emiko glared slightly at her uncle, "Its not funny. We only-wait, what are you doing in my room?"

"Your dog friend is here to see you." the puppeteer crossed his arms, "You know I don't like that kid."

Emiko rolled her eyes, and looked at her sister, "Uncle Kanky's just jealous that he cant get a date still." Shohei made some kind of babbling nose, and Emiko nodded, "I agree, if he wore less make-up, then maybe he'd get a girlfriend." he laughed.

-End of chapter. Alright, I'm ending it there. Don't think that's the end of the story, just the end of this chapter. My hands are killing me and I still have to type another chapter to another story. Sorry if this chapter sucks major, but at least its longer than my normal chapters…right? Its 13 pages written and 7 pages typed. So that's long for me. Yea some TemaXShika moments in this chapter! And no I'm not gonna continue this night, the stories not rated M for you pervs! Get your heads out of the gutter! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I know I said (on dA) that I wouldn't update in a while, but I failed at that whole 'planning ahead' thing…-- don't kill me. So until next time.-


	62. Them Against Us

**Chapter 60: Them Against Us**

"Suki…" Emiko's voice echoed, shaking her sisters sleeping body. "Suki, wake up!" she said, slightly louder, but only getting a moan as an answer. Becoming slightly annoyed with her sisters laziness, Emiko sighed, scanning her twins room-which was a mess by the way-grabbed a pillow-that was thrown at the ground-and began hitting her sister with it, "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" She shouted, still smacking Suki with the pillow.

After being hit-by her own pillow-Suki grabbed the pillow, and glared very hard at her sister, "What do you want? If its not life threatening, then I suggest you leave…now!" she warned, yawning, not ever bothering to sit up.

Emiko blinked a few times, then smiled, "Good, your awake." She quickly dodged the pillow that was thrown at her. Emiko stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Missed me." She taunted.

Suki growled slightly, "Emiko…"

"Right, Right. Well mom and dad got some boring escort mission." She said, walking to her sisters closet, pulling out some clothes-that she hoped were clean-and tossed them at her sister.

The clothes landed on the lazy Nara's face, and she pulled them off, becoming more impatient with her sister, '_It is wrong to bind Em with Shadow Possession, and 'accidentally' leave her in the closet?'_ She asked herself. "So?"

"So…you, Daichi and I have to watch Kiyoshi and Shohei. Mom was gonna call Hinata-Sensei, but dad said it'd be to troublesome…she smacked him and told him not to say that word around-"

"Emiko!" Suki snapped, "Are or are we not watching Kiyoshi and Shohei?" She asked, not wanting to hear her sisters rambling about unneeded information.

Emiko nodded, "Yea, I already told you. Daichi, you and me." She answered.

Suki groaned, falling back in her bed, "What a drag.." She yawned, pulling the covers over her head. "Cant we just call Hinata-Sensei anyways? I'm still tired."

The Nara teen walked to her double, pulled off her covers, "No! Mom and dad asked us to watch them. So lets go." She smiled, "They're only two 5month olds, how hard can it be to watch them?"

30minutes later, Suki had finally dressed, and walked out of her room only to see Daichi and Nozomi on the floor. Kiyoshi and Shohei pulling on the Nara dogs tail and ears.

Daichi looked up at his sister, an exhausted look on his, already, lacy face. "Where's Em? She's **not** getting out of watching these two?" he stated looking as though he wants to find the nearest exit.

"She said that she had to get dressed. She'll be out in a little while." Suki answered, as she sat beside her younger brother. "You.." She yawned, "You look tired.."

Daichi glared ever so slightly at his sister, "Gee…I wonder why? Do you know how long Em had been trying to wake you? Since 8:30...do you know what time it is now?" Suki shrugged, not even bothering to look at the clock, "Its almost 11...11 o'clock…it took her 2 ½ hours to wake you up." he explained.

The two sat in silence for a minute, then looked at Kiyoshi and Shohei. Shohei was up by Nozomi's head, the poor dogs ear was in the babies death grip-which was surprisingly strong-and was moving its way to her mouth. As for Kiyoshi, he seemed to of lost interest in Nozomi's tail-for the dog stopped wagging it back and forth-and crawled over to one of the chairs, that the Nara's used to sit on after getting home from a mission. The young boy was staring under the chair. Both Suki and Daichi just sat there, watching their siblings, figuring no harm could come to Shohei eating an ear, and Kiyoshi reaching under a chair…right?

Emiko walked out of her room, saw what her 5 month old brother and sister were doing. "Shohei! Put Nozomi's ear down!' she said, walking towards the brownish-blonde haired baby girl.

As though something in the little Nara's brain had been triggered, Shohei's jade eyes widened, and she quickly shoved as much of Nozomi's ear in her mouth that she could. Soon after the ear entered, it had been spitten back out and Shohei had began, quickly, crawling away from Emiko. Shohei didn't get very far, due to the fact that Em could wake, and was much bigger than the small girl.

Emiko quickly picked her baby sister off the floor, and glared at her lazy siblings, "Where you guys planning on-Ow! Ow! Ow! Shohei let go please!" she pleaded as the baby simply laughed and pulled harder on the Chunin's hair.

"Don't worry Em, whatever she pulls out is sure to grow back." Suki smirked. She then looked over at her baby brother when she saw something reflect out of the corner of her eye. Suki's emerald eye's widened, as she saw what her brother has been sucking on. "Crap! Um…K-Kiyoshi get that…no out! Drop it!" She said, not wanting to repeat the same actions her sister had done.

Kiyoshi looked over at Suki and Daichi, in his mouth was a-now-slobbery Kunai knife. He blinked a few times, and when his sister started shouting at him, he smiled, his hand on the sharp part of the Kunai, jamming the longer circle part into his mouth.

Just then Nozomi had hurried over to Kiyoshi and grabbed-with his teeth-the Kunai, pulling it from the infants mouth. Kiyoshi blinked a few times, then his jade eyes became very watery and his bottom lip began quivering.

Suki sighed, stood, walked over to the baby, and picked him up, "Come on Kiyoshi…you try to eat that and mom'll kill us. Let's stick with people food, not ninja gear." She told him as she began rocking her brother, "Now, just try to get some sleep…" She yawned, wanting to take a nap of her own.

"Well…" Daichi said as he stood, "It would seem as though you two have got things here. I'm gonna go-" his body froze as he walked towards the door.

"Oh no! No way are you leaving." Suki whispered, just loud enough for her 4year old brother to hear, "Your gonna help watch Kiyoshi and Shohei." She demanded, still holding her brother in her shadow. "your little girlfriends gonna have to wait till after mom and dad come home."

Daichi sighed, mumbling the famous Nara words, "Troublesome woman."

Suki then released Daichi from her shadow, and looked over at Emiko, "You okay over there?" she asked. Her twin hadn't said much since Shohei had began pulling her hair.

Emiko slowly nodded, "I think…" She whispered, barley loud enough to hear, "I think she's asleep…"

Daichi had walked over to Emiko, and smirked, causing, Shohei's sleeping body to flinch slightly. The small girl had indeed fallen asleep, but she had a big chunk of hair in each of her tiny fist, and some in her mouth.

Emiko sighed, she had two choices, the first being that she'd let her little sister sleep on her, and the second being that she put Shohei in her crib, and risk waking the slumbering infant. Thinking for a minute, she decided not to wake her sister. Emiko walked to the couch and sat on it, her sister, Suki, sitting beside her, holding Kiyoshi in her arms as he slept peacefully with one of Suki's fingers in his mouth.

Daichi sighed, sitting on the chair across from his siblings, "What do you think mom and dad are doing on their mission?" he asked, closing his eyes, laying his head back on the chair the he was sitting in. Neither of his sisters answered him, knowing that the blonde had already fallen asleep. The girls sighed, and laid their heads back on the couch, closing their eyes, and drifting off into their own dreams.

After about an hour after the older Nara kids feel asleep, then newest twins had awoken. Shohei had opened her jade eyes, the 5 month old looked around, once she saw her older sister, Emiko, she smiled and used her tiny hands-which had dark hair stuck between her fingers from pulling her sisters hair.-and smacked the slumbering girl on the chest a few times, giggling with every hit. After about 5 hits to her sisters chest, Shohei scrunched up her face, making few noises, she looked over at her twin brother, whom was looking at her slightly confused, and babbled something.

Kiyoshi nodded, as though he had understood Shohei, and crawled out of Suki's hands, only to roll off the couch and land of Nozomi's stomach, causing the dg to yelp slightly, Suki and Emiko to shot up, Shohei to roll off of Emiko, also landing on the dog, causing him to yelp again. This time Daichi's dark eyes shot open and he jumped from the chair he was sleeping in.

"What happened?!" he asked, looking around obviously still half asleep. Daichi blinked a few times when he heard the laughs of two babies. Looking towards the giggling fits, he noticed two brownish-blonde haired babies laughing as they crawled towards Nozomi, whom was backing away from the infants. "I thought they were asleep…" He looked up at his sisters, as they watched the babies, "When'd they wake up?"

Both dark haired girls looked at each other, then back at Daichi, "Um…not that…uh…where's Kiyoshi and Shohei?" Emiko asked, motioning to the floor where the babies were last seen.

Suki and Daichi looked around, both now noticing that Kiyoshi, Shohei, and Nozomi were missing from the main room of the house. The three Nara's looked at each other and deiced that they needed to separate to look around the house to locate their siblings.

Daichi deiced to check his parents room. He opened the door, peaking n the room, he looked around, "Nozomi…Kiyoshi…Shohei…you guys in here?" He asked, walking around the room, "Come on, you guys couldn't of gotten that far…come to think about it, you probably couldn't of even opened the door." he sighed, slapping his face with his hand, "Why am I talking to myself…in my parents room, looking for my brother sister, and sisters dog…" he shook his head, walking out of his parents room, "What a drag"

The blond then walked into his room, and looked around. "Alright…one of you have gotta be in here…" He stopped talking when he heard a small noise. The blonde walked to his closet, opening the door, he saw his sisters dog looking up at him. Daichi raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, "How'd you get in my closet? Why are you in my closet?" he noticed the dog was alone, "Where's Shohei and Kiyoshi? And why am I talking to a dog?" sighing again, he ushered the dog out of his closet and closed the door. He then sat down on his bed, "Em and Suki can find the twins…they couldn't of gotten to far.." the dog jumped up on Daichi's bed, the blonde looked at him, "Right?"

* * *

With Suki, whom deiced to check her own room. She walked in and began looking under her bred, sheets, piles of clothing on the floor, she even looked under her desk. But she couldn't find anyone.

"Alright Suki, it cant be that hard to find two 5month old babies…right? I mean its not like they-" she stopped, and looked over at her closet, which was even more of a mess, "Why wouldn't-they couldn't…" She stood from her bed, and walked over. Then looked inside her closet, only to hear a slightly giggle. Suki turned around, but didn't see anything, "Alright, where the heck-Oh no!" her eyes widened at the vision she saw.

A small infant crawling along the top of Suki's bookshelf. The 5month old seemed to be enjoying herself, because she had the biggest smile on her face and was giggling as she neared the edge of the shelf. "Shit!" the teen muttered as she rushed over to her bookcase, only to end up tripping on a pile of scroll, that she was suppose to pick up a few days ago. "Shohei stop!" she shouted with slight panic in her tone.

The girl stopped with one hand hovering over the edge. Shohei looked over at Suki, a few droll bubbles leaking out of her mouth. She sat down, her back against the wall as she smiled, waved and babbled some noises.

Suki let out a sigh of relief, "Oh man, that could of ended very badly…" She then stood, and looked back up at where her sister was. Her emerald eyes widened again. "What the-" she looked around her room, "Shohei…where'd you go?!" He asked, cursing her parents for whatever they had been sneaking into Shohei's food.

The lazy Chunin quickly walked over and closed her door, before he baby sister could find some magical way out of the room. She then began looking around her room again, "Alright, where'd you go this time you troublesome-" She stopped when she heard more giggles. Whipping her head around, she saw the giggling girl in her closet, sitting on top of a pile of clothes. Suki slapped her face when she realized what her sister was missing, "Shohei…what'd you do with you-" She stopped speaking when she got a wif of something in the air. Her face scrunched up, she glared slightly at the jade eyed baby, "You didn't…" she began walking towards the girl, and quickly covered her nose, "You did"

Shohei begin laughing at her sisters face, this time thrashing her hands up and down, until her left hand crashed down into the stinky brown pile beside her. Suki had a look of horror on her face while Shohei had thought the brown gunk was the most interesting thing ever.

"oh no! No! bad Shohei!" Suki shouted, running up to her sister just as she began moving her clean hand to the pile of poo. Suki quickly picked up her sister, making sure nothing was touching her, then made her way to the bathroom. "This day has become the most troublesome day…ever!" she grunted as she began cleaning the giggling Shohei.

* * *

Emiko had walked into her room, "Shohei? Kiyoshi? You two in here?" she asked, looking around her room, only to end up having to dodge a sharp flying object heading her way. Blinking a few times, Emiko looked behind her to notice a sheriken was sticking out of the hallway wall. She then looked back over in the direction that the object came from, only to notice her baby brother smiling and reaching for another of Emiko's ninja tools, that had been by her bed-incase she got an emergency mission-. "K-Kiyoshi put the shiny object down. You don't wanna throw that at-AH!" She quickly ducked again, this time causing Kiyoshi to giggle so hard that he feel back on Emiko's bed, holding his tiny toes.

Emiko took this chance to quickly stand, run over to Kiyoshi, and pick him up, removing him away from the-dangerous-shard objects. "I'm so moving those somewhere else." She then looked at her brother, "How'd you lean to throw a sheriken? And how'd you know those were there?" she sighed, shaking her head. "You are so not coming in my room again…matter of fact," She walked out of her room, and closed the door, "we're just gonna keep the door closed from now on."

She then noticed that her brother was trying to reach for something behind her, "What are you…oh no you don't!" she quickly pulled the sheriken from the wall and stuck it in her pocket. "Your **not** playing with that again."

Emiko looked at her brother, whom was now sporting a very lazy glare at her, "Don't look at me like that, I didn't get to play with things like that till I was 7 years old." She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by her twin sister running out of her room and into the bathroom holding Shohei in her hands. Emiko and Kiyoshi blinked a few times, "Why wasn't Shohei wearing a dipper?"

* * *

Later that day, Shikamaru and Temari walked into their dark house. They figured that since it was so late, that everyone had already gone to bed.

"You think they had any problems with the babies?" Temari asked Shikamaru, in a whispered tone.

The lazy Jonin was about to answer when one of the lamps in the main room turned on, revealing two figures sitting on the couch. "Uh-oh"

Emiko and Suki both wore the same tired, mad, irritated look on their lazy faces. Their arms crossed, glaring slightly at both their parents, "What took you guys so long?" Emiko asked, in a bitter tone.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, as Temari tired to hold back her laughter, "We had a mission Em, those take some time. Did you guys have any problems?" Shikamaru asked.

The two girls glare became deeper, "You guys didn't have any mission today." Suki spat, "Lady Tsunade called asking to see how your '_day off'_ was going."

The two Jonin looked at each other, smirked, then looked back at their daughters, "This means we got caught. It shouldn't be that big of a deal." Temari shrugged, "Its not like watching Kiyoshi and Shohei was that bad." She and Shikamaru walked past their daughters, "You two should head to bed, you both look exhausted.

The twins were almost half tempted to tell their parents exactly what happened. But they were sure they'd figure something happened once they saw Suki's room was actually clean, and the nice hole in the hallway wall across from Emiko's room.

-End of chapter. Finally!! -faints- it took me 2days, 1 cosmic brownie, lots of music, no sleep, and a propel water to write this chapter! I gotta say I LOVE writing this chapter!! So much fun to write! Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and pass out due to me starting this at 4 in the morning and finishing it at 3:30 in the morning on the next day. Leave me lots of comments please!-


	63. Her Dream

**Chapter 61: Her Dream**

_Taking a deep breath, a dark haired teen closed her emerald eyes as she laid on the cool grass, her hands behind her head. Listening to her surroundings, she relaxed as the wind blew her bangs across her face, brushing up against the marks that she had acquired on her face, from her earlier activities. After a nice, relaxing 30 minutes, the teens body tensed up as she felt an unfamiliar presence. Her hand slowly inched its way to her black iron fan, that was laying beside her, "Whoever you are…" She slowly sat up, opening both her eyes, allowing her emerald orbs to venture around her, "Show yourself, before I'm forced to ruin this perfect day." She warned, still looking around._

_After a good 10minutes of complete silence, a teenage boy, with dark purple hair that was long in the front and short/spiky in the back, and coal black eyes, walked from behind the bushes. The male teen stood in silence, staring at the teen in front of him. It's been almost 6 years since he last saw the girl-no woman before him. The dark haired male couldn't help but let a small smile come across his face. "Emiko" He breathed, just loud enough to be heard by the teen girl._

_The said girl stood, a stunned look on her face, "H-How do you know my name?" She asked, her fan now completely in her hands, "Who the _hell_ are you? And what the _hell_ do you want from me?" she asked, slamming her fan into the ground in front of her petite body, readying herself for a battle._

_The man looked slightly hurt and disappointed by the words spoken to him. He then took a step towards the teen, "So you still don't remember me. It's been almost 6years and moms Jutsu still hasn't worn off." He said, the last statement more to himself. His coal eyes lowered to the ground, then looked back up locking with her emerald orbs, taking another step towards her, "I'm not here to hurt you Em…I promise." _

_For each step he took towards her, she would take two back, "Don't you _dare_ speak to me as though you know me! Now tell me who the _hell_ you are, before I blow your ass all the way to Sunagakure!" She demanded, venom in the tone of her voice as she glared daggers at the man._

_His body flinched at her tone but didn't do as she ordered. Instead he disappeared and reappeared in front of Emiko, using his calloused hand and moved a stray hair from her face, placing it behind her ear, noticing a pair of silver small hoops in the girls earlobes, he smiled at her, " I think this is the first time I've seen you with hair down." He said in a soft tone, causing Emiko to blush slightly, "I think it looks nice Em."_

_After cursing at herself for not being able to stop her blushing, Emiko gained control of her body back, and jumped back smacking his hand away from her face. She then grabbed for her fan, swinging it to hit him over the head, when the 18 year olds eyes widened, as the man grabbed her wrist, stopping her in mid-attack. "W-Who the hell-"_

_He was able to hush the Nara by placing his index finger over her lips. "I'll tell you who I am…but first, you need to wake up." He whispered into her ear._

_Emiko blinked a few times, as though she didn't understand what he was saying to her. Tilting her head to the side, she answered, "I am awake…"_

_The mysterious man shook his head, releasing Emiko from his grip, backing away from her, "Gomen, but you really need to wake up Emiko…"_

Emiko shot up from her bed, sweat bullets on her forehead as she scanned her room, holding a Kunai close to her face. After figuring out that there was nothing wrong with her room, the Nara let out a sigh of relief, lowing both her Kunai and her head, allowing her dark hair to cascade over her shoulders, covering her face, "Who the hell was that?" She asked herself, placing her hand over her tired face.

"Who was who?" A females voice asked as she walked into Emiko's room.

The 18 year old looked up and saw a girl, her age, medium length dark hair pulled back in a lazy bun, emerald eyes, and wearing a dark green tank top along with a pair of black boxer shorts, looking at her.

Sighing, Emiko shook her head, "Its no one." She closed her eyes, leaning back in her bed, as she felt her sister sit on the edge of her bed. "Was there something you wanted Suki?" She asked, wondering why her lazy sister was up before she was.

Suki nodded, "Yea, our troublesome parents would like for us to visit them today." She yawned, "it's a total drag, but we were suppose to visit them this weekend-and are you sure your okay?" she asked, a slight hint of concern in her lazy voice.

Emiko nodded, "Its just that damn dream again." She fessed up. She sat back up, and got out of her bed. Emiko was wearing a dark purple tank top, with black boxer bottoms, her hair let lose from her normal 4 ponytails. "So…" She yawned, stretching her tense muscles, "You gonna tell mom and dad the news yet?" she asked, looking at her sister with a sly smile on her face.

Suki blushed and looked away from her twin, looking outside up at the sky, "And make this visit that much more troublesome? Don't think I will." She answered, "I don't have to tell them just yet. I've got plenty of time till I'm forced to tell them."

When the 18 year old got no response from her sister, she sat up only to see that her twin was staring at her, with a blank look on her face. Neither of them said anything. Emiko shook her head, and turned to her closet.

"Em, when are you gonna tell me about your dream? I know it's the same one you've been having since we moved out of mom and dads house." She sat up, her legs dangling over her sisters bed, "Last time I checked, someone isn't suppose to dream about the same thing for 3 years in a row. Maybe it you-"

"I'm fine Suki. Its just a dream. It's not like there's actually some guy out there stalking me." She interrupted her sister. "Now can we please drop it. We need to get ready to visit the family" she said as she began to walk out of her room-until her body froze. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she growled slightly, "Damn it Suki! How man times have I told you **not** to use your shadow Jutsu on me!"

"Stop being so damn troublesome and just tell me what's bothering you. And don't even try to say nothings bothering you. I'm your sister Em, I can tell something's wrong without even having to be in the same room as you." Suki sighed, as she forced her sister to sit back on her bed. She then dropped her Jutsu, and looked at her twin with a serious look on her face, "Tell me what's the matter…please"

Emiko sighed, "Your not gonna drop this till I tell you…are you?" Suki shook her head, and Emiko began telling her sister about her dream, with the mysterious man who seemed to already know who she was. "Its not the dream that's bothering me, it's the faced that this guy knows who I am, but I cant see to remember him. Pretty stupid…huh?" she smirked, shaking her head, "A Jonin shouldn't allow such a thing to distract her. But…" She made a fist at her side, "I feel like I should know the damn guy."

Suki looked down at her hands for a minute, then looked back up at her mirror image. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud knock on the twins apartment door.

"OI! EMIKO! SUKI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP, SHISHIMARU AND I ARE BORED!" a males voice shouted, then a loud dogs bark was heard a few times.

Emiko looked at her sister, "You think its wrong to wish ill will on a comrade?" she asked, a semi-serious look on her face.

Smirking, Suki stood, shrugging her shoulders, "He's your boyfriend…you answer the door." She waved back as she walked towards her room, secretly thanking the obnoxious male for appearing when he did.

"Geez thanks Suki.." She too stood, walking towards the door, where she saw Nozomi wagging his tail facing the door. "Heh, do you want me to open the door or something Nozomi?" her-old-companion barked wagging his tail more. "Alright, Alright."

Emiko opened the door and before she could get a simple 'hey' out, she was assaulted with a hug from the brown haired male, whom was at the door. "Bout time you answered the door." Yukio said, as he released the Nara.

Yukio stood tall, his brown hair spiky, his silver eyes fully awake, wearing his usual clothing. A pair of dark brown Capri, black tight shirt and a grey hoodie over his shirt. Standing beside him was his, overgrown, dog ShiShimaru.

"So.." Emiko moved to the side, allowing the two in her and her sisters house. "What brings you here Yukio?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

The Inuzuka male blinked a few times, "I thought I told you, we were bored."

"Sorry to ruin your day Yukio. But, "Suki walked into the main room. Now fully dressed in her usual kaki pants, and green shirt with the Nara symbol on her right shoulder, her headband on her left. "Em and I have plans today." Before the dog lover could say anything else, Suki continued, "and they don't include you." she then looked at Emiko, whom was still in her pajama's, "You should go get changed." She yawned, as she lazily put her hair up in her spiky ponytail.

Emiko nodded, then looked at Yukio, "Sorry but we cant hang out right now. But we can do something later on today. How's that sound?"

Yukio quickly perked back up, as she smiled, showing off his fangs, "Works for me." He walked over to Emiko, and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you later today." With that he and ShiShimaru left the Nara girls house.

Suki looked at her sister, a wide grin on her face, "Don't Say A Word Suki!" Emiko said as she headed back to her room.

The elder of the two smirked, now leaning against a wall in the house, her arms crossed, "I wasn't gonna say anything.." She said, an innocent look on her face.

After a short while, Emiko walked out of her room, now wearing a pair of black, knee length, shorts, a light purple shirt with the Nara symbol on the back, her headband tied around her neck. As she walked out in the main room, she was slipping on her fingerless black gloves. "Ready Suki?" she asked, walking towards the door.

Suki nodded, "Hey Em, you forgot something." She hinted, already standing at the door.

The Nara blinked a few times, "What do-Shit!" She turned, but was stopped.

"We don't have time Em, just leave it. Lets go." She sighed, opening the door.

The two girls then left their 2 bedroom apartment, Nozomi walking behind them as they headed towards their parents house.

-End of Chapter. Okay I was gonna write more to this chapter, but damnit I wanted a cliffy! Anyways, I'm brining this story to an end. I'm having this chapter and maybe 2 more, but no more than that. So thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing on this story. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this story. Well Thanks again to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. Until Next time-


	64. The Final Chapter

**The Final Chapter**

Suki sighed as she and her sister reached their parents house. The two looked at each other, knowing they couldn't turn back now. Letting out one last sigh, Emiko knocked on the door in front of them.

After a few seconds, a small girl; with brownish-blonde hair pulled back in pig-tails, jade eyes, and wearing a purple dress, answered the door. Her eyes lit up, and a huge toothy grin appeared on her face, "BIG SISTERS!" she shouted, throwing her tiny hands around the two Jonin's legs. "You finally came backs!" she said, as she released their legs. The 6 year old then grabbed hold of her big sisters hands, pulling them in the house, "Mommy! Daddy! Emi and Suki are home!" she shouted, shutting the door as soon as they entered the house.

Soon after the young girl screamed her lungs out, a young boy; the same age as the little girl, had come running down the hall. He too had brownish-blonde hair, his hair was short and messy, eyes the color of jade, and is wearing a pair of brown shorts, and a green shirt. "Neesans!" He too attacked the 18 year olds with hugs. Not wanting to let go of them, he held tighter as he asked, "Where'd you guys go? I missed you alots!"

"Gomen Kiyoshi" Emiko said, prying the 6 year olds fingers off her legs. Finally getting her baby brother to let go, she bent down, only to be attacked by both 6 year olds, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards, "Umph! H-hey guys…I'm gonna feel that in the morning" She pouted, only causing the two twins to laugh more, "A little help Suki!"

Suki shook her head, "Sorry sis, but this is all on you." She leaned against the wall beside her, and smirked, crossing her arms, "Right Daichi."

"Man your good Suki." an 11 year old walked out from behind the wall. His blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail-quiet like his sisters-, dark eyes, and wearing dark blue pants, with a long sleeve shirt to match. His arms crossed, and a lazy expression on his face, "How'd you know I was there? I masked my chakra and everything."

The 18 year old shook her head as she walked over to her younger brother. She was a lot taller than he was, which was to be expected, she smiled and patted her him on the head, "You smell of deer. That's what gave you away Daichi."

The boy scrunched his face and crossed his arms, "I cant help the fact that we're surrounded by deer. It doesn't help any that mom always makes me go out and feed them every morning." he sighed, rolling his dark eyes.

"Better you than me." an elder males voice sighed. "You two are late." Shikamaru said in his normal lazy tone.

Suki sighed, as she looked up at her father, "Couldn't be helped. Em," She motioned towards her twin, whom was still on the ground with her youngest siblings on top of her, "Woke up late. And her boyfriend came over. " She yawned, mimicking her fathers lazy face, "Your lucky we even came, as troublesome as this is gonna be."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome daughter, cant you get your own word and stop using mine." He then scratched the back of his head, as he sat down on the couch, "Anyways, your mother should be back soon, she had to give her report to the Hokage."

"A little help here!" Emiko shouted, raising her hand, as though she was surrendering, "I'm gonna get bruises!"

"Shohei, Kiyoshi get off your sister please…" Shikamaru yawned, sinking back into the couch.

"Aww! We were only playing!" they both whined as they stood, finally allowing the Jonin to stand.

"Geez dad, what the hell ya feeding them?" Emiko asked, only to get smacked on the back of the head by a fan, similar to her own. "OW! Damn-Ouch!" she shouted, getting hit again

"You've been out of the house for only a few years, and you've already forgotten the rules." A woman's voice said from behind Emiko.

"Mommy!" the twin 6year olds shouted, wrapping their tiny arms around Temari's legs.

Emiko turned around, becoming eyes to eye with the woman who gave her life. A smiled appeared on both females faces, "Hey mom." she hugged the blonde, "How ya been?" she asked.

Temari hugged her back, "I'd be better if my daughters would visit me every once in a while."

Suki rolled her eyes, sighed and shook her head, "Its not like we're avoiding you troublesome people. Naruto-Sensei gives us a he-a lot of missions. We were lucky to both get today off. Even then we might end up getting a mission." She explained.

Shohei walked over to Suki, looking up at her sister, "Suki and Emi get a lot of missions…huh?" Suki nodded, smiling down at the girl, "If you didn't get so many missions, then you and Emi would visit us more…right?"

"Hai!' Emiko spoke up, as she walked over to the couch, sitting beside her father, rubbing the back of her neck.

Shikamaru looked at his daughter, "Hmm…Emiko, why's your hair down?" he asked, used to seeing his daughter with her hair up like Temari's.

Emiko smacked her head with her hand, "I didn't have enough time to pull it back." She sighed, "it's a drag.." She then looked over at her lazy father, "You don't happen to have any hair ties I can use…do you?"

"Sorry Em, but with everyone, but Kiyoshi, using hair ties in the house, there aren't any to spare." the father Nara explained.

Suki smirked slightly, "That's what you get for sleeping in and talking with Yukio as long as you did." she teased.

Emiko glared at her twin, then replaced her glare with a sly grin. "Hey Suki…didn't you have something you wanted to tell mom and dad?"

And with that said, all Nara eyes went on Suki, causing her to quickly turn her head, mumbled a few colorful words under her breath, and blush, "Its nothing important." She mumbled, crossing her arms, "It can wait till later."

"Hey Daichi, why don't you take your sister and brother to get washed up and ready to eat." Temari suggested looking at her middle child.

"But I wanted to know what Suki was gonna say." Daichi protested. But by the loon on Temari's face, he knew that he had already lost the battle. So the blonde sighed, "Come on Shohei Kiyoshi…lets let these troublesome people talk." He then grabbed hold of the twins hands, and began walking down the hall, Nozomi following behind them. (AN I forgot about Nozomi, Gomen)

Suki was about to follow her siblings until she heard her mother calling her name, "Suki, I would like to know what it is you need to tell your father and me."

"Cant it wait?" Suki asked, "I don't think I should tell you without Aiko with me."

Now Shikamaru was interested, his overprotective gears starting back up, "And exactly why does Aiko need to be here?" he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "Suki Nara start talking…now!" he demanded, in his fatherly tone.

Suki flinched at her fathers tone. She hadn't heard him talk like that to her in years. "Let me call Aiko to come over, then I promise we'll tell you."

"You've got 30seconds." Shikamaru said, staring at Suki as she walked to the home phone, and called the Akimichi.

Emiko couldn't help but smirk, she was enjoying every minute of her sisters agony. '_This is so much better than I expected_'. Just then, Emiko's cell rang, sighing the Nara answered it, "hello?"

"_Emiko, I know its your day off, but-_"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Emiko shook her head, "Cant you give the mission to someone else? I'm kinda spending time with my family"

"_I'm Sorry, but everyone else is busy. Besides the client requested you as an escort._" Naruto replied.

Emiko sighed, "Hai, Hai…I'll be there as soon as I can." she then hung up her phone, "Sorry guys but duty calls." She stood, "I've got a damn escort mission." She leaned over and hugged her father, then her mother, "I'll try to hurry. Tell the twerps that I love'em and am sorry I couldn't stay longer." With that said, the Jonin was gone.

And just like that the attention was back on Suki, whom had just hung up the phone, "He said he'd be here as soon as he could."

After an awkward 10minutes, there was a knock at the door. Temari answered it letting in a tall, chubby, brown haired 18year old. He scanned the room with his blue eyes, until they stopped on Suki. He walked over to the petite woman, and whispered, "Did you tell them yet?" she asked, Suki shook her head.

Shikamaru was now standing, arms crossed. He was already slightly annoyed that he had to keep sending his noisy son, Daichi, back to his room. Now all he wanted to do was know why it was he had to wait for his friends son to come by, for something his daughter needed to tell him, that his other daughter already knew.

"One of you better start talking before he has a heart attack." Temari spoke up, pointing at Shikamaru.

Suki and Aiko nodded, "Well…you see. I-uh.." Aiko began speaking. Poor kid never got over his fear of Suki's father, "Mr. and-and Mrs. Nara, I…I've asked Suki to…well, to marry me." he said, finally spitting it out.

Shikamaru went from a stare to a glare in 5 seconds flat, "Absolutely not! Your both to young." he said-no demanded

Suki stepped forward, "Come on dad, we're both 18 and I'm almost 19. I'm not a little kid anymore." She then looked at her mother, "Cant you say something? Weren't you and dad younger than we are when you two got married.?"

Temari nodded, but Shikamaru spoke up, "That was different. Your mother was pregnant-" his glared deepened-if looks could kill Aiko would be 6feet under right now-, "Suki Nara, you better NOT tell me your pregnant. If you are, your moving back in and Chouji and Ino will be one kid short." he said, in a very deadly tone.

Suki's face went pale, "Hell no! I'm not that irresponsible, no offence mom." She sighed, walking over to Shikamaru, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise I'm not pregnant. Look dad, I really care of Aiko and he cares for me. Doesn't that count for something?"

This time Temari spoke up, "Are you sure this is what you want? Marriage is a big thing."

Aiko and Suki both nodded, "I promise to take care of your daughter, even if it coast me my life." Aiko spoke, without a stutter.

* * *

**-A Week Later-**

Emiko sighed as she looked up at the clear blue sky. Today Naruto promised not to give her any missions, but to be on the safe side, the Nara had turned off her cell phone. And now she was laying at the 'Nara Cloud Gazing' hill, relaxing-that was until she felt something she only felt in her dreams.

Quickly the Nara Jonin stood, grabbing for fan, only to remember she left it a home. "Show yourself…NOW!" she demanded, wanting to finally figure out who this mysterious man was that was haunting her dreams.

Just like in Emiko's dreams, the same dark purple haired male exposed himself, staring at her, then breathing her name.

But unlike her dream, Emiko wasn't about to waste any time, she charged at the male, pinning him to a tree. "Tell me your damn name and how you know mine!" she demanded. She wasn't glaring at the male, more like looking at him with a curious look in her eyes.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "I'm afraid if I tell you my name then your life will be ruined. I just wanted to see you one last time before I leave this village." Emiko's grip on the man loosened, and he leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad I was able to do at least one right thing in my life."

Emiko blushed, taking a step away from the man, "What do you mean? Please…tell me who you are. Why do I keep dreaming of meeting you?" she hadn't meant for that last part to come out. But it did, and she couldn't change it. "Just answer my question!"

The man shook his head, "I wont. Please just forget all about me." he said, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes, "How can I forget someone I don't even know?" she asked, opening her eyes back up, only to notice that she was now alone. "Hello?" she looked around, but there was no sign of the mysterious man that had been on this Nara's mind for a while.

She was about to turn around and walk away, until she noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. Emiko bent down, picked the paper up, and turned it over. Her emerald eyes widened when she noticed who was in the picture. It was her and her sister, the night they became Genin…and in the background was the same-younger version- of Emiko's mystery man. On the back were the words:

'_Thank you'_

That was it, no name…nothing else. Just a simple thank you.

-End of story!! Sorry if the ending sucks, but I figured that if Emiko figured out who it was that was following her, then the whole Jutsu that Kaiya had put on her would wear off…anyways, hope you guys liked this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me lots of reviews. And this is the END of Nara Family…thanks for everyone reading it!-


	65. NOTE! PLZ READ!

Hey Nara Family Lovers! I just uploaded a Halloween Chapter of this story. Please check it out on my site!! I hope you guys like it. and tell me what you think!

Your Friend,  
Awaii


	66. NEW STORY UPDATE!

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Beginning**

"Mom's gonna kill you, Suki" The 21 year old Konoha Kunoichi said, as she walked in her twin sisters house, and turned to look at her sister, "then she's going to kill Aiko."

"You're over reacting Emi….besides, we're not completely sure if that's what is really wrong."

Emiko rolled her emerald eyes, "Yeah…that's defiantly not it, because its completely normal for someone to be hanging out in their bathroom for 3 weeks straight." she stated, in a very sarcastic tone, "Who knows, maybe your husband poisoned you! Or maybe you've finally eaten some of your own cooking" she grinned a sly grin after she said the last part.

Suki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "It could be the flu…"

"Now your just putting shame to the Nara name, Suki." She walked over to her sister, a serious look on her young-adult face, "If it were the flu, then you'd have a fever, you wouldn't have any type of appeitie, and you'd be in bed all day. Right now, all you're doing is throwing up all day." she crossed her arms, "I'm not stupid, Suki, and neither is mom-she has been through this 3 times. If she takes one look at you, she'll figure it out. So just take the test and pray Mom and Dad don't kill you or your husband."

Suki groaned, then walked over to her couch, sat down and held her head in her hands, "this is…such a damn drag!" she groaned again, and placed a hand on her stomach, "This…really sucks…"

The house went silent, for a good 10 minutes, until a light knock was heard at the door. Sukis' head shot up, looking at the door, then her sister, whom scratched the back of her head. "I didn't have any money, plus everyone at the store knows who we are, and who are parents are, and would suspect something if I went in and bought one." she explained.

"So you told _**her?**_" she whispered in a harsh tone, "She gossips more then anyone in the entire village." Emiko rolled her eyes again, "She's a Medical Ninja, and she happens to be our friend. Besides, she promised she wouldn't say anything. Just let her do her thing."

Suki crossed her arms, groaned again, and looked away from her sister. "fine…"

With that, Emiko walked to the front door, opened it and smiled. Staring back at her was a smiling female with long blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice" Emiko moved to the side, allowing Kimiko to enter the house.

"Its fine." She said, then looked at Suki, "You guys are my friends, and I don't mind helping." she took a step towards the pained dark haired female, "you need to lay down on your back, if you want me to check."

Suki nodded, and moved to lay on her back, letting out a small wince. Once on her back, she looked at Kimiko with a serious look on her face, "If you say anything, to anyone, even if I'm not, I'll make you regret it." She gave the female a look, almost as though to threat her with a silent threat that only the two would get.

Kimiko nodded, "O…Of course, I…I wont say anything, I promise." She then kneeled down, and placed a glowing hand on the Naras flat stomach…..

**If you wanna read more, then please PLEASE click on "The Nara Family: Next Generation"! That will be updated, and IS the new sequel to this story! **


End file.
